Trzy Strony Medalu
by Pillster
Summary: Przedstawiam historię pewnej klaczy, córki miejskich alchemików, która przez kilka lat szlifuje talent złodziejski, marząc skrycie o karierze szpiega. Przypadkowe spotkanie pozwala jej zrealizować to marzenie... ale za jaką cenę? Czy warto wplątać się w konflikt między siostrami i wydarzenia sprzed eonów?
1. Prologue

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Prolog

_Tę historię dedykuję wszystkim, którzy są na tyle odważni, by ją przeczytać. Bóg z wami._

"_Gdy gniew sióstr znów Ziemię nawiedzi, _

_A pradawny demon zniszczenia powróci, _

_Gdy Elementy zawiodą, _

_I wszelka nadzieja zgaśnie, _

_Tedy istoty szukajcie _

_W barwach nieba _

_Pieczęcią naznaczonej._

_Ona objawi wam, _

_Gdzie wszystko się dopełni"_

Fragment Przepowiedni Helgara.

Czasy Pradawnych.

Koniec Wojny Gniewu. Dzień wypędzenia Dagona.

Okolice dzisiejszej Fillydelfii.

Zimny wiatr wiał od zachodu. Na wzgórzu, otoczonym zwałami zmasakrowanych ciał alicornów, na czarnym kamiennym tronie siedział jednorożec. Krótka czerwona grzywa miała odcień równie wściekły, jak jego oczy. Wodził wzrokiem po okolicznym terenie, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Tak, zawsze to lubił. Bez względu na to, ile razy to robił, widok królestw upadających przez niego za każdym razem sprawiał mu niebywałą satysfakcję. Jego lśniąco biała sierść była niezwykle czysta, pomimo dużej ilości popiołów w powietrzu. Westchnął ciężko.

- Tyle roboty… - mruknął, spoglądając na odległe miasto. Strzeliste wieże były nienaruszone, co bardzo go zirytowało. Nigdy nie lubił widoku całych budynków i zostawiał je w pierwotnym stanie tylko tak długo, jak było to konieczne.

Po chwili podniósł się z siedziska i zaczął schodzić po kamiennych schodach. Siłą woli odruchowo spychał ze swojej drogi zwęglone zwłoki. Zapach przypieczonego mięsa i spalonej sierści przyjemnie drażnił jego nozdrza. Odetchnął pełna piersią, spojrzenie czerwonych oczu o pionowych źrenicach zatrzymało się na chwilę na jasnym punkcie na przesłoniętym popiołami niebie. Skrzywił się. Kolejny znak, symbol dla tych słabeuszy. Dawał nadzieję. "Żałosne" – pomyślał. Ponownie zwrócił wzrok na teren wokół siebie. Z westchnieniem zaczął kroczyć przez spustoszony kraj, napawając się widokiem zniszczenia. Droga, którą szedł, wiodła wprost do zamku na północy. Oczywiście mógł się tam teleportować, ale wolał podziwiać obraz nędzy i rozpaczy wokół siebie, swoje dzieło. Przystanął na chwilę. Drogę zagrodziło mu ciało w białej zbroi z dobrze mu znanym emblematem. Ten alicorn zginął zapewne od trucizny bo zwłoki nie były naruszone.

Tego też nie lubił. Niedomasakrowane ciała. Jak sól w oku.

Siła jego woli cisnęła ciało w pobliski ogień. Z lubością wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk strzelającego tłuszczu i płonącej grzywy. Humor od razu mu się poprawił. Gwizdnął przeciągle.

Obok niego natychmiast zjawił się pokraczny stwór, wyglądający jak nieduży smok pozszywany z kilku innych stworzeń. W zasadzie wszystko było w nim asymetryczne - rogi, łapy, zęby... Nawet jego źrenice miały różną wielkość.

- Discordzie, mój sługo. Co z tym zamkiem? – spytał go jednorożec.

- Obrońcy są przerażeni i nieliczni, mój panie. Zniszczenie stolicy nie będzie żadnym problemem – odpowiedziała kreatura, płaszcząc się u kopyt jednorożca.

- To było tak łatwe, że aż nudne – powiedział leniwie biały kucyk. – Jesteś pewien, że nic nie przygotowali?

- Absolutnie, władco – odparł Discord. – Ich wojska leżą w piachu. Miasto ma mało obrońców, nie oprze się twojej potędze – odparł służalczo draqonequus. Nagle uwagę obu istot zwróciła samotna postać na horyzoncie.

- Ktoś się tutaj ostał – mruknął jednorożec. – Trzeba będzie to poprawić – w tej samej chwili na wzgórze weszło jeszcze pięć postaci. Po chwili wzbiły się w powietrze. Po kilku sekundach zaczęły kołować wokół czerwonookiego jednoroż ść dostojnych alicornów zakutych w białe płyty otoczyło kucyka i jego sługę. Jednorożec spojrzał na nich lekceważąco.

- Znowu wy – powiedział, oglądając własne kopyto. – Uparci jesteście. – Na te słowa alicorn stojący naprzeciwko niego tupnął gniewnie.

- Dagonie – powiedziała klacz, postępując krok w jego stronę. – opuść dobrowolnie tą krainę albo użyjemy siły – na te słowa jednorożec roześmiał się.

- Naiwna jesteś. Rozejrzyj się. Jakiej siły? – odparł, kładąc się na ziemi. – Z moją potęgą mogę was zmieść jednym tchnieniem. Ale dam wam wybór. Mam was zabić teraz, czy jeszcze poczekać?

- Nie wystarczy ci to wszystko?! – spytał ogier z boku. – Obróciłeś ten kraj w ruinę! Czego jeszcze chcesz?!

- Tamto tam – jednorożec wycelował kopytem w odległe wieże. – jeszcze stoi. A ja nie zostawiam roboty w połowie.

- Dagonie – powiedziała klacz z przodu z naciskiem. – jako dowódca Armii Harmonii skazuję cię na wypędzenie.

- Już mam się bać? - spytał czerwonooki kucyk, patrząc na nią znudzonym wzrokiem. – Jak niby zamierzasz wyegzekwować wyrok? – na te słowa kamień na szyi klaczy zaczął się jarzyć. Jednorożec westchnął. – Znowu jakaś wasza nowa broń – rzucił z pogardą w głosie. – Żałośni jesteście. Nie umiecie przegrywać. Ale proszę bardzo, wypróbujcie to ustrojstwo… - rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu. – przed śmiercią.

Kamienie wszystkich alicornów wokół zaczęły świecić. Biały kucyk patrzył na to z rosnąca ekscytacją. Lubił to poczucie władzy i potęgi, gdy kolejna „superbroń ostateczna" rozgromionych ludów zawodziła. Gasnąca nadzieja w oczach umierających przeciwników przepełniała jego serce dumą i radością.

Po chwili pięć promieni światła trafiło go jednocześnie. Podniósł głowę, z lubością pochłaniając strugi światła. Zaczęły go otaczać, delikatnie pieszcząc jego skórę. Jednorożec zaśmiał się.

- To wszystko? – spytał, patrząc z politowaniem na stojące wokół kucyki. – Nie stać was na… - urwał nagle. Strugi światła stawały się coraz gorętsze. – Dobra, to już nie jest śmieszne. – mruknął, próbując strząsnąć z siebie świetliste okowy. Zaczął się szarpać, skupiając swoją moc na tych przeklętych łańcuchach. Te zaczęły go palić ogniem szalonego bólu.

- Seleno, TERAZ! – usłyszał krzyk z boku. Na jego oczach klacz przed nim uleciała w górę, a jej róg rozbłysł oślepiającym światłem.

- Co ty… nie… NIEEE! – wrzasnął jednorożec, widząc pędzący w jego stronę promień czarnej energii. Szamotał się szaleńczo, próbując wyrwać się z trzymających go łańcuchów światła. – Discord! – krzyknął. Niestety, jego sługa zostawił go samego.

"Wredny zdrajca" – tylko tyle zdążył pomyśleć, gdy ciemna wiązka trafiła go, tworząc wokół czarną sferę. Po chwili sfera zapadła się do środka, a następnie eksplodowała, raniąc stojące wokół alicorny. Jedynie klacz w powietrzu znalazła się poza zasięgiem eksplozji. W miejscu, w którym stał jednorożec, pozostał tylko dymiący krater.

Biała klacz, widząc jak wybuch brutalnie odrzuca jej przyjaciół, podleciała szybko do najbliższego z nich. Brązowy ogier leżał na piasku, jego zbroja była nagrzana do czerwoności. Klacz magią zdejmowała elementy pancerza najszybciej jak mogła. Po chwili straszliwie poparzony kucyk otwarł oczy.

- Zrobiłaś to – powiedział z wysiłkiem.

- MY to zrobiliśmy – odparła klacz. – Leż spokojnie. Zaraz ci pomogę. – powiedziała szybko, skupiając swoją wolę.

- Zostaw mnie. Ja… - zakasłał, na jego ustach pokazała się krew. – Ciemność… - wyszeptał. Oczy nadal miał otwarte, ale ich blask przygasł. Był martwy. Klacz pochyliła się nad nim, łzy pociekły po jej policzkach.

Powiodła wzrokiem dookoła. Nikt z jej przyjaciół się nie ruszał. Nagrzane do czerwoności pancerze powoli stygły, piekąc żywcem uwięzionych wewnątrz wojowników. Pomimo straszliwego cierpienia nie szarpali się, nie krzyczeli, nie błagali o śmierć. Umierali w milczeniu, z godnością, dumni ze spełnionego obowiązku.

Selena patrzyła na okrutną śmierć najbliższych sobie kucyków, jej łzy spadały na spopieloną ziemię. "Śpijcie, zwycięzcy" - pomyślała, zrywając się do lotu. Najszybciej jak mogła udała się w kierunku zamku. Wiedziała, że musi żyć. Trzeba odbudować kraj. Pomimo zniszczeń część obywateli ocalała. Musi ich chronić i pokierować nimi. Jako Element Magii i generał armii musi przejąć władzę w swoje kopyta.

Wiedziała jedno. Nigdy nie dopuści, żeby to się powtórzyło.

20 Czerwca, 1 rok naszej ery.

Dzień Wygnania.

Przedpola Canterlotu.

Księżniczka Celestia weszła spokojnym krokiem do długiego namiotu. Przy prostokątnym stole stali najwyżsi dowódcy jej armii. Wszyscy z ożywieniem dyskutowali na temat prowadzonej ofensywy.

- Generale Great Shield – powiedziała Celestia do pierwszego z brzegu ogiera. – jak ma się sytuacja na froncie? – spytała. Ten zasalutował.

- Melduję, że armia rebeliancka jest w odwrocie. Udało nam się oskrzydlić ich prawą flankę i zepchnąć nad rzekę.

- Czy Luna się pokazała?

- Nie, Wasza Wysokość.

- Utrzymujcie otoczonych przy życiu tak długo, jak się da. Gdy moja siostra się pojawi, natychmiast macie mnie o tym powiadomić. To wszystko. – generał zasalutował. Celestia spokojnym krokiem opuściła namiot.

Skierowała się w stronę swojej tymczasowej kwatery. Na wzgórzu stał wielki namiot z flagą z symbolem Słońca. Celestia weszła do środka, po czym usiadła na stojącym na podwyższeniu tronie.

- Nie jest tak wygodny jak ten z mojej sali tronowej – powiedziała do siebie, gładząc rzeźbione poręcze. – ale na jakiś czas wystarczy. – Po chwili myślami była przy swojej siostrze. Jej wzrok skierował się na mapę, leżącą na stole przed nią.

- Gdzie się ukrywasz, siostrzyczko? – szepnęła do siebie, błądząc wzrokiem po zaznaczonych lokacjach. Na większości stały małe, białe flagi z królewskim słońcem. W kilku miejscach widniały granatowe flagi z wymalowanym księżycem, oznaczające miasta i wsie pod kontrolą Luny.

Celestia wiedziała, że ten status nie utrzyma się długo. Małe powstanie jej siostry napsuło białej bogini sporo krwi, ale wiadomo było, że samo wkrótce się wykrwawi.

Jej mała armia była nieważna. Pani Dnia zależało jedynie na schwytaniu Luny i jak najszybszym pozbyciu się jej. Czekała tylko, aż jej waleczna i narwana siostrzyczka przybędzie, by osobiście wspomóc swoje oddziały. Znała ją już kilka tysięcy lat. Wiedziała, że na pewno przybędzie.

Zastanawiała się tylko kiedy...

- Do diabła! – krzyknęła Luna, uderzając kopytem w stół. – Co z armią pod Dalanis? - spytała stojącego obok jednorożca.

- Rozbita w puch – odpowiedział jej generał, czarny ogier z szerokim mieczem na boku. – Manehattan długo się nie utrzyma. Księżniczko – powiedział cichym głosem. – nie wygramy tej wojny, prawda? – Luna spojrzała na niego. W brązowych oczach czaił się strach. Atramentowa klacz westchnęła.

- Nie wygramy – odpowiedziała. – ale mimo to będziemy walczyć. – Ogier zasalutował i wyszedł. W przejściu prawie zderzył się z młodym, białym pegazem. Ten wpadł do namiotu, niemal rozbijając się o stół na środku.

– Pani! – krzyknął, próbując złapać oddech. – Armia… Canter…lot… - próbował mówić między sapnięciami. Księżniczka spokojnie czekała, aż posłaniec się uspokoi.

Po chwili ogier opanował oddech na tyle, żeby móc spokojnie mówić. Przełknął ślinę, starając się ułożyć przyniesione informacje w sensowną całość.

- Pani – powiedział w końcu – wojska Celestii otoczyły armię generała Ironheart'a pod Canterlot. Prosi o wsparcie. Długo tam nie wytrzymają – dodał. Luna westchnęła ciężko.

- To wszystko nie ma sensu – powiedziała, w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. – Tyle krwi… Tyle ofiar… i w imię czego? – po chwili wytarła twarz kopytem – Przekaż generałowi Wideswordowi, żeby kazał przygotować mój pancerz. – Z tymi słowami westchnęła ciężko. Posłaniec skłonił się, po czym wybiegł z namiotu.

- Pani pancerz jest gotowy, leży w namiocie zbrojmistrza – zameldował generał. – Czy jesteś pewna, ze chcesz tam iść? – spytał.

- Nie chcę. Muszę – odpowiedziała księżniczka. Po chwili udała się wraz z generałem do prowizorycznej zbrojowni.

Na długim, wąskim stole leżały rożne elementy czarnej, matowej zbroi - hełm, puklerz, osłony pęcin i pomniejsze części. Niektóre miały wykuty w białym metalu księżyc w nowiu - znak księżniczki.

Luna patrzyła na ekwipunek smutnym wzrokiem. Rozpoczynając powstanie, wiedziała, że ta chwila nadejdzie. Że będzie musiała założyć cudnej roboty zbroję i stanąć osobiście do walki. Mimo wszystko nie była na to gotowa. Wiedziała, ze Celestia wygra to starcie. Była od niej szybsza, zwinniejsza, silniejsza… lepsza. Księżniczka Nocy nie miała szans na zwycięstwo.

Zresztą nie wyobrażała sobie, co mogła by potem zrobić. Zabić Celestię? Walczyć samotnie z jej armią?

Nie chciała już więcej rozlewu krwi. Ta wojna pochłonęła już za dużo ofiar. Jej wierni poddani ginęli na próżno. Luna wiedziała, że jest tylko jeden sposób, aby to zakończyć.

Nie wiedziała tylko, co zrobi z nią Celestia.

- Księżniczko! - krzyknął postawny kuc ziemny o czerwonym umaszczeniu, wpadając do namiotu Celestii. – Twoja siostra przybyła! – Na twarzy alicorna pokazał się mściwy uśmiech.

- Każ przygotować moją zbroję – odparła klacz, chwytając magią swój naszyjnik.

Wkrótce potem Pani Dnia była już w pełni uzbrojona. W jej naszyjnik wkute było wszystkie sześć Klejnotów Harmonii, tworząc wraz z fioletowym kamieniem pośrodku przecudną ozdobę.

Białe płyty pancerza przykrywały jej smukłe ciało. Pomimo swojej grubości, zbroja była niezwykle lekka i zapewniała pełną swobodę ruchu - zarówno na ziemi jak i w locie.

Po chwili księżniczka wyszła ze zbrojowni, pochylając się w przejściu. W oddali, na tle zachodu słońca, ujrzała ciemny punkcik. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

"Mam cię, siostrzyczko" – pomyślała.

Księżniczka Luna pędziła przez chmury, niczym czarny pocisk. W oddali ujrzała smukłe wieże Canterlotu, poniżej resztki jej armii próbowały odeprzeć bezlitosny szturm wojsk Celestii.

Szybko wylądowała na tyłach swoich wojsk, na brzegu rzeki. Natychmiast podbiegł do niej dowódca oddziału. – Księżniczko! – krzyknął. – Dobrze, że jesteś. Ponosimy ciężkie straty.

- Każ wstrzymać walkę – powiedziała Luna, odwracając się w stronę nacierającej armii Canterlotu. Jej żołnierze rozstąpili się przed nią. Armia wroga cofnęła się, nikt nie miał odwagi stanąć do walki z boginią.

- STAĆ! – krzyknęła królewskim głosem. Zgiełk po bokach ustał. Luna stała spokojnie, dumnie wyprostowana, czekając na gościa specjalnego.

Celestia nie kazała na siebie czekać. Już po chwili z gracją wylądowała naprzeciw siostry. Złożyła skrzydła, po czym spojrzała atramentowej klaczy prosto w oczy.

- Patrzcie, któż to nas zaszczycił – powiedziała szyderczo. – Po co tu przyleciałaś?

- Dosyć rozlewu krwi – odparła Luna, patrząc ze smutkiem na siostrę. – To sprawa między nami.

- Chcesz walczyć? Ze mną? – spytała Celestia, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. – Iście bohaterski gest. Ale mam lepszą propozycję – Luna zmarszczyła brew.

- Poddaj się dobrowolnie, a daruję twoim rebeliantom życie – atramentowa klacz zawahała się. Popatrzyła ponad plecami Celestii na królewską armię, doświadczonych i zaprawionych w bojach wojaków.

Następnie obejrzała się w tył, na swoje wojsko. Większość z nich to młode kucyki. Mieli przed sobą całe życie. Musiała ich ratować.

- Zgoda – powiedziała, pochylając głowę. Nie protestowała, gdy żołnierze jej siostry zakładali jej na kopyta grube łańcuchy. Bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwoliła założyć antymagiczną obręcz na swój róg.

Gdy była już podwójnie spętana, fizycznie i magicznie, jej siostra spojrzała na nią z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Atramentowa klacz nie mogła znieść jej wzroku.

- Zrób to! – krzyknęła w końcu głosem wypełnionym bólem i rozpaczą. - Zabij mnie!

Celestia odwróciła się w stronę swojego dowódcy. – Zabić ich. Wszystkich. – rozkazała. Luna zerwała się, ale łańcuchy zatrzymały ją w miejscu.

- Masz mnie! Oszczędź ich! – krzyknęła atramentowa księżniczka. Celestia zbliżyła się do niej.

- Oszczędź? – spytała. – oszczędź? O nie, droga siostrzyczko. Oszczędzę ciebie. A oni wszyscy - zatoczyła kopytem. – zostaną zgładzeni. – Luna zaczęła się wyrywać, z jej oczu trysnęły łzy.

- Nie możesz… - jej zrazu cichy głos przeszedł w krzyk, nabrzmiały do granic bólem i rozpaczą. – nie… nie… NIEEEEE!

Pani Dnia patrzyła na to ze stoickim spokojem. – A dla ciebie, moja mała buntowniczko, mam specjalną karę – powiedziała mściwie, kamienie w jej naszyjniku zaczęły świecić. – Coś, co będzie dla ciebie tysiąc razy gorsze niż śmierć – klejnoty jarzyły się coraz jaśniej. – Wylądujesz na wieczność na… - popatrzyła w niebo. – Księżycu na przykład. Tam po kres czasów będziesz trwać w poczuciu winy. Znam cię, już zawsze będziesz się zadręczać tym, że poprowadziłaś swoich żołnierzy na pewną śmierć! – w tym momencie centralny kamień w naszyjniku zaczął zbierać energię Klejnotów Harmonii.

- Żegnaj, Luno – powiedziała Celestia, gdy skumulowana energia trafiła jej siostrę. Sekundę później wąska, czarna smuga wystrzeliła w stronę wschodzącego Księżyca.

Gdy rebelia została stłumiona a żołnierze Luny wybici, Celestia przystąpiła do realizacji dalszej części planu. W ciągu setek lat udało jej się zdobyć i zniszczyć wszelkie świadectwa prawdziwych wydarzeń. Wszyscy którzy znali prawdę, musieli milczeć pod groźbą kary śmierci.

Wersja, którą Celestia narzuciła swojemu ludowi mówiła o złej Nightmare Moon i konieczności uwięzienia szalonej klaczy na księżycu. Działania okazały się skuteczne - po tysiącu lat władczyni Equestrii była jedynym kucykiem, który wiedział, jak było naprawdę.

Tak jej się wydawało.

Głęboko w przestrzeni kosmicznej, na zimnym i pustym Księżycu, księżniczka Luna czekała przez lata na okazję do ucieczki. Przez dekady w jej rosła sercu nienawiść do Celestii. Siostrzana miłość i resztki szacunku utonęły w niej niczym w bezkresnym, czarnym oceanie.

Księżniczka Nocy przysięgła sobie, że nigdy nie zapomni wyrządzonej krzywdy. W ciągu wieków narastała w niej żądza zemsty.

Ta nienawiść musi w końcu znaleźć ujście. Dawne krzywdy muszą zostać pomszczone.

Za wszelką cenę.

7


	2. Chapter 1

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział I

Uprowadzona

15 Marca, 1002 rok naszej ery.

Dalanis, Wzgórza Grzmiącego Kopyta.

Laboratorium alchemiczne tonęło w półmroku. Przy jednym ze stołów stała w skupieniu młoda klacz jednorożca. Ciemnobłękitna sierść odcinała się wyraźnie na tle ponurego wystroju pomieszczenia. Kosmyki alabastrowej grzywy co chwila opadały na stół, irytując bardziej, niż uparty eliksir, stojący przed nią. W zielonych oczach wzbierała wściekłość.

- Uuuuh! Do diabła z tym! – jęknęła, pochylając się nad stołem alchemicznym. Pomimo wielokrotnych prób i postępowaniem zgodnie z przepisem, pożądany rezultat wciąż się nie pojawiał.

Mimo, że eliksiry lecznicze były absolutną podstawą zaawansowanej alchemii, otrzymanie nawet tak prostych specyfików wykraczało poza umiejętności młodego jednorożca. Klacz patrzyła ze złością na dymiącą kolbę.

- A gdyby tak… - szepnęła do siebie, na jej ustach pojawił się szatański uśmiech. Wstając powoli od stołu, zaczęła skradać się do drzwi. Otworzyła je cicho, po czym rozglądnęła się po korytarzu. Szczęście jej sprzyjało - w pobliżu nikogo nie było.

Po chwili skupienia jej róg rozjarzył się, a wokół kopyt pojawiła się jasna aura. Cicho niczym duch, pomknęła w kierunku laboratorium swojego nauczyciela. Wiedziała dobrze, że stary ogier śpi spokojnie w swoim pokoju. Wiedziała też, że ma bardzo twardy sen. Mimo to zawsze, gdy się skradała, używała wszelakiej maści zaklęć, ułatwiających infiltrację.

Tak, to był jej żywioł. Żadne mieszanie mikstur, ślęczenie nad zakurzonymi kolbami, odczytywanie starych receptur. Te sprawy były dla niej chorobliwie nudne. Aby umilić sobie żmudną naukę alchemii, zaczęła ćwiczyć w sobie umiejętności szpiegowskie.

Początkowo było to podyktowane względami czysto praktycznymi - kiedy trzeba było podpatrzeć ważną recepturę, wymknąć się cichcem z warsztatu, lub po prostu podwędzić gotowy eliksir i przedstawić go jako swój. W tej kwestii jej wyobraźnia była naprawdę spora. Z czasem doszła w tej dziedzinie do dużej wprawy. Na swoje nieszczęście, nie mogła się pochwalić nikomu swoimi umiejętnościami - jako panienka z dobrego domu musiała wkuwać tą całą zakichaną alchemię.

Nie chciała zostać jakimś naukowcem - marzyła jej się kariera agenta, szpiega z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Niestety, w jej mieście nie było kogo szpiegować, więc musiała poprzestawać na myszkowaniu po laboratorium swojego nauczyciela.

Teraz nadarzyła się znakomita okazja, żeby po raz kolejny udowodnić swoje umiejętności.

Domorosła agentka bezszelestnie przemierzała cichy korytarz. Po chwili była już pod znajomymi drzwiami. Rozglądając się na boki, wyciągnęła z włosów spinkę. Z największą ostrożnością włożyła cienki drucik do zamka, po czym przyłożyła ucho do drzwi. Lubiła ten dźwięk, gdy rygle opadały, jeden po drugim. Tylko z tego powodu nasłuchiwała - włamywała się do rzeczonego pomieszczenia tyle razy, że mogłaby otworzyć zamek z zamkniętymi oczami. Po kilku chwilach ostatni rygiel opadł - pomieszczenie stało otworem. Klacz weszła ostrożnie do środka, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wiedziała doskonale, czego szukać.

Na półce, w oszklonej szafie, zamkniętej na klucz, stały rzędem kolby z gotowymi eliksirami na sprzedaż. Po chwili zamek w szafce podzielił los tego w drzwiach.

Młoda włamywaczka w skupieniu oglądała zawartość szafki. Na półkach stało rzędem dwanaście kolb z czerwonym wywarem. Umysł klaczy szybko odrzucił buteleczki całkowicie napełnione i o wąskich szyjkach - jej nauczyciel natychmiast zauważyłby braki. Zostały trzy - szerokie, pękate kolby, napełnione mniej więcej do połowy. Po chwili każda z nich pozbyła się odrobiny zawartości - w sam raz wystarczyło, żeby napełnić przyniesioną fiolkę.

Kiedy klacz uporała się z tym, cicho zamknęła drzwi od szafki. Szybkim zaklęciem na powrót zablokowała zamek. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, to samo uczyniła z drzwiami. Cicho przemknęła przez korytarz, słuchając chrapania starego nauczyciela. Nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku, tuż pod jego drzwiami.

"Nie, to zbyt ryzykowne…" – pomyślała natychmiast. Jednak pokusa była zbyt silna.

Sprawdziła jeszcze raz, czy zaklęcie wytłumienia wciąż działa - skradając się obok tego starego durnia nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek błąd. Cicho weszła do pomieszczenia.

Na środku pokoju, w wielkim łożu, chrapał donośnie stary jednorożec. Jego grzywa, niegdyś brązowa jak sierść, teraz była całkiem siwa. Młoda klacz niemal przykleiła sie do podłogi, przesuwając się powoli w jego stronę. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwała, czy na pewno śpi.

Kiedy nabrała pewności, ze staruszek się nie obudzi, zaczęła chyłkiem przetrząsać szafki. Pomimo przeszukania całego pokoju nie znalazła pożądanego przedmiotu. Jej wzrok spoczął na ciężkiej, drewnianej skrzyni, stojącej w nogach łóżka.

To było to. Ostatnie miejsce, w którym mógł leżeć poszukiwany przedmiot.

Wiedziała dobrze, że zwykłą spinką nie da rady otworzyć tego kufra. Jej wzrok spoczął na kluczu, wiszącym na łańcuszku na szyi jej nauczyciela.

Zagryzła dolną wargę. Co innego włamać się do drugiego pokoju, a co innego okradać śpiącego kucyka. Jednak to nie wyrzuty sumienia ją zatrzymały - realnie oceniała szanse powodzenia akcji.

Jeśli nauczyciel się obudzi, znowu będzie skrzeczał i na koniec wezwie rodziców. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebowała. Z drugiej strony zeszyt z prywatnymi notatkami starego ogiera byłby cenną zdobyczą - rozmaite triki alchemiczne, zapisane w środku, bardzo pomogły by jej w wykonaniu powierzonych zadań.

Ten argument przeważył szalę.

Młoda klacz ostrożnie zaczęła rozgarniać grzywę starca. W końcu zobaczyła to czego szukała - misterne zapięcie łańcuszka. Po chwili, wstrzymując oddech, rozpięła łańcuszek, po czym zaczęła delikatnie zsuwać go z szyi śpiącego.

Nagle zamarła - ogier obrócił się, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie. Nieświadomie odetchnął wprost na pochyloną nad nim uczennicę. "Umyj zęby staruszku" - pomyślała. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwała, ale miarowy oddech jej ofiary uspokoił ją. Sekundę później była już przy skrzyni.

Po krótkiej chwili otwarła ją - w środku było dokładnie to, czego szukała. Wśród różnych nieprzydatnych rupieci spoczywał gruby zeszyt, oprawiony w czerwoną tekturę. Moment skupienia - i już unosił się w magii jednorożca. Nim go otwarła, rzuciła nań zaklęcie wytłumienia - teraz szelest kartek nie mógł popsuć jej szyków. Wertując notatki, trafiła w końcu na interesujący ją dział.

Dokonała tego. Miała w kopytku klucz do wcześniejszych wyjść.

Przeszkodą był jeden istotny problem: jeśli ukradnie oryginał, mistrz się wkurzy i znowu będzie awantura.

Młody jednorożec cicho położył zeszyt powrotem w skrzyni. Obok leżało kilka czystych kartek - kolejny łut szczęścia. Manewrując ostrożnie zeszytem i kartkami użyła zaklęcia kopiowania - przydatny czar dla leniwych. Po chwili zabrała kopie kartek i cicho zatrzasnęła skrzynię. Odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia.

Zrobiła krok w przód, kiedy jej uwagę przykuł przedmiot, unoszący się w jej magii. Młodą złodziejkę tak pochłonęło wykradanie notatek, że prawie zapomniała o kluczu!

Odwróciła się szybko i ostrożnie zbliżyła się do nauczyciela. Nie miała pomysłu na to, jak założyć łańcuszek z powrotem. W końcu położyła klucz na stoliku obok łóżka, licząc, że stary tetryk pomyśli, że zdjął go przed snem.

Kiedy zatarła ślady swojej obecności, cicho wymknęła się z pokoju. Gdy znalazła się spowrotem na swoim stanowisku pracy, przelała zdobyczny eliksir do swoich kolb. Skopiowane notatki pieczołowicie ukryła w swoim plecaku.

Nagle zachciało jej się śmiać. Poczuła niebywałą satysfakcje na myśl, że tak dobrze podeszła starego alchemika. "Będę musiała częściej robić takie akcje" - pomyślała.

Gdy opanowała mięśnie twarzy, wróciła do pokoju nauczyciela.

- Mistrzu! – powiedziała głośno. Starzec w łóżku nie zareagował. Uczennica zaczęła go tarmosić. Stary alchemik obudził się i spojrzał ze złością na młodego jednorożca.

- Czego? – spytał, podnosząc się z łóżka.

- Proszę pana. – powiedziała uczennica, kłaniając się. – Uwarzyłam eliksir, o który pan prosił.

- Wreszcie, myślałem, że sam będę musiał to zrobić. – odparł starzec, gramoląc się z pościeli. Po chwili podziwiał efekty „pracy" młodej klaczy.

- Ładnie, ładnie… - mruczał z uznaniem, oglądając „otrzymany" specyfik. – Zasłużyłaś sobie na wcześniejsze wyjście. - powiedział, zapisując na kartce notatkę. – Daj to proszę swoim rodzicom. – powiedział na odchodnym kierując swoje kroki powrotem do sypialni.

Młody jednorożec szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po kartce.

_Do pana Steel Mortara i pani Red Vial,_

_Wasza córka poczyniła pewne postępy w nauce. Proszę uprzejmie o zachęcenie jej do nauki w domu._

_ Z poważaniem, Glass Retort._

- Tere-fere, staruszku – szepnęła do siebie uczennica, zgniatając notkę. - starzy zobaczą ten świstek jak rak świśnie, a ryba zaśpiewa. – dodała, po czym wyszła spokojnie z laboratorium. Nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Wróciła do pomieszczenia i zabrała swoje juki, wraz z ich niewygodną zawartością. Założyła je na grzbiet, po czym z ulgą opuściła warsztat.

Kiedy młoda klacz wychodziła z laboratorium, na wieży miejskiego ratusza wybiła druga po południu. Jednorożec przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wielkie wskazówki, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z tak dobrze zapowiadającym się popołudniem. Po namyśle udała się w kierunku swojego domu.

Kiedy już widziała kamienicę swoich rodziców, nagle drogę zastąpiły jej dwa znane kucyki - postawny pegaz o czerwonej sierści, z drewnianym wózkiem na boku, oraz niepozorny, chuderlawy kucyk ziemny o beżowej sierści i zjadliwym spojrzeniu. Zaklęła pod nosem.

Znała ich dość dobrze, czasem dla zabawy chyłkiem wykradali razem drobne przedmioty miejscowym sklepikarzom. Nie znaczy to, że panowały między nimi przyjacielskie stosunki.

- Patrzcie, państwo, kogo my tu mamy. – powiedział ten mniejszy podchodząc do młodej alchemiczki. – Nasza panna Lepkie Kopyta… - dodał.

- O co biega, bo nie czaję. – odpowiedziała błękitna klacz, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Domyślała się, ze chodzi o kilka jabłek, wykradzionych chyłkiem z plecaka kucyka.

- Ty mi powiedz. – odparł jej rozmówca. – Oddasz fanty po dobroci, czy sam mam je sobie wziąć? – spytał.

- Spokojnie… - odparła klacz, cofając się lekko. – Fanty się, jakby to powiedzieć… - udała, że się zastanawia. - …zużyły. – powiedziała w końcu z nerwowym uśmiechem.

- Więc wyskakuj z kasy, bo jak nie… - mały skinął głową na swojego towarzysza. Ten groźnie machnął skrzydłami.

- Dobra, dobra, tylko się nie udław. - odpowiedziała zła, wyciągając sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. Rzuciła ją pod nogi swojego rozmówcy, po czym szybko wyminęła obu łobuzów. Po chwili nerwowym truchtem udała się w stronę domu.

Gdy weszła do środka, od razu udała się na górę, prosto do swojego pokoju. Zrzuciła juki na podłogę, po czym padła na lóżko.

- Musieli się napatoczyć… - zmełła w ustach przekleństwo. Po chwili z dołu dobiegło ją wołanie. – Już idę! – odkrzyknęła, wstając. W kilka sekund była już na dole. Po kuchni krzątała się jej matka - turkusowa klacz pegaza o blond grzywie.

- Co tak wcześnie dzisiaj? – spytała córkę, przyglądając się jej badawczo. Młoda klacz patrzyła przez okno.

- Mistrz powiedział, że mogę wyjść wcześniej. Uwarzyłam jakiś tam specyfik, nie pamiętam nawet do czego – matka popatrzyła na nią ze zdumieniem. – No co? - spytała błękitna klacz. – Takie to dziwne?

- W twoim przypadku nawet bardzo. – odpowiedział pegaz zgodnie z prawdą. - Ale skoro nauczyciel cię puścił, to pewnie miał powody. – przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiała. – Idź spytać ojca, czy nie trzeba mu pomóc. – powiedziała do córki, wracając do swoich zajęć.

- Oj mamo... – jęknęła młoda klacz – muszę? Pół dnia siedziałam w tym zatęchłym laborku. – matka spojrzała na nią. Przez chwilę stała niezdecydowana.

- Dobrze – powiedziała w końcu. – możesz iść do miasta. Tylko wróć przed zmrokiem. - jej pociecha rzuciła się jej na szyję.

- Dzięki mamuś, pa! – rzuciła i już jej nie było.

Miasto Dalanis na Wzgórzach Grzmiacego Kopyta było tętniącą życiem metropolią. Rozmaici kupcy przybywali do miasta, aby sprzedać najrozmaitsze dobra - od żywności, przez przedmioty codziennego użytku, do tajemniczych, magicznych artefaktów i różnorakich ozdób.

Miasto posiadało trzy główne dzielnice - Górne Miasto, zamieszkane przez zamożniejsze kucyki i arystokrację, było częścią reprezentacyjną. Tam właśnie znajdował się jej dom i warsztat alchemiczny jej ojca.

Dzielnica mieszczan była miejscem zamieszkania zwykłych kucyków, rzemieślników i miejscowych sklepikarzy. Tam znajdował się targ i porządne gospody. Stałe patrole straży skutecznie zniechęcały łotrów i oprychów do wszczynania burd.

Królestwem tych ostatnich była mroczna Dzielnica Ciemnych Zaułków. To właśnie tam zbierała się cała miejska biedota - pijacy, żebracy, oraz wszelakiej maści bandyci. Zapuszczając się tam, trzeba było być bardzo odważnym, silnym, sprytnym, albo tylko głupim. Nie uważając można było się tam doczekać guza albo gorszych jeszcze rzeczy. W podrzędnych gospodach szemrane towarzystwo omawiało jakieś ciemne interesy.

Spotkanie z dwójką łobuzów pozbawiło błękitną klacz wszystkich pieniędzy. Wypłata za „pracę" w warsztacie miała przyjść w przyszłym tygodniu.

Ponieważ nie natrafiła na żadną okazję w dzielnicy mieszczan, pozostało szukać „zarobku" w dzielnicy biedoty.

Młoda klacz pobiegła szybko w stronę wyjścia z rynku, rzucając w biegu zaklęcie zmatowienia na swoja sierść. Po chwili zniknęła w jednym z ciemnych zaułków.

Sprawdziła chyłkiem kilka uliczek, ale nie natrafiła na żaden obiecujący cel - jakiegoś zaspanego pijaka lub coś w ten deseń.

Skradając się w mroku kolejnej dostrzegła kupkę łachmanów, leżącą pod ścianą po prawej stronie. Po chwili kupka poruszyła się, wydając niewyraźne mruknięcia. Klacz zbliżyła się, rzucając wytłumienie na kopyta.

Pod ścianą leżał ziemny kucyk o czarnej sierści, na jego płaszczu leżała wypchana sakiewka.

Idealny cel.

- Bardzo nieostrożnie, bracie – mruknęła młoda klacz do siebie. – Popilnuję twojej sakiewki, nim ktoś ci ją ukradnie. – powiedziała cicho, po czym zaczęła delikatnie i precyzyjnie wyswabadzać zawiniątko.

Kiedy już je prawie miała, poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją z tyłu, zatykając usta. Kuc przed nią podniósł się z ziemi.

- Masz lepkie kopytka, panienko – powiedział, odrzucając kaptur. Świdrował młodą klacz zimnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. – Zręcznie mnie podeszłaś – dodał niedoszły cel po chwili.

- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał. Jego ofiara próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwalała jej na to łapa drugiego napastnika. Kuc w łachmanach skinął na towarzysza. Ten po chwili zsunął kopyto na szyję złodziejki.

-Flash… Forward… - odpowiedział błękitny jednorożec, z trudem chwytając powietrze. Poczuła, jak uścisk nieznajomego napastnika zelżał. Po chwili przemówił ten z przodu.

- Flash… - mruknął. - wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto złodziejstwo ma we krwi. – dodał po chwili. - Siedzę w tej branży już kilka lat i umiem rozpoznać łotrowski potencjał. Zrób coś dla mnie, a zapomnimy o sprawie. - powiedział łaskawym tonem. Klacz kiwnęła głową. Nieznajomy skinął kopytem na towarzysza, który puścił błękitnego jednorożca.

- Patrz i podziwiaj – powiedział, rozchylając sakiewkę. W środku zalśniło mnóstwo złotych monet. – Mogą być twoje… - dodał nieznajomy. – jeśli na nie zapracujesz.

- Na czym ta praca miałaby polegać? – spytał błękitny jednorożec.

- Spodoba ci się – odparł kucyk. - Widzisz tamten budynek? – spytał, wskazując na ciemną kamienicę po drugiej stronie ulicy. Klacz skinęła głową. – Na drugim piętrze, w mieszkaniu numer 13 jest pewna statuetka. Nie pomylisz się bo jest tam tylko jeden taki przedmiot. Zdobądź ją dla mnie, a sowicie cię wynagrodzę.

Młoda klacz przez chwilę patrzyła na budynek, rozważając propozycję. Z jednej strony tyle złota piechotą nie chodzi, z drugiej - włamanie to poważne przestępstwo. Jeśli ktoś ją złapie, będzie miała spore nieprzyjemności. Jednak im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym bardziej rosła w niej chęć sprawdzenia swoich możliwości.

- Zgoda – powiedziała w końcu. – Poczekajcie… - zaczęła, ale zleceniodawca uciszył ją gestem.

- Nie - odparł. - Jak zdobędziesz figurkę, to przynieś ją tutaj jutro wieczorem. – powiedział tajemniczy gość, po czym skinął na towarzysza. – Będziemy czekać. – rzucił przez ramię, po czym oba kucyki oddaliły się. Flash udała się w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę drzwi wiodących do wnętrza wielkiej kamienicy.

Po chwili ziemny kucyk stanął w miejscu i odwrócił głowę. Przez chwilę obserwował klacz, znikającą w oddali.

- Jesteś pewny, że się nada? - spytał go jego towarzysz.

- Mamy coraz mniej czasu - odparł ciemny kucyk, odwracając głowę. - Jeśli nie ona, to już nie wiem.

Po godzinie skradania się młoda włamywaczka wreszcie wyszła z kamienicy, niosąc w grzywie niewielki przedmiot. Pędem udała się w stronę swojego domu.

Kiedy znalazła się bezpiecznie w swoim pokoju, dokładnie przyjrzała się zdobyczy. Posążek był wykonany z błyszczącego czarnego kamienia. Przedstawiał jednorożca w kapturze i płaszczu, z krótkim mieczem na kostce. Twarz, częściowo zasłoniętą przez kaptur, wykrzywiał szyderczy grymas. Po chwili dostrzegła skrytkę w podstawie figurki. Delikatnie wysunęła szufladkę - w tym momencie róg statuetki błysnął na chwilę, po czym zgasł. W szufladce tkwiła jakaś karteczka. Młoda klacz podniosła magią świstek. Były na nim napisane następujące słowa:

_Szczęśliwy znalazco! _

_Skoro czytasz tą karteczkę, to znaczy, że zostałeś wybrany jako jeden z wielu. Kradzież statuetki była testem - kiedy odczytujesz tą wiadomość, nasi agenci już cię szukają. Błysk figurki naznaczył cię naszą sekretną pieczęcią - teraz pozbycie się fantu nic ci już nie da._

_Nie szukaj nas - my znajdziemy ciebie._

_Próby ucieczki lub ukrycia się przed nami nic nie dadzą - lepiej oszczędź sobie i nam zbędnego wysiłku. _

_ Of. SH, KSW__._

Pod spodem widniała pieczęć - okrąg tworzyły połączone połowy Słońca i Księżyca.

Serce podjechało młodej klaczy do gardła. Gorączkowo zastanawiała się, co zrobić. Statuetka uśmiechała się szyderczo w jej stronę.

"Na Celestię" – pomyślała. "Albo to jakiś głupi kawał, albo właśnie wpakowałam się w niezłe bagno"

Jedyną rzeczą, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, było ukrycie statuetki. Po chwili namysłu wrzuciła posążek do jednej z szuflad, nakrywając go ubraniami.

W tej chwili drzwi za jej plecami otwarły się - ten dźwięk prawie przyprawił młodego jednorożca o zawał. Stała przez chwilę, próbując uspokoić kołaczące serce.

W drzwiach do pokoju stała jej matka, patrząc na córkę zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Młoda klacz odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Następnym razem zapukaj – powiedziała do klaczy pegaza, siląc się na lekki ton.

- Skarbie, nic ci nie jest? – spytała matka z troską w głosie. – Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną.

- Nie… wszystko w porządku – odparła błękitna klacz, chyłkiem domykając szufladę. – Po prostu trochę mnie przestraszyłaś. - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Wzrok starszej klaczy skierował się na szufladę.

- Co tam jest? – spytała, wprawiając córkę w popłoch.

- N… nic… - odparła, próbując wymyślić sensowne wytłumaczenie. – Czy młoda klacz nie może mieć swoich sekretów? – spytała w końcu, siląc się na żartobliwy ton. Pegaz roześmiał się.

- Spokojnie, rozumiem. – odpowiedziała tonem wyrażającym zrozumienie. – Właśnie podaję kolację, zejdź proszę na dół. – rzuciła na odchodnym, wychodząc z pokoju. Młoda klacz usiadła na łóżku, nogi miała jak z waty. – Mało brakowało. – szepnęła do siebie.

Po kilku minutach uspokajania się Flash wstała i zeszła schodami na dół. Jej rodzice siedzieli przy stole, zajęci rozmową.

Klacz usiadła na swoim miejscu z zamiarem zabrania się do jedzenia, ale po chwili myślami wciąż była przy tajemniczej wiadomości.

Wszystko, co było tam napisane, brzmiało groźnie, ale wiadomość nie musiała być dla niej. Może chodziło o kogoś innego - w końcu czego mogą chcieć od niej jacyś agenci? No i ten skrót. Co mógł znaczyć? Nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. A dopisek „My znajdziemy ciebie" sprawił, ze wyobraźnia młodej klaczy mimowolnie zaczęła kreślić czarne scenariusze.

- Flash, słuchasz mnie? – głos ojca wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Klacz drgnęła i spojrzała nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na ogiera. Jej matka uśmiechnęła się i szepnęła coś na ucho swojemu mężowi. Ten pokiwał głową.

- Może lepiej idź do siebie, coś nieprzytomna dziś jesteś. – powiedział, puszczając oko do córki. Ta uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Dzięki, tato - powiedziała, kierując się ku schodom. Rodzice obserwowali, jak odchodzi.

- Ciekawe, czy nam go przedstawi. – szepnął beżowy ogier z uśmiechem do klaczy. Ta zachichotała.

- Córeczka nam dorasta – powiedziała z rozrzewnieniem, przytulając się do boku swojego małżonka.

Flash przewracała się w pościeli, nie mogąc zasnąć. Jej łóżko bez przerwy denerwująco skrzypiało. Z ulicy dobiegały jakieś głosy, księżyc w pełni świecił wprost do pokoju.

Młoda klacz widziała oczami wyobraźni zamaskowanych, ponurych szpiegów, zakradających się cichcem do domu, zaciągających ją w ciemną ulicę, a potem…

Potrząsnęła głową, próbując wypędzić z głowy przerażające obrazy. Po chwili przewróciła się na drugi bok, patrząc na Księżyc w pełni. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie swoją ulubioną bajkę z dzieciństwa - opowieść o królewskich siostrach, złej Nightmare Moon i wypędzeniu jej na Księżyc. Myśli zmieszały się w jej głowie ze wspomnieniami i jednorożec bezwiednie odpłynął w krainę snu.

Śnił jej się właśnie moment odczarowania Księżniczki Luny - patrzyła z boku, jak powierniczki Elementów Harmonii zgodnie wypędzają złą klacz. Nagle cały zamek objął cień - z jednego z mrocznych kątów podnosiła się fioletowa mgła, krępująca ją i zatykająca usta. Klacz dusiła się, próbując się wyrwać z krępujących ją oparów.

Zaraz… oparów?!

Obudziła się gwałtownie - niestety, było już za późno. Jej kopyta były dokładnie związane, pysk krepowała gruba lina. Klacz próbowała użyć magii i oświetlić napastnika, ale coś blokowało jej moc. Zaczęła się szarpać, z gardła wydobył się stłumiony krzyk. Kątem oka zobaczyła ciemną postać obok łóżka. Dobiegł ją znajomy głos zbira z zaułka.

- Niemądrze, panienko, niemądrze. – szepnął z triumfem w głosie. – Tak kończy ktoś, kto wyciąga kopyta po nie swoje rzeczy. – na te słowa błękitny jednorożec zaczął się wyrywać jeszcze gwałtowniej.

Napastnik zaklął, po czym silnie uderzył ofiarę w policzek. Odniosło to zamierzony skutek - klacz znieruchomiała, z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Bandyta uśmiechnął się.

- Tak lepiej – mruknął, po czym szybkim ruchem zarzucił sobie związaną ofiarę na grzbiet. Gdy to zrobił, wyskoczył przez okno, lądując na chodniku poniżej. Rozejrzał się na boki - na szczęście w pobliżu nie było straży. Po chwili zniknął w cieniu, unosząc ze sobą błękitnego jednorożca.

Flash podskakiwała na grzbiecie pędzącego kucyka. Po kilku minutach tajemniczy bandyta zatrzymał się i zrzucił swój łup na twardy bruk. Porwana klacz zorientowała się, że leży w jednej z uliczek Dzielnicy Ciemnych Zaułków.

W mroku zadudniły kopyta. W świetle księżyca klacz ujrzała kontur zbliżającego się jednorożca. Jego róg rozjarzył się słabym blaskiem. Porwaną klacz ogarnęła nieodparta senność.

- Jesteś pewien, że to ona? – spytał obcy głos.

- Ma na sobie pieczęć. To… - ostatnie słowa zamazały się w mroku i Flash zapadła w głęboki, magiczny sen.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Złodziej"

Prolog Rozdział 2

202


	3. Chapter 2

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział II

Królewskie Służby Wywiadowcze

Ciemne nocne niebo z wolna zaczęło ustępować miejsca blaskowi na wschodzie. Mijała zimna godzina przedświtu. Gęsta mgła powoli podnosiła się z ziemi, jej mleczne pasma wypełzały z zagłębień terenu. Ciszę mijającej nocy przerywał tylko rzadki świergot ptaków. Co jakiś czas z oddali dochodziły inne odgłosy, niesamowicie wyraźne i przerywające ciszę niczym armatnie wystrzały - gdakanie drobiu na czyimś podwórku, trzask zamykanych drzwi, szczekanie psów.

Nagle dał się słyszeć obcy dźwięk - odgłos kopyt kucyka, galopującego po leśnej ścieżce. Jak cień przebiegał między wiszącymi nad ścieżką gałęziami, strącając z nich delikatne krople rosy. W cieniu kaptura nie można było dostrzec jego twarzy. Miał prawie czarną sierść, delikatnie połyskującą brązowym kolorem. Na jego grzbiecie leżała nieprzytomna błękitna klacz jednorożca, grube liny krępowały jej kostki i pysk. Alabastrowa grzywa była kompletnie mokra, podobnie jak płaszcz niosącego ją ogiera. Z wolna pojawiały się na nim grube krople rosy, lśniące w zimnym blasku jak bezcenne diamenty. Klacz co jakiś czas próbowała powiedzieć coś przez sen, ale ze związanego pyska wydobywały się tylko głuche pojękiwania.

Po kilku minutach wytężonego biegu kucyk zatrzymał się, dysząc ciężko. Niósł swoją ofiarę już od kilku godzin i potrzebował odpoczynku. Zrzucił związaną klacz pod wielkim, pradawnym dębem. Legł obok niej, obserwując różowy blask na wschodzie. Odrzucił kaptur, ukazując pysk o wyrazistych rysach, z szarymi oczami o ponurym spojrzeniu, oraz mokrą kasztanowa grzywę. Wydobył z juków manierkę, po czym zaczął łapczywie pić, ochlapując sobie pysk.

Wiedział dobrze, że ma jeszcze jakieś pół godziny do wschodu słońca. Znajdował się już blisko celu swojej podróży - na tle jaśniejącego nieba wyraźnie było widać strzeliste wieże zamku Canterlot.

Po kilku minutach odpoczynku podniósł się niechętnie, po czym zarzucił sobie swoją zdobycz na grzbiet. Przez chwilę rozglądał się dookoła - jego bystre oko wyłowiło szczelinę w otaczającej go gęstwinie. Przecisnął się miedzy krzakami, krzywiąc się, gdy duże krople rosy spadały mu na głowę. Po chwili ponownie naciągnął przemoczony kaptur. Szedł powoli po leśnym trakcie, skrzętnie omijając napotkane kałuże. Gęsta mgła rozstępowała się przed nim z oporem i szybko zamykała się za jego plecami.

Nagle ścieżka stała się szersza, krzewy przerzedziły się. Trakt skręcał w lewo, wrzynając się w zbocze góry. Tajemniczy kucyk spojrzał na nią z westchnieniem i pokręcił głową. Po chwili zaczął wspinać się po stromych, kamiennych schodach. Wyglądały, jakby utworzyła je sama natura - nieregularne, śliskie, rozsadzane przez korzenie. Wspinały się na zbocze góry, zakręcając kilkakrotnie. Kucyk musiał się namęczyć, żeby wejść na nie bez zrzucenia przy tym swojej ofiary.

Po chwili zatrzymał się na szerokiej półce skalnej. W dole widział zielone morze drzew, poprzetykane białymi wstęgami mgły. Przebiegł go dreszcz - był całkiem przemoczony, w dodatku ścieżka biegła po zachodniej stronie, w cieniu góry. Westchnął i zaczął mozolnie wspinać się na ostatnią stromiznę. Po kilku minutach stanął na równym terenie - dalszy widok był zasłonięty przez gęsty gaj. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła - po chwili w ścianie zieleni dostrzegł ścieżkę. Gałęzie krzewów splatały się nad nią, tworząc coś w rodzaju żywej bramy.

Ogier skierował się w tamtą stronę. Szedł szybkim krokiem, pochylając się pod wiszącymi gałęziami. Po jakimś czasie gęsty zagajnik zaczął się przerzedzać. Znienacka krzaki zostały za kucykiem, przed nim pojawił się wysoki mur. Zaczął iść wzdłuż niego, rozglądając się bacznie dookoła. Nagle trafił na parów, biegnący prostopadle do ściany. Zszedł ostrożnie w dół, po czym podszedł do bramy pod murem. Wrota były bogato rzeźbione, choć wyraźnie nadgryzione zębem czasu. Cienkie pnącza czepiały się szczelin w zdobieniach.

Czarny kucyk podniósł klucz, wiszący na jego szyi i włożył go do zamka. Wzdrygnął się, gdy błogą ciszę przerwał dźwięk odsuwających się rygli. Pchnął otwarte wrota, po czym szybko prześlizgnął się przez powstałe przejście. Przeszedł w trucht, słysząc jak ciężkie wrota zatrzaskują się za nim z łoskotem.

Przed nim, w blasku świtu, ukazały się egzotyczne rośliny. Kolorowe ptaki spały na gałęziach, nie zauważając biegnącego intruza, który udał się w kierunku opuszczonego zakątka ogrodu przy zamku Canterlot.

Po kilku minutach stanął przed ścianą pokrytą pnączami dzikiej winorośli. gdy zaczął odgarniać pędy, jego oczom ukazały się małe drzwiczki, z wyrzeźbionym, dobrze znanym znakiem - połączonymi połowami Słońca i Księżyca. Ponownie użył swojego klucza. Drzwi stanęły otworem, w środku strome schody schodziły w dół, niknąc w mroku. Tajemniczy kucyk zamknął za sobą wrota. Zszedłszy na sam dół trafił na kamienną ścianę z namalowanym jednorożcem w płaszczu i sztyletem na kostce. Stuknął w nią trzykrotnie kopytem.

- Kto jest naszym ojcem? – rozległ się tajemniczy głos, dobiegający z pomalowanej kamiennej płyty. Kucyk stojący przed nią skłonił głowę.

- Shint Kanches – odparł. Ściana rozstąpiła się, ukazując w perspektywie korytarz o gładkich ścianach, rozświetlony pochodniami. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Za rogiem usłyszał rozmowę.

- Co z tym Silent Hoofem? - spytał ogier pegaza swojego towarzysza. Obaj siedzieli przy sporym kamiennym stole, spożywając skromny posiłek.

- Na pewno nie dał się zdemaskować. – odparł postawny ziemny kucyk o brązowej sierści i znaczkiem w kształcie liny z supłem. – Rozstaliśmy się w Dalanis. Mówił, że przyprowadzi tą młódkę, która próbowała go okraść.

- Jednorożec? – spytał jego towarzysz, przechylając kufel z piwem.

- Uhm – odparł jego towarzysz, żując czerstwy chleb. – Nie wiem, co go napadło. Powiedział, ze mała ma potencjał. I tyle.

- Ten kucyk mnie przeraża – odparł pegaz, odkładając kufel na stół. – Czasem, jak się skrada, to…

- To co? – spytał stojący w cieniu ogier w płaszczu. Obaj strażnicy podskoczyli na krzesłach.

- Właśnie to! – odparł pegaz. – Czy ty nie możesz chociaż raz podejść normalnie?! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony. – Ja rozumiem, chcesz się pochwalić, ale to nie żadna akcja, tylko nasza baza. – kontynuował. – Więc przestań z łaski swojej za każdym razem przyprawiać mnie o zawał! – Silent Hoof stał niewzruszony, bez cienia emocji na twarzy.

- Wybacz. Przyzwyczajenia – rzucił od niechcenia. – Powiedzcie porucznikowi, że mam kandydata do misji specjalnej – powiedział po chwili, prezentując wiszące bezwładnie ciało błękitnej klaczy. – Którą celę mamy wolną?

- Gość z szóstki udał się na czyszczenie – odparł brązowy kucyk. – Zaniosę ją, a ty idź się wysuszyć – dodał po chwili, wskazując kopytem na przemoczone ubrania towarzysza.

Silent Hoof z lekkim jęknięciem wyzwolił się od ciężaru ciała na grzbiecie. Jego towarzysz udał się z klaczą w stronę wąskiego przejścia. Po kilku zakrętach otwarł jedną z cel i wrzucił do niej związanego jednorożca.

- Pilnuj jej i daj znać, jak się obudzi – rzucił w stronę szarego, drobnej postury pegaza. Ten zasalutował i wrócił do ciskania nożem w słomianą kukłę, stojącą przed nim.

Jednorożca obudził łupiący między oczyma ból. Zrazu nie bardzo wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Wzrok szwankował, mimo usilnych starań obraz był mocno zamglony. Słuch nie miał się lepiej, kucyk nie mógł rozróżnić żadnych konkretnych dźwięków, tylko jednostajny szum.

Kiedy jego zmysły zaczęły pracować, zorientował się, że nie może się ruszyć. Kopyta miał niemożliwie zdrętwiałe. Jedynym wyraźnym odczuciem był tępy ból głowy. Klacz skupiła się i z wolna zaczęła przypominać sobie całą sytuację. Noc… pokój… liny.. i ten porywacz z zaułka.

Po chwili nieco bardziej rozjaśniło jej się w głowie. Wzrok i słuch działały coraz sprawniej. Klacz mogła rozróżnić już szarą, kamienną ścianę przed sobą. Kątem oka zauważyła jakieś stalowe rury. Rury? Skupiła się i pomyślała chwilę. Dekoncentrowało ją bliskie kapanie wody. Przez moment główkowała intensywnie.

Nagle dotarło do niej, że musi być w jakimś więzieniu, a to, co wzięła za rury, jest w istocie kratami. Próbowała się szarpać, ale ciało konsekwentnie odmawiało jakiejkolwiek współpracy.

Czuła jednak, jak odrętwienie kończyn powoli mija. Próbowała krzyknąć, ale coś jej przeszkadzało. Zrazu nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Coś boleśnie zaciskało się wokół jej pyska. Po chwili zrobiła lekkiego zeza, żeby przyjrzeć się, co przeszkadzało jej w mówieniu. Zobaczyła, że pysk ma związany jakąś liną. Zaczęła ruszać szczękami, żeby ją zluzować.

Po kilku chwilach intensywnych zabiegów przypomniała sobie o magii. Skupiła się na linie, próbując ją zdjąć.

Nic się nie stało.

Spróbowała ponownie, ale magia nie działała. Zaklęła w myślach, po czym ponownie zaczęła luzować linę ruchami pyska. Moment później gruby sznur opadł na kamienną posadzkę. Jednorożec przez chwile rozciągał obolałe stawy w szczękach.

"A jednak to nie był kawał" – pomyślała, przypominając sobie treść liściku. Rozejrzała się dookoła na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej skrępowane kopyta.

Za kratami słychać było rytmiczne głuche uderzenia. Klacz skierowała wzrok w tamtą stronę. Szary pegaz siedział pod ścianą, ciskając nożem w stronę słomianej kukły przed nim.

Flash przełknęła ślinę. Mogła poprosić nieznajomego o pomoc, ale ten wyglądał na towarzysza porywacza. Nie chciała by nóż, którym się bawił, poleciał w jej kierunku. Z drugiej strony nie widziała innej możliwości zorientowania się w sytuacji - nie wiedziała gdzie jest, kim tak naprawdę jest ten ktoś, kto ją porwał, ani ilu jemu podobnych jest w pobliżu. W końcu z ciężkim westchnieniem i złymi przeczuciami podjęła heroiczną decyzję.

- H… halo? – powiedziała drżącym i cichym głosem w stronę nieznajomego. Nie zareagował. – Hej! – powiedziała nieco głośniej.

Pegaz drgnął i przeniósł wzrok na więźnia. Po chwili podniósł się z ziemi i wyciągnął nóż z kukły.

Z wolna zbliżył się do krat. Jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu. Przez chwilę patrzył uważnie na lazurowego kucyka.

- Witaj, mała – powiedział, chowając nóż do pochwy na kostce. – Dobrze się spało? – spytał. Patrzył na zamkniętą klacz beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Ta szarpnęła się rozpaczliwie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co odpowiedzieć.

- K… kim jesteś? Co to za… - chciała spytać, ale nieznajomy uciszył ją gestem.

- To jest więzienie, moja droga – odparł szary pegaz. – Trafiłaś tutaj, bo możesz się przydać. Nie próbuj żadnych numerów, bo… - z tymi słowami wymownym gestem przesunął kopytem po swojej szyi. Błękitna klacz przełknęła ślinę.

- Dlaczego? – spytała drżącym głosem. Strażnik zaśmiał się.

- Przyniósł cię nasz oficer. Jego pytaj – odpowiedział, po czym odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. – Leż spokojnie. – rzucił przez ramię do więźnia.

Błękitny jednorożec leżał na zimnych kamieniach, trawiąc sytuację. Ten łotr wspominał, ze przyniósł ją oficer. Czyżby chodziło o porywacza z zaułka? A może ktoś inny ją tu przytargał? I gdzie w ogóle to „tu" było?

Kłębowisko myśli przerwał dźwięk kopyt uderzających o kamienną posadzkę. Patrząc w korytarz młoda klacz ujrzała strażnika, idącego obok znajomego kuca o czarnej sierści.

Ten zmierzył wzrokiem leżącą w celi postać. Uchwycił jej przerażone spojrzenie. Otwarł kraty, po czym wszedł do środka.

- Ty jej to zdjąłeś? – spytał towarzysza, wskazując na pysk więźnia. Szary pegaz pokręcił przecząco głową. – Interesujące... – mruknął czarny kucyk. – Rozwiąż ją – rzucił do szarego kucyka, cofając się.

Ten wyciągnął nóż z pochwy, po czym szybko i sprawnie rozciął więzy, krępujące jednorożca.

- Chodź ze mną – powiedział do niej oficer, odwracając się. – i nie próbuj żadnych numerów, wokół pełno jest naszych - błękitna klacz z ociąganiem ruszyła za ziemnym kucem.

Silent Hoof prowadził swoją zdobycz przez ciche korytarze. Rozglądając się, młoda klacz mogła czasem dojrzeć inne kucyki. Wszystkie bez wyjątku miały ciemne umaszczenie. Każdy w skupieniu zajmował się swoimi sprawami, nie zwracając uwagi na czarnego ogiera i jego towarzyszkę.

W końcu, po kilku minutach niespiesznego marszu, ziemski kucyk zatrzymał się. Pchnął gładkie drewniane drzwi i wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Pod przeciwną ścianą stało biurko z czarnego kamienia a przed nim krzesło.

- Usiądź proszę – rzucił przez ramię do towarzyszki, wskazując jej brodą krzesło. Sam usadowił się za biurkiem, spierając łokcie na czarnej, kamiennej płycie. Klacz posłusznie wdrapała się na wysoki taboret.

- Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś? – spytał ją Silent Hoof. Młoda klacz przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

- To pan mnie tu przyniósł – odparła po chwili. – I to wbrew mojej woli – dodała. Jej rozmówca uśmiechnął się.

- Wybacz mi moje niezbyt delikatne traktowanie - powiedział, obserwując bacznie jednorożca. - Czasem zdarza mi się zapędzić.

- Wracając do tematu: chyba to pan powinien mi powiedzieć, po co tu jestem - odparła błękitna klacz.

- Sprytna odpowiedź – odparł, rozpierając się na swoim krześle. – Powiem ci, dlaczego cię… - przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego słowa. – uprowadziliśmy – powiedział w końcu. - Ale ale - dodał po chwili. – gdzie moje maniery. Znam twoje imię, ale moje chyba ci umknęło – powiedział, prostując się w fotelu. – Jestem Silent Hoof, oficer lokalnego oddziału KSW – młoda klacz przypomniała sobie treść wiadomości ze statuetki.

- A więc panie Silent Hoof…

- Mów mi Hoof.

- A więc panie Hoof – zaczęła klacz. – Czytałam wiadomość. Domyślam się, że kradnąc statuetkę, niechcący popsułam wasze szyki. Jednak proszę mi wierzyć, że…

- Nic nie popsułaś, moja droga – ogier wszedł jej w słowo. – W liście napisałem wyraźnie, że to był test. Test twoich umiejętności. Przyjmując moje zlecenie zgłosiłaś swoją kandydaturę do zostania jednym z nas – Flash gapiła się na swojego porywacza w niemym szoku.

- K…kandydaturę? – powtórzyła drżącym głosem. – Kim wy jesteście? – spytała z wyraźnym strachem w głosie.

- Zapewne uważasz nas za pospolitych bandytów, podrzędnych łotrów, lub inną gildię złodziei. Nie, nie musisz odpowiadać, widzę to po twoim wyrazie twarzy. Na szczęście nie jesteśmy zwykłymi oprychami. – przerwał na chwilę. – Czy wiesz co oznacza skrót KSW?

- Kraść, szpiegować i wybijać? – odparła klacz naprędce. Jej rozmówca zaśmiał się głośno.

- Ciekawa interpretacja – powiedział, na powrót przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy. – W dodatku całkiem trafna. Jednak tym ostatnim zajmuje się kto inny. My jesteśmy tylko szpiegami, a kiedy trzeba, także złodziejami. Skrót KSW oznacza Królewskie Służby Wywiadowcze.

- Królewskie? Nigdy o nich nie słyszałam – powiedziała klacz z rosnącym zaciekawieniem.

- Oficjalnie nie istniejemy, pamiętaj o tym – odparł ogier, na powrót spierając przednie kopyta na biurku. – Nasza organizacja została powołana do życia przez Celestię około trzysta lat temu. Mamy za zadanie szpiegować podejrzane jednostki, prowadzić trudne i sekretne śledztwa, a przede wszystkim wykrywać i udaremniać spiski, mogące zagrozić naszej władczyni.

- Spiski?

- Słyszałaś może o udaremnionym zamachu na księżniczkę, który miał zostać dokonany w zeszłym roku w Dalanis? – klacz popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata.

- Zamachu? Jakim zamachu? – spytała. Twarz jej rozmówcy rozciągnęła się w dumnym uśmiechu.

- A widzisz. Nikt nie słyszał. I nikt go nie dokonał. A to wszystko dzięki nam. Oczywiście to nie my pojmaliśmy zamachowca. To nie nasza rola. Jesteśmy szpiegami, nie strażnikami, pamiętaj o tym.

- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – spytała błękitna klacz. – Przecież mogę się komuś wygadać, a wtedy waszą konspirację diabli wezmą.

- Nie wygadasz się. Zadbamy o to – odparł czarny kucyk, pochylając się w jej stronę. – Otrzymasz od nas propozycję nie do odrzucenia - Powiedział, po czym wyjął z pod biurka dwie koperty - niebieską i czerwoną.

- Widzisz te dwie koperty? – klacz skinęła głową. – W niebieskiej znajduje się opcja, którą zapewne podpowie ci zdrowy rozsądek. Jeśli ją wybierzesz, to wrócisz do swojego domu. Zadbamy o to, żebyś straciła wszystkie wspomnienia na temat naszej organizacji, oraz pozbawimy cię twoich złodziejskich umiejętności – klacz popatrzyła na niego z lękiem w oczach. - Sama rozumiesz. Nie zaoferujemy ci drugiej szansy – powiedział, uprzedzając pytanie jednorożca.

- A czerwona koperta?

- Szansa. Bilet wstępu do naszej organizacji. Pełne wykorzystanie twojego potencjału, maksymalny rozwój umiejętności, działanie w służbie Equestrii. Akcje szpiegowskie, infiltracja, rozpracowywanie spisków.

- Gdzie jest haczyk? – spytała klacz z zainteresowaniem.

- Jeśli do nas wstąpisz, stracisz opcję czyszczenia pamięci. Gdy ktoś do nas dołączy, zostaje tu do końca. Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, znajdziemy cię i zabijemy – te słowa wprawiły klacz w zmieszanie.

- A bliscy? – spytała. Ogier uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

- Dostaną wkrótce wiadomość o twojej śmierci. Jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz wyprowadzić ich z błędu, wszyscy zginiecie.

Błękitna klacz stanęła przed trudnym dylematem. Wrócić do nudnej nauki alchemii i żyć w bezpiecznym otoczeniu? Bez strachu o rodziców i siebie? Tak byłoby najrozsądniej, ale czy ona naprawdę tego chce? Czy po to tyle czasu szlifowała szpiegowski talent, żeby teraz go stracić? Czy mogła narażać bliskich na takie niebezpieczeństwo?

Jej wzrok spoczął na niebieskiej kopercie. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, jakby próbując znaleźć w niej radę.

Chociaż…

Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie swój cichy chód, ekscytację w czasie skradania, wspaniałe uczucie dumy, gdy jej działania pozostawały niezauważone. Samo rzucanie zaklęć, które od dawna szlifowała, dawało jej niesamowitą satysfakcję. A teraz otrzymała szansę - rozwoju, przeżycia prawdziwych emocji, sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności na szpiegowskim polu walki, poznania granic własnych możliwości pod czujnym okiem prawdziwych tajnych agentów!

Rozmyślając tak, złapała się na tym, że jej wzrok utkwiony jest w kopercie o czerwonym kolorze. Spojrzała na swojego rozmówcę.

- Jaka jest pana rada? – spytała go. Oficer wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mogę wpływać na twoją decyzję. Ale w sekrecie powiem ci – nachylił się i zniżył głos do szeptu. – że zmarnowanie twojego potencjału i umiejętności było by straszliwym błędem i niepowetowaną stratą. Ale rób, jak uważasz. – powiedział głośniej, odchylając się do tyłu.

Błękitna klacz główkowała intensywnie. Jej kopyto zawisło nad czerwoną kopertą….

…po czym opadło na niebieską.

Silent Hoof westchnął a wyraźnym żalem. - Szkoda. – powiedział. – To mogła być… - urwał nagle. Mimowolny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że klacz odsuwa kopertę w niebieskim kolorze w jego stronę.

- Wybieram czerwoną – powiedziała klacz ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem.

- Świetnie – ogier wstał i podszedł do jednorożca. – Witamy w Królewskich Służbach Wywiadowczych… rekrucie – powiedział, kładąc jej kopyto na grzbiecie. Następnie podszedł do drzwi.

- I jeszcze jedno - dodał, odwracając głowę. - Masz prawo do jednego spotkania z bliskimi, oczywiście pod nadzorem. Ale radzę dobrze się nad tym zastanowić...

Zrobiła to. Teraz nie było odwrotu. To już przestała być zabawa - wiedziała o tym dobrze. Mimo obaw poczuła również ekscytację - wyobrażała sobie, jak niezauważona szpieguje innych, wyciąga informacje, wykrada drogocenne przedmioty... i to wszystko w służbie samej Celestii!

Jej „oficerem prowadzącym" (czyli w zasadzie opiekunem) został Silent Hoof. Jak sam mówił, chciał osobiście doglądać rozwoju wyłowionego przez siebie talentu.

Pomimo przestróg dowódcy postanowiła skorzystać z prawa do ostatniego spotkania. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się jakoś dyskretnie wytłumaczyć bliskim, co się dzieje. Była im winna jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.

No i chciała ich zobaczyć. Jeden, ostatni raz.

Ci w ciągu kilku dni otrzymali wiadomość i czym prędzej zjawili się w Canterlocie. Kiedy matka zobaczyła córkę za stołem w niewielkiej komnacie, natychmiast rzuciła jej się na szyję.

- Córeczko – powiedziała z czułością i niewysłowioną ulgą do swojej pociechy. – tak strasznie się o ciebie martwiliśmy. – Łzy płynęły jej po twarzy, emocje utrudniały mówienie.

- Mamo, dusisz mnie – odpowiedziała Flash z trudem. Klacz pegaza puściła swoją córkę, uśmiechając się przez łzy.

- Co się stało? Zniknęłaś tak nagle, pokój był wywrócony do góry nogami, a ty… ty… - przerwała na chwile, emocje utrudniały jej mówienie.

- Spokojnie, mamo. Wszystko ze mną w porządku, jak widzisz. – odparła córka, próbując dodać rodzicom otuchy.

- Dlaczego zniknęłaś? – spytał z tyłu ojciec, z trudem panując nad emocjami. Córka westchnęła.

- Niestety nie mogę wam powiedzieć… - odpowiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

- To już nieważne – wtrąciła matka. – Liczy się tylko to, że jesteś z nami i możesz wrócić do… - zaczęła, ale córka uciszyła ją gestem. Zagryzła dolna wargę i przeniosła spojrzenie za okno, myśląc nad tym, jak najdelikatniej powiedzieć rodzicom, że… że…

- Ja nie wracam – powiedziała w końcu ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem. Starsza klacz przyjrzała się jej badawczo.

- Możesz powtórzyć? – spytała, pełna złych przeczuć. – Nie dosłyszałam – córka podniosła na nią wzrok, w jej oczach lśniły łzy.

- Ja… n… nie.. nie mogę z wami wrócić – powiedziała z trudem, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Nie mogła spojrzeć w oczy rodzicom, którzy wpatrywali się w nią w niemym szoku.

- Ale c-córeczko…dlaczego… – chciała spytać starsza klacz.

- Widzimy się po raz ostatni… nie martwcie się o mnie – córka weszła jej w słowo. Matka patrzyła na nią z rosnącym przerażeniem w oczach.

- A-ale… córeczko…

- To wszystko… jest konieczne – przerwała jej błękitna klacz. – Nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Dla własnego i waszego dobra – dodała po chwili. Turkusowa klacz patrzyła na nią przez chwilę. Poczuła tylko, jak jej nogi osłabły, a ona sama osuwa się w mrok.

Błękitna klacz wyminęła omdlałą matkę i ze spuszczoną głową przeszła obok ojca, stojącego jak słup soli.

- Przepraszam tato – powiedziała cicho. – Wszystko będzie dobrze – dodała z trudem, po czym pędem udała się do swojej komnaty.

Łykając łzy, pędziła przez zamkowe korytarze. W końcu dotarła na miejsce. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą, po czym padła na łóżko i rozryczała się na całego. Przypomniała sobie twarze rodziców, wykrzywione szokiem i bólem, bezwładną matkę leżącą na posadzce…

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że takie będą tego konsekwencje, nigdy nie zażądałaby spotkania. Gdyby tylko posłuchała swojego opiekuna...

Młoda klacz przepłakała całą noc. Wciąż miała w uszach głos matki. Rano ledwie dała radę zwlec się z łóżka - na szczęście oficer Hoof okazał zrozumienie i dał jej dzień wolnego. Rodzice opuścili zamek tego samego dnia. Mimo to błękitna klacz czuła się okropnie. Niestety, nic już nie mogła zrobić. Skoro w to wdepnęła, musi w tym tkwić.

Leżała na miękkim łóżku, w zamkowej komnacie, wciąż rozpamiętując rozmowę z rodzicami. Drgnęła, gdy drzwi do pokoju otwarły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem.

- Mogę wejść? – spytał Silent Hoof, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł na stoliku obok łóżka. Patrzył badawczo na swoja podopieczną.

- Widziałeś jak oni… - spytała Flash, patrząc martwym wzrokiem w sufit. Już nawet łez jej zabrakło, by płakać. Czarny ogier westchnął.

- Ostrzegałem cię – powiedział po chwili. – Nie będę próbował cię pocieszyć. Nie jestem typem, który znalazłby odpowiednie słowa. – dodał z namysłem. – Wszyscy ponosimy konsekwencje swoich wyborów – urwał, w jego oczach pojawił się ból. Wspomnienia powróciły.

- A ty? – spytał błękitny jednorożec. – Coś straciłeś? Co możesz o tym wiedzieć? Nic. Rozumiesz?! NIC! – młoda klacz podniosła głos. Jej mentor podniósł na nią wzrok. Ich wypełnione bólem spojrzenia skrzyżowały się.

- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Powiedział ogier cicho, jego wzrok wyblakł. Po chwili wstał. – Niemal każdy z nas popełnił ten błąd. Emocje. Nigdy więcej nie pozwól, aby wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. I powiem ci jeszcze jedno. Najgorsze przed tobą. To stracone możliwości. To wszystko, co mogliście razem zrobić, ale nie zrobiliście. I nigdy już nie będziecie mieli okazji – powiedział martwym głosem. Odwrócił wzrok, w jego oczach błysnęły łzy.

Nie patrząc na jednorożca odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem opuścił komnatę. W miejscu gdzie stał, na drewnianej podłodze, widniał mokry ślad.

Jedna, jedyna łza.

Łza w której zawarło się całe cierpienie oficera.

Młoda klacz podążała szybko zamkowym korytarzem w eskorcie dwóch strażników. Po tygodniu sprawdzania umiejętności otrzymała wezwanie do komnaty samej księżniczki Celestii. Nikt nie powiedział jej, o co może chodzić, mimo iż słusznie podejrzewała, że niektórzy wiedzą co się święci.

Księżniczka leżała na swoim ulubionym, grubym, fioletowym dywanie. Na wprost niej magiczny płomień palił się w wielkim, bogato rzeźbionym kominku. Księżniczka miała przed sobą czysty zwój, pióro i kałamarz. Podniosła pióro i zamoczyła je w atramencie.

Przez chwilę obserwowała krople czarnej cieczy skapujące z powrotem do kałamarza. Jej twarz przybrała wyraz głębokiej zadumy, brwi zmarszczyły się. Bezwiednie zaczęła podgryzać końcówkę pióra, zastanawiając się, jak wytłumaczyć Twilight, co zamierza zrobić.

Sprawa była bardzo delikatna. Jeśli plan miał się udać, wyjaśnienie musiało być wiarygodne. Jednocześnie zbyt przejrzyste argumenty mogłyby zaniepokoić jej najbystrzejszą uczennicę.

Po kilku minutach całkowitego bezruchu z zamyślenia wyrwało ją delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Twarz Celestii przybrała zimny wyraz, po chwili jednak rozjaśniła się. Księżniczka wiedziała, kto stoi za drzwiami, wszak sama wydała rozkaz przyprowadzenia nowej agentki.

- Wejść! – krzyknęła w stronę bogato rzeźbionych drzwi. Na tę komendę do komnaty weszło dwóch pegazich strażników. Padli na kolana, składając władczyni głęboki pokłon. Celestia ledwie to zauważyła, jej wzrok podążył ponad nimi, w stronę ciemnobłękitnej klaczy o alabastrowej grzywie.

- Zostawcie nas… same – powiedziała, rozciągając usta w uśmiechu. Żołnierze wstali z klęczek i dyskretnie się wycofali. Po krótkiej chwili obie klacze zostały w komnacie zupełnie same. Alicorn wstał i podszedł do jednorożca.

- A więc to ty jesteś naszym nowym nabytkiem – powiedziała księżniczka, przyglądając się badawczo młodej klaczy. Ta skinęła głową.

- Otrzymałam wezwanie od Waszej Wy… - Celestia uciszyła ją gestem.

- Wystarczająco dużo osób zwraca się do mnie per wasza wysokość – powiedziała księżniczka, siadając z powrotem na miejscu. Gestem wskazała miękką poduszkę przed sobą. – Ponieważ nasza rozmowa ma poufny charakter, myślę, że dla naszej wspólnej wygody powinnyśmy przejść na „ty" – na te słowa agentka powstrzymała uśmiech. Rozmawiać w ten sposób z samą Celestią to rzadkie wyróżnienie.

- A wiec czym mogę służyć, Wasz… Czym mogę ci służyć, chciałam rzec – młoda klacz poprawiła się szybko. Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się.

- Sprawa jest delikatna. Długo szukaliśmy odpowiedniej osoby, lękam się, że za długo. Zadaniem, które chce ci powierzyć, jest szpiegowanie pewnej klaczy.

- Dlaczego nie wysłać tam kogoś bardziej doświadczonego? – spytał jednorożec.

-To musi być ktoś taki jak ty. Młoda klacz, w wieku od 16 do 19 lat, najlepiej jednorożec. Ogarniająca szpiegowski fach w stopniu większym niż podstawowy.

- Dlaczego koniecznie taka, a nie inna osoba?

- Słyszałaś o powierniczkach Elementów Harmonii?

- Hmmm… to chyba te, które odczarowały ksi… twoją siostrę, tak? – Celestia kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

- Mam podstawy, by podejrzewać jedną z nich, moją wierną uczennicę, o działanie na szkodę państwa – błękitna klacz uniosła brew..

- Czyli że co? – spytała w końcu. Celestii kopyta opadły.

- Silent Hoof nie wspominał, że twój intelekt pozostawia wiele do życzenia – powiedziała księżniczka z delikatną nutą pogardy w głosie. Agentka patrzyła na nią, wciąż nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

- Widzisz, skarbie, kiedy żyjesz tysiące lat, pewne rzeczy wyczuwasz instynktownie. Mój umysł miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wytrenować się w dostrzeganiu spisków, knowań i najmniejszych oznak zdrady.

W tym przypadku zauważyłam pewne sygnały, ale nie mogę obserwować mojej uczennicy cały czas. Dlatego wyślę tam ciebie. Twój oficer mówił, że twoje umiejętności są wystarczająco dobre do przeprowadzenia tej misji. Nigdy mnie nie zawiódł i lepiej dopilnuj, żeby to się nie zmieniło.

- Znaczy misja w terenie?

- W istocie.

- Abym mogła wydajniej przeprowadzić śledztwo, muszę wiedzieć, co cię zaniepokoiło w zachowaniu twojej uczennicy – powiedziała błękitna klacz rzeczowym tonem. Celestia uśmiechnęła się.

- Otrzymałam już kilka sygnałów. Pierwszy, to zmniejszenie się częstotliwości wysyłanych przez nią raportów na temat badań nad Magią Przyjaźni. Może nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że w swoich listach pominęła pewne istotne zdarzenia, o których powinna mi napisać. – błękitna klacz wyciągnęła notes.

- Jakie to zdarzenia? – spytała, gdy ołówek zawisł w jej magii nad trzymanym notatnikiem.

- Na obrzeżach Ponyville kilkakrotnie zaobserwowano dziwne światła, a nasi nadworni magowie wykryli potężny wzrost energii magicznej – agentka skrzętnie wszystko zanotowała. Celestia kontynuowała. – Moja uczennica powinna mi była o tym zameldować, ale tego nie zrobiła. Podobnie jak o drugim fakcie.

- A jest nim?

- Wypożyczenie kilku książek z zamkowej biblioteki. Oczywiście gdyby chodziło o zwykłe księgi, to nie musiałabym nawet wiedzieć. Sęk w tym, że jeden tom pochodził z działu niedostępnego dla zwykłych kucyków.

- Więc jakim cudem udało jej się go dostać? -spytała błękitna klacz. Celestia westchnęła.

- W tym miejscu dochodzimy do kolejnej oznaki. Aby wymusić wypożyczenie książki, posłużyła się tytułem mojej prywatnej uczennicy. Nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Sama rozumiesz, że to trochę niepokojące.

- Rozumiem… - odparł jednorożec, skrzętnie notując otrzymane wiadomości. – Jaka to książka?

- Tytułu dokładnie nie pamiętam. Wiem tylko, że to prastary tom, traktujący o sztuce transcendencji – powiedziała księżniczka po chwili namysłu.

- Może prowadzi jakieś prywatne, nieszkodliwe eksperymenty?

- Też bym tak pomyślała. Jednak z rejestrów bibliotecznych wynika, że podjęła także dwie inne księgi: jeden to dokument o pradawnych alicornach, drugi natomiast to zbiór starych map Equestrii.

- Nie widzę związku. – powiedziała agentka, drapiąc się w głowę. - Co wspólnego mają alicorny z transcendencją i starymi mapami? I dlaczego jakiś jednorożec miałby tak desperacko szukać takich informacji? – na te słowa Celestia westchnęła ciężko.

- To właśnie ty masz znaleźć odpowiedź na te pytania – powiedziała, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na kominek. – Udasz się do Ponyville i zamieszkasz w bibliotece, razem z moją uczennicą. Zapewnimy ci odpowiednią przykrywkę. Na miejscu musisz szukać wszystkiego, co może nam wyjaśnić plany Twilight: dzienników, pamiętników, notatek, schematów – błękitna klacz zasalutowała.

- Jak będziemy się porozumiewać?

- Wraz z moja uczennicą mieszka mały smok, Spike. Umie wysyłać do mnie listy drogą powietrzną.

- Można mu ufać? – spytał jednorożec. – Miałam na myśli to, że może czytać moje raporty. A to chyba niedobrze...

- Bardzo niedobrze – odparła księżniczka. – Ale nie będzie problemu, dopóki nie zrozumie treści listów – uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Jej rozmówczyni w lot pojęła o co chodzi.

- Szyfr? – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała.

- Szyfr – potwierdziła Celestia. – Masz jakiś tydzień do rozpoczęcia misji. W tym czasie otrzymasz wszelkie niezbędne informacje na temat swojego celu.

- A jaka będzie przykrywka?

- Udasz się do Ponyville jako asystentka jednego z moich nadwornych magów. Oficjalnie twoim zadaniem będzie wytłumaczenie zjawiska dziwnych świateł. Moja uczennica ma państwowe utrzymanie, więc o fundusze nie musisz się martwić. Po prostu składaj mi stałe raporty. Jeśli uznasz, że to konieczne, możesz namieszać w planach Twilight. Ale ostrzegam cię – powiedziała, podnosząc się. – że jeśli zaczniesz coś przede mną ukrywać, gorzko tego pożałujesz. - z tymi słowami podniosła swoją magią leżącą na stoliku teczkę. – To są wszystkie informacje na temat twojego celu i jego otoczenia. – powiedziała, podając agentce papiery. Ta zabrała je, po czym podniosła się z siedziska.

- Czy to wszystko? – spytała klacz.

- Tak. To wszystko. Nie zawiedź mnie – Powiedziała Celestia, kładąc się na dywanie.

Błękitny jednorożec skłonił się, po czym opuścił komnatę. W drzwiach niemal zderzył się z Silent Hoofem.

- Księżniczko, mogę zabrać chwilkę? – spytał alicorna, kłaniając się.

- Zależy o co chodzi – odparła Celestia.

- Wiem na czym ma polegać to zadanie. Ale co zrobimy, gdy jej się uda? – na twarzy Celestii pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Zależy co wykaże śledztwo. Ale nie radzę się zbytnio przywiązywać do tej małej – rzuciła na koniec. Oczy ogiera zwęziły się nieznacznie, jednak ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. Skłonił się tylko, po czym pośpiesznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Po chwili był już przy swojej podopiecznej.

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, Flash – szepnął szybko, rozglądając się na boki. – Musisz uważać z tym śledztwem. Nie tylko na swój cel, ale również na księżniczkę.

- O czym ty… - chciała spytać.

- Ja nic nie mówiłem – odpowiedział czarny ogier, skręcając w boczny korytarz.

Kiedy oficer wywiadu wyszedł, księżniczka mogła wreszcie w spokoju zabrać się do przerwanej pracy. Zauważyła, ze nieopatrznie opuściła namoczone pióro na swój ulubiony dywan. Zaklęła pod nosem.

– Trzeba będzie to sprać – powiedziała do siebie. Po chwili, próbując ignorować plamę, ponownie namoczyła pióro. Pomyślała przez chwile, po czym zaczęła pisać: _Moja droga i wierna uczennico…_

Błękitna klacz leżała w swoim łóżku, nasłuchując. Minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie, odkąd została zwerbowana. Zbliżał się dzień, w którym miała udać się na pierwszą akcję.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni agentka próbowała wyciągnąć ze swojego mentora informacje na temat tego, co chciał jej powiedzieć. Niestety w tej kwestii stary ogier okazał się wyjątkowo małomówny.

Nie miała zresztą zbyt wielu sposobności aby porozmawiać z nim sam na sam. Musiała odbyć przyspieszone szkolenie, mające ją przygotować do wykonania powierzonego zadania. Oczywiście znała już podstawy infiltracji, ale rozmaici nauczyciele przygotowywali ją na nieprzewidziane wypadki. Młoda klacz musiała nauczyć się kilku dodatkowych zaklęć - między innymi uśpienia, ukrycia i teleportacji.

Zwłaszcza to ostatnie wzbudziło spore zainteresowanie młodej agentki.

Nie myślała, że tak prosty czar może dawać tyle radości. Samo uczucie przeskoku było niezwykłe - jakby na chwilę znikała grawitacja. Na swoje nieszczęście zachłysnęła się nową umiejętnością, co poskutkowało kilkudniowymi bólami głowy.

Poza umiejętnościami magicznymi błękitna klacz musiała nauczyć się bardziej pospolitych sztuczek. Rozmaici spece wyuczyli ją, jak sprawnie łgać, jak gubić pościgi, jak wykpić się z przyłapania na gorącym uczynku. Największe zaskoczenie sprawił jej opiekun. Stary ogier okazał się niewiarygodnym specjalistą od sztuki skradania. Poziom jego umiejętności wprawiał w zdumienie i wzbudzał podziw. Pomimo, że inny nauczyciel pokazał jej, jak wzmocnić zaklęcie wytłumienia, wciąż było jej daleko do efektu, jaki Silent Hoof osiągał bez magicznego wspomagania.

- Jakim cudem potrafisz się poruszać tak cicho? – spytała go pewnego razu podczas wspólnych ćwiczeń. Mentor uśmiechnął się.

- To właśnie mój specjalny talent. Plus lata praktyki – odpowiedział jej, nie dając się wciągnąć w dalszą rozmowę na ten temat.

Wreszcie, po tygodniu treningu, nadszedł dzień, w którym młoda klacz miała udać się na miejsce swojej pierwszej misji. Ekscytacja nie pozwoliła jej zasnąć przez całą noc. Kiedy wstało słońce, błękitny jednorożec udał się na śniadanie.

Jadła bez pośpiechu. Jej myśli zaprzątało utrwalanie informacji na temat celu oraz jej własnej przykrywki. Kiedy skończyła, odstawiła talerz i udała się w stronę zamkowego dziedzińca.

Na schodach niemal zderzyła się z Silent Hoofem. Nauczyciel zatrzymał się na chwilę.

- Uważaj na siebie – powiedział do uczennicy. – I nie przynieś mi wstydu – dodał po chwili, odwracając się.

- Możesz na mnie polegać – odparła klacz, po czym udała się w stronę wyjścia.

Na środku dziedzińca czekał na nią rydwan, w który zaprzęgnięto dwa białe pegazy. Celestia zrezygnowała z towarzyszenia swojej agentce w podróży, żeby nie wzbudzać zbędnego szumu.

Błękitna klacz zrzuciła swoje juki w rydwanie, po czym sama usadowiła się na nim. Kiedy już się jako tako ułożyła dała znak pegazom - te wzbiły się w powietrze, po czym skierowały się w stronę sielskiego Ponyville.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Rekrut Wywiadu"

Rozdział 1 Rozdział 3 

278


	4. Chapter 3

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział III

Witamy w Ponyville!

_Canterlot, 22 marca 1002 roku _

_ Moja droga i wierna uczennico,_

_ Piszę, aby poinformować Cię o pewnym istotnym wydarzeniu._

_ Jak zapewne wiesz, kilka tygodni temu w okolicach Ponyville zaobserwowano dziwne skoki energii magicznej. Z relacji świadków wynika, że tym tajemniczym zjawiskom towarzyszyły błyski światła._

_ Mając na uwadze fakt, że prowadzisz swoje własne badania, nie chcę obarczać Cię obowiązkiem zajmowania się tą sprawą, ani tym bardziej pisania raportu._

_ Jednak przyznasz sama, że coś tak nienaturalnego wymaga dokładnego zbadania. Z oczywistych względów nie mogę poprowadzić osobiście oddziału ekspedycyjnego i czekać, aż to zjawisko wydarzy się ponownie._

_ W celu dogłębnego zbadania tej sprawy przyślę do Ponyville jedną z asystentek moich magów. Zajmie się ona obserwacją i badaniem przyczyny, istoty oraz ewentualnych konsekwencji dziwnych zjawisk._

_ Asystentka nazywa się Flash Forward. Przybędzie do miasta w przyszłym tygodniu. Na czas dochodzenia zatrzyma się w bibliotece - mam nadzieje, że nie sprawi to wielkiego problemu. Proszę również, żebyś udostępniła jej wszelkie informacje związane z tą sprawą. _

_ Jestem pewna, że się polubicie. Oczekuję pełnego zaangażowania i współpracy z twojej strony._

_Z poważaniem,_

_ Księżniczka Celestia._

_PS: Przy najbliższej okazji przybędę do Ponyville, aby sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie moja wysłanniczka. Oczywiście wcześniej Cię o tym poinformuję._

_ PPS: Na potrzeby jej pobytu prześlę Ci dodatkowe fundusze._

Twilight przeczytała uważnie list. "Niedobrze" – pomyślała. "Trzeba będzie znaleźć jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie" – po chwili odłożyła kartkę na biurko. Była zaniepokojona tym, że jej ostatnie eksperymenty zwróciły uwagę Celestii. Moc zaklęcia była co prawda większa, niż zakładał jej plan, ale lawendowa klacz nie sądziła, że wykryją to aż w Canterlocie.

- Spike! – zawołała po w stronę schodów. – Jesteś tam? – Po chwili na górze pojawił się jej asystent.

- O co chodzi, Twi? – spytał smok, przeciągając się. Bibliotekarka przerwała mu właśnie poobiednią drzemkę, z czego był nie bardzo zadowolony. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.

- Będziemy mieli gościa – odparła lawendowa klacz. – Przygotuj proszę jeden z pokoi gościnnych.

- A któż to się u nas zjawia? – spytał Spike z zainteresowaniem. Klacz podniosła z biurka list.

- Księżniczka napisała mi, że przyśle kogoś, kto zbada te dziwne światła, wiesz które. – Jej asystent kiwnął twierdząco głową. Sam chciał napisać o tym księżniczce, ale Twilight poprosiła, żeby poczekał, aż czegoś się o nich nie dowie.

- Co o nim… niej… Napisała w ogóle kto to jest?

- Tylko tyle, że to jakaś asystentka magów. Ma na imię Flash Forward i przybędzie tu w przyszłym tygodniu.

- A na długo tu zostanie? – spytał Spike z lekkim niepokojem. – No wiesz, już teraz nas tu trochę więcej, niż powinno – spojrzał wymownie w stronę Owlowisciousa.

- Hu! Hu! – zahuczał ten w odpowiedzi.

- Spokojnie, nie chciałem pana urazić – odparł smok z lekką drwiną w głosie. Ponownie zwrócił się w stronę bibliotekarki. – To do kiedy tu zostanie?

- Spike! – zganiła go klacz. – Jeszcze tu nie przyjechała, a ty już pytasz, kiedy wyjedzie! – Asystent uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Po prostu… no wiesz… - chciał się wytłumaczyć, ale Twilight machnęła kopytem.

- W porządku – powiedziała. – Po prostu przygotuj pokój. – odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia. – Sądzę, że zostanie tu do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy – rzuciła jeszcze, nim opuściła bibliotekę. Asystent zasalutował, po czym udał się w stronę wolnego pokoju.

– Oby nie próbowała mnie wygryźć – mruknął do siebie, zabierając się za sprzątanie.

Twilight szybkim krokiem szła przez miasto. Przybycie gościa wymagało ugoszczenia go w jakiś sposób. Po krótkim namyśle skierowała swe kroki w stronę Słodkiego Kącika.

Weszła do środka, mając nikłą nadzieję, że za ladą ujrzy kogoś z państwa Cake.

Płonne nadzieje.

Za wysoką ladą sklepu Pinkie Pie właśnie kończyła obsługiwać Bon Bon.

- Zapraszamy ponownie! – krzyknęła za nią. W tej chwili dojrzała bibliotekarkę, stojąca w wejściu. – Hej, Twilight! – krzyknęła w jej stronę. – Przyszłaś coś zjeść? – Fioletowa klacz z ociąganiem podeszła do przyjaciółki.

- W zasadzie, to… - zaczęła, ale różowy kucyk jej przerwał.

- Oh, to wspaniale, skoro tu jesteś, to koniecznie musisz spróbować moich nowych jabłek w karmelu, i OH! Koniecznie musisz zobaczyć… - Twilight słuchała przez chwilę tego słowotoku, po czym magią przytrzymała delikatnie pysk przyjaciółki. Pinkie spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana.

- Wybacz, że nie spróbuję twoich specjałów – powiedziała, uśmiechając się przepraszająco – ale potrzebuję jakiegoś ciasta, szarlotki na przykład, na poniedziałek. – Z tymi słowami wypuściła ziemnego kucyka ze swojej magii.

- Szarlotki? – Pinkie uniosła brew. – Przecież ty wolisz… - nagle zamarła. Na jej twarzy pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech. - Będziesz mieć gości! Zgadłam? Zgadłam? Zgadłam? – spytała, wpatrując się wyczekująco w przyjaciółkę. Twilight uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- W zasadzie to przybędzie tu na jakiś czas wysłanniczka z Canterlotu, żeby… - zaczęła ostrożnie bibliotekarka, ale różowy kucyk znowu jej przerwał.

- Oh, to wspaniale! Urządzę powitalna imprezkę! Zaproszę nasze przyjaciółki i Zdobywców i państwa Cake i…

- Pinkie! – przerwała jej z naciskiem lawendowa klacz. – Nie wiem kto to jest i czy lubi takie rzeczy. – Różowy kucyk spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z bezgranicznym zdumieniem.

- Przecież każdy lubi imprezy!

- Ja jednak wolę poczekać, aż przybędzie i sama ją poznam – odparła Twilight. – To jakaś asystentka magów. Pewnie ma okulary i cały czas siedzi z nosem w książkach, jak… jak... – klacz zastanowiła się chwilę, próbując znaleźć sensowne porównanie.

- Jak ty? – podpowiedziała Pinkie. Twilight roześmiała się.

- Tak, dokładnie jak ja. To jak, przygotujesz tą szarlotkę? – spytała. Różowy kucyk skinął głową.

- Na poniedziałek, tak? – Bibliotekarka potwierdziła, po czym sięgnęła do portmonetki. Pinkie powstrzymała ją gestem. – Dla przyjaciół na koszt firmy – powiedziała, puszczając oko do jednorożca. – Ale gdy tylko przybędzie, natychmiast mi o tym powiedz! – rzuciła jeszcze w stronę oddalającej się przyjaciółki.

Następnym miejscem, w które udała się Twilight, były Akry Słodkich Jabłek. Nim tam jednak doszła, trafiła na Rainbow Dash.

W zasadzie to Rainbow wpadła na nią i to, jak zawsze, w mało delikatny sposób.

Lawendowy kucyk podniósł się z ziemi, czekając aż szum w głowie trochę ucichnie. W tym czasie Dash wygrzebywała się ze stojącego opodal stogu siana.

- Ups, przepraszam – powiedział pegaz, jak zawsze z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Twilight otrzepała się z kurzu.

- Nie szkodzi, Rainbow, przyzwyczaiłam się już.

- Oj nie bocz się. – Tęczowy kucyk szturchnął jednorożca w łopatkę. – Dokąd idziesz?

- Muszę porozmawiać z Applejack o… - nagle pacnęła się kopytem w czoło. – Rainbow! – krzyknęła.

- Coś mocno walnęłaś w tą ziemię – odparł pegaz z troską w głosie. – Jestem tu cały czas. – Lawendowa klacz machnęła kopytem.

- Już miałam i znów mi uciekło!

- Twilight, zaczynam się martwić…

- Nie przerywaj! – zganił ją jednorożec. – Jaką pogodę przygotowujecie na przyszły tydzień? – spytała w końcu. Pegaz zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Hmm… niech pomyślę… Chyba słonecznie do środy… nie! Do czwartku, tak, do czwartku, a potem deszcze do soboty.

- Dzięki, Dash. Widzimy się później! – powiedziała, kierując się w stronę sadów rodziny Apple. Rainbow patrzyła za nią jakiś czas.

- Na co jej pogoda? – powiedziała w końcu do siebie, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze.

Twilight, zajęta wymyślaniem jakiegoś sensownego wyjaśnienia tajemniczych świateł, nie zauważyła nawet, że znalazła się u celu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Big Macintosha:

- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – Klacz spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Szukam Applejack, wiesz może, gdzie ona jest? – spytała. Czerwony ogier zastanowił się przez chwilę, bezwiednie przeżuwając wiecheć trzymany w pysku.

- Poszła zebrać jabłka we wschodniej części sadu. Idąc tą ścieżką powinnaś ją znaleźć. – Wskazał jednorożcowi jedną z dróg, szeroką ścieżkę z wyraźnymi śladami kół wozu.

- Dzięki, Mac – odparła Twilight, po czym udała się we wskazanym kierunku.

Ścieżka jakiś czas biegła prosto pomiędzy rzędami dorodnych jabłoni. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła wspinać się pod górę i skręcać.

W pewnym momencie do uszu jednorożca doszedł charakterystyczny dźwięk - głuche, wyraźne stuknięcia, po których następowało kilka mniejszych. Twilight udała się w tamtą stronę.

Słuch jej nie mylił - wkrótce pomiędzy brązowymi pniami mignął jej wyraźny pomarańczowy kolor.

- Hej! Applejack! – zawołała, biegnąc w tamtą stronę. Jej przyjaciółka właśnie przygotowywała się do kolejnego wykopu. Słysząc głos Twilight zamarła z tylnymi kopytami w górze.

- Hej, Twi. Pomóc w czymś? – spytała przyjaciółkę, opuszczając kopyta na ziemię.

- Tak, przydała by mi się twoja pomoc – odparła Twilight, siadając na trawie. Odwykła od długich marszów i czuła się trochę zmęczona. Widząc to, Applejack pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Chyba nie przyszłaś prosić mnie o pomoc w poprawie kondycji? – Lawendowa klacz popatrzyła na nią urażona.

- Jestem w dobrej formie!

- Właśnie widzę – mruknęła farmerka na tyle cicho, żeby przyjaciółka nie usłyszała. – Czego ci trzeba? – spytała na głos.

- W przyszłym tygodniu zjawi się tu nowy kucyk. Jakaś asystentka magów z Canterlotu. Będzie badać te światła… wiesz które.

- Czas najwyższy – odparła Applejack, spierając się na stojącym obok wozie. – I co w związku z tym?

- To wydarzyło się niedaleko twojej farmy. Jeśli coś widziałaś…

- Może cię to zaskoczy, ale o drugiej w nocy zwykle śpię – odparł pomarańczowy kucyk, podchodząc do drzewa. – Sama rozumiesz, muszę się wyspać, praca na farmie nie jest lekka. – Twilight pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, ciesząc się w duchu. "Ona chyba naprawdę nic nie wie" – pomyślała.

- Mimo wszystko, jeśli wiesz cokolwiek, spisz to proszę i daj mi, a ja przekażę to tej badaczce, gdy już przybędzie – powiedziała na głos.

- Jasna sprawa – odpowiedziała farmerka, przygotowując się do kolejnego kopnięcia. – Jak już przyjedzie, przedstaw mi ją koniecznie. Wolałabym wiedzieć, kto bada tą sprawę, w końcu to po sąsiedzku. – Twilight skinęła potakująco głowa, po czym udała się z powrotem w stronę miasta.

Gdy się tam znalazła, skierowała się w stronę butiku Rarity. Pchnęła magią wysokie drzwi, trącając przy okazji dzwoneczek nad nimi. W głównej sali nikogo nie było, ale z piętra dobiegł ją terkot maszyny do szycia.

Twilight udała się w tamtą stronę. Delikatnie zastukała do drzwi, po czym weszła do pokoju. W środku jak zawsze panował bałagan, lub, jak mawiała Rarity, „kontrolowany chaos".

Alabastrowy jednorożec, pochylony nad maszyną, nie zauważył nawet, że ktoś wszedł do środka. Dopiero po chwili klacz dostrzegła przyjaciółkę w jednym z luster stojących przed nią.

- Witaj Twilight, te przeróbki, o które prosiłaś, będą gotowe na… - zaczęła, ale lawendowy jednorożec jej przerwał.

- Nie przyszłam w sprawie sukienki.

- Więc o co chodzi? – spytała Rarity. Głos przyjaciółki ją zaniepokoił. Twilight przemawiała takim tonem tylko jeśli chciała powiedzieć coś naprawdę ważnego.

- Pamiętasz te światła, o których wszyscy mówią? – Rarity skinęła głową. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z tamtej nocy.

Krawcowa zarywała już drugą noc, starając się nadrobić zaległości. Musiała uszyć "na wczoraj" cztery skomplikowane suknie, siedziała więc po nocach, by dotrzymać terminów i nie stracić renomy.

Około drugiej w nocy, kiedy prawie kończyła kolejną kreację, jej uwagę zwrócił błysk za oknem. Pojawił się w lesie niedaleko Akrów Słodkich Jabłek. Rarity spojrzała w górę - na bezchmurnym niebie migotały gwiazdy, księżyc w pełni oświetlał okolicę. "Co u…" – pomyślała przecierając oczy. Błysk się powtórzył, ale tym razem był… inny.

Wygląd tego czegoś się nie zmienił, ale jednorożec poczuł całym ciałem energię magiczną, podobną do tej przy przekraczaniu bariery Shining Armora, w dniu jego ślubu. To uczucie było niezwykłe, ale nie bolesne. Jakby fala płynnej magii rozchodziła się w powietrzu. Z tym błyskiem wszystko ustało. Rarity nie była pewna, czy nie przysnęła sobie przy pracy.

Mimo wszystko nazajutrz opowiedziała o tym Twilight, a wkrótce okazało się, że błyski widziało również kilka innych osób. Nikt jednak nie poczuł nic niezwykłego - fakt ten może tłumaczyć to, że była jedynym jednorożcem w gronie świadków wydarzenia.

Twilight obiecała zająć się sprawą, ale nie była skora do dzielenia się ustaleniami w tej kwestii. Rarity postanowiła, że delikatnie ja wypyta przy najblizszej, sprzyjającej okazji.

- Rarity, słuchasz mnie? – Głos Twilight wyrwał krawcową z zamyślenia.

- Wybacz, Twi, przez chwilę rozmyślałam nad tym… czymś. Udało ci się już coś ustalić? – Twilight uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

- To dość rzadkie zjawisko magiczne – odparł lawendowy jednorożec po chwili wahania. – Wybacz mi proszę, ale wątpię, żebyś zrozumiała naukowy wywód na ten temat. – Rarity pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. W istocie magia, poza lewitacją i szukaniem drogich kamieni, nie była jej specjalnością.

- A o co właściwie chciałaś mnie prosić?

- W przyszłym tygodniu przyjedzie tu jakaś wysłanniczka z Canterlotu, żeby to zbadać. Gdyby pytała cię te światła, udawaj proszę, że nic na ten temat nie wiesz. – alabastrowa klacz uniosła brew.

- Dlaczego miałybyśmy to ukrywać przed wysłanniczką księżniczki?

- To dla mnie bardzo ważne – odparła Twilight. – Powiem ci, gdy sama dowiem się czegoś więcej na ten temat - przerwała na chwilę. – Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, ale…

- Tak czy nie? – spytała z naciskiem lawendowa klacz. Rarity cofnęła się lekko.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – spytała tonem zdradzającym zaniepokojenie. – Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałaś. – dodała, wpatrując się w bibliotekarkę. Ta westchnęła ciężko.

- Chodzi po prostu o to, że nie chcę, aby ktoś zgarnął wszystkie laury za odkrycie czegoś, co powinnam odkryć ja. – odparła Twilight z ociaganiem. Rarity odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Mogłaś od razu powiedzieć. Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, będę milczeć jak grób.

- Słowo Pinkie Pie?

- Jak bum cyk cyk, tra ta ta, niech mi w oko wleci ćma - odparła alabastrowa klacz, gestykulując przy tym odpowiednio. Twilight roześmiała się.

- Dzięki, Rarity. Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Gdy już przybędzie, przyjdę z nią, żebyście się bliżej poznały. – Krawcowa nie usłyszała ostatnich słów, skupiając się ponownie na przerwanej pracy.

Idąc przez senne miasteczko, Twilight zastanawiała się, czy o wszystkim pamiętała. Rarity i Applejack raczej się nie wygadają, Rainbow nic nie wiedziała na temat zjawisk, a Fluttershy mieszka po drugiej stronie miasta. Pinkie…

Twilight zatrzymała się w miejscu. Gorączkowo usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, czy różowy kucyk cokolwiek wspominał na temat świateł. W końcu z westchnieniem udała się z powrotem w stronę biblioteki.

Teraz pozostało już tylko czekać na przybycie tej badaczki. Lawendowy jednorożec musiał szybko wymyślić sensowną przykrywkę dla swoich eksperymentów.

Jeśli prawda wyjdzie na jaw to koniec pieśni.

Rydwan toczył się leniwie w powietrzu. Błękitna klacz podziwiała siłę i wytrzymałość żołnierzy ciągnących powóz. Lecieli już prawie godzinę, ale nie zdradzali żadnych oznak zmęczenia.

- Daleko jeszcze? – spytała, przekrzykując świszczący wiatr.

- Już prawie jesteśmy – odkrzyknął jeden z nich. Agentka spojrzała w dół. Szybko zblizali sie w stronę niewielkiego miasteczka. "Ponyville… Jakim cudem uczennica samej Celestii dała się wykopać na taką prowincję?"- pomyślała.

Po kilku minutach rydwan zwolnił, po czym gładko zatrzymał się przed biblioteką. Flash zabrała swoje juki i zeszła z rydwanu. – Dzięki, panowie. - rzuciła w stronę pegazów. Wzięła głęboki oddech, delikatnie stukając w drzwi. Po chwili pchnęła je i weszła do przytulnego wnętrza biblioteki.

Na środku leżał gruby dywan a pod ścianami stały półki zapełnione najróżniejszymi księgami. Na wprost agentki łagodne schody wspinały się na wyższe piętra. Za biurkiem po prawej stronie nie było nikogo.

- Halo? – zawołała błękitna agentka, rozglądając się wokół. Z piętra dobiegł jakiś głos, stłumiony przez drzwi i szum wody. Po chwili szum ustał.

- Chwileczkę! – krzyknęła Twilight, wycierając się w pośpiechu. – Już idę! - Nie była pewna, kto ją wołał. Nie była również zadowolona z tego, że ten ktoś przerwał jej prysznic. Wciąż się wycierając, wyszła z łazienki i zeszła na dół. Idąc po schodach, zlustrowała wzrokiem przybysza. Błękitny jednorożec z jukami na grzbiecie rozglądał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu. Kolor sierści trochę kontrastował z alabastrową grzywą. Przybysz wyglądał na pełnoletniego, pomimo braku uroczego znaczka.

Dostrzegł idącą bibliotekarkę i wlepił w nią spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Twilight zatrzymała się, zbita z tropu i nieco zakłopotana. Tymczasem nieznajoma wciąż się w nią wpatrywała.

- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytała Twilight, siląc się na uśmiech. Błękitny jednorożec spojrzał w bok.

- Ty jesteś Twilight, tak? – powiedział w końcu, podchodząc do bibliotekarki. Ta skinęła głową. Uparcie próbowała sobie przypomnieć, kim może być tajemnicza persona.

- Nikt cię nie zawiadomił o moim przybyciu? – spytała nieznajoma klacz, przenosząc spojrzenie powrotem na bibliotekarkę. Ta doznała olśnienia.

- Zaraz… nazywasz się Flash, tak? Flash Forward? – spytała.

- W istocie – odparła błękitna klacz. – Zostałam przysłana, żeby zbadać światła i…

- Tak, wiem. Miło cię poznać. Przybyłaś trochę niespodziewanie – powiedziała bibliotekarka, zerkając na juki przybysza – i pewnie jesteś zmęczona podróżą. Chcesz coś zjeść? – spytała.

- Nie, dziękuję – odparła agentka. – Jadłam tuż przed wyjazdem. Możesz mi pokazać, gdzie mogę zostawić rzeczy? – spytała, wskazując wymownie na bagaże.

- Tak, oczywiście. – bibliotekarka odwróciła się. – Chodź za mną – powiedziała, kierując się po schodach na górę.

Pokój, który miała zajmować agentka, był raczej nieduży. Po prawej stronie stało proste, jednoosobowe łóżko, po lewej szafa i jakiś kredens. Na wprost znajdowało się wysokie okno, za którym rozciągał się widok na ukwiecone łąki, zbiegające ku domowi z łagodnego wzgórza.

Opodal biegła szeroka, żwirowa droga. Za wzgórzem widniała wieża z wiatrowskazem w kształcie serca, dobiegały stamtąd stłumione dziecięce krzyki. "Pewnie miejscowa szkoła" – pomyślała Flash.

– Dziękuję, rozpakuję rzeczy i zejdę na dół – powiedziała do Twilight z uśmiechem. Lawendowa klacz skinęła głową i poszła w kierunku schodów. Błękitny jednorożec zdjął magią juki i zaczął lustrować ich zawartość.

Poza drobiazgami, przydatnymi w czasie zwykłych codziennych czynności, znajdowała się tam prosta, drewniana skrzynia z zamknięciem na kluczyk. Flash obejrzała się, upewniając się, że nikt jej nie obserwuje a następnie szybko wcisnęła tajemniczy kufer pod łóżko. – „Tu będziesz bezpieczny" – pomyślała, po czym zaczęła wyjmować z toreb kolejne przedmioty.

Szczotka do włosów, przybory toaletowe, jakieś lekkie ubrania, kilka książek dla niepoznaki, ołówki, pióra, atrament, kilka zeszytów.

Po kilku minutach wszystkie przedmioty znalazły swoje miejsce na półkach. Ostatni rzut oka na juki, po czym one także wylądowały w szafie.

Kiedy agentka uporała się z porządkami, podeszła do okna. Otwarła je na oścież, ciepły wiatr przyjemnie owiał jej ciało. Odetchnęła głęboko, rozkoszując się zapachem polnych kwiatów.

Po chwili usłyszała jakieś śmiechy. Spojrzała na drogę, którą szły dwa kucyki. Jeden z nich był jednorożcem. Miał turkusowy kolor, a w grzywie białe pasma. Jego uroczym znaczkiem była złota cytra. Obok niej szedł zwykły, ziemski kucyk o beżowej sierści. Jego grzywa była ubarwiona w granatowo - fioletowe pasy. Na boku miała trzy cukierki.

- Jakieś miejscowe... – szepnęła do siebie. W tej chwili zobaczyła, jak klacz jednorożca zatrzymuje się patrząc w jej stronę. Szepnęła coś na ucho koleżance. Ta pomachała przyjaźnie w stronę okna. Flash czym prędzej wycofała się do środka. Bon Bon, zdziwiona tą reakcją, spojrzała pytająco na Lyrę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

- To pewnie ta nowa, której mówiła Pinkie. Jakaś nieśmiała – powiedziała do przyjaciółki, po czym obie klacze oddaliły się.

Flash obserwowała je ukradkiem. Po chwili skierowała się do drzwi. Zeszła na dół i podeszła do Twilight. Bibliotekarka podniosła na nią wzrok znad książki.

- Usiądź proszę, porozmawiamy – powiedziała, wskazując na dywan. Błękitna klacz usadowiła się na jego brzegu. Twilight zniknęła w kuchni, zostawiając chwilowo agentkę samą. Po chwili wróciła, niosąc na tacy herbatę i dwie filiżanki. "Poranna herbatka, jak miło" - pomyślała Flash.

- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie – powiedziała bibliotekarka, stawiając tacę na podłodze. Flash upiła łyk z filiżanki.

- Właściwie nie ma zbyt wiele do opowiadania. Pochodzę z Dalanis, na Wzgórzach Grzmiącego Kopyta. Wiesz gdzie to jest? – spytała bibliotekarkę, która skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. – Rodzice chcieli wyszkolić mnie na alchemika, ale mieszanie mikstur to straszna nuuuda – powiedziała, przeciągając głoskę.

- Dalanis… słyszałam o tym mieście. Opowiedz mi o nim – poprosiła Twilight. Flash uśmiechnęła się, myśląc jak się z tego wykaraskać. Nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na swoje rodzinne miasto. Zawsze tam było i jakoś nieszczególnie przyciągało uwagę.

- Oh, nie ma o czym mówić – powiedziała po chwili. – Miasto, jak miasto. Zamek hrabstwa, wokół domy. Jak wszędzie – miała nadzieję, że jej rozmówczyni nie będzie drążyć tematu. Szczęście jej sprzyjało: Twilight pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

- A skąd znasz księżniczkę, jeśli wolno spytać?

- Moi rodzice czasami wykonywali dla niej skomplikowane mikstury. Mają do tego rzadki talent – powiedziała Flash, myśląc z rozrzewnieniem o swoich opiekunach. – Mi się to jakoś niespecjalnie podoba. Wysłali mnie więc na dwór królewski, żebym poznała trochę sztuk magicznych. Szkoda, że nie jest to tak ciekawe, jak myślałam. - Twilight popatrzyła na nią ze zrozumieniem.

- Tęsknisz za rodzicami? – spytała.

- Nie aż tak bardzo, jak się spodziewałam – odpowiedziała jej rozmówczyni po chwili namysłu. – Wiesz, ciągle wywierali na mnie presję, powtarzali, że muszę się uczyć alchemii… - powiedziała. – Teraz mam od tego trochę luzu i powiem szczerze, że mi się to podoba. Słuchasz mnie? – spytała nagle.

- Yyy… tak, rozumiem – odparła szybko Twilight, wyrwana nagle ze swoich rozmyślań dotyczących własnych rodziców. Powinna była do nich napisać jakiś czas temu.

- Powiedz mi, proszę, czy interesujesz się sztukami magicznymi?

- Niewiele bardziej, niż alchemią. Ale w ostatnim czasie zainteresowała mnie magia transcendencji. – Twarz Twilight stężała na chwilę, jakby Flash uderzyła w fałszywy ton.

- Słyszałam o tego rodzaju czarach, ale nigdy nie próbowałam ich wykorzystywać… - powiedziała bibliotekarka, na powrót przybierając łagodny wyraz twarzy.

- A znasz może kogoś, kto powiedziałby mi więcej na ten temat? – spytała błękitna klacz. Twilight zastanowiła się.

- Tu, w Ponyville, niewiele jednorożców traktuje magię na poważnie – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Większość używa jej tylko do lewitacji przedmiotów. Ale mam gdzieś książki na ten temat – z tymi słowami lawendowa klacz podniosła się z dywanu. – Podejrzewam jednak, że nie chcesz zaczynać pobytu w Ponyville od ślęczenia nad jakimiś opasłymi tomiskami? – spytała z uśmiechem. – Chodź, przedstawię ci moje przyjaciółki – rzuciła, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Obie klacze wyszły z biblioteki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

W Ponyville trwał spokojny letni dzień. Kucyki zajmowały się swoimi sprawami a pegazy w górze pilnowaly pogody.

Twilight żwawym krokiem podążała w stronę Akrów Słodkich Jabłek z Flash u boku. Wkrótce po obu stronach drogi zaczęły pojawiać się dorodne jabłonie. W oddali widać było wysokie, czerwone zabudowania - domy rodziny Apple.

Nagle bibliotekarka skręciła w prawo, wyraźnie nasłuchując. Gdzieś niedaleko niósł się rytmiczny stukot - znak rozpoznawczy Applejack. Twilight udała się w tamtym kierunku.

W istocie, pod dorodną jabłonią stała znajoma farmerka, przygotowując się właśnie do kolejnego uderzenia w drzewo. Zaniechała jednak kolejnego wykopu, widząc swoją przyjaciółkę. Obok niej szedł obcy jednorożec. "Czyżby ta od badań?" – pomyślała Applejack..

- Witam na Akrach Słodkich Jabłek – powiedziała głośno, z uśmiechem wyciągając kopyto do nieznajomej. - Ty zapewne jesteś tą pomocniczką magów, która ma zbadać światła? – spytała błękitną klacz. Ta skinęła głowa.

- Flash, to jest Applejack. Najlepsza piekarka i dostawca jabłek w Ponyville – wtrąciła się Twilight. Błękitny kucyk skinął głową.

- Miło cię poznać. To chyba w pobliżu twojej farmy zauważono te światła? – Flash przeszła od razu do rzeczy. Przy okazji wyciągnęła podręczny notes.

- Powiem ci to, co powiedziałam Twilight – odparła farmerka. – W nocy śpię i nie widziałam tego czegoś. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest jakieś zagrożenie.

- W tej chwili nie mogę tego zagwarantować – odparła Flash – ale zbadam tą sprawę, w końcu po to mnie tu przysłano – dodała, chowając wyciągnięty notes. Pomarańczowy kucyk przypatrywał się jej ukradkiem. Coś ją w tym jednorożcu niepokoiło, ale nie potrafiła określić co.

- Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale jeśli to już wszystko, to wrócę do pracy. – odparła Applejack. Flash skinęła głową.

- Dzięki. Miło było cię poznać.

- Ciebie też – odparła farmerka, zabierając się spowrotem do pracy. Kiedy oba jednorożce oddalały się, patrzyła za nimi jakiś czas. – Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie asystentkę magów – mruknęła do siebie.

Następnym miejscem, w które udały się obie klacze, był Słodki Kącik. Za ladą stała Pinkie Pie. Mając chwilę czasu, wzięła się za ozdabianie stojących opodal babeczek.

- Cześć, Pinkie. Chciałam ci kogoś przedstawić – powiedziała Twilight, podchodząc do lady. Różowy kucyk natychmiast z uśmiechem zwrócił się do przybysza.

- Witaj! Ty pewnie jesteś tym przybyszem z Canterlotu, o którym mówiła Twi! Na pewno musisz być głodna, zgadłam? Musisz spróbować moich babeczek i OH! Musze ci zorganizować powitalną imprezkę, żebyś mogła wszystkich poznać i… – Flash stała w miejscu, zbita z tropu tym słowotokiem.

- Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Twilight chyba ci o mnie mówiła, ale twoje imię mi umknęło. – Gdy to powiedziała, przez twarz Pinkie przebiegł cień. Szybko jednak przybrała znów wesołą minę.

- Jestem Pinkie Pie, pracuję tutaj i… no wiesz… musze wracać do pracy… same rozumiecie. – zaczęła się pokrętnie tłumaczyć. Twilight spojrzała na nią z niepokojem.

- Pinkie, wszystko w porządku? – spytała z troska w głosie.

- Oh tak, jak najbardziej – odparł wesoło różowy kucyk. - I twoja szarlotka będzie gotowa za jakąś godzinę – rzuciła jeszcze, po czym zabrała się za jakieś swoje zajęcia. Flash spojrzała pytająco na bibliotekarkę. Ta dała gestem znać, że pora opuścić sklep.

Kiedy obie klacze znalazły się na zewnątrz, przez dłuższą chwile żadna się nie odzywała.

- Chyba mnie nie polubiła – powiedział błękitny jednorożec, patrząc w dal. – Zachowywała się, jakby próbowała nas spławić.

- Nie martw się tym, Pinkie miewa różne przebłyski – odparła Twilight lekkim tonem, pomimo że zachowanie przyjaciółki także ją zaniepokoiło. – Teraz chyba powinniśmy udać się do Rarity – powiedziała, zmieniając temat. - To znana w okolicy krawcowa i według mnie najlepsza. Tam stoi jej sklep – powiedziała, wskazując stojący w oddali bogato zdobiony dom ze szpiczastym dachem.

Kiedy weszły do środka, Rarity właśnie uwijała się między manekinami. Ledwie zauważyła wchodzące klacze.

- Oh Twilight, wybacz, ale nie mam teraz czasu – powiedziała krawcowa, biegając po sali z chmurą drobnych przedmiotów. – Ważny klient w ostatniej chwili zażyczył sobie przeróbek, sama rozumiesz. Naprawdę… - zatrzymała się na chwilę, przypatrując się przybyszce. – To ty masz zbadać te światełka? – spytała nieznajomego jednorożca. Ten skinął głową.

- Miło mi cię poznać. Nazywam się Flash… - zaczęła, ale Rarity przerwała jej.

- Wybacz, ale naprawdę mam urwanie głowy. Wpadnijcie za jakieś dwie godziny, to lepiej się poznamy – rzuciła przez ramię, manewrując igłą i nitką.

Twilight udała się w kierunku wejścia, gestem przyzywając za sobą agentkę.

- Coś nam nie idzie to zapoznawanie – zauważyła Flash, gdy obie klacze oddaliły się od butiku. – No chyba że to ich normalne zachowanie – dodała, patrząc przed siebie. Przed nimi, za niewielkim strumieniem, w otoczeniu budek dla ptaków, stał niewielki domek. Miał mnóstwo okien, a na dachu zieloną trawę.

- Kto tu mieszka? – spytała Flash, wskazując na chatkę.

- Moja przyjaciółka Fluttershy – odparła Twilight, dzwoniąc do drzwi. – Łagodny pegaz z fenomenalnym podejściem do zwierząt. Uważaj, łatwo zrobić jej przykrość, nawet nieświadomie. – Twilight zniżyła głos do szeptu, słysząc zbliżające się kroki.

Po chwili drzwi domku uchyliły się i wyjrzała z za nich Fluttershy.

- Witaj, Twilight. – powiedziała. – Kto to jest? – spytała, spostrzegając drugiego jednorożca.

- Fluttershy, poznaj Flash Forward, asystentkę magów z Canterlotu – odparła bibliotekarka

- Miło mi cię poznać – powiedział błękitny jednorożec, wyciągając kopyto do pegaza.

- M… mi ciebie też. Co cię sprowadza do Ponyville? – spytał pegaz, odwzajemniając uścisk.

- Mam zająć się badaniem dziwnych świateł w okolicy. Wiesz może coś na ich temat? – spytała Flash. Fluttershy zadrżała.

- Oh nie, to jest bardzo tajemnicze i… i straszne – odpowiedział pegaz, kuląc się z lekka. – To mogą być straszne moce, n... nie chciałabym ich wywoływać…

- Rozumiem – odparł błękitny jednorożec. – Gdybyś się jednak czegokolwiek dowiedziała, przyjdź proszę do biblioteki.

Fluttershy skinęła głową, po czym zamknęła drzwi.

– Zawsze jest taka? – spytała Flash bibliotekarkę, wskazując wymownie na drzwi. Lawendowa klacz westchnęła.

- Może nie uwierzysz, ale ostatnio naprawdę nabrała odwagi.

- Masz rację. Nie uwierzę – odparł drugi jednorożec, kierując się z powrotem w stronę biblioteki.

Kiedy obie klacze stały pod drzwiami, Twilight coś tknęło.

- Szarlotka – powiedziała nagle. – Lubisz szarlotkę? – spytała towarzyszkę.

- Jedno z moich ulubionych ciast – odparła Flash.

- Wobec tego zaczekaj proszę w środku, ja odbiorę ją z cukierni – powiedziała bibliotekarka, kierując się w stronę Słodkiego Kącika. Flash weszła do budynku

– Idealnie – powiedziała do siebie. Była sama w bibliotece i miała trochę czasu na poznanie rozkładu pomieszczeń. Zaczęła przepatrywać wszystkie kąty, nasłuchując jednocześnie kroków na zewnątrz.

Kiedy Twilight weszła do cukierni, Pinkie siedziała właśnie za ladą z wyrazem głębokiego zamyślenia na twarzy. Ożywiła się natychmiast, widząc swoja przyjaciółkę.

– Jesteś sama? - spytała. Twilight przystanęła, zdziwiona tym pytaniem.

- Jak widzisz. Przyszłam po… - zaczęła, ale Pinkie jej przerwała.

- Wiem. Szarlotka – powiedziała Pinkie, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Ta badaczka... co o niej wiesz? – spytała. Twilight zaniepokoiła się.

- Przysłała ją księżniczka Celestia i…

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Pieczęć na liście była autentyczna, poza tym… - przerwała na chwilę. – O co ci właściwie chodzi? – spytała bibliotekarka.

- Kiedy do mnie mówiła, zaczęło mnie swędzieć lewe ucho – odparł ziemski kucyk konspiracyjnym szeptem. Twilight spojrzała na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- I co to znaczy?

- Jak dotąd zdarzyło mi się to tylko w obecności jednego kucyka – odparła Pinkie, jej twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz.

- Jaki to kucyk? – spytała Twilight, poważnie zaniepokojona.

- Pamiętasz ślub swojego brata? – odparł różowy kucyk.

- Uhm, wtedy była ta wielka awantura. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

- Widzisz, dopóki nie poznaliśmy prawdziwego oblicza tej…. tej… złej królowej, zawsze kiedy do mnie mówiła, swędziało mnie lewe ucho.

- Jak myślisz, co to znaczy? – spytała Twilight, zaniepokojona.

- Nie wiem. Ale chyba nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. – na te słowa lawendowa klacz stanęła jak wryta.

"O cholera. Skrzynia." - pomyślała.

- Dzięki, Pinkie, muszę lecieć – rzuciła bibliotekarka, wybiegając z cukierni.

- Ciasto! – krzyknęła za nią różowa klacz. – Co ją ugryzło? – spytała sama siebie.

Flash od kilku minut uważnie badała rozkład pomieszczeń w bibliotece. Będąc w sypialni Twilight, zajrzała pod łóżko - niestety nic tam nie było. Wstając zauważyła, że drzwiczki od jednej z szafek są uchylone.

W środku stała spora skrzynka zamknięta na kluczyk. "Może akurat…" – pomyślała błękitna klacz, wyciągając z włosów spinkę.

W tej chwili usłyszała szybkie kroki na zewnątrz. Zaklęła cicho, po czym teleportowała się do swojej sypialni. Po chwili usłyszała z dołu wołanie Twilight.

- Tu jestem – powiedziała, schodząc na dół. – Stało się coś? – spytała Flash. Twilight dyszała na środku pomieszczenia, wyczerpana długim biegiem.

- Nie, nic, tylko… - powiedziała Twilight, usilnie myśląc nad jakimś wyjaśnieniem. – Nie było tu przypadkiem jakiegoś kucyka? Miałam na niego zaczekać, ale twoje przybycie... sama rozumiesz. - Flash nie wydawała się przekonana.

- Nie. Nikogo nie było. – odparła, odwracając się w kierunku schodów. – Pozwól, że pójdę zapisać to, czego udało mi się dowiedzieć – rzuciła na koniec. Twilight skinęła głową.

- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, będę tutaj – odparła, zabierając się za rejestry biblioteczne.

Kiedy wysłanniczka zniknęła w swoim pokoju, Twilight rozejrzała się uważnie. "Kim jesteś?" - pomyślała. Nagle na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się coraz szerszy diabelski uśmiech.

- Tak - mruknęła. - Będziesz idealna.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Nieznajoma"

Rozdział 2 Rozdział 4 

286


	5. Chapter 4

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział IV

Nieoczekiwana pomoc

_Ponyville, 14 kwietnia 1002 roku._

_Raport nr 3._

_Celestio,_

_ Z przykrością zawiadamiam, że prowadzone śledztwo w dalszym ciągu tkwi w martwym punkcie. Cel chyba coś podejrzewa - Twoja uczennica już od pierwszego dnia odnosi się do mnie z dużą rezerwą._

_ Pewne nadzieje wiążę z odkryciem zamkniętego kufra. Niestety, Twilight wróciła do biblioteki zanim zdążyłam sprawdzić, co jest w środku. Fakt, że kufer zniknął z poprzedniej pozycji świadczy o tym, że ma niewygodną zawartość._

_ Niestety, poszukiwania rzeczonej skrzyni nie przyniosły efektów - podobnie jak próby wyciągnięcia informacji od przyjaciółek celu. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale one chyba też coś podejrzewają. Wszystkie bez wyjątku unikają mojego towarzystwa i zgodnie milczą na temat odchyleń w zachowaniu Twilight._

_ Nie dowiedziałam się także prawie niczego na temat tych świateł, które rzekomo mam badać. Świadkowie opisali je co prawda dość dokładnie, ale na wskazanej pozycji nie znajdowało się nic podejrzanego._

_ Szpiegowanie celu przyniosło równie mizerne rezultaty – bywa w zwykłych miejscach, odwiedza przyjaciółki, albo siedzi w bibliotece. Żadnych wycieczek poza miasto ani w inne mniej lub bardziej podejrzane miejsca._

_ W chwili obecnej jedyną nadzieją na odkrycie planów Twilight jest znalezienie owej tajemniczej skrzyni._

_ Jeśli dokonam jakichkolwiek odkryć w tej kwestii, natychmiast Cię o tym powiadomię._

_ Forward_

_ KSW. _

Błękitna klacz skończyła zapisywać ostatnie zdanie i z ciężkim westchnieniem popatrzyła na swój raport.

Dno. Po prostu dno. I cztery metry mułu.

Pomimo ponad dwóch tygodni śledztwa młodej agentce nie udało się nic ustalić. Dwa długie tygodnie i prawie żadnych poszlak.

Skrzynia, którą prawie dorwała, dosłownie zapadła się pod ziemię. Chyłkiem przeszukała całą bibliotekę, ale nie natrafiła na żaden jej ślad. Nie udało się jej również przechwycić żadnych tajemniczych notek.

Próbowała śledzić Twilight, ale nie było to łatwe – pomijając fakt, że ta droga również okazała się ślepym zaułkiem. Spotkania z przyjaciółmi czy zakupy to niezbyt podejrzane sytuacje.

Zachowanie bibliotekarki nie dawało żadnych wskazówek dotyczących sekretnych planów. Dodatkową barierę stanowił brak zaufania lawendowej klaczy – Twilight skrzętnie unikała rozmów na temat pożyczonych z zamkowej biblioteki książek. Uparcie utrzymywała również, że nie wie absolutnie nic na temat tych światełek

O ile to możliwe, inne powierniczki Elementów Harmonii miały jeszcze mniej zaufania do szpiega. Było to dość dziwne – Twilight na samym początku zapewniła, że są bardzo otwarte i lubią zawierać nowe znajomości.

Dlaczego więc unikają akurat jej?

Dlaczego te kucyki zmówiły się, żeby nie dać jej żadnego punktu zaczepienia?

Nie zrobiła przecież niczego, co mogło by ją zdemaskować. Pytała o światła, ponieważ oficjalnie było to jej zadanie. Delikatne pytania dotyczące Twilight oficjalnie były zwykłymi próbami bliższego poznania się.

Flash podniosła głowę znad biurka, chcąc na chwilę oderwać się od swojej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Jej wzrok powędrował za okno, wprost na skąpane w słonecznym blasku łąki. Westchnęła ciężko – naprawdę inaczej wyobrażała sobie pracę w królewskim wywiadzie.

Napaliła się na skradanie się, odkrywanie niewygodnej prawdy, przesłuchiwanie świadków i inne emocjonujące zadania. Tymczasem od dwóch tygodni tkwiła w jakimś zaścianku bez widoków na triumfalny powrót do stolicy.

Błękitna klacz ze złością spojrzała na sporządzony list. Po chwili chwyciła drugą kartkę i zaczęła kodowanie całej wiadomości. Szyfr, którym się posługiwała, był bardzo łatwy do odczytania, ale tylko jeśli miało się do niego klucz. W innym przypadku był to tylko zlepek przypadkowych liter – treść była praktycznie niemożliwa do wykrycia.

Po kwadransie wytężonej pracy cała wiadomość została skrzętnie zakodowana. Flash zwinęła kartkę w rulon, mimochodem spopielając magią oryginał.

Zeszła na dół, trzymając w swojej magii zaszyfrowany raport. Wiedziała, ze Twilight wyszła na miasto żeby pomóc tej farmerce z jakimiś szkodnikami. Flash przez chwilę usiłowała przypomnieć sobie jej imię.

- Applejack… - szepnęła do siebie.

- Mówiłaś coś? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją znajomy głos. Podniosła głowę, za biurkiem siedział Spike.

"To dziwne" – pomyślała. "Jedyną osobą, która bezgranicznie mi ufa, jest najbliższy asystent mojego celu" - w istocie, młody smok był bardzo naiwny i bezgranicznie wierzył w każde słowo wysłanników swojej ukochanej księżniczki.

Dość, że nie próbował sprawdzać listów i bez szemrania przystał na propozycję ukrycia korespondencji przed Twilight.

Tak, to był jedyny, choć nieświadomy sprzymierzeniec w tej sprawie. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedział, dlaczego cała reszta tak się konspiruje. Zapewne Twilight, znając słabość Spike'a do królewskich wysłanników, wolała pewne sprawy trzymać przed nim w tajemnicy.

- Halo, Flash, chciałaś czegoś? – głos młodego smoka wyrwał jednorożca z zamyślenia.

- Tak, właściwie to tak – odparła szybko klacz, podając smokowi zwinięty list. – Wyślij to proszę do księżniczki – powiedziała doń z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. Spike sceptycznie popatrzył na trzymaną kartkę.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz o tym mówić Twilight? – spytał.

- To po prostu zwykłe sprawozdanie – odparła Flash. – Takie drobne sprawy między nami. Twilight i tak by to nie zainteresowało.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz… - mruknął smok bez przekonania. Mimo to natychmiast podpalił list, obserwując przez chwilę, jak smuga dymu leci przez okno w stronę Canterlotu.

- Dzięki, Spike – powiedziała Flash, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki. – Gdyby Twilight pytała o mnie, powiedz, że poszłam na spacer – rzuciła jeszcze, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Akurat w tej kwestii nie oszukiwała Spike'a.

Naprawdę musiała odreagować całą tą sytuację.

Wychodząc z biblioteki przez chwilę stała w miejscu niezdecydowana. W swoim rodzinnym Dalanis na pewno skierowałaby się na rynek żeby oglądać twary ulicznych kupców. Niestety tutaj na rynku zbierali się głównie farmerzy. A pomimo najszczerszych chęci warzywa nie były tak interesującym widokiem jak ozdoby, runy czy magiczne artefakty.

Po krótkiej chwili wahania udała się żwirową drogą w stronę miejscowej szkoły.

Czerwony budynek wyłaniał się przed nią, w miarę jak wchodziła na wzgórze widoczne z okna jej pokoju.

Szkoła w tym mieście znacznie różniła się od tej, do której sama chodziła. Placówka, w której musiała się uczyć, była wysokim, szarym, kamiennym budynkiem, podzielonym na część dla młodych klaczek i źrebaków oraz dla starszych uczniów. Jedyną zielenią w pobliżu były zachwaszczone rabaty tuż przy ścianie budynku. Same ściany były niemalowane od wieków, schody wysokie, okna wiecznie zmatowiałe.

Pusty bok jednorożca nie stanowił problemu w młodszych klasach, ale gdy Flash ukończyła szkołę podstawową i przeniosła się do drugiej części placówki, fakt ten stał się obiektem kpin i szyderstw ze strony starszych uczniów.

Młoda klacz często wracała z płaczem do domu, ale po jakimś czasie przestała zwracać uwagę na docinki. Odwróciła się bez żalu od szkolnej społeczności, która także była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Flash przypomniała sobie jak w owym czasie zwykła fantazjować na temat uroczego znaczka, wyobrażała sobie jak dumnym krokiem wchodzi do szkoły, patrząc z góry na resztę uczniów.

Ale ten budynek nie miał nic wspólnego z jej szkołą.

Wyglądał dużo bardziej przyjaźnie i zachęcająco, niż ta szara buda, w której zmarnowała lata swojego życia. Była to zwykła czerwona budowla z dwuspadowym dachem. Na jej szczycie stała wieża z dzwonkiem i wiatrowskazem w kształcie serca. Ściany oraz brzegi dachu były bogato zdobione – dominował na nich motyw serc. Obok dwuskrzydłowych drzwi wejściowych stał krzew przystrzyżony tak, że przypominał małego kucyka z kwadratową czapką na głowie. Na lewo od wejścia stał maszt z czerwoną flagą, na której szczycie znajdował się podobny motyw z wyciętej blachy. Po lewej stronie i nieco z tyłu stało kilka huśtawek i inne elementy typowego placu zabaw.

Flash westchnęła ze smutkiem.

Każdego dnia w ciemnej i nudnej szkole marzyła, żeby uczyć się właśnie w takim miejscu. Takiej zwykłej, wiejskiej placówce, gdzie inne kucyki są przyjazne, gdzie można iść na plac zabaw, gdzie można sobie znaleźć kogoś, z kim można ot tak po prostu od serca zwyczajnie pogadać. Komu nie przeszkadza twój pusty bok.

Gdzie można znaleźć prawdziwego, bliskiego przyjaciela.

Błękitna klacz poczuła łzę toczącą się po policzku. Dlaczego trafiła w takie miejsce akurat teraz? Dlaczego nie wcześniej? Dlaczego los nie dał jej szansy na takie życie?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dźwięk dzwonka na szkolnej wieży. Szybko otarła łzę, z zainteresowaniem obserwując tłum małych kucyków, wybiegających z budynku.

Większość mogła mieć około ośmiu lat, ale zdarzyły się też takie, które wyglądały na starsze. Młoda klacz patrzyła tęsknym wzrokiem na roześmiane klaczki i ogierki.

Na szansę, której nie otrzymała. Na swoje stracone możliwości.

Po chwili zobaczyła dorosłą klacz, ziemskiego kucyka o bordowym umaszczeniu i jaśniejszej grzywie, stojącą w drzwiach szkoły. Z uśmiechem patrzyła na dzieci biegnące w stronę placu zabaw. Na jej boku widniały trzy uśmiechnięte kwiatki o różowych płatkach. "Pewnie nauczycielka" – pomyślała Flash, przypominając sobie swoją profesorkę. Ta stara wariatka napsuła jej sporo krwi, jej piskliwy głos nieraz śnił się Flash. Ciągle tylko skrzeczała.

Flash znowu zatopiła się w rozmyślaniach. Nagle poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie.

Bordowy kucyk dyskretnie rozejrzał się na boki, po czym wolnym krokiem podszedł do ławki, na której siedziała Flash.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytała klacz, siadając obok. Miała przyjemny, miękki głos, tak różny od profesorki z Dalanis.

- Nie, ja tylko… - błękitna klacz zamilkła, zastanawiajac się, jak wyjaśnić nieznajomej sytuację. – Jestem w mieście od niedawna – powiedziała w końcu. Nauczycielka zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Zaraz… ty chyba mieszkasz w bibliotece, razem z Twilight? – spytała w końcu. Błękitny jednorożec skinął potakująco głową. – Miło cię poznać. Mam na imię Cherilee – powiedziała bordowa klacz z uśmiechem. – A ty jesteś…?

- Flash – odparła szybko. – Flash Forward.

- Miło cię poznać, Flash. Co cię sprowadza do naszej szkoły?

- Powiem szczerze, że nie znam wielu kucyków w tym mieście i z nudów wybrałam się na spacer. I nagle znalazłam się tutaj.

- Wspominasz szkolne czasy? – spytała nauczycielka. Jednorożec posmutniał.

- Nie ma co wspominać – odparła agentka wymijająco. Cherilee przyjrzała się jej badawczo.

- Możemy porozmawiać, ale muszę pilnować dzieci. Jeśli chcesz to chodź ze mną. - powiedziała nauczycielka podnosząc się z ławki. Flash również wstała i poszła razem z bordowym kucykiem na plac zabaw.

Na dużym, porośniętym trawą placu stało kilka huśtawek, niewielka karuzela i drabinki. Mali uczniowie bawili się na nich, lub gonili się ze śmiechem po placu. Kilka kucyków grało opodal w kulki.

Duża przerwa w prostej, wiejskiej szkole.

Obraz, za którym młoda klacz tęskniła przez pół życia.

- Co cię sprowadza do Ponyville? – spytała Cherilee, patrząc na bawiące się na placu dzieci.

- Przysłano mnie w sprawie jakichś świateł w okolicy. Niestety nikt nic na ten temat nie wie – odparła Flash. Cherilee przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

- Słyszałam o sprawie – powiedziała po chwili wahania – ale niestety nie widziałam tych świateł i nie domyślam się, czym mogą być.

- Może to jakieś naturalne magiczne zjawisko… - powiedziała błękitna klacz, patrząc na bawiące się dzieci. – W każdym razie marnowanie tak ładnego dnia na analizowanie tego po raz setny byłoby… - błękitna klacz przez chwilę szukała odpowiedniego słowa.

- Byłoby po prostu bezsensowne – powiedziała Cherilee. – Pozwól, że wrócę do szkoły – dodała po chwili. – Długa przerwa to czas, który zwykle poświęcam na przygotowanie pozostałych lekcji.

- W porządku. Ja posiedzę tutaj jeszcze chwilę – odpowiedziała Flash.

Kiedy nauczycielka odeszła, Flash wróciła myślami do swojej misji. Starała się dostrzec jakieś poszlaki, które mogłyby ruszyć śledztwo z martwego punktu. Skupiając się na roztrząsaniu poszlak nie zauważyła, że tuż obok niej wyrosły dwie nieznajome klaczki.

- Kim pani jest? – obcy głos wyrwał młodą klacz z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na właścicielkę głosu. Klaczka miała różową sierść, jej grzywa miała fioletowo białe pasma. Tiara na jej głowie wyglądała łudząco podobnie do jej uroczego znaczka.

Obok niej stał drugi kucyk, o szarej sierści i białej grzywie, zaplecionej w warkocz. Na nosie miała wielkie okulary w jasnoniebieskich oprawkach. Na jej boku widać było srebrną łyżeczkę.

Flash od razu bezbłędnie rozpoznała ten typ. Sam głos i lekceważące spojrzenie wyższej z klaczek wystarczyło, by upewnić się, z kim ma do czynienia.

Szkolne łobuzy.

Jednorożec przypomniał sobie natychmiast, ile krwi napsuły jej podobne kucyki, ile musiała się przez nie wycierpieć. Ile łez wylała przez głupie i okrutne docinki, drwiny i brzydkie kawały.

Ten widok, mimo upływu czasu, wciąż podnosił jej ciśnienie.

Mimo wszystko nie dała po sobie poznać buzującej krwi.

– W czym mogę wam pomóc? – spytała, siląc się na uprzejmy ton.

- Zajęła pani naszą ławkę – powiedziała klaczka zaczepnym tonem. Flash przesunęła się.

- Miejsca jest dość – odparła ze spokojem.

- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz – odezwała się szara klaczka.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przechodziły na "ty" – szary kucyk nic nie odpowiedział.

- To pani nie rozumie – powiedziała różowa klaczka z wyższością. – To nasza ławka, a plac zabaw nie jest dla takich starych kucyków – Flash popatrzyła na nią lekceważąco.

- Ona pewnie myśli, że jest młodsza, bo nie ma jeszcze swojego znaczka – rzuciła zjadliwym tonem szara klaczka. Twarz różowej rozciągnęła się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

- Masz racje, Silver Spoon – powiedziała ta w tiarze. – Kolejny pusty bok w naszej szkole! – zaśmiała się z własnego dowcipu.

- Wy znowu swoje! – dobiegł ich z boku obcy głosik.

Obok ławki stała mała klaczka ziemskiego kucyka. Miała jasnożółtą sierść i czerwoną grzywę z wielką, ciemnoróżową kokardą. Stała dumnie wyprostowana, mierząc wojowniczym wzrokiem dwie pozostałe klaczki.

- Zjeżdżaj, pusty boku – syknęła w jej stronę różowa klaczka.

- Zostawcie ją, wy… - klaczka w kokardzie nabrała w płuca powietrza. Błękitna klacz podniosła kopyto.

- Spokojnie. Nie ma po co wszczynać awantury – powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem.

- Oczywiście. Puste boki nigdy nie maja nic do powiedzenia – rzuciła Diamond Tiara z pogardą w głosie. Flash zeszła z ławki i podeszła do niej.

- Odsuń się! – krzyknęła klaczka, cofając się.

- Nic ci nie zrobię – odpowiedziała Flash z przyjaznym uśmiechem. – No chyba że chcesz, żeby wszyscy to usłyszeli.

- O czym ty… – zaczęła różowa klaczka, ale jednorożec uciszył ją gestem.

- Powiem ci na ucho – odparła Flash, zbliżając się. Młody kucyk przystanął, z pewna obawą słuchając jednorożca. Ten szybko szepnęła coś do niej, na tyle cicho, że nikt inny nie usłyszał.

Twarz Diamond Tiary przybrała wściekły wyraz.

– Jak śmiesz, ty… ty… - wydyszała, próbując znaleźć jakaś miażdżącą obelgę. – Powiem wszystko pani Cherilee! – krzyknęła w końcu w desperacji. Flash uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie powiesz. Bo po pierwsze: twoje słowo kontra moje. A po drugie… chyba nie chcesz, żeby wszyscy to usłyszeli? – spytała z niewinnym uśmiechem. Diamond Tiara zacisnęła zęby.

- Idziemy stąd – rzuciła do swojej towarzyszki.

- Ale Tiaro… - zaczęła tamta, ale szybko zamilkła pod morderczym spojrzeniem różowego kucyka. Flash patrzyła za nią, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Wiedziała, że to było niegrzeczne, okrutne i głupie. Że kucyk w jej wieku nie powinien obrażać dzieci. Ale mimo wszystko czuła dumę i radość.

To była chwila, o której marzyła. Zemsta i odwet za lata spędzone w szkole w Dalanis.

- Co to było? – dobiegł ją z boku dziecięcy głosik. Flash odwróciła się. Obok ławki stała wojownicza żółta klaczka, patrząc z podziwem na jednorożca.

- Chodzi ci o naszą mała rozmowę? – spytała.

– Załatwiła pani największego łobuza w szkole! – zawołała klaczka z respektem. Flash uśmiechnęła się.

- Jak widzisz, ciągle nie mam znaczka – odparła. – Miałam sporo czasu na wyćwiczenie cwanych odzywek.

- A co jej pani powiedziała?

- Jaka tam ze mnie pani – odpowiedział błękitny jednorożec, sadowiąc się z powrotem na ławce. – Jestem Flash Forward. A ty?

- Apple Bloom – odpowiedziała klaczka. - Pani… znaczy poczekasz chwilę? Przyprowadzę moje przyjaciółki. – Jednorożec skinął głową. Po chwili klaczka wróciła w asyście pegaza i jednorożca.

Jednorożec miał alabastrową sierść i grzywę w różowo - fioletowe pasma. Z kolei pegaz miał ciemnopomarańczowe umaszczenie i bordową grzywę. Jedynym szczegółem łączącym całą trójkę był brak uroczego znaczka.

- Proszę… znaczy to są moje przyjaciółki, Sweetie Belle i Scotaloo – powiedziała Apple Bloom. – Dziewczyny, to jest Flash Forward.

- Miło mi was poznać – powiedział błękitny jednorożec. Zauważyła, że pegaz badawczo przygląda się jej bokowi. – Nic tam nie ma. Sucho – powiedziała lekko smutnym głosem.

- Hmmm… rozumiem, że w naszym wieku można jeszcze nie mieć znaczka. Ale jakim cudem pani jeszcze go nie ma? – spytał pegaz.

- Tak po prostu jest. Chyba już w ogóle się nie pokaże – odparła Flash.

- Dziewczyny! – krzyknęła Apple Bloom. – Nie widziałyście, jak Flash zakasowała Diamond Tiarę! – oba kucyki popatrzyły na przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem.

- Zakasowała? Czyli że co? – spytała Sweetie Belle.

- Czyli tak jej dogadała, że aż jej w kopyta poszło! – odparł ziemski kucyk z entuzjazmem. Błękitny jednorożec zaśmiał się.

- A co jej powiedziała? – spytał pegaz swoją przyjaciółkę. Ta zastanowiła się.

- Nie wiem. Ale jak jej coś szepnęła, to Tiara prawie zzieleniała ze złości!

- Powie nam pani? – spytał jednorożec. Klacz pokręciła głową.

- Wybaczcie dziewczynki, ale to mój prywatny arsenał odzywek.

- Prooooosimy – trójka przyjaciółek spojrzały na klacz najbardziej błagalnym wzrokiem, na jaki było je stać. Jednorożec roześmiał się.

- Dobre jesteście. No więc… - wypowiadane zdanie przerwał jej dźwięk szkolnego dzwonka. Klaczki popatrzyły zawiedzionym wzrokiem na jednorożca.

- Przyjdziesz tu jeszcze? – spytała Sweetie Belle.

- Na pewno. Miło było was poznać – odparła Flash zbierając się do odejścia. Trójka przyjaciółek patrzyła za nią przez jakiś czas.

- Myślicie, że przyjdzie? – spytała Scotaloo, przerywając ciszę.

- Mam nadzieję – odparła Apple Bloom, odwracając się w stronę szkoły.

- Rarity zabroniła mi rozmawiać z obcymi – powiedziała Sweetie z obawą w głosie. Przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią.

- Wyglądała na miłą – powiedział żółta klaczka. Zamyśliła się na chwilę. Nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu. – Dziewczyny! – krzyknęła. – Mam pomysł! – powiedziała, po czym zaczęła szeptem opowiadać przyjaciółkom o swoich zamierzeniach.

- Myślisz, że się zgodzi? – spytał pegaz sceptycznie. – Nie wiemy nawet, gdzie mieszka.

- Spokojnie, Scoot. Twilight na pewno będzie wiedzieć – powiedziała Apple Bloom. – Poza tym…

- Dziewczynki! Chodźcie na lekcję! – Dobiegł je głos Cherilee. Apple Bloom mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do przyjaciółek.

- Porozmawiamy na przerwie – powiedziała, kierując się wraz z przyjaciółkami z powrotem do szkoły.

Opuszczając teren szkoły Flash udała się w pierwszą lepszą stronę. Szła nieznaną sobie drogą, w nieznanym kierunku, bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Nie miała wcale ochoty wracać do bezsensownego szukania wiatru w polu, musiała od tego odpocząć. Bezwiednie opuściła miasteczko, niezauważalnie kierując się w stronę jasnego lasu.

Po kilku minutach ścieżka, którą podążała, opadła ku wolno płynącej rzeczce. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, błękitna klacz jednym dużym krokiem przesadziła potoczek. Podnosząc wzrok ujrzała niewielki domek.

Nie, nie był to zwykły budynek, w którym mieszkały dorosłe kucyki. To było coś, o czy każdy kucyk kiedyś marzył – najprawdziwszy domek na drzewie!

Błękitna klacz z podziwem patrzyła na zbitą z desek bazę.

Niewielki domek stał na szerokim, drewnianym podeście na niewielkiej wysokości nad ziemią. Podest, otoczony prostą poręczą, wyglądał na solidny i widać było, że został wykonany przez doświadczonego budowlańca. Szerokie drewniane schodki z desek i belek prowadziły prosto do drzwi wejściowych. Sam domek, porządnie zbity z grubych desek, miał brązowy dwuspadowy dach i okiennice z motywem serc. Ściany były z zewnątrz pomalowane na miły dla oka, jasnobrązowy kolor.

Flash patrzyła na to jak urzeczona. W jej szarym mieście nie było miejsca na domki na drzewie – dość, że samych drzew było jak na lekarstwo. Słyszała oczywiście o takich bazach od kolegów w młodszych klasach, ale to były „męskie" sprawy.

Ten domek był czysty i schludny, no i te motywy serc… nie, zdecydowanie nie należał do chłopców. Flash przez chwile patrzyła na domek. Im dłużej się weń wpatrywała, tym bardziej rosła w niej chęć zajrzenia do środka.

Po chwili wahania ostrożnie weszła na drewniany podest. Zaglądnęła przez okno do środka.

Na ścianie po prawej stronie wisiała pokreślona, prowizoryczna mapa, obok okna stał stolik z wazonem i kwiatami. Ściany były pomalowane na przyjemny żółty kolor.

- Nie – powiedziała do siebie Flash – chłopcy nie użyli by tego koloru. Tu muszą się spotykać jakieś dziewczynki – mruknęła po chwili. Z westchnieniem zeszła z podestu i położyła się na trawie nad rzeką. Popatrzyła na bazę za plecami.

- Ile rzeczy mnie ominęło… - powiedziała do siebie, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Poczuła bolesną pustkę – całe dotychczasowe życie spędziła w dusznym, kamiennym mieście, bez szansy na zwykłe wiejskie zabawy... A teraz miała pełną świadomość tego, czego mogła doświadczyć. I czego już nie doświadczy.

Te emocje nagle wydostały się na zewnątrz, wraz z napięciem z ostatnich tygodni.

Wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, po chwili na wodzie pojawiły się delikatne koliste zmarszczki. Łzy Flash coraz częściej spadały do czystej wody, zakłócając jej równą jak stół powierzchnię. Klacz nie mogła się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Ukryła twarz w kopytach, jej ciałem wstrząsnął silny szloch.

Stracone możliwości... znowu.

Po jakiejś godzinie cichego łkania błękitna klacz poczuła się lepiej. Przemyła twarz czystą wodą z rzeczki, gasząc przy okazji pragnienie. Spojrzała w niebo – słońce prawie sięgało zenitu. Nagle dobiegł ją dźwięk dzwony w miejskim ratuszu.

- Już południe – mruknęła do siebie – Trzeba wracać – powiedziała głośno, po czym niechętnie podniosła się z trawy.

Udała się w stronę miasta tą samą ścieżką, którą tu przyszła. Po raz ostatni rzuciła smutne spojrzenie na domek.

Flash szła wolnym krokiem, rozmyślając na temat lokatorek domku. Ile by dała, aby cofnąć czas i móc chociaż przez jeden dzień żyć jak zwykła klaczka z małego miasteczka. Przypomniała sobie, co myślała o Twilight, lecąc na rydwanie. "Prowincja" – tak wtedy określiła Ponyville. Naprawdę tak sądziła, teraz chętnie sama by tu zamieszkała. Przez chwilę nawet rozważała wystąpienie z wywiadu. Wiedziała jednak dobrze, że to niemożliwe.

Nie mogła narażać życia swoich rodziców.

W końcu dotarła do biblioteki. Wolno pchnęła drewniane drzwi i weszła do środka. Za biurkiem po prawej stronie Twilight z zapałem wertowała kolejną księgę.

Flash cicho zamknęła drzwi, nie chcąc przerywać bibliotekarce lektury. Lawendowa klacz podniosła na nią wzrok.

- Flash, wszystko w porządku? – spytała z troska w głosie. – Źle wyglądasz.

- Tak – odparł cicho błękitny jednorożec.

- Czy ty… płakałaś? – spytała bibliotekarka, mocno zaniepokojona. Pomimo swoich podejrzeń nie mogła tak po prostu zignorować cierpienia drugiego kucyka.

- Daj mi spokój – odwarknęła Flash. Lawendowa klacz podeszła do niej i położyła jej kopyto na łopatce.

- Słuchaj… - Twilight przygryzła dolna wargę, nie wiedząc jak zacząć rozmowę. – Ja wiem, że nasza znajomość… sama wiesz jak jest – westchnęła ciężko. – Ale mimo wszystko możesz mi powiedzieć. Uwierz mi proszę, kiedy wyrzucisz to z siebie, naprawdę poczujesz się lepiej. – Błękitna klacz podniosła wzrok na bibliotekarkę, w jej oczach lśniły łzy. Usta Flash wygięły się w podkówkę i młoda klacz mimowolnie przylgnęła całym ciałem do Twilight.

Przez jakiś czas obie klacze stały na środku pomieszczenia, wtulone w siebie. Twilight czekała spokojnie, aż jej lokatorka się uspokoi.

- Ja… ja… - zaczęła w końcu Flash, mimowolny szloch utrudniał jej mówienie. Zaczerpnęła powietrza. – Byłam dzisiaj w szkole. – Twilight spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Jaki to ma…

- Ja… widziałam te wszystkie wesołe klaczki i źrebaki… i… przypomniałam sobie swoje dzieciństwo. Lata stracone w tym… dusznym mieście… Patrząc na te roześmiane dzieci… chciałam, aby czas się cofnął… Poczułam pustkę. Straszliwą pustkę. I… żal, że nie dostałam szansy na takie życie… i ból… i wściekłość… na los, który mi to wszystko zabrał…

- Rozumiem cię – powiedziała bibliotekarka, próbując ponownie przytulić błękitną klacz. Ta nieoczekiwanie wyrwała się z jej objęć. Jej twarz wykrzywił grymas złości.

- Wcale nie rozumiesz! – odparła przez łzy podniesionym głosem.

- Flash, ja… - zaczęła lawendowa klacz, ale agentka jej przerwała.

- Wybacz, Twilight, ja… po prostu muszę pobyć sama – z tymi słowami odwróciła się w stronę schodów.

Kiedy weszła do pokoju od razu położyła się na łóżku. Patrzyła ze smutkiem na kołdrę. Nie łkała, nie szlochała, lecz wielkie łzy wciąż płynęły po jej twarzy.

Twilight westchnęła cicho, patrząc na odchodzącą klacz. Chyba zbyt pochopnie ją oceniła. Ona przecież również miała swoje uczucia. I kto wie, czy jej obawy były wogóle uzasadnione. Bibliotekarka z ciężkim sercem usiadła spowrotem do lektury.

Wiedziała, że pomimo wszystkich okoliczności nie może narażać swojego planu na porażkę. To by ją zbyt wiele kosztowało.

Błękitna agentka w końcu jakoś doszła do siebie. Popatrzyła na zegar, na którym właśnie wybiła druga po południu. Żeby zabić czas, zabrała się za przeglądanie swoich zapisków. Nagle do pokoju weszła Twilight.

- Flash, muszę wyjść. Wrócę jutro, popilnujesz biblioteki? – spytała lawendowa klacz. Jednorożec skinął głową.

- Spokojnie, możesz na mnie polegać. A gdzie się wybierasz, jeśli wolno spytać?

- Pinkie prosiła mnie o pomoc przy opiece nad dziećmi państwa Cake. Sama rozumiesz, bobasy w tym wieku wymagają mnóstwo… - wywód przerwał jej dzwonek przy drzwiach. Bibliotekarka czym prędzej zeszła na dół.

Po chwili Flash usłyszała głośną rozmowę. Twilight tłumaczyła coś komuś, ale przez drzwi prawie nic nie było słychać. Błękitna klacz wyszła z pokoju i zatrzymała się u szczytu schodów, obserwując, co się dzieje.

Naprzeciw lawendowej klaczy stała Rarity.

- Twilight, proszę, zgódź się – prosiła bibliotekarkę błagalnym tonem.

- Rarity, obiecałam, że zajmę się dziećmi państwa Cake, sama rozumiesz…

- Już nie mam do kogo się zwrócić. Fluttershy ma na głowie jakieś chore zwierzęta, na Dash nie ma co liczyć, Applejack jak zwykle pracuje przy jabłkach…

- Naprawdę chciałabym ci pomóc, ale zrozum… nie mogę się teraz wycofać – odparła lawendowa klacz. – Po prostu siła wyższa.

- O czym rozmawiacie? – spytała Flash, schodząc na dół. Rarity speszyła się lekko.

- My tylko… znaczy ja…

- Masz jakiś problem?

- Widzisz, dostałam zamówienie od znanego projektanta z samego Canterlotu. To dla mnie szansa, ale muszę dzisiaj zająć się moją siostrą i jej przyjaciółkami. Pomyślałam więc, że ktoś mógłby zająć się nimi zamiast mnie. Wtedy miałabym czas na pracę.

- I nie możesz nikogo znaleźć? – spytała domyślnie błękitna klacz. Rarity skinęła głową. Nagle za jej plecami rozległy się głośne szepty. Wzrok Flash przesunął się ponad alabastrowa klaczą na trzy mniejsze kucyki, stojące za nią.

- Flash! – krzyknęła klaczka z różowa kokardą, widząc błękitnego jednorożca. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Apple Bloom! Miło cię… to znaczy was widzieć – powiedziała uśmiechając się w stronę jej przyjaciółek.

- To wy się znacie? – spytała zaskoczona Rarity. Twilight również spojrzała pytająco na agentkę.

- Dzisiaj, kiedy niesforne kopyta zaniosły mnie do szkoły, miałam przyjemność je poznać – odparła wesoło Flash.

- Chciałybyście widzieć minę Tiary, kiedy Flash jej dogadała! – powiedziała Apple Bloom z entuzjazmem. Bibliotekarka spojrzała badawczo na swoja lokatorkę.

- Flash, masz nam coś do powiedzenia? – spytała. Błękitna klacz uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

- Taki tam drobny incydent, nic wielkiego – odparła, siląc się na lekki ton. Nagle do głowy przyszła jej pewna myśl. – Rarity – powiedziała – mówisz, że ktoś musi zająć się dziewczynkami? – alabastrowa klacz przytaknęła. Nagle coś ją tknęło.

- Zaraz… chyba nie chcesz…

- A co stoi na przeszkodzie? Chętnie poznam je bliżej, Twilight nie złamie obietnicy, a ty będziesz miała czas na pracę – odparła Flash.

- Dziewczynki, chcecie zostać z panią w bibliotece? – spytała Rarity. Wszystkie trzy klaczki pokiwały energicznie głowami.

- Jasna sprawa! – wykrzyknęła Apple Bloom z entuzjazmem. Krawcowa popatrzyła z powątpiewaniem na agentkę.

- Wiesz w co się pakujesz? – spytała. Flash machnęła kopytem.

- Dam sobie radę. Zdążyłyśmy się polubić – odparła pewnym głosem.

- Wobec tego ja już wrócę do siebie. Dziewczynki – Rarity zwróciła się do małych klaczek – macie być grzeczne i słuchać pani Forward – Trio przybrało miny tak niewinne, że brakowało im tylko aureoli.

- Ja też już pójdę – rzuciła Twilight. – Gdybyście chciały gdzieś iść, to zostawcie bibliotekę pod opieką Spike'a – z tymi słowami obie klacze opuściły pomieszczenie.

Kiedy Flash została sam na sam z klaczkami, przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. W końcu opiekunka przerwała milczenie.

- Co chciałybyście robić? – spytała błękitna agentka.

- Szukać swoich znaczków oczywiście! – zawołała Scoot z entuzjazmem. Opiekunka uśmiechnęła się.

- To bardzo ciekawe. Od czego chciałybyście zacząć? – na te słowa Sweetie Belle trąciła porozumiewawczo Apple Bloom.

- Bo widzi pani… - zaczęła ostrożnie żółta klaczka. – My jesteśmy… Zdobywcy Uroczego Znaczka! – zakrzyknęły wszystkie trzy klaczki.

- Domyślam się, ze staracie się znaleźć wasze talenty, tak? – spytała Flash. Wszystkie trzy dziewczynki przytaknęły ochoczo. – Wobec tego gdzie chciałybyście zacząć poszukiwania? – Klaczki zaczęły szeptać między sobą, chichocząc i zerkając na swoją opiekunkę.

- Proszę pani – powiedziała w końcu Apple Bloom. – My, jako Zdobywcy, oczywiście szukamy swoich znaczków… a pani też swojego nie ma… i pomyślałyśmy że… że… - Apple Bloom zaczęła się jąkać, w końcu zamilkła ze wstydem. Scotaloo przewróciła oczami.

- Chodzi o to, że chciałybyśmy zaprosić panią do nas! – wypaliła. Flash uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie sądzicie, że jestem już za duża?

- Proszę pani – powiedziała nieśmiało Sweetie – nie ważne, ile ktoś ma lat. Wszystkie nie mamy swoich znaczków i… no wie pani… nigdy nie jest za późno ich odkrycie! – na te słowa pozostałe klaczki pokiwały głowami z uznaniem.

- No i pani jest bardziej doświadczona i mogłaby pani powiedzieć nam, co może być specjalnym talentem – powiedziała Apple Bloom.

"Co mi szkodzi" – pomyślał błękitny jednorożec. "I tak chwilowo robota leży odłogiem, a tak przynajmniej będę miała tą trojkę na oku".

- Dziewczynki – powiedziała Flash, starając się nadać głosowi oficjalny ton. – Zaszczytem dla mnie będzie zostać Zdobywcą Uroczego Znaczka – przy ostatnich słowach nie wytrzymała i parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. Klaczki natychmiast doskoczyły do swojej opiekunki, tuląc się do niej mocno i śmiejąc razem z nią.

Kiedy agentka oficjalnie dołączyła do Znaczkowej Ligi, Apple Bloom zaproponowała, żeby przenieść się do ich bazy. Sweetie i Scoot ochoczo przystały na tą propozycję.

- Czy to nie jest gdzieś daleko? – spytała Flash z pewną obawą. Apple Bloom machnęła kopytem.

- Kawałek za naszą farmą.

- Skoro tak, to ruszajmy – odparła błękitna klacz. – Spike! – zawołała w głąb biblioteki. Po chwili smok pojawił się u szczytu schodów.

- O co chodzi? – spytał.

- Wybieram się z dziewczynkami na spacer. Pilnuj biblioteki – rzuciła. Naprędce spakowała plecaki po czym wraz ze Zdobywcami opuściła pomieszczenie.

Ścieżka, którą podążała grupka, wydała się agentce dziwnie znajoma. Po kwadransie marszu cała grupa znalazła się u celu. Gdy Flash zobaczyła, gdzie są, szczęka opadła jej do samej ziemi.

To był ten domek na drzewie, który wcześniej przypadkiem znalazła!

- Ładny, prawda? – spytała Apple Bloom z duma w głosi, widząc minę opiekunki.

- To wy to wszystko zrobiłyście? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Dawniej bawiła się tu moja siostra – odparła żółta klaczka. – Przez jakiś czas domek stał pusty i był trochę podniszczony.

- Trochę? - wtrąciła Scotalooo. – Powiedz raczej, ze to była istna ruina.

- Ważne, ze udało nam się wszystko odnowić – powiedziała Apple Bloom wesoło.

- Szkoda, że nie mamy dla pani peleryny – powiedziała Sweetie, przyglądając się agentce.

- Skoro gramy w jednej lidze, to myślę, że nie powinniście mówić do mnie pani – powiedział jednorożec. – Flash wystarczy. – Cała trójka przyjęła te słowa z burzliwym entuzjazmem.

- Dziewczyny, jak myślicie, od czego powinnyśmy zacząć dzisiejsze poszukiwania? – spytała Apple Bloom.

- Może na początek posiedzimy tutaj i bliżej się poznamy? – zaproponowała Flash. Żółta klaczka nie wydawała się przekonana.

- Ale mamy tyle planów na dziś…

- Bujasz – wtrąciła Scoot. – Nie mamy nic w planach. – Przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią ze złością.

- Spokojnie, dziewczynki – powiedziała Flash, chcąc zażegnać spór. – Może najpierw opowiecie mi coś o tej okolicy?

- Poza naszym domkiem i tą dziwną polaną nie ma tu nic ciekawego – odparła Śweetie. W tym momencie agentkę coś tknęło.

- Jaką dziwną polaną? – spytała klacz jednorożca.

- Sweet! – zganił przyjaciółkę pegaz. – To miała być tajemnica!

- Hej! Przecież Flash jest już Zdobywcą! – odparowała Sweetie. Nielot pomyślał przez chwilę.

- W sumie racja.

- Co jest takiego niezwykłego w tej polanie? – spytała Flash z zaciekawieniem.

- Znajduje się w lesie Everfree – powiedziała Apple Bloom.

- I te błyski o których wszyscy mówią, dochodzą właśnie stamtąd – dodała Scotaloo, wprawiając błękitną klacz w osłupienie.

- I widziałyśmy tego jednorożca, który je wywołał! – powiedziała Sweetie Belle. Na te słowa Flash wryło w ziemię.

- Dziewczynki – powiedziała głosem drżącym z podniecenia – musicie mi wszystko dokładnie opowiedzieć.

- Ale żeby poznać naszą tajemnicę, najpierw musisz nam wyjawić swoją – odparła chytrze Apple Bloom.

- Chodzi o to, że wtedy pod szkołą nie powiedziałaś nam… - zaczęła Scott.

- …co tak rozzłościło Tiarę! – dokończyła Sweetie. Flash uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przypominając sobie swoją małą zemstę.

- Ale nikomu o tym nie powiecie?

- Przysięga Pinkie… - zaczęła Scoot, ale przyjaciółki ręcznie ją uciszyły.

- Nie pamiętasz? – spytała Apple Bloom. – Nie wywołuj jej!

- Nonsens – odparł pegaz. – Po co miała by tu…

- Lepiej nie kusić losu – odparł żółty kucyk. – Zwykła przysięga wystarczy.

- Wiec co powiedziałaś wtedy Tiarze? – spytała Sweetie. Agentka dyskretnie rozejrzała się na boki. Po chwili gestem pokazała kucykom, żeby się zbliżyły.

- A więc powiedziałam jej… - zrobiła efektowną pauzę.

Po chwili w okolicznym lesie rozległy się salwy głośnego śmiechu.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Opiekunka z przypadku"

Rozdział 3 Rozdział 5 

342


	6. Chapter 5

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział V

Starożytna magia

- Myślicie że dostaniemy znaczek za rzutki? – spytała szeptem Sweetie Belle, leżąc w łóżku. Obok, na prostym piętrowym meblu wierciły się jej przyjaciółki.

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparła Apple Bloom, pokazując wymownie plastry na kopytach. Nie, ta dyscyplina zdecydowanie nie była ich talentem.

- Uh, nie chce mi się spać! – jęknęła Scotaloo, przewracając się w pościeli. – Co można robić w nocy? – spytała swoje przyjaciółki. Te zaczęły się intensywnie zastanawiać.

- Może pooglądamy gwiazdy? – spytał jednorożec. Pozostała dwójka popatrzyła na nią z politowaniem.

- Talent za oglądanie gwiazd? Czy ja wyglądam na astronoma? – spytał pegaz z przekąsem.

- Na śpiewaka też się nie nadajesz – odcięła się Sweetie, wspierając się na łokciu – ale na konkursie talentów ci to nie przeszkadzało – na te słowa pegaz poczerwieniał ze złości.

- Przypatrzyłaś się wtedy swojej tak zwanej scenografii? – Scoot nie pozostała dłużna.

- Dziewczyny! – krzyknęła w końcu Apple Bloom. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to faktycznie doczekamy się znaczka za kłótnie!

- Lepsze chyba to, niż nic – odparła Sweetie, wstając. Nagle za drzwiami rozległy się kroki.

Do pokoju weszła rozczochrana Applejack.

- Albo się w tej chwili uspokoicie, albo was zwiąże na łóżkach! – powiedziała ostrzegawczym głosem. – To, że macie wolne nie znaczy, że możecie mnie budzić! - dodała, ziewając. – Jak dorośniecie i będziecie musiały wstawać rano do pracy, zrozumiecie o czym mówię – rzuciła, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. – Ostatni raz pozwalam im tu nocować– mruknęła do siebie, wracając do łóżka.

- No to chyba pozostaje nam tylko spać – powiedziała szeptem Apple Bloom, moszcząc się w pościeli.

- Dobranoc, dzie… - zaczęła Scotaloo, ale przerwał jej hałas na zewnątrz. Trzy klaczki w sekundzie były przy oknie.

Na drodze, biegnącej tuż obok farmy, stał jakiś kucyk. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz i kaptur, więc nie mogły rozpoznać, kto to. Zbierał właśnie jakieś upuszczone przez siebie przedmioty.

- Złodziej! – szepnęła Apple Bloom.

- To na pewno jakieś skradzione rzeczy! – dodała Sweetie, kuląc się lekko.

- Musimy sprawdzić dokąd idzie! – powiedziała Scotaloo. Po chwili tajemniczy kucyk oddalił się. – Szybko dziewczyny! – ponaglił nielot, wyskakując przez okno na zewnątrz. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Apple Bloom. Sweetie z wahaniem spojrzała w stronę oddalającej się postaci.

- Nie wiem czy… łooł! – krzyknęła, gdy przyjaciółki siłą wyciągnęły ją na zewnątrz. Tajemniczy kucyk odwrócił się w stronę okna.

- Cii! – syknęła Scotaloo, zatykając kopytem usta jednorożca. Szczęściem tuż pod oknem rosły niskie krzaki, w których cała trójka znalazła dobre schronienie. Klaczki z zapartym tchem obserwowały, jak tajemniczy złodziej rozgląda się, po czym odchodzi w sobie znanym kierunku.

- O mały włos – odetchnęła Apple Bloom. – Szybko! – dodała, wychodząc z kryjówki. Wkrótce cała trójka podążyła za tajemniczym kucykiem, kryjąc się w wysokiej trawie. Zerwał się lekki wiatr i szum traw zagłuszał kroki małych szpiegów.

- Może dostaniemy znaczki za szpiegostwo – mruknęła do siebie Apple Bloom. Tuż za nią szła Scotaloo, a pochód zamykała Sweetie Belle.

Nagle ziemski kucyk zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że będąca tuż za nią Scotaloo wpadła na niego, nieomal wywracając się na ziemię.

- Apple Bloom, co ty… - chciała spytać, ale żółta klaczka uciszyła ją gestem Wskazała kopytem przed siebie. – Chyba nie chcesz tam iść! – powiedział pegaz z uzasadnioną obawą.

Tajemniczy kucyk kierował się prosto do lasu Everfree!

- Jeśli coś ukradł, musimy zobaczyć jego kryjówkę – powiedziała siostra farmerki, zaczerpując powietrza w płuca. – Chodźcie! Już raz byłyśmy tam w nocy!

- I prawie dopadł nas bazyliszek! – pisnęła z tyłu Sweetie Belle.

- Fluttershy go przegoniła. Szybko! – odparła Apple Bloom, widząc jak tajemnicza postać chowa jakąś mapę do juków. Cała trójka z ociąganiem podążyła za tajemniczym kucykiem, w głąb mrocznej puszczy.

Las w nocy był straszny. Kiedy klaczki były tu ostatnio, powietrze było spokojne. Teraz wiatr zawodził w koronach drzew, wył między gałęziami i poruszał zeschłymi liśćmi.

Cała trójka nie musiała bać się o wykrycie, bo wiatr skutecznie zagłuszał ich kroki. Tajemniczy kucyk podążał wąską ścieżką, na nic nie zważając. Trójka Zdobywców szła za nim, starając się zapamiętać drogę.

Nagle złodziej zniknął!

Trzy klaczki stały przez chwilę zdezorientowane. Nagle w miejscu zniknięcia kucyka rozległ się stukot kopyt. Trzy klaczki cichcem udały się w tamtą stronę.

Tuż przed nimi rozciągała się szeroka kotlina. W mroku nie było widać, co w niej jest. Cała trójka przywarowała w krzakach, nasłuchując odgłosów przed nimi.

W mroku wyraźnie było słychać stukot kopyt – tajemniczy złodziej krzątał się po kotlinie, co chwila potykał się, wydając niewyraźne mruknięcia. Co jakiś czas stukot ustawał, a po chwili rozlegał się ponownie.

- Jak myślicie, co on robi? – spytała Sweetie szeptem.

- Na pewno ukrywa skradzione przedmioty! – odparła cicho Scoot, z zapartym tchem wpatrując się w mrok.

- Ciii… - syknęła cicho Apple Bloom, nasłuchując. Nagle tuż przed nimi pojawił się słaby blask.

- Co się… - spytała Sweetie, ale zamilkła. W mroku przed nimi słabym blaskiem jarzył się róg jakiegoś jednorożca.

- To jednorożec! – szepnęła Scoot. – Apple Bloom spojrzała na nią z politowaniem.

- Nie mów. Naprawdę? – odparła sarkastycznie.

- Patrzcie! – powiedziała cicho Sweetie, wpatrując się w scenę przed sobą jak zahipnotyzowana.

W mroku ukazały się delikatne, czerwone linie. Utworzyły na dnie kotliny pięcioramienną gwiazdę, w której centrum znajdował się jakiś obiekt o niewyraźnych kształtach.

Tajemniczy jednorożec, zwrócony tyłem do klaczek, oddziaływał swoją magią na dziwny obiekt. Czerwone linie na ziemi jarzyły się coraz bardziej. Nagle tuż przed tajemniczym kucykiem pojawiła się jasna kula.

Sfera wyglądała jakby była spleciona z cienkich nici, jarzących się oślepiającym blaskiem. Światło kuli uniemożliwiało rozróżnienie koloru sierści tajemniczego kucyka.

Ten ciągle oddziaływał na tajemniczy obiekt, jednocześnie przyklękając na przednich kopytach. W mroku rozległ się niewyraźny jęk.

- Co on… - chciała spytać Sweetie, ale przerwał jej dziwny błysk. Nagle kula energii wystrzeliła w oślepiającym błysku w górę, niknąc w mroku.

Trzy klaczki siedziały w krzakach jak sparaliżowane. Jednorożec mruknął coś niewyraźnie, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Ukryte w krzakach klaczki dostrzegły, że w jego magii unosi się jakiś przedmiot. Rozległ się niewyraźny szelest kartek. Po chwili kucyk odłożył książkę i ponownie zaczął tworzyć tajemniczą sferę, ale tym razem była mniejsza. Pomimo rozmiarów jarzyła się jeszcze jaśniej od poprzedniej. Jednorożec uniósł głowę, z jego rogu sypnęły się iskry. Nagle nowa kula zaczęła się rozszerzać. Tajemniczy kucyk jęknął, próbując powstrzymać proces. Po chwili sfera uniosła się ponad drzewa, po czym zapadła się, niknąc w mroku. W tej samej sekundzie w miejscu zniknięcia tajemniczego obiektu pojawił się błysk, po czym rozeszła się stamtąd ściana magicznej energii..

Nim młode klaczki pomyślały o ucieczce, fala była już za nimi. Śmiertelnie przerażeni zdobywcy spojrzeli po sobie, oczekując jakichś ran. Na szczęście nie znalazły żadnych obrażeń.

Po chwili w mroku ponownie rozległ się szelest kartek

Tajemniczy kucyk trzymał w swojej magii jakąś księgę, kartkując ją zawzięcie.

- Wynośmy się stąd! – szepnęła Sweetie drżącym głosem. Cała trójka cichcem wygrzebała się z krzaków. Kiedy były już na ścieżce, pędem pobiegły w kierunku, z którego przyszły. Na szczęście między drzewami błyszczały światła miasteczka, wskazując drogę małym szpiegom.

Po kilku minutach wytężonego biegu młode klaczki były z powrotem przy oknie. Pośpiesznie wgramoliły się do łóżek, nakrywając się szczelnie kołdrami.

- D… dziewczyny? – spytała Apple Bloom drżącym szeptem. – J… jak myślicie, co to było?

- N… nie wiem – powiedziała blada Scotaloo, próbując uspokoić oddech. – Ale lepiej nikomu o tym nie mówić!

- Dlaczego? - spytała Sweetie, z jej oczu wyzierał strach.

- Jeśli zaczniemy to rozpowiadać, ten jednorożec może nas znaleźć – wyszeptała Apple Bloom. – Chyba tego nie chcesz? – na te słowa jednorożec schował głowę pod kołdrę.

- Musiał być potężny. Ta fala magii… to nie było byle jakie zaklęcie – powiedziała Scoot. – Czy tylko mi wydała się znajoma? – Jej przyjaciółki zastanowiły się.

- Trochę… jakbym już kiedyś… - zaczęła Apple Bloom.

- Dziewczyny, proszę nie mówmy już o tym – poprosiła Sweetie, bliska płaczu.

- Może faktycznie idźmy spać. Jutro pogadamy – odparła Scotaloo. Pozostali Zdobywcy przystali na ta propozycję, zawijając się szczelnie w pościel.

Żadna nie miała tej nocy spokojnych snów.

- I tak to właśnie było – zakończyła relację Apple Bloom. Jej przyjaciółki pokiwały twierdząco głowani. Flash z zapartym tchem słuchała Zdobywców, robiąc przy okazji podręczne notatki.

- Na pewno nie zauważyłyście, jakiego był koloru? – spytała z nadzieja w głosie. Cała trójka pokręciła przecząco głowami.

- Albo był taki mrok, ze nie było nic widać – powiedziała Scotaloo – albo oślepiały nas te błyski. Widziałyśmy tylko kontur.

- A głos?

- Kto w takiej chwili zwracałby uwagę na głos - powiedziała Sweetie. – Poza tym nic konkretnego nie mówił, tylko jęczał niewyraźnie.

- No i szum drzew wszystko zagłuszał – dodała Apple Bloom. Błękitna klacz westchnęła ciężko.

- Trafiłybyście z powrotem w to miejsce? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie. Klaczki spojrzały na nią ze strachem.

- Po co chcesz tam iść? – spytała Apple Bloom drżącym głosem.

- Widzicie, dziewczynki, księżniczka Celestia przysłała mnie do waszego miasta właśnie w tej sprawie – odparła Flash. – Skoro wiecie, gdzie to jest, dobrze by było gdybyście mi to pokazały. To by mi bardzo ułatwiło pracę. – Cała trójka popatrzyła na nią z lękiem w oczach.

- A co, jeśli… - Scoot przełknęła ślinę. – Jeśli ten kucyk tam będzie?

- Sądzę, że skoro był tam w nocy, to w dzień się nie pokaże – odparła błękitna klacz po chwili namysłu. – Poza tym już dawno nie widziano tych świateł. Może ten ktoś dał sobie spokój? – dodała, starając się dodać klaczkom otuchy. Te jednak nie wyglądały na przekonane.

- Ch… chyba zdołamy trafić z powrotem w tamto miejsce – powiedziała Apple Bloom z ociąganiem. Przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią spłoszone.

- Naprawdę chcesz tam wrócić?! – wrzasnęła Scotaloo. – To jest w lesie Everfree! No i…

- Już kilka razy tam byłyśmy – przerwała jej żółta klaczka. – Poza tym – dodała, patrząc na opiekunkę – Flash będzie z nami. – Błękitna klacz posłała jej krzepiący uśmiech.

- Spokojnie, dziewczynki. Jeśli coś się stanie, obronię was.

- Przysięga Pinkie Pie? – spytała Sweetie. Przyjaciółki zgromiły ją spojrzeniem.

- Może być przysięga Zdobywcy Uroczego Znaczka? – spytała Flash. Klaczki rozpromieniły się na te słowa.

- Sweetie, dasz radę ułożyć do niej słowa? – spytał pegaz. Jednorożec zastanowił się.

- Czas leci – wtrąciła się Flash. – Chodźmy lepiej na tą polanę – na te słowa Zdobywcy spochmurnieli. Mimo to niechętnie przystali na tą propozycję.

Czwórka kucyków udała się w kierunku lasu Everfree. Nawet w dzień puszcza wydawała się mroczna, jakby jakieś zagubione strzępy nocy wciąż pozostawały między drzewami. Poskręcane i powyginane gałęzie były pokryte zgniłozielonym mchem i innymi porostami.

Flash głośno przełknęła ślinę. Wszystkie informacje, jakie miała na temat tego lasu, pochodziły ze sławnej opowieści Elementów Harmonii o oczyszczeniu księżniczki Luny. Nawet w tej relacji las wydawał się straszny, a co dopiero na żywo. Błękitna klacz poczuła silny niepokój na myśl, że będzie musiała się weń zapuścić.

- W opowieściach ten las nie był taki… taki… - powiedziała nagle, wpatrując się w mroczna ścianę drzew po prawej stronie.

- Straszny? - dokończyła za nią Sweetie Belle. Błękitna klacz pokręciła głową.

- Nawet nie chodzi tu o strach – odparła po namyśle. – Raczej silny… niepokój – trzy klaczki wydawały się martwić słowami swojej opiekunki. Skoro nawet ona się bała to czy zdoła je obronić przed potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem?

Nagle Apple Bloom zatrzymała się.

- To tutaj – powiedziała, wskazując niewyraźną ścieżkę. Flash pochyliła się do przodu, próbując dojrzeć w mroku lasu jak najwięcej.

- To do dzieła – powiedziała w końcu, robiąc krok w kierunku ciemnej, drzewiastej ściany.

- Czy my… - zaczęła cicho Sweetie Belle. Błękitna klacz odwróciła się w jej stronę.

- Słuchaj, kochanie – powiedziała najbardziej krzepiącym głosem, na jaki było ją w tamtej chwili stać. – Wiem, że się boisz. Ale to dla mnie naprawdę bardzo ważne. Bez was zgubie drogę i nie znajdę polany – powiedziała cicho, patrząc w wypełnione lękiem oczy małego jednorożca. Zaczęły się w nich pojawiać łzy. – Księżniczka na mnie liczy. Nie mogę… nie możemy jej zawieść – dodała. Sweetie skinęła głową i wytarła łzę kopytem.

- Miejmy to już za sobą – powiedziała cicho Apple Bloom. Po chwili cała grupa zagłębiła się w mrok lasu.

Pradawna puszcza była cicha i spokojna. Nie było wiatru, szum drzew nie zakłócał ciszy. Wkrótce promienie słońca zaczęły rzednąć, zatrzymywane przez poplątane gałęzie nad ich głowami. W półmroku co chwila ktoś potykał się o wystające korzenie. Zatęchłe powietrze opornie wypełniało płuca, niósł się w nim odór zgnilizny i rozkładu. Co jakiś czas po bokach rozlegały się niespodziewane i przytłumione dźwięki – trzask gałęzi, szelest ściółki, niewyraźne zawodzenia.

Na czele pochodu szła Flash, tuż obok niej Sweetie Belle, lękliwie przytulając się do boku swojej opiekunki. Za nimi, tak blisko jak mogły, szły Apple Bloom i Scotaloo.

- Daleko jeszcze? – spytała cicho Flash. Nie chciała mówić głośno, przerywanie ciszy wydawało się zły pomysłem.

- Już chyba blisko – szepnęła z tyłu Apple Bloom.

- Spójrzcie tam – powiedziała Flash, wskazując kopytem przed siebie. Trzy klaczki nie mogły niczego dojrzeć.

- Co tam widać? – spytała Scoot cichym głosem.

- Światło – odparła Flash. – W koronach drzew musi być przerwa. To musi być ta polana – dodała, po czym truchtem udała się w tamtym kierunku, rada z widoku słońca. Po chwili dobiegła do niskich krzaków. Rozchyliła je delikatnie, po czym spojrzała na to, co było za nimi. Po chwili wraz ze Zdobywcami ostrożnie zeszła w dół kotliny.

Błękitna klacz nie wiedziała, czego spodziewać się po tej tajemniczej polanie. Na pewno jednak nie oczekiwała tego, co tam było.

Kotlina nie była rozległa, mogła mieć jakieś trzydzieści metrów średnicy. Na środku kilka szerokich schodów umożliwiało wejście na podwyższenie. Na jego szczycie stała niska podstawa, wykuta w żywej skale. Na niej leżała płytka kamienna misa.

Niemal na brzegach kotliny, w równych odstępach, stały wysokie kamienne kolce. Pięć iglic o trójkątny przekroju, zakrzywionych i nachylonych do środka. Ich czubki znajdowały się kilka metrów od krawędzi tajemniczego podwyższenia.

Trawa w kotlinie była wypalona do samej ziemi, jakby przeszedł tamtędy pożar. Mimo to zarówno iglice, jak i tajemniczy podest nie były osmalone, jakby ogień oszczędził tajemnicze kamienne obiekty. Ich biała powierzchnia była gładka i błyszcząca.

Wszyscy czterej Zdobywcy przez dłuższą chwile stali na brzegu, z rozdziawionymi ustami wpatrując się w tajemnicze obiekty.

- Nie bujałyście – powiedziała Flash. – Tutaj naprawdę wyprawia się coś dużego.

- W nocy nie widziałyśmy tych kamieni – powiedziała Apple Bloom. Wszyscy zaniechali szeptów, ośmieleni widokiem słońca.

- Rozejrzyjmy się – powiedziała błękitna klacz, schodząc w dół kotliny. Po chwili weszła na podwyższenie, badawczo przyglądając się misie. Pozostali zdobywcy oglądali kamienne filary.

- Flash, chodź i zobacz! – zawołała Scotaloo. Opiekunka natychmiast udała się w tamtym kierunku.

Po wewnętrznej stronie kamiennego filaru, na gładkiej powierzchni widniał głęboko ryty, runiczny znak. Flash wyciągnęła z juków notes, po czym z grubsza skopiowała ów symbol.

Podnosząc głowę spostrzegła, że każdy z filarów jest ozdobiony innym znakiem. Po kilku minutach każdy z nich zajmował osobną kartkę w jej notesie.

- Wspominałyście, że jakieś linie utworzyły pięcioramienną gwiazdę – powiedziała Flash, po czym wspięła się na brzeg i spojrzała z góry na kotlinę. – Czy jej rogi mogły kończyć się na tych iglicach?

- Było bardzo ciemno – powiedziała Apple Bloom. – Ale chyba tak – dodała, patrząc na całość z miejsca, a którym stała. W tym samym czasie Scotaloo i Apple Bloom uważnie oglądały monument na środku.

- Flash! - zawołał pegaz. – Tutaj są takie same symbole jak na filarach! – błękitna klacz szybko podbiegła do niej. W istocie na podstawie misy widniały głębokie ryty, każdy odpowiadający znakowi na kolumnie naprzeciwko.

- Nie znam tych znaków – powiedziała. – Czy któraś z was umie rysować? – spytała zdobywców. Apple Bloom uniosła kopyto.

- A co trzeba zrobić?

- Stań tutaj – powiedziała, wspinając się na brzeg kotliny. Kiedy obydwie były na szczycie, opiekunka dała żółtej klaczce notes i ołówek. – Jeśli potrafisz, to narysuj z grubsza to, co widać w tej kotlinie – klaczka w kokardzie skinęła głową, po czym zaczęła kreślić w notesie skomplikowany rysunek, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na kotlinę, by dopasować szczegóły.

W tym czasie Flash udała się na dół, by dalej penetrować wnętrze dolinki. Przypatrywała się właśnie symbolom, próbując zapamiętać ich układ, gdy rozległo się wołane Scotaloo.

- Flash! Chodź i zobacz! – krzyczał pegaz, wskazując coś na ziemi. Błękitna klacz pędem udała się w tamtą stronę. Podchodząc bliżej stłumiła pisk radości.

Pod dużą płaską skałą spokojnie spoczywała prosta drewniana skrzynia. Nie jakaś tam przypadkowa skrzynia – to był dokładnie ten sam tajemniczy kufer, który zniknął z domu Twilight!

"Mam cię" – pomyślała Flash, wyciągając kuferek spod skały.

- Skarb! – krzyknęła Scotaloo, wpatrując się w skrzynkę. Flash wyciągnęła magią spinkę, ukrytą w grzywie.

- Co ty… - spytała Sweetie, widząc, jak opiekunka w skupieni grzebie końcem spinki w zamku kufra. Po chwili wieko odskoczyło.

- Woooow, ale super! – krzyknęła Scotaloo, patrząc z podziwem na opiekunkę. – Nauczysz mnie tego? – na te słowa Flash spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Może kiedyś – rzuciła, lustrując wnętrze kufra. Dwie pozostałe klaczki także zajrzały do środka, z ich piersi wyrwał się jęk zawodu.

W skrzyni nie było drogich kamieni, ani złota, ani innych kosztowności, na które liczyły młode klaczki. Jedyną w miarę cenną rzeczą był prosty, złoty diadem bez ozdób. Poza nim znajdowało się tam kilka książek, odręczne notatki oraz mniejsza skrzynka.

"To jest to" – pomyślała Flash. "Podano na srebrnej tacy" – pomyślała, wyjmując z juków kilka czystych kartek. Skupiła się przez chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie kopiowania. Jej róg rozjarzył się słabym blaskiem i po kilku sekundach kartki zapisane dziwnymi kręgami i symbolami spoczywały spokojnie w jej jukach. Klaczki patrzyły na to, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu.

- Sweet! - zakrzyknęła Scotaloo. – Musisz się tego koniecznie nauczyć!

- Pokażesz mi, jak rzucić to zaklęcie? – spytał mały jednorożec. Flash zaśmiała się.

- Oczywiście. Należy wam się. Sama nigdy bym tu nie trafiła – powiedziała wesoło. Po chwili obok zjawiła się Apple Bloom.

- Wszystko przerysowałam – powiedziała z dumą, prezentując notatnik. Flash była pod wrażeniem precyzji i poziomu szczegółów rysunku. Młoda klaczka nie zapomniała nawet o oznaczeniu poszczególnych filarów odpowiednimi symbolami.

- Świetnie rysujesz – powiedziała błękitna klacz z uznaniem. Jej uwaga ponownie zwróciła się w stronę kufra. Zapisała w notesie tytuły spoczywających tam książek.

"_Transcendencja dla zaawansowanych_" Starswirla Brodatego; gruby tom, cuchnący pleśnią. Kartki były pożółkłe i wydawało się, ze rozlecą się przy dotknięciu.

"_Historia Alicornów_", autorstwa Sharp Feather; trochę podniszczona książka, sporo cieńsza od poprzedniej i na pewno dużo nowsza.

"_Atlas Equestrii sprzed wieków_"; atlas jak atlas: brak autora, najcieńsza książka, a zarazem o największej powierzchni.

Flash skończyła spisywać tytuły. Domyślała się, że to księgi z zamkowej biblioteki, o których mówiła Celestia.

Kiedy rozprawiła się z tomiskami, zwróciła uwagę na mniejszą szkatułkę. Podniosła ją w swojej magii, oglądając z każdej strony. Gdy nią potrząsnęła, w środku coś zagrzechotało.

- Co tam jest? – spytała Apple Bloom. Flash w milczeniu podniosła leżąca obok spinkę. Po krótkiej, pełnej skupienia chwili ostatni z trzech rygli blokujących zamek opadł. Błękitna klacz odchyliła wieko i przyjrzała się beznamiętnie zawartości.

W kuferku wyłożonym miękkim aksamitem spoczywało w nieładzie pięć drogich kamieni. Każdy miał delikatna złotą oprawkę i prawie wszystkie miały dość niezwykłe kształty.

Pierwszy był prosty, fioletowy kamień o romboidalnym kształcie. Wyglądał jak brylant, gotowy do osadzenia w jakiejś ozdobie.

Następny, różowy diament mający kształt motylka cieszył oko misternym wykończeniem brzegów.

Kolejnym kamieniem był pojedynczy rubin w kształcie błyskawicy. Niemal dawało się wyczuć pulsującą w nim moc.

Obok niego spoczywał błękitny klejnot o eliptycznym kształcie. Przyglądając się bliżej błękitna klacz zorientowała się, że to jakiś… balonik? Komuś musiało się naprawdę nudzić.

Ostatnim z kamieni był pojedynczy pomarańczowy brylant wyszlifowany w kształt dorodnego jabłka.

Flash skrzętnie zapisała detale kamieni. W ciszy niósł się tylko dźwięk ołówka, drapiącego kartkę. Skończyła spis i spojrzała na trzy młode klaczki. Te wpatrywały siew znalezisko w niemym szoku.

- Czy coś się stało? – spytała z lekkim niepokojem w głosie. Trójka drgnęła i popatrzyła na opiekunkę przerażonym wzrokiem.

- To... są… - powiedziała Apple Bloom, przełykając ślinę. – Klejnoty Harmonii! – Flash popatrzyła ze zdumieniem najpierw na nią, a potem z powrotem na kamienie.

- Chcecie powiedzieć, że to dzięki tym kamykom powierniczki z Ponyville uwięziły Discorda i pokonały Nightmare Moon? – Trzy klaczki przytaknęły nerwowo.

- Ten złodziej musiał je ukraść! – krzyknęła Scoot. Flash popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Jaki… - chciała spytać, ale ugryzła się w język.

One nic nie wiedzą o Twilight. I lepiej żeby tak zostało.

- Musimy zabrać je do Ponyville! – powiedziała Sweetie Belle. Przyjaciółki ochoczo jej przytaknęły.

- Będziemy bohaterkami! - zawołała Scotaloo. Flash pokręciła głową.

- Musimy je tu zostawić – powiedziała. Klaczki spojrzały na nią zaskoczone.

- Ale ten złodziej… - chciała powiedzieć Apple Bloom, ale błękitna klacz jej przerwała.

- Jeśli chcemy go złapać, nie możemy zostawić po sobie śladów – powiedziała stanowczym głosem. – Ona tu wróci - dodała.

- Skąd wiesz, że to klacz? – spytała Sweetie. Flash spłoszyła się.

- Jakoś tak mi się powiedziało - odparła wstając. Szybkim zaklęciem zablokowała zamek, po czym umieściła skrzynkę w środku większego kufra. Po chwili obie skrzynie były na powrót zamknięte i wciśnięte pod skałę.

- Rozejrzyjcie się jeszcze dookoła, czy czegoś nie zostawiłyśmy – powiedziała Flash, rozglądając się po dolince. Klaczki rozbiegły się, szukając śladów.

Nagle wzrok błękitnej klaczy przykuła złamana gałązka. Wisiał na niej poszarpany kawałek materiału. Podchodząc bliżej zauważyła jeszcze jedną rzecz. Wyciągnęła pęsetę, delikatnie chwytając obiekt, który zwrócił jej uwagę.

Był to włos. Długi, prosty, różowy włos. Bez wątpienia z grzywy. Flash przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego.

To burzyło jej pogląd na sprawę. Twilight nie ma różowych włosów.

Usłyszała z tyłu głosy zbliżających się klaczek. Szybko schowała ów włos do niewielkiej probówki.

- Nic nie zostawiłyście? – spytała klaczki. Te pokręciły przecząco głowami.

- Wszystko zabrane – powiedziała Apple Bloom. Flash zastanawiała się przez chwilę.

- Mam do was głupie pytanie – powiedziała, kierując się ku brzegowi kotliny. Zdobywcy spojrzeli na nią, unosząc brwi. – Domyślacie się, co mogą oznaczać symbole na słupach? – spytała. Trzy klaczki spojrzały na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Skąd miałybyśmy to wiedzieć? – spytała Scotaloo.

- Mówiłam, że to głupie pytanie – odparła Flash. – Wobec tego znacie może kogoś, kto pomógłby mi to odcyfrować? – Trio zamyśliło się na chwilę.

- Twilight na pewno będzie wiedzieć – powiedziała ostrożnie Sweetie. Flash westchnęła. Przecież to właśnie przed nią chce to wszystko ukryć.

- Nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć się, dlaczego zaciągnęłam trojkę małych klaczek do lasu Everfree – powiedziała po chwili. – I mam nadzieję, że sekret tej wycieczki zostanie między nami.

- W sumie racja. Nie powinno nas tu być – powiedziała Sweetie Belle.

- To będzie taka nasza mała tajemnica – powiedziała Flash, nachylając się w stronę trójki klaczek. – Nikomu nie powiecie o tym, co tu widziałyście? – spytała.

- Słowo Zdobywcy Uroczego Znaczka! – powiedziała poważnym głosem Apple Bloom. Po chwili przyjaciółki powtórzyły te słowa.

- Skoro ta kwestię mamy załatwioną – powiedziała błękitna klacz, prostując się – to powiedzcie mi proszę, czy nie znacie kogoś poza Twilight, kto mógłby coś wiedzieć o tych symbolach? – Cała trójka zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Zecora! – krzyknęła nagle Apple Bloom.

- Kto? – spytała Flash.

- Zebra, mieszka samotnie w lesie – odparła żółta klaczka. – Wie wiele o różnych rzeczach i ma książki i… i…

- I raczej będzie wiedzieć coś o tych znakach? – dokończyła błękitna klacz. Apple Bloom skinęła głową. – Dacie radę mnie do niej zaprowadzić?

- Jasna sprawa. Droga nie jest trudna.

- Wobec tego chodźmy. – Po chwili cała trójka zagłębiła się z powrotem w mrok lasu Everfree. W kotlinie zostały tylko białe głazy – niemi świadkowie minionych wydarzeń.

Droga do domu Zecory była nieporównanie mniej straszna od ścieżki prowadzącej na polanę. Szeroką drogę oświetlały promienie słońca, w pobliżu słychać było śpiew ptaków. Cała grupa szła przez las pewnym krokiem, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Nagle uwagę błękitnego jednorożca przykuły piękne niebieskie kwiaty.

- Patrzcie jakie cudne! – powiedziała podchodząc bliżej.

- NIE DOTYKAJ! – krzyknęła Apple Bloom. Opiekunka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Dlaczego? – spytała Flash.

- To Czarci Żart – powiedziała Scotaloo. Błękitna klacz spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

- Co w nim takiego groźnego?

- Kiedyś przyjaciółki mojej siostry w to weszły – odparła Apple Bloom – i na drugi dzień każda miała takie dziwne objawy.

- Dziwne?

- Applejack zrobiła się malutka, Rarity rozczochrana, Twilight miała taki… gumowaty róg, Fluttershy… - zaczęła wyliczać żółta klaczka.

- Dobrze, rozumiem. Chodźmy dalej – przerwała jej Flash, patrząc z obawą na roślinę.

Po kilkunastu minutach marszu pojawiło się przed nimi znajomo wyglądające, szerokie drzewo. Na gałęziach wisiały kolorowe butelki, w niektórych miejscach były wycięte okna. Obok pnia stała dziwna maska. Kilka schodków prowadziło do niewielkich drzwi.

- Urocze – mruknęła Flash. – Prawie jak miejska biblioteka.

- „Prawie" robi wielką różnicę. – Błękitna klacz podskoczyła, słysząc nieznany głos. Odwróciła się w kierunku jego źródła.

Naprzeciw niej stała najprawdziwsza zebra, ze sterczącą grzywą i złotymi pierścieniami na szyi i kopytach.

- Ty jesteś Zecora? – spytała ją agentka.

- Niech ten, kto pyta, pierwszy się przywita – odparła zebra.

- Pani Zecoro! - powiedziała Apple Bloom. - Znalazłyśmy dziwne symbole i pomyślałyśmy, że może pomogłaby nam pani je przetłumaczyć. – Zebra uśmiechnęła się.

- Was znam nie od dziś – powiedziała patrząc na klaczki. – Ale niech mi ktoś powie, jak się pani zowie? – wskazała na opiekunkę gromadki.

- Nazywam się Flash Forward. Przybyłam z Canterlotu, żeby badać światła w okolicy.

- Wiem, o które światła chodzi. Czym są? Nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi.

- Czy pani musi tak bez przerwy rymować? – spytała Flash. Zebra spojrzała na nią z urazą.

- Przyzwyczajaj się – powiedziała z boku Scotaloo. Sweetie zachichotała.

- Może do środka pozwolicie i powiecie, z czym do mnie przychodzicie – zaproponowała Zecora, otwierając drzwi.

Po chwili cała piątka weszła do przestronnego salonu. Flash pogrzebała w jukach i wyciągnęła z nich podręczny notes.

- Pani Zecoro - zwróciła się do zebry – chodzi mi o te symbole. – powiedziała, otwierając notes na odpowiedniej stronie. Szamanka uważnie przyjrzała się nakreślonym znakom.

- Hmmm… nie poznaję tych symboli – powiedziała po chwili namysłu. – Chociaż… - wstała i zaczęła uważnie przeglądać półki. Po chwili wyjęła jedną z książek i położyła na biurku, wzbijając tuman kurzu. Na okładce widniał krąg z pięciu znajomych symboli i jeden obcy pośrodku.

- Legenda Sześciu Bohaterów – przeczytała błękitna klacz na głos. – Sześciu Bohaterów? Pierwsze słyszę – dodała.

- To herosów są symbole, nie usłyszycie o nich w szkole – powiedziała Zecora, otwierając księgę. – To oni Elementy Harmonii stworzyli, którymi złego Dagona wypędzili.

- Opowiedz mi o tym.

- Pradawni tu swoje królestwo budowali. Na pomoc potężnego demona wezwali. Dagon zbudował tutaj królestwo wspaniałe, ale tylko po to, by zniszczyć je całe. Kiedy w końcu na jaw wyszły jego plany, los tamtej krainy został przypieczętowany. Lecz wtedy bohaterowie się zjawili i niszczeniu swego państwa kres położyli.

- Ilu ich było?

- Sześciu Bohaterów wypędzenia dokonało. Lecz w twoim notesie jest jeden za mało.

- To wszystkie, jakie znalazłyśmy – odparła błękitna klacz. – Co to może oznaczać?

- Pięciu Bohaterów runiczne to znaki. Ich przetłumaczenie to problem nie byle jaki.

- A jak brzmią w oryginale?

- Heurton, Element Lojalności – powiedziała Zecora, wskazując pierwszy znak. Przewróciła kartkę. – Lekani, Element dobroci. Letin, Element Hojności. Kalume, Element Szczerości. I Jenny, Element Śmiechu. – powiedziała, wskazując na ostatni symbol.

- A Element Magii?

- Legendy milczą na jego temat.

- A co możesz mi powiedzie o tym? – spytał jednorożec, przewracając kartkę. Zecora przyjrzała się uważnie szkicowi, wykonanemu przez Apple Bloom.

- Mroczna magia – powiedziała złowieszczo Zecora. – Pentagram. Diabelskie sztuki.

- Co to może mieć wspólnego z tymi bohaterami?

- Tego rodzaju kręgu używa się w trzech przypadkach – odpowiedziała zebra po namyśle. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w rysunek. – Pierwszy to otwarcie portalu. Drugi to zogniskowanie magicznej mocy. A trzeci... – szamanka zrobiła efektowna pauzę – wskrzeszenie.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Wskrzeszenie? – spytała zszokowana Flash. Zebra kiwnęła głową.

- Tego rodzaju sztuki są ryzykowne i wymagają mnóstwo mocy magicznej – powiedziała po chwili. – Zwykły jednorożec nie da rady, chyba że po wielu latach ciężkich treningów.

"Lub będąc Elementem Magii" – pomyślała Flash. – Czy potrafisz rozpoznać, o który rodzaj działania chodzi? – spytała głośno. Zecora pokręciła głową.

- Zbyt ogólne to wzory. Rozpoznanie to kłopot naprawdę spory – odparła. – Ale skoro to coś jest związane z mocą Sześciu Bohaterów, to znaczy, że wkrótce mogą wydarzyć się wielkie rzeczy. Ale niebezpiecznie jest budzić uśpione pradawne moce – dodała po chwili.

- Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedziała Flash, zbierając notatki do toreb. – Jeśli dowiem się czegoś więcej, powiadomię cię o tym.

- Bardzo ciekawe to wszystko. Napewno niezwykłe zjawisko. – odparła Zecora, zamykając drzwi za wychodzącą grupą. Podeszła do otwartej księgi. – Nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby budzić Sześciu Bohaterów – mruknęła, odkładając tom na miejsce.

Idąc ścieżką, Flash w zamyśleniu trawiła zdobyte informacje. Zastanawiała się, co chce zrobić ten tajemniczy kucyk. Wiele wskazywało na Twilight, ale ten jeden głupi włos uparcie podgryzał gotowy i przejrzysty plan wydarzeń.

Jeśli to w istocie Element Magii, to mogą być problemy. Gdyby chciała wskrzesić tych bohaterów, mogło by dojść do katastrofy.

Jeśli mimo wszystko jakiś inny kucyk za tym stoi, ona jako królewski szpieg ma za zadanie go zdemaskować.

Póki co te wszystkie dylematy zeszły na dalszy plan. Błękitna klacz od obiadu nic nie jadła, tymczasem zbliżała się szósta po południu. Klaczki idące obok również wydawały się zmęczone.

- O co chodzi z tym wskrzeszeniem? – spytała nagle Apple Bloom. Flash drgnęła, wyrwana ze swoich rozmyślań.

- To nic takiego. Nie myślcie o tym. I na Celestię, nikomu nie mówcie o tym, czego się dowiedziałyśmy.

- Dlaczego to takie ważne? – spytała Sweetie Belle.

- Nie wiemy, kto za tym stoi – odpowiedziała Flash. – A im więcej osób wie, tym większa szansa, że on też się o tym dowie.

- A gdyby się dowiedział… - powiedziała cicho Scotaloo.

- Nie myślcie o tym – powtórzyła błękitna klacz.

Wkrótce przed nimi ukazały się zabudowania Ponyville.

- Wiecie może, gdzie tutaj można dobrze zjeść? – spytała Flash swoje towarzyszki.

- Spike dobrze gotuje – odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle.

- Wiec chodźmy do biblioteki – powiedziała Flash, kierując się w stronę znajomego drzewa. Ze środka rozchodził się nęcący zapach. Wszyscy mimowolnie przyspieszyli kroku.

Po chwili cała kawalkada znalazła się w bibliotece. Z kuchni wyszedł Spike w kucharskiej czapce.

- Wielkie nieba! – krzyknął, widząc całą czwórkę. – Gdzie wyście były?!

- W sekretnej bazie Zdobywców Uroczego Znaczka – odparła szybko Flash. – Powiedz proszę, że masz dla nas coś do jedzenia – powiedziała błagalnym tonem.

- Najpierw ty mi powiedz, jak mogłaś zniknąć i nie dawać znaku życia przez tyle godzin!

- Straciliśmy poczucie czasu – odparła błękitna klacz. – Zaraz wrócę – dodała, kierując się do swojej sypialni. Będąc w środku szybko wrzuciła zdobyte materiały i notatki do skrzyni pod łóżkiem.

Schodząc na dół obserwowała, jak trzy małe klaczki z zapałem pałaszują kanapki, przyrządzone przez Spike'a. Ten patrzył na nie z wyraźną dumą.

- Widzę, że smakuje – powiedział. – Flash, też powinnaś spróbować – dodał, widząc błękitną klacz schodzącą po schodach. Jednorożec uśmiechnął się.

- Niestety muszę wyjść jeszcze na chwilę – powiedziała, kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Wrócę za kilka minut – dodała, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Miała już zarys planu, ale żeby się udał, potrzebowała jednej ważnej rzeczy.

- Przepraszam – zaczepiła napotkanego kucyka – gdzie tu jest warsztat jubilerski? – Ogier uprzejmie wytłumaczył jej, jak dojść do celu. Flash udała się w tamtym kierunku, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co zlecić jubilerowi.

I mając nadzieję, że Twilight się nie połapie.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Odkrywca Everfree"

Rozdział 4 Rozdział 6 

306


	7. Chapter 6

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział VI

Raport

Flash szła szybkim krokiem przez miasteczko. Zaczynało się ściemniać i młoda klacz obawiała się, że nie zdąży przed zamknięciem warsztatu jubilerskiego. Wkrótce jej oczom ukazał się prosty dom z wyraźnym szyldem. Błękitna klacz pchnęła zdobione drzwi i weszła do środka.

Na wprost drzwi znajdowała się szklana lada, pod którą wystawione były wszelakiej maści ozdoby – bransolety, naszyjniki, oszlifowane klejnoty czekające na osadzenie. Za ladą, na wysokim taborecie siedział postawny ogier o szaro-fioletowej grzywie i ciemnoczerwonej sierści. Majstrował zawzięcie przy jakichś ozdobach, odwrócony grzbietem do drzwi. Słysząc dzwonek u drzwi odwrócił się szybko, z uśmiechem witając nowego klienta. Na boku miał znaczek przedstawiający wysadzany naszyjnik i jubilerski okular.

- Dzień dobry, szanowna pani – powiedział z uśmiechem do błękitnego jednorożca. – W czym mogę służyć?

- Witam. Domyślam się, że jest pan jubilerem – odparła Flash. - Chciałabym złożyć zamówienie. Chodzi konkretnie o…

- TY! – usłyszała z tyłu nienawistny głos. Brzmiał dziwnie znajomo. Błękitna klacz odwróciła się i napotkała wypełniony wrogością wzrok jasnoniebieskich oczu. Ogier siedzący za ladą zwrócił się do różowej klaczki.

- O co chodzi, skarbie? – spytał.

"Oho" - pomyślała Flash. "Będą kłopoty"

- To ona zaczepiła mnie dzisiaj w szkole! – oczy ogiera zwęziły się.

- Czy to prawda? – spytał, wlepiając wrogie spojrzenie w błękitną klacz. Ta uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

- W istocie miałyśmy dzisiaj niemiłe zajście – odparł jednorożec – ale zapewniam, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. Wobec tego…

- Słuchaj no, paniusiu – przerwał jej jubiler, cedząc słowa. – Natychmiast przeproś moją córkę albo inaczej pogadamy.

- Proszę pana – odparła klacz, uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy – zapewniam, że niemiłe zajście, do którego niestety doszło, nie zostało zainicjowane przeze mnie. Proszę wytłumaczyć córce, że nie należy w chamski i obraźliwy sposób zaczepiać nieznajomych. – Spojrzenie błękitnych oczu czerwonego kucyka ześlizgnęło się na różową klaczkę.

- Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – spytał Diamond Tiarę.

- Ona kłamie! – krzyknęła klaczka. – Tatusiu, chyba jej nie wierzysz?!

- Zapewniam pana, że nie mam powodów, żeby kłamać – odparła Flash spokojnym głosem. – W istocie, poniosły mnie nerwy i powiedziałam pańskiej córce kilka dosadnych słow. Ale chyba nikt nie lubi, kiedy ktoś wyśmiewa się z jego pustego boku – na te słowa twarz ogiera stężała.

- Tiaro – powiedział surowym głosem – co ja ci mówiłem na ten temat? – Córka jubilera zwiesiła głowę. Ogier ponownie zwrócił się do błękitnej klaczy.

- Przepraszam panią za zachowanie mojej córki – powiedział spokojnym, ale wciąż zimnym głosem. – Mieliśmy już wcześniej tego typu zajścia. – Jednorożec machnął kopytem.

- Nie szkodzi – powiedziała klacz. - Cieszę się, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. A wracając do kwestii zamówienia… - powiedziała, nachylając się do jubilera. Szybko szepnęła mu kilka słów. Twarz ogiera stężała.

- To dość… nietypowe zlecenie – powiedział ostrożnie. – Może pani zagwarantować, że nie będę miał z tego tytułu żadnych… - przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego słowa – nieprzyjemności?

- Zapewniam, że w ciągu kilku dni otrzyma pan pozwolenie z samego Canterlotu - odparła Flash pewnym głosem.

- Mimo wszystko prosiłbym o dyskrecję – powiedział ogier, mierząc klacz uważnym wzrokiem. – Jestem tutaj szanowanym obywatelem, gdyby coś się stało, nie chciałbym, żeby to się rozniosło.

- Zapewniam, że dyskrecja to akurat coś, o czym mam naprawdę spore pojęcie – odparła klacz, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Jeśli chodzi koszty, to cena nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

- Proszę tylko dostarczyć mi jakiś szkic zamówienia – powiedział ogier, wracając do pracy. – Wykonanie tego zajmie kilka dni. – Klacz skinęła głową, po czym pewnym krokiem opuściła warsztat. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, mijając różowa klaczkę. Ta wciąż siedziała na podłodze ze spuszczoną głową. Flash nachyliła się do niej, szepcząc coś szybko. Po chwili opuściła sklep.

Diamond Tiara szybko podniosła głowę.

- Tato! – krzyknęła. – Widziałeś to?

- Zdaje się, że mówiliśmy już wiele razy na ten temat – odparł ogier, nie odwracając się nawet. – Nie wolno się wyśmiewać z nikogo. A zwłaszcza z dorosłych i nieznajomych. – Klaczka ze spuszczoną głowa poszła w stronę swojego pokoju. W głowie wciąż brzmiały jej echem słowa błękitnej klaczy.

„Dwa do jednego dla mnie".

Kiedy Flash dotarła w końcu do biblioteki, zaczynało się ściemniać. Błękitny jednorożec z radością wszedł do swojego tymczasowego domu.

Już na podwórku słychać było głośne radosne krzyki trójki Zdobywców. W pewnym momencie ze środka dobiegł głośny huk, jakby ktoś zrzucił worek z drewnem opałowym. Flash przyspieszyła kroku, pędem wpadając do biblioteki.

Na środku salonu leżały szczątki czegoś, co jeszcze przed chwilą było krzesłem. Wokół stali wszyscy trzej zdobywcy, no i oczywiście Spike.

- Hmmm… - mruknęła Scotaloo. – Próbujemy to naprawić? - spytała przyjaciółki.

- Może lepiej nie – odparła Sweetie. – Pamiętasz, jak było w domu Fluttershy?

- Fakt, wtedy niespecjalnie nam wyszło.

- Co tu się stało? – spytała błękitna klacz surowym tonem. – Spike? - zwróciła się do smoka. – Miałeś ich pilnować – na te słowa asystent wziął się pod boki.

- I to mówi ktoś, kto zniknął na… - zamyślił się na chwilę – cztery godziny!

- Narzekasz – odparła Flash. – Cały czas ich pilnowałam. Wracając do tematu: co to ma znaczyć? – spytała, wymownie wskazując na rozbity stołek. Trójka zdobywców jak na komendę zrobiła słodkie oczy.

- Chciałyśmy się tylko pobawić w… - zaczęła odważnie Apple Bloom, ale zamilkła pod morderczym spojrzeniem przyjaciółek.

- Mniejsza – odparła Flash. – Posprzątam to – dodała, podnosząc magią drewniane szczątki. Po kilku minutach gwałtownie zdemontowane krzesło leżało już grzecznie w składziku na drewno opałowe.

Kiedy bałagan został uprzątnięty, klacz zwróciła się do Spike'a.

- Popilnuj ich proszę jeszcze kilka minut – powiedziała, kierując się w stronę schodów.

- Zamierzasz gdzieś wyjść?

- Nie, muszę dokończyć pewne zapiski – odparła Flash wymijająco. Smok zasalutował, po czym zajął się organizowaniem jakiegoś zajęcia Zdobywcom.

Kiedy Flash znalazła się w swoim pokoju, zatrzasnęła drzwi, po czym chwyciła za pióro. Kilkakrotnie zaczynała list, ale za każdym razem napoczęty świstek lądował w koszu. Agentka nie wiedziała po prostu, jak w jednym liście opisać to, czego się dowiedziała, jakie są jej przypuszczenia, oraz plany na wypadek gdyby się sprawdziły. To wszystko zajęłoby ze dwa listy – a jeszcze trzeba doliczyć maskowanie za pomocą szyfru, który niemal podwaja ilość tekstu. No i nie wiedziałaby, czy ma zgodę na środki, których zamierza użyć.

Błękitna klacz przez chwilę rozważała podzielenie raportu na dwa listy, prędko jednak odgoniła tą myśl. Puszczanie wiadomości w częściach na pewno nie pomoże jej wizerunkowi skrupulatnego i starannego agenta.

Nagle przyszło olśnienie.

Błękitna agentka rzuciła się do biurka. Szybko chwyciła za pióro i w kilkanaście sekund sformułowała treść notki. Kolejną minutę zajęło jej szyfrowanie listu. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe, klacz zeszła na dół.

- Spike, wyślij proszę list – powiedziała, podając smokowi notkę. Ten sceptycznie popatrzył na skrawek papieru.

- Nie za późno? - spytał. – Zazwyczaj wysyłam listy do godziny czwartej. A jest już prawie siódma.

- Od każdej reguły są wyjątki - powiedziała Flash.

- No nie wiem… - odparł smok. Młoda klacz zeźliła się.

- Uhhh… po prostu to wyślij – na te słowa Spike westchnął. Po chwili namysłu podpalił list, przez chwilę obserwując, jak smuga dymu leci w stronę Canterlotu.

- Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na szybką odpowiedź – rzucił smok ostrzegawczo. Flash machnęła kopytem.

- Nie ma pośpiechu – powiedziała, kierując się w stronę sypialni zajmowanej przez trójkę Zdobywców.

Małe klaczki grały właśnie w „Prawda czy wyzwanie". Apple Bloom stała właśnie na głowie, dopingowana przez przyjaciółki. Widząc wchodzącą Flash zawahała się i spadła na podłogę, wywołując salwy śmiechu przyjaciółek. Błękitna klacz położyła się obok swoich podopiecznych.

- Mam do was prośbę, dziewczynki – powiedziała Flash z uśmiechem, chociaż jej głos był bardzo poważny. Klaczki wlepiły w nią spojrzenia.

- O co chodzi? – spytała Scoot.

- Nigdy więcej nie chodźcie na tą polanę – powiedziała Flash. – Lepiej nie robić wokół tego miejsca niepotrzebnego szumu. A jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zobaczycie tego tajemniczego kucyka, nie podążajcie za nim. Nie chciałabym was narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ale przecież to my odkryłyśmy jego kryjówkę! – zaoponowała Apple Bloom. – Też chcemy go zdemaskować!

- I może wyjdą nam znaczki za… - Sweetie zamyśliła się na chwilę – za ściganie złodziei? – powiedziała w końcu trochę niepewnie.

- Dziewczynki – powiedziała klacz z troską w głosie – rozumiem, że jesteście ciekawe tego wszystkiego. Ale już pomogłyście mi w tej sprawie tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe. Musicie zrozumieć, że to już nie są żarty. Ten ktoś może być naprawdę niebezpieczny. Jeśli stałaby się wam jakaś krzywda, nie wybaczyłabym sobie tego.

- Dobrze, rozumiem – powiedziała cicho Apple Bloom. – Słowo Zdobywcy, że nie będziemy tam chodzić! – mówiąc to trąciła łokciem koleżanki.

- Tak, Słowo Zdobywcy Uroczego Znaczka! – powiedziały chórem pozostałe klaczki. Flash odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Dziękuję, dziewczynki – powiedziała. – Nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy - dodała, wychodząc z pokoju.

W istocie, to znaczyło dla niej bardzo wiele. Nie tylko w kwestiach dotyczących konspirowania jej działań.

Pomimo zaledwie jednodniowej znajomości bardzo polubiła Zdobywców, choćby ze względu na więź, którą czują ze sobą kucyki bez znaczka.

Naprawdę czułaby się wrednie ze świadomością, że ktoś skrzywdził te urocze klaczki z jej winy.

_Celestio,_

_ Udało mi się w końcu ruszyć śledztwo z miejsca. Materiały, które zdobyłam, oraz moje przypuszczenia są jednak zbyt obszerne, żeby przedstawić je w liście._

_ Musimy zobaczyć się osobiście, abym mogła w pełni wytłumaczyć Ci mój pogląd na sytuację, oraz omówić z Tobą dalsze kroki._

_ Aby to umożliwić, przyślij mi proszę oficjalne wezwanie do Canterlotu. Najlepiej jutro, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń._

_ Z poważaniem,_

_ Flash Forward._

Księżniczka kilkakrotnie przeczytała notkę. Pomimo późnej pory zdecydowała się otworzyć list. Po szybkiej deszyfracji omal nie zawyła z radości. Po dwóch tygodniach zastoju wreszcie jakieś konkretne ustalenia.

Biała klacz siłą powstrzymała się, żeby nie spełnić jej prośby natychmiast. Zamiast tego zaczęła chodzić niespokojnie po komnacie, starając się zgadnąć, co agentka ma jej do przekazania. Po chwili z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

- Wasza Wysokość – powiedział strażnik, kłaniając się – wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, w najlepszym – rzuciła Celestia. Strażnik dyskretnie wycofał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Księżniczka wróciła do przerwanych rozmyślań.

Po chwili spojrzała przez okno, obserwując jak jej siostra wznosi Księżyc. Zastanawiała się, jak ukryć przed nią to wszystko.

Jeśli będzie miała powtórkę zdarzeń sprzed kilku tysięcy lat, będzie musiała to wszystko jakoś umiejętnie zatuszować. Znowu.

"Wiecznie tylko same problemy z tymi Powiernikami Magii" – pomyślała, wpatrując się intensywnie w wyłaniający się księżyc .

Księżniczka Luna popatrzyła z westchnieniem na Księżyc, wychylający się zza horyzontu. Po chwili jej róg zgasł, Wiedziała że jej ciało niebieskie wystarczy lekko pchnąć, a dalej samo się potoczy. Po chwili opuściła balkon i weszła do swojej sypialni. Bezszelestnie odchylił rąbek granatowej pościeli, zaciskając przy tym zęby.

Miała tego wszystkiego dość.

Mimowolnie zaczęła wspominać moment, w którym uwolniła się z magii Księżyca.

Kiedy wydostała się ze swojego więzienia, miała siłę. Miała moc. Władała potęgą większą, niż kiedykolwiek miała jej siostra. Prawie dopełniła zemsty. Prawie pokazała tej suce ogrom własnego cierpienia. Prawie objęła władzę w Equestrii. Niestety, „prawie" to za mało. Plan się nie powiódł, Pani Nocy straciła swoją potęgę i okazję do zemsty. I to wszystko odebrały jej te cholerne klaczki.

A teraz… teraz każdego dnia musiała ogląda twarz tej… tej… tej cholernej morderczyni!

Każdego wieczora niemal krew ją zalewała na myśl, że następnego dnia będzie musiała znów na nią patrzeć, uśmiechać się, udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Pewnym pocieszeniem był dla niej fakt, że miała spore przywileje. Siostra nie chciała zrzucać na nią prawie żadnych obowiązków, więc granatowa klacz mogła przeznaczyć więcej czasu na planowanie odwetu. Na analizę błędów przeszłości. Wiedziała, że musi czekać na dobrą okazję do ataku. Że drugiego podejścia nie będzie.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo jeszcze zdoła oszukiwać siostrę. Każdej nocy modliła się o jakiś przypadek, który pozwoli jej dopełnić zemsty. Który pozwoli jej w końcu wziąć odwet – nie tylko za tysiąc lat w samotności. Wciąż miała przed oczami swoich wiernych żołnierzy. Oni nie musieli ginąć. Ich spojrzenia, wypełnione strachem, były jak sztylety, nieustannie wbijające się w jej serce. Ona jest jedynym kucykiem, który może ich pomścić. I zrobi to. Choćby miała czekać na to kolejne tysiąc lat.

"I na ciebie przyjdzie pora, siostrzyczko" – pomyślała Luna, balansując na krawędzi snu.

Flash leżała na łóżku, zaciskając powieki. Wschodzące słońce, wpadające przez okno, denerwująco łaskotało twarz młodej klaczy. Poprzedni dzień był dość męczący i agentka miała nadzieję na spokojny sen do późnej godziny, niestety bezlitosne słońce nie dawało na to nadziei.

Błękitna klacz naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę, starając się jednocześnie nie odsłonić kopyt. Po chwili pierwsze senne majaki zaczęły pojawiać się w jej umyśle, gdy nagle z tego stanu wyrwał ją trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Jednorożec zaklął cicho. Domyślał się, że to Twilight wróciła i zapewne będzie oczekiwać sprawozdania z wczorajszego dnia.

Po chwili niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka, po czym podeszła do niewielkiej toaletki. Grzywę miała w strasznym nieładzie, jak każdego ranka zresztą. Czesząc długie włosy zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć Twilight na temat wczorajszych perypetii. Oczywiście wymogła na tych małych klaczkach obietnicę milczenia, ale z dziećmi nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Po kilku minutach, gdy jej grzywa była już doprowadzona do stanu jakiej takiej używalności, młoda klacz zeszła na dół. Z uśmiechem zwróciła się do Twilight i nagle stanęła w miejscu jak wryta.

- Flash, wszystko w porządku? – spytała Twilight, w jej głosie brzmiał niepokój. Błękitna klacz stała w miejscu, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w bibliotekarkę. – Halo, mówię do ciebie!

- Wybacz, to nic takiego. Zamyśliłam się – odparła Flash, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Jej umysł wciąż trawił zdobytą informację. Klacz musiała użyć całej siły woli, żeby nie podskoczyć z radości.

Wszystko za sprawą cienkiego, różowego pasma włosów w grzywie Twilight.

Ostatni element układanki grzecznie wskoczył na swoje miejsce.

Nagle do stojących na środku biblioteki kucyków podbiegł Spike. W łapie trzymał jakiś list.

- Do kogo to? – spytała Twilight. Smok przyjrzał się imieniu adresata.

- Do Flash – odparł po chwili.

- Nasza droga asystentka chyba nie będzie miała nic przeciwko jeśli rzucę okiem? – powiedziała Twilight, chwytając magią świstek. Flash skinęła głową. Jeśli transmisja była szyfrowana, to nic jej nie grozi.

Twilight szybko przeczytała treść notki, po czym podała ją agentce. Ta przebiegła wzrokiem po kartce.

_Droga Flash,_

_ Potrzebuję Twojej opinii w pewnej palącej sprawie. Jeszcze dzisiaj wyślę po Ciebie rydwan, który zabierze cię do Canterlotu._

_ Kiedy poznam już twoje zdanie, odeślę Cię spowrotem, abyś mogła kontynuować badania tajemniczych świateł._

_ Z poważaniem,_

_ Księżniczka Celestia._

Flash szybko przebiegła wzrokiem notkę. Po chwili zwinęła świstek i odłożyła go na biurko.

- Wiesz, o co może chodzić? – spytała Twilight.

- Zapewne o moje prywatne badania. Rozkaz przyjazdu tutaj przyszedł tak nagle, że nie zdążyłam wszystkiego dokończyć.

- Rozumiem… - mruknęła bibliotekarka. – Udało ci się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat tych świateł?

- Nic. Zero. To było dość dawno i już się nie powtórzyło – odparła agentka. – Zapewne jakieś punktowe zaburzenia w polu magicznym. Zostanę tu jeszcze jakiś czas i wrócę do zamku. Póki co – dodała, odrzucając niesforną grzywę – pójdę spakować najpotrzebniejsze szpargały.

- Ja w tym czasie wezmę się za porządkowanie biblioteki – rzuciła Twilight. Nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę. – Flash, powiedz mi proszę, dlaczego brakuje jednego krzesła? – powiedziała w stronę agentki. Ta zatrzymała się na chwilę.

- Nic takiego – rzuciła, nie odwracając się. – Dziewczynki się bawiły i ten stołek padł ich ofiarą.

- A gdzie teraz jest?

- Robiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy – odparła Flash drętwym głosem – ale obrażenia okazały się zbyt rozległe. – Obie klacze przez chwilę patrzyły na siebie i nagle parsknęły śmiechem.

- W sumie to tylko krzesło. Najwyżej zamówię nowe – powiedziała beztrosko Twilight.

- To ja pójdę się spakować – rzuciła Flash, wchodząc na górę.

Będąc w pokoju, swoim zwyczajem zaryglowała drzwi. Szybko wyjęła spod łóżka niewielką skrzynię. Otworzyła ją i zaczęła przerzucać jej zawartość. Znajdowało się tam kilka kartek, skopiowanych z kufra na polanie, probówka z różowym włosem, kilka torebek z pomniejszymi przedmiotami, wszystko opisane i opatrzone etykietami. Po chwili wszystkie przedmioty spoczywały spokojnie w jukach, przykryte kilkoma ubraniami. Ostatni rzut oka na skrzynię, po czym wylądowała ona z powrotem pod łóżkiem. Błękitna klacz zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju.

- Gdzie ja to wtryniłam… - mruknęła, grzebiąc nerwowo w szafkach. Nagle przystanęła i pacnęła się kopytem w czoło. – No przecież – powiedziała z ulgą, po czym wyjęła ze swojej grzywy niewielki notes. Przekartkowała go, upewniając się, że wszystkie materiały są na miejscu.

Kiedy niewielki zeszycik wylądował w jukach, Flash nakryła go jakimś ubraniem, dla niepoznaki. Rzuciła okiem na pokój, upewniając się, że nie zostawiła niczego, co mogło by ją zdemaskować. Kiedy miała pewność, że spakowała wszystko, czego potrzebowała, legła na łóżku, nakrywając się szczelnie kołdrą. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się zdrzemnąć jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

Po chwili w pokoju rozległo się ciche pochrapywanie.

Agentkę zbudził tętent kopyt za oknem. Spojrzała na zegar ścienny – dochodziła jedenasta. Niechętnie zwlekła się z łóżka, narzucając swoje juki. Kilkoma ruchami szczotki poprawiła grzywę, po czym zeszła na dół. Nie myliła się. W drzwiach stali dwaj królewscy strażnicy.

- Jestem gotowa – powiedziała Flash, ziewając. – Lećmy – dodała, mijając żołnierzy i kierując się w stronę rydwanu. Po chwili usadowiła się na wozie i dała znak strażnikom. Ci natychmiast wzbili się w powietrze, kierując się w stronę stolicy.

Jednorożec skulił się jak najdalej od krawędzi rydwanu, jednocześnie podkładając sobie torby pod głowę. Po chwili zamknęła oczy, próbując ignorować szum wiatru i skrzydeł pegazów.

Błękitna klacz wciąż balansowała na krawędzi snu, gdy nagle wszechobecny szum wiatru zmniejszył się, a w końcu ustał zupełnie. Jednorożec podniósł się niechętnie, rozglądając się dookoła. Rydwan stał na znajomym brukowanym dziedzińcu Górnego Zamku Canterlot. W odległości kilku metrów od niej stała księżniczka Celestia, mierząc klacz badawczym wzrokiem. Flash ukłoniła się jej do samej ziemi.

- Miło cię znowu widzieć, księżniczko – powiedziała, podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Chodź ze mną – padła komenda. Klacz ruszyła za alicornem i nagle zatrzymała się miejscu.

- Jeszcze jedno – rzuciła Flash, wracając do rydwanu. Wprawnym ruchem zarzuciła sobie na grzbiet swoje juki, po czym podbiegła z powrotem do księżniczki.

- Prowadź, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała, zrównując krok z władczynią.

Obie klacze, bok w bok,przemierzały ciche korytarze. W pewnym momencie wyszły na kolejny dziedziniec, po którego drugiej stronie stała wysoka wieża. Flash spojrzała pytająco na księżniczkę.

- Mój prywatny pokój przesłuchań – rzucił alicorn, nie zaszczycając klaczy jednym spojrzeniem. – Prowadzę tu NAPRAWDĘ poufne rozmowy. Nie ma sąsiednich komnat, więc nikt nas nie podsłucha.

- Ostatnim razem rozmawiałyśmy w normalnym pokoju – zauważyła błękitna agentka.

- Wtedy po prostu otrzymałaś zlecenie. Jego wyniki muszą być okryte o wiele większą tajemnicą – odparła księżniczka, popychając magią rzeźbione drzwi.

Po kilku minutach wspinaczki po kręconych schodach obie klacze znalazły się na samym szczycie wieży. Flash z pewną obawą wyszła na balkon, widok zaparł jej dech w piersi.

Tuż poniżej rozciągała się panorama całego Canterlotu, za murami jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęły się zabudowania i zielone pola, poprzecinane drogami i błękitnymi wstęgami rzek. Dalej rozciągał się las, wspinający się do podnóży wysokich gór o ostrych szczytach. Widok był naprawdę oszałamiający.

- Ładnie tu – powiedziała Flash z podziwem. – Takie widoki… - odwróciła się w stronę księżniczki. – Pewnie lubisz tu przebywać.

- Nie jesteśmy tu żeby podziwiać widok z okna – odparła sucho księżniczka.

- No tak… raport – Flash zdjęła juki i położyła się naprzeciwko Celestii. – Jak wspominałam w notce, pojawiły się nowe poszlaki. Okazało się, ze moja przykrywka była dobrym tropem.

- Przykrywka?

- Te światła, które miałam badać.

- Interesujące… - mruknęła księżniczka. – Czego udało ci się dowiedzieć?

- Udało mi się przypadkiem dotrzeć do… - zawahała się na chwilę. Nie wiedziała, czy mówienie, kto jej pomógł jest dobrym pomysłem - … do świadków – powiedziała w końcu – którzy zdali mi obszerną relację na temat tajemniczych świateł. Wynika z niej, że dziwne skoki mocy nie wydarzyły się same z siebie, lecz zostały zainicjowane. Przez jednorożca.

- Jak to się ma do naszego śledztwa?

- Z dowodów, które zebrałam, wynika, że ten jednorożec to nie kto inny, ale Twilight Sparkle.

- Hmmm… To wyjaśnia siłę zaburzeń – odparła księżniczka. – Masz jakieś dowody wskazujące na nasz cel? – na te słowa Flash zaczęła grzebać w jukach. Po chwili wyjęła z niej kilka przedmiotów.

- Moi świadkowie zaprowadzili mnie w miejsce, gdzie odbywały się tajemnicze eksperymenty. Znalazłam tam to – powiedziała, prezentując probówkę. Celestia ostrożnie wyciągnęła z niej długi, prosty różowy włos.

- Czy to ma być jakiś żart? – spytała surowo agentkę. – Twilight nie ma różowych włosów.

- Też w pierwszej chwili tak pomyślałam. Ale proszę sobie przypomnieć dokładnie jej wygląd. W grzywie i ogonie ma pojedyncze, wąskie różowe pasma.

- Same włosy to jeszcze nie dowód – odparła sceptycznie księżniczka.

- To prawda – przytaknęła agentka. - Tak się jednak składa, że na miejscu znalazłam też tajemniczą skrzynię, o której ci wcześniej wspominałam – na te słowa Celestia drgnęła.

- I co w niej było?

- Przede wszystkim książki z zamkowej biblioteki – odparł błękitny jednorożec, wyciągając notes. – Gdzieś mam zapisane… - mruknęła, kartkując zeszycik. – Aha! Tu mam. _Transcendencja dla zaawansowanych_ Starswirla Brodatego, _Historia Alicornów _Sharp Feather no i atlas z mapami Equestrii sprzed wieków.

- Więc mamy bezpośrednie powiązanie Twilight z miejscem zbrodni… tak je nazwijmy, dla własnej wygody – powiedziała księżniczka. – Czy poza tymi przedmiotami znalazłaś coś jeszcze?

- Udało mi się skopiować kilka kartek z tajemniczymi kręgami i symbolami – odparła agentka, wyciągając z juków skopiowane świstki. – Twoi magowie powinni wiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi.

- A jak wyglądało samo miejsce, gdzie nasza Twilight odprawiała swoje rytuały?

- Kotlina w lesie Everfree. Niewielka, może ze trzydzieści metrów średnicy. Trawa wypalona do ziemi. Pięć kamiennych iglic, nachylonych w stronę centralnego obiektu, jakby ołtarza – Flash przekartkowała notes. – O, tu jest dokładny rysunek – powiedziała, podając Celestii otwarty zeszycik. Księżniczka przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu.

- Co mogą znaczyć te dziwne symbole?

- Skonsultowałam się w tej sprawie z zebrą mieszkającą w lesie. Mówiła, ze te runy to znaki jakichś Sześciu Bohaterów, którzy…

- … stworzyli Klejnoty Harmonii. – dokończyła za nią księżniczką. – Znam tą legendę.

- Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy – zaczęła Flash, kartkując notatnik – ostatnim przedmiotem w skrzyni była mniejsza szkatuła. Spoczywało w niej pięć z sześciu Klejnotów Harmonii – gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, wzrok Celestii zmartwiał.

- Jesteś pewna, że to te same klejnoty?

- Moi świadkowie je rozpoznali. Poza tym detale się zgadzają. Pomijając fakt, że nasza podejrzana jest jedną z niewielu, która ma do nich dostęp.

- Zakładam, że zabrałaś stamtąd kamienie – powiedziała Celestia surowym tonem. Flash uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Grymas wściekłości wykrzywił twarz księżniczki. - CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?! – spytała, wściekle akcentując każde słowo. Błękitna klacz położyła uszy po sobie.

- K… księżniczko, ja… - zaczęła ostrożnie, ale Celestia jej przerwała.

- Czy ty wogóle myślisz?! – warknęła. – W tej chwili Twilight może używać Klejnotów Harmonii! Pomyślałaś o tym przez choć przez chwilę?!

- Księżniczko – odparła Flash – wiem, że moje działanie wydaje się bezsensowne. Zapewniam jednak, że mam plan, który pozwoli na przyłapanie Twilight na gorącym uczynku, jednocześnie nie pozwalając na dokończenie tego… czegoś, co zamierza zrobić.

- Lepiej, żeby to był DOBRY plan. – odparła Celestia lodowatym tonem.

- Zapewniam, że będzie w stu procentach skuteczny.

- Wyjaśnij mi go proszę – powiedziała Celestia. W tej samej chwili narrator wyszedł z komnaty, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Po kilku minutach wrócił spowrotem. Celestia kiwnęła z uznaniem głową.

- Sprytnie to wymyśliłaś – powiedziała z uznaniem. – Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę to zrobić?

- To nie jest super ultra trudne. Potrzebuję tylko jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

- A jest nią?

- Pisemne pozwolenie dla pewnego jubilera z Ponyville.

- Zaraz je nakreślę. Ale przedtem… - zawiesiła na chwilę głos. – Wspominałaś, że w skrzyni było pięć z sześciu klejnotów. Znaczy, że jednego brakowało.

- Zapewne tak. Wszędzie mówi się, że było ich sześć. Niestety, nie wiem, jak wyglądały wszystkie.

- Ale masz opisy pięciu. Niech zerknę… Szczodrość, Dobroć, Lojalność, Śmiech i chyba Szczerość – wyliczała, patrząc na opisy kamieni w notatniku. – Magii brakuje.

- Czy to źle? - spytała Flash.

- Bardzo – odparła księżniczka. – Magia jest najważniejsza i dowodzi całą resztą. Twilight jest powierniczką tego elementu.

- Skoro brakuje magii, to pewnie potrzebuje jej do czegoś innego – podpowiedziała Flash. – Może jej plan ma kilka etapów.

- A naszyjniki? – spytała księżniczka. Flash popatrzyła na nią, nie rozumiejąc.

- Jakie naszyjniki?

- Rusz głową. Klejnotów nie nosi się na czole. Każdy był osadzony w złotym naszyjniku. Nie wspomniałaś o tym.

- Tam nie było nic poza klejnotami. Jeśli wcześniej były oprawione, to zapewne Twilight je wydłubała.

- A była tam jakaś biżuteria? – błękitna klacz zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Chyba jakiś diadem, czy korona. Złota, z tego co pamiętam.

- Były w niej jakieś kamienie?

- Kilka diamentów na obrzeżu.

- Na pewno? - spytała władczyni z naciskiem. Błękitna klacz zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Z przodu była jakaś obsada w kształcie gwiazdy. Ale nie było w niej kamienia.

- To niedobrze. Twilight miała sprawować pieczę nad klejnotami. Nie sądziłam, że będzie chciała je wykorzystać w jakimkolwiek tajemniczym celu.

- Być może wiem, co to za cel.

- Skąd? – spytała księżniczka podejrzliwie. – I dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz?

- Ta zebra, która opowiedziała mi o tych bohaterach wspomniała również o znaczeniu kręgów.

- Chyba nie powiedziałaś jej, z kim wiążą się te dowody? – spytała księżniczka ostrym tonem. Klacz pokręciła głową.

- Pytałam ją tylko o znaczenie symboli i układu skał w kotlinie.

- I co ci powiedziała?

- Że tego typu kręgów używa się do trzech rzeczy – odparła agentka. - zogniskowania mocy, otwarcia portalu lub wskrzeszenia.

- Co takiego? – spytała Celestia ze zdumieniem.

- Też się zdziwiłam, gdy to usłyszałam. Ale ta zebra wyglądała na taką, co ma pojęcie o tego typu sprawach. Niestety, nie potrafiła określić, o które z tych działań konkretnie może chodzić.

- Podsumujmy to wszystko – powiedziała Celestia, wyciągając czysty zwój i pióro. – Powierniczka najpotężniejszego z elementów Harmonii chce wykorzystać pozostałe pięć do owianego tajemnicą rytuału. Ma jej w tym pomóc krąg z symbolami Pięciu Bohaterów, który teoretycznie może służyć do wskrzeszenia. Dodajmy dwa do dwóch.

- Nie widzę motywu – odparła Flash. – Po co niby miała by wskrzeszać jakichś pradawnych herosów?

- Być może jako najpotężniejszy Element zdoła zapanować nad pozostałymi. Jeśli legendy są prawdziwe choć w połowie, potędze takiej armii nie dorówna nic, co znamy – powiedziała Celestia ponuro. – Dowodząc nią możesz mieć wszystko.

- Ale my nie pozwolimy, żeby tak się stało.

- Oczywiście – odparła księżniczka z błyskiem w oku. – I dlatego musisz rozegrać to tak, żeby twój plan zadziałał. Inaczej będzie po nas.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć: po tobie? – spytała Flash bez zastanowienia. Twarz księżniczki wykrzywiła się w grymasie złości.

- Po NAS – warknęła Celestia. – Jeśli jej plan dojdzie do skutku, to będzie znaczyło, że to TY nawaliłaś. A wierz mi, nie chcesz poznać mojego gniewu. – Błękitna klacz z wysiłkiem zachowała spokój.

- Nie zawiodę cie, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała oficjalnym głosem, salutując. Twarz księżniczki rozjaśniła się.

- Wiem, że tego nie zepsujesz. Nie możesz– powiedziała, wstając. – Zabierz swoje rzeczy. Jeszcze dzisiaj tam wrócisz. I na Bohaterów, módl się, żeby nie było za późno.

Kiedy Flash opuściła wieżę, udała się w stronę dziedzińca, na którym został jej rydwan. Nie zauważyła stojącego w cieniu kucyka, który zaczął się bezszelestnie za nia skradać. Nagle chwycił zaskoczoną klacz, po czym zaciągnął ją w jedno z ciemnych przejść. Gdy zaczęła się wyrywać, napastnik wyszeptał jej do ucha kilka słów.

- Uspokój się, głupia, to ja – Flash przestała się rzucać, poznając głos swojego mentora. Ten natychmiast wypuścił ją z objęć.

- Mogłeś do mnie po prostu podejść – mruknęła Flash, delikatnie obmacując okolice szczęki. Uścisk Silent Hoofa był bez wątpienia mocniejszy, niż było to konieczne.

- Nie mogłem – wyszeptał do niej ogier. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Flash. Ktoś rozpuszcza nieciekawe plotki na twój temat.

- Nieciekawe plotki? Możesz jaśniej? – spytała zaniepokojona klacz. Jej nauczyciel westchnął cicho.

- Pojawiły się doniesienia, że współpracujesz z naszym celem. Że zdradzasz naszą organizację - Silent Hoof nie bawił się w owijanie w bawełnę. Klacz popatrzył na niego, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

- Chyba w to nie wierzysz? - spytała cicho.

- Myślę, że źródłem pomówień jest sama księżniczka – odparł ogier. – Nie chodzi o to, że mam do ciebie jakieś szczególne zaufanie. Po prostu mam powody, żeby nie wierzyć Celestii. Nie pytaj jakie.

- Po co miałaby to robić?

- Myślę, że wie o twojej akcji więcej, niż nam się zdaje. Możliwe, że jest to sprawa o tyle niewygodna, że konieczne będzie zlikwidowanie wszystkich powiązanych z tym bagnem.

- Ale plotki? Po co?

-Możliwe, że nie będzie chciała ubrudzić sobie kopyt – odparł ogier szeptem. – Wie, jaki jest nasz kodeks. I co czeka zdrajców.

- To przecież chore – powiedziała Flash. – Zdjąć agenta? Przecież jesteśmy znani z dyskrecji.

- Rusz łbem – odwarknął Silent Hoof. – Jesteś nowa. A jak myślisz, wszyscy uwierzą agentce, która jest u nas zaledwie miesiąc, czy szanowanej i ukochanej przez lud księżniczce Celestii? – przerwał na chwilę. - Poza tym jako agent z podstawowym przeszkoleniem jesteś dla rządu niczym.

- Ale oni mnie potrzebują – próbowała oponować Flash.

- Potrzebują? – spytał Silent Hoof. – Potrzebują? Powiem ci, jak cię potrzebują. Tak, jak srający potrzebuje papieru toaletowego. A jak z tobą skończą, spuszczą cię z wodą w klozecie.

- Więc co mam zrobić?

- Zakładam, że masz jakiś plan, dotyczący akcji. Musisz go zmodyfikować tak, żebyś miała szansę na ucieczkę. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, odczekam jakiś czas. Jak sytuacja się uspokoi, znajdę cię dzięki pieczęci i razem coś wymyślimy. A później…

- Nie mogę – przerwał mu jednorożec. – Jeśli ucieknę, moi rodzice zginą.

- Biorę to na siebie - odparł ogier. – Ty masz tylko przeżyć tą akcję.

- Sporo ryzykujesz, mówiąc mi to wszystko – odparła Flash. – Dlaczego mimo to chcesz mi pomóc? – ogier przez chwile walczył ze sobą.

- Przypominasz mi moją siostrę. Ten sam spryt, hart ducha, wola przetrwania – oczy kucyka zaszkliły się. – Uciekaj, głupia – szepnął do jednorożca. – Nie mogą nas razem zobaczyć – Flash skinęła głowa, po czym szybko udała się w stronę rydwanu.

Wciąż próbowała przetrawić zdobyte informacje. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jeśli nie ukończy śledztwa, zginie. Jeśli je ukończy, też prawdopodobnie zginie. Patowa sytuacja. Na razie jednak najważniejsze było pokrzyżowanie planów Twilight.

Potem będzie myśleć o sobie.

Jakiś czas później Celestia obserwowała z balkonu swojej komnaty, jak rydwan z jej agentką odlatuje w stronę Ponyville. Stawał się coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, w końcu stał się ledwie widoczną kropką. Gdy nie mogła go już dostrzec, wróciła do swojej komnaty.

Zaczęła rozmyślać o swojej uczennicy. Jeśli w istocie chce zrobić to, o co ją podejrzewa, dziewczyna bez wątpienia pójdzie na szubienicę. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale ta myśl była dla księżniczki … nieprzyjemna. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuła jakąś dziwną więź z tym kucykiem. Próbowała wyobrazić sobie, jak będzie wyglądał jej świat bez tego lawendowego jednorożca. Bez raportów, bez okazjonalnych spotkań, bez odwiedzania Ponyville… oczywiście będzie musiała również zerwać kontakty z jej przyjaciółkami. Poczuła się z tego powodu… źle. Jednocześnie smutno i wrednie. Nie będzie mogła wyjawić im prawdziwej przyczyny takiego postępowania. Znienawidzą ją. Lud jej ufa, ale dla tych pięciu klaczek będzie zwykłym mordercą.

Nagle potrzasnęła głowa, odpędzając od siebie te myśli. Nie, nie może pozwolić sobie na tak przyziemne uczucia. Jest władczynią, dobro państwa musi stać na pierwszym miejscu. Gdyby zawracała sobie głowę uczuciami, Equestria nie byłaby tym, czym jest dzisiaj. Nie byłoby tak sprawnego systemu sprawowania rządów, krajem rządziłaby Luna.

A jeśli Twilight jest zdrajcą, to musi zostać potraktowana jak zdrajca. Celestia, jako władczyni, nie może pozwolić sobie na litość. Nie w takiej sytuacji.

Gdyby okazywała uczucia, nie rządziłaby państwem. Nie zdobyłaby władzy.

Niestety, pomimo wszystkich logicznych argumentów jej sumienie wciąż szeptało cicho, ale wyraźnie.

"To nie jest dobry pomysł".

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Skarżypyta"

Rozdział 5  Rozdział 7 

305


	8. Chapter 7

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział VII

Co kryje prawda

Las Everfree nie był w nocy wcale taki straszny jak w opowieściach. Ciszę pradawnej puszczy zakłócały tylko nocne odgłosy, trzeszczenie gałęzi, szelest liści deptanych przez jakieś przypadkowe zwierzę. Gdzieś w oddali zahuczała sowa, zaskrzeczał przeciągle jakiś ptak.

Nagle w te zwykłe odgłosy nocy wdarł się inny dźwięk – miarowy stukot kopyt kucyka. Niespodziewany tentent ustał – w nikłym świetle księżyca można było dojrzeć kontur jednorożca, rozglądającego się uważnie wzdłuż ściany lasu. Kucyk miał ma sobie płaszcz zasłaniający prawie całe ciało. W cieniu kaptura nie można było dostrzec pyska, w słabym księżycowym świetle niemożliwe było rozpoznanie koloru nóg. Ogon i grzywa były pieczołowicie zawinięte i schowane pod płaszczem.

Tajemniczy kucyk rozejrzał się uważnie. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, ale nie było słychać nic podejrzanego. Stojące powietrze nie poruszało trawami ani drzewami, pozwalając na wyłowienie nawet najdrobniejszego hałasu. Na szczęście ciszę przerywały tylko rzadkie, zwyczajne odgłosy nocnego lasu. Uwaga jednorożca ponownie skupiła się na ciemnej, posępnej ścianie mrocznej puszczy.

Zaczął iść wzdłuż niej, uważnie badając podłoże w poszukiwaniu znajomego traktu. Po chwili dojrzał swój cel – niewielką szczelinę, niezasłoniętą przez ostrężyny i chaszcze. Jednorożec zaczerpnął powietrza, po czym zanurzył się w mrok lasu. Szedł miarowym krokiem, z rzadka zawadzając o wystające korzenie. Czasem, gdy zahaczył o któryś mocniej, słychać było niewyraźne przekleństwa. Kucyk starał się nie poruszać wiszącymi nad ścieżką gałęziami, ale czasem było to nieuniknione. Gdy jakaś sucha gałąź, strącona przez tajemniczego wędrowca spadła na drogę, przez jego ciało przebiegły dreszcze.

W końcu zobaczył, lub raczej zgadł, że ścieżka się urwała. Ostrożnie podszedł do krzaków zastępujących mu drogę. Kucyk rozgarnął je najciszej, jak mógł. Po chwili zstąpił kilka kroków w dół, niemal wpadając na biały kamienny słup.

Tajemniczy jednorożec rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok, przyzwyczajony do ciemności, pomagał orientować się w terenie. W mroku majaczyły jeszcze cztery podobne słupy, okalające jakiś biały obiekt na środku. Kucyk zaczął ostrożnie przeszukiwać wnętrze kotliny, trzymając głowę niemal przy ziemi.

Nagle zaklął głośniej niż chciał – w mroku nie zauważył, że trafił głową na sporych rozmiarów, płaski szary kamień. Delikatnie rozświetlił swój róg, aby upewnić się, że to na pewno to czego szuka.

Po chwili pochylił się i wyciągnął spod skały sporych rozmiarów skrzynię. Rozświetlił swój róg odrobinę bardziej, żeby namierzyć zamek kufra. Po chwili w ciszy rozległ się wyraźny szczęk otwieranej skrzyni. Chwilę później szelest papierów.

Po chwili mniejsza szkatułka zaczęła delikatnie unosić się w słabym blasku magii jednorożca. Ten namierzył zamek kuferka, po czym otwarł go, przyglądając się zawartości.

Na ciemnym aksamicie leżało pięć drogich kamieni o fantazyjnych kształtach. Kucyk patrzył na nie przez chwilę, po czym wyjął z torebki na szyi jeszcze jeden. Po chwili zamknął skrzynię i schował ją do większej. Ta, po uprzednim zamknięciu, wylądowała z powrotem pod skałą.

Jednorożec rozejrzał się dookoła, wstrzymując oddech. Dusznej ciszy prastarej puszczy nie przerywały żadne podejrzane odgłosy. Po chwili delikatnie rozświetlił swój róg, szukając drogi, którą tu przybył. Wreszcie udało mu się namierzyć odpowiednia kępę krzaków. Rozgarnął ja delikatnie, mimochodem wygaszając swój róg.

Kiedy znalazł się na prostej drodze, przyspieszył kroku. Wystające korzenie nie ułatwiały zadania, ale mimo to kucyk poruszał się dosyć sprawnie. Po kilku minutach spiesznego marszu tajemniczy jednorożec z ulgą opuścił duszne mroki lasu Everfree.

Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, ale nie spostrzegł nic podejrzanego. Kiedy upewnił się, że nikt go nie widział, udał się chyłkiem w stronę kilku świateł, palących się w okolicy miasteczka. Rozpoznał bezbłędnie znajomą ścieżkę, prowadzącą wprost do tylnych drzwi miejskiej biblioteki. Jak cień przebiegł przez ogród, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Cichcem otwarł drzwi, bacząc aby wydały jak najmniej zbędnego hałasu. Chyłkiem wślizgnął się do środka, ciskając wcześniej płaszcz z kapturem w pobliskie chaszcze białego bzu. Będąc w środku, udał się od razu z powrotem do swojego łóżka. Wrzucił wiszący na szyi woreczek do szuflady. Łóżko zaskrzypiało cicho, gdy kucyk kładł się na nim, nakrywając się szczelnie pościelą. Na zegarze w bibliotece wybiła właśnie pierwsza w nocy. Jednorożec przez chwilę nasłuchiwał chrapania smoka i drugiego kucyka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

Błękitny jednorożec czytał przy stole poranną gazetę, mimochodem popijając stojącą na stoliku herbatę. Zza drzwi z prawej strony słychać było stukot naczyń kuchennych i pogwizdywanie Spike'a. Mały smok właśnie przygotowywał śniadanie, zerkając od czasu do czasu na ścienny zegar. Pomimo wesołych gwizdów dręczył go niepokój.

Kiedy się obudził, nie znalazł Twilight w jej łóżku ani nigdzie w bibliotece. Zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać pomieszczenia, aż w końcu na stoliku w czytelni znalazł nakreśloną pospiesznie wiadomość o następującej treści:

_Spike,_

_ Wybacz, że wyszłam tak wcześnie i bez uprzedzenia. Muszę załatwić pewne nie cierpiące zwłoki sprawy._

_Wrócę na śniadanie. Przekaż te notkę Flash, żeby się nie martwiła._

_ Twilight._

Agentka odłożyła notkę i wróciła do przeglądania prasy.

Błękitna klacz właśnie pociągała kolejny łyk herbaty, czytając z uwagą artykuł w gazecie. Ktoś próbował rozgryźć na łamach prasy kwestię tajemniczych świateł. Flash śmiała się w duchu, czytając, jak absurdalne pomysły wysuwał autor tego pseudonaukowego wywodu.

"Większość tutejszych kucyków na pewno w to uwierzy" – pomyślała agentka. "Za grosz pojęcia o magii" – po chwili przewertowała gazetę, szukając czegoś, co mogło by być równie interesujące. Nic nie znalazła, więc z westchnieniem rzuciła gazetę na stół.

- Spike! – zawołała, wstając i kierując się w stronę kuchni. – Coś ci dzisiaj nie idzie to gotowanie. – rzuciła, zaglądając przez drzwi. Smok przestał gwizdać i odwrócił się w stronę jednorożca.

- Nie chodzi o to, że nie idzie – odparł, wspierając się na blacie. – Po prostu czekam z dokończeniem na Twi, żeby nie musiała jeść zimnego – dodał, spoglądając na talerz stojący za nim. – Chcesz kanapki? – spytał.

- Bardzo chętnie – odparła Flash, chwytając magią talerz. – Zostawić coś dla… - chciała spytać, ale w tej chwili na zewnątrz zadudniły szybkie kroki. Do biblioteki weszła Twilight, niosąc jakieś torby.

- Gdzieś ty była?! - spytał Spike, podchodząc do niej. – Zaczynałem się…

- Nie teraz, Spike – przerwała mu bibliotekarka. Smok spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Co się stało, Twi? - spytał, w jego głosie brzmiał niepokój. – Zniknęłaś nagle, nie napisałaś gdzie idziesz i…

- Wybacz, ale nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia – klacz znowu mu przerwała. – Gdzie Flash? - smok wskazał łapą drzwi od kuchni. Lawendowy jednorożec wpadł do środka.

- Chodź ze mną. Natychmiast – powiedziała do agentki tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Błękitna klacz spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

- Ale po co?

- Wyjaśnię po drodze. Musimy się spieszyć – Flash spojrzała na nią z lekka niechęcią.

- Musze coś zjeść i spakować rze… - zaczęła, ale Twilight tupnęła nogą.

- Do diabła! – krzyknęła, wbijając wzrok w agentkę. – Nie ma na to czasu! Musimy wyjść NATYCHMIAST! – dodała, akcentując wyraźnie ostatnie słowo.

- Dobra, idę – rzuciła agentka, wychodząc z kuchni. Lawendowy jednorożec już czekał za drzwiami.

– Migiem! – krzyknęła, dreptając nerwowo w miejscu. – Spike, pilnuj biblioteki! - krzyknęła. Po chwili agentka była już na zewnątrz, próbując dotrzymać kroku bibliotekarce. Ta skierowała się na ścieżkę za biblioteką, idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę lasu Everfree.

Nagle błękitna klacz zatrzymała się. Usiadła na drodze i przybrała najbardziej buntowniczy wyraz twarzy, na jaki było ją stać.

- Albo w tej chwili powiesz mi, o co tu do kopyta chodzi, albo dalej idziesz sama – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem. Twilight westchnęła.

- Wykryłam wzrost aktywności magicznej w rejonie, w którym zaobserwowano te twoje światła – odparła z ociąganiem. – Musimy się śpieszyć, nie wiadomo, czy to długo potrwa.

- Było tak od razu – odparła Flash, zrywając się z miejsca. Po chwili obie klacze raźnie galopowały w stronę ciemniejącej w oddali ściany lasu.

Pędem dotarły do znajomej ścieżki. Twilight popędziła w półmroku zdecydowanym krokiem, przeskakując kałuże. Flash próbowała dotrzymać jej kroku, jednak zostawała z tyłu.

- Szybciej! – krzyknęła Twilight, odwracając się. – To się może skończyć w każdej chwili!

- Idę, idę - mruknęła Flash, potykając się o korzenie. W pewnej chwili zawadziła o jeden kopytem i runęła jak długa na ziemię. W innej sytuacji bibliotekarka pewnie podbiegła by z pomocą.

Ale to nie była inna sytuacja.

Flash poczuła, jak powietrze wokół niej gęstnieje, po czym spostrzegła, że unosi się w fioletowej magii jednorożca. Twilight bez ceregieli postawiła ją na kopytach.

- Szybko! – krzyknęła, odwracając się. Po chwili z rozpędu wskoczyła w niskie krzaki na ścieżce, znikając za nimi. Z pomiędzy nich sączyło się jasne światło. Dochodził stamtąd wyraźny pomruk, przypominający bliską burzę. Flash ostrożnie rozchyliła krzaki. Kiedy wyswobodziła się z trzymających krzewów, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na kotlinę. To co zobaczyła, wryło ją w ziemię.

Na środku, na zbiegu pięciu kamiennych iglic, nad ołtarzem unosiła się jasna kula energii. Sfera o średnicy dwóch metrów obracała się niesamowicie szybko a niewielkie ale wyraźne błyskawice co chwila przeskakiwały z niej na końce pobliskich iglic. Runy na słupach płonęły oślepiającym, czerwonym blaskiem.

- Pomóż mi! – krzyknęła Twilight, wyrywając agentkę z osłupienia. Ta szybko podbiegła do bibliotekarki.

- CO MAM ZROBIĆ?! - spytała, przekrzykując huk błyskawic.

- WZMOCNIJ MNIE! – odkrzyknęła Twilight.

- CO?! – spytał błękitny jednorożec.

- WIEM, CO ZROBIĆ! – odkrzyknęła lawendowa klacz. – RZUCĘ NA TO ZAKLĘCIE! TY W TYM CZASIE ZADZIAŁAJ NA MNIE!

- JAK?! – odkrzyknęła Flash.

- SKUP NA MNIE SWOJĄ MAGIĘ! – odparła Twilight, jej róg rozświetlił się. Flash skupiła się na nim. Wspomagając lawendową klacz poczuła, jak ogromnym obciążeniem jest to zaklęcie. Obserwowała, jak twarz jednorożca wykrzywia się w grymasie bólu, sama pouczuła tępe łupanie w czaszce. Po chwili Twilight podniosła głowę. Krzyknęła głośno, z jej rogu posypały się skry. Flash była bliska utraty przytomności, ten ból… jakby próbowała utrzymywać bardzo obciążoną osłonę, przygniataną rytmicznie wielkim młotem. Łupnięcie. Kilka sekund przerwy. Łupnięcie. Te kilkanaście sekund wydało się klaczy cała wiecznością.

Ból ustał tak nagle, że błękitna klacz poleciała bezwładnie do przodu. Pocierając skroń, podniosła głowę, by przyjrzeć się sferze.

W miejscu kuli pojawił się jasny pierścień, jego świetliste obrzeża wirowały z zawrotną prędkością. Wewnątrz pierścienia widać było jakiś kamienny korytarz. W środku panował mrok, padające ukośnie promienie słońca rozświetlały go na dystansie kilku metrów.

- Do środka! – warknęła Twilight. Agentka stała chwilę niezdecydowana. – RUSZ SIĘ! – krzyknęła bibliotekarka, popychając błękitnego jednorożca. Ten wskoczył do portalu, bacząc, aby nie zawadzić o świetliste obrzeża. Twilight poszła w jego ślady.

Gdy obie klacze znalazły się po drugiej stronie, silna fala uderzeniowa posłała je kilka metrów do przodu. Wokół nich zapanował nieprzenikniony mrok.

Flash przez chwilę leżała na zimnych kamieniach, czekając aż pulsujący ból głowy minie. Po chwili poczuła się lepiej i podniosła się z ziemi, starając się cokolwiek dojrzeć. Niestety, w zamkniętym korytarzu nie było żadnego źródła światła. Klacz stanęła pewnie na czterech nogach i w tej samej chwili syknęła cicho. Dojmujący ostry ból przeszywał jej prawą tylną nogę przy najmniejszej próbie nacisku.

"Pięknie, napewno skręcona" - pomyślała.

Od uderzenia o twardą posadzkę bolały ją wszystkie żebra. Każdy oddech sprawiał dojmujący ból. Zadrapania na prawym boku piekły żywym ogniem, krew pokrywająca otarcia powoli zasychała, powodując nieprzyjemne uczucie chłodu.

- H… halo? – powiedziała zrazu cicho i niepewnie, rozglądając się dookoła. – Twilight? – spróbowałą trochę głośniej. Skupiła się przez chwilę, jej róg zamigotał, po czym zaczął się jarzyć ciągłym, jasnym światłem. W jego blasku Flash zaczęła badać okolicę.

Wyglądało na to, że jest w jakimś kamiennym korytarzu. Jego ściany pokrywały wyblakłe malowidła i wytarte płaskorzeźby, kiedyś ostre i wyraziste, teraz niemal do cna wytarte. Powietrze było suche i pełne kurzu, który pokrywał podłogę grubą warstwą. Klacz podeszła do miejsca, gdzie przedtem był portal. Teraz leżała tam w kawałkach szeroka, kamienna obręcz. Agentka przez chwilę wpatrywała się beznamiętnie w roztrzaskane kawałki. Nagle dotarło do niej, co to znaczy.

Droga powrotna przestała istnieć.

Flash usiadła na ziemi, wzbijając tuman kurzu. Próbowała pozbierać myśli.

Znalazła się w jakiejś starej budowli, diabli wiedzą gdzie. Nie ma żadnych zapasów, nawet kropli wody. Nie ma żadnego punktu odniesienia, żadnego światła.

Nagle podskoczyła, słysząc szmer, a potem przeciągły jęk. Szybko podbiegła w tamtą stronę, rzucając światło na źródło dźwięków.

Twilight leżała z zamkniętymi oczami na kamiennej posadzce. Skrzywiła się, gdy oświetlił ja blask rogu drugiego jednorożca. Po chwili zaczęła gramolić się z podłogi.

- Niech to – syknęła, stając na czterech nogach. Wyglądało na to, że poza stłuczonym bokiem nic jej nie jest. Przechyliła głowę w jedną i w drugą stronę, strzelając stawami w karku. – Żyjemy obie. Jest dobrze – powiedziała. Jej róg rozjarzył się. W jego blasku zaczęła szukać swoich toreb. Flash podeszła do niej.

- Jest dobrze? – spytała. - Jest dobrze?! Ledwie żyję, siedzimy w jakimś… czymś, cholera wie, czy jest stad jakieś wyjście, droga powrotna leży w kawałkach, a ty mówisz, że jest DOBRZE?! – jej głos podnosił się stopniowo, ostatnie słowo niemal wykrzyczała. Twilight podrapała się za uchem.

- Jak to „w kawałkach"? – spytała. Agentka bez słowa wskazała jej szczątki struktury. Bibliotekarka przyjrzała się im uważnie. – Uuu… niewesoło – skwitowała. Flash nie wytrzymała.

- CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE?! – spytała, wściekle akcentując każde słowo. Lawendowy jednorożec spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją.

- Wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. I wiem, jak się stad wydostać – odparła, wyciągając z juków jakąś mapę. – Po prostu idź za mną.

- Co miał znaczyć ten portal? – spytała agentka. – TY to otwarłaś! Po co?

- Pomyśl – odparła bibliotekarka. – Może po to żeby nas tu przenieść? – spytała sarkastycznie. Jej ton zirytował Flash.

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię – odparła. – Po co tu przybyliśmy?

- Dowiesz się wszystkiego, jak dotrzemy na miejsce – rzuciła Twilight od niechcenia, chowając mapę. Na te słowa Flash zalała fala gniewu i rzuciła się na lawendową klacz, przewracając ją na ziemię.

- Mów… TERAZ! – wydyszała, przyciskając kopytem gardło jednorożca do kamiennej posadzki. Bibliotekarka zacharczała, próbując zrzucić z siebie napastnika. Nagle silne wyładowanie z jej rogu odrzuciło Flash do tyłu. Wylądowała na prawym, odrapanym boku, raniąc go jeszcze dotkliwiej. Ból na chwile ją zamroczył. Przez kilka sekund leżała na ziemi, próbując złapać oddech. "Suka" – pomyślała. "Nie wygrałam żeber na loterii" - po kilku sekundach poczuła, jak jej otarcia się zasklepiają, a klatka piersiowa przestaje boleć. Katem oka zobaczyła, jak Twilight oddziałuje swoją magią na jej ciało.

- Uspokój się i mnie wysłuchaj – powiedziała rzeczowym tonem. – Jest stąd jedno wyjście, ale żeby do niego dotrzeć musimy współpracować.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytała agentka, podnosząc się. Twilight dostrzegła, że agentka utyka na tylną nogę.

- Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę – powiedziała, jej róg zabłysł. Po chwili noga błękitnego jednorożca wróciła do pełnej sprawności. Flash poruszyła kopytem, upewniając się, że jest zdrowe.

- Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? – spytała. Twilight uśmiechnęła się.

- Z książek – odparła, kierując się w głąb korytarza. – Chodź – ponagliła jednorożca.

- Czego w zasadzie szukamy? I co to za miejsce? – spytała Flash, zrównując krok z Twilight.

- Znajdujemy się głęboko pod lasem Whitetail. Te tunele to jakaś pradawna świątynia – odparła bibliotekarka, rozglądając się. - Gdzieś tu powinna być duża sala. Tam znajduje się źródło tych anomalii magicznych, które masz badać.

- Źródło? – powtórzyła za nią Flash. – Czyli że co?

- Czyli że coś, co musimy zabrać ze sobą do zbadania, zniszczyć lub unieszkodliwić w inny sposób – odparła bibliotekarka, oświetlając magią mapę. Po chwili skręciła w korytarz po prawej stronie, oświetlając blaskiem rogu wytarte malowidła na ścianach. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, studiując głęboko ryte znaki runiczne na ścianie. Po chwili pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Tak – powiedziała, odwracając wzrok od rytów – to na pewno właściwe miejsce.

- Sporo wiesz na ten temat – odparła agentka, spoglądając podejrzliwie na bibliotekarkę. Domyślała się, że pewnie tutaj ma się dopełnić tajemniczy plan Elementu Magii. Inaczej nie użyła by tej dziwnej struktury na polanie. Zastanawiało ją tylko jedno.

Otwarcie portalu, do którego posłużył krąg z polany na pewno nie było finałem planu Twilight. W takim razie co nim będzie?

Rozglądając się, klacz dostrzegła, że Twilight oddala się. Szybko podbiegła do niej, obawiając się zgubienia w skomplikowanym systemie korytarzy. Wiedziała, że ten lawendowy jednorożec jest teraz jej jedyną nadzieją na wygrzebanie się stąd. Nie ma wielkiego wyboru, czasowo musi zdać się na wiedzę Twilight. Oczywiście z odpowiednia dozą ostrożności.

Poplątane korytarze ciągnęły się bez końca. Labirynt tuneli przyprawiał Flash o zawroty głowy, po obu stronach co chwila otwierały się przejścia. Większość prowadziła do mrocznych korytarzy, chociaż niekiedy zdarzało się, że za progami znajdowały się jakieś mniejsze lub większe pomieszczenia. Na ziemi leżały roztrzaskane wazy, kamienie, kolumny i inny gruz. Wszystko przykrywała kilkucentymetrowa warstwa kurzu i pyłu.

- Masz coś do picia? – spytała agentka, rozglądając się dookoła. Twilight nie patrząc na nią podała jej manierkę. Pijąc, błękitna klacz przyglądała się bibliotekarce.

Odkąd tu weszły, Twilight była cały czas skupiona na tej jednej mapie. Od czasu do czasu podnosiła wzrok, badając otoczenie. Zdecydowanie skręcała w wybrane przez siebie korytarze, nie konsultując się w tej sprawie z agentką. Wyglądało na to, że dobrze wie co robi.

W pewnej chwili klacze wyszły na otwartą przestrzeń. Tak w pierwszej chwili pomyślała Flash, ale po chwili zorientowała się, że to kolejny korytarz, ale szerszy i wyższy od tych, którymi dotąd podążały. Twilight zerknęła na mapę, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Ha! – krzyknęła triumfalnie. Echo zwielokrotniło jej głos, niosąc jej okrzyk w pustej przestrzeni. – Wiedziałam, że to gdzieś tutaj. – powiedziała już nieco ciszej.

- Gdzie teraz? – spytała agentka. Kopyto Twilight zawisło w powietrzu, przechylając się przez chwilę raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę.

- Tam – powiedziała w końcu, wskazując na prawo.

- Jesteś pewna? - Flash nie wydawała się przekonana.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem, co robię – odparła bibliotekarka z urazą, po czym ruszyła pewnym krokiem w mrok korytarza. Flash z westchnieniem podążyła za nią.

Nagle drogę zagrodziły im masywne kamienne drzwi, pokryte wytartymi płaskorzeźbami. Twilight zaczęła je uważnie badać. Flash usiadła na ziemi.

- I co, Sherlocku – powiedziała z ironią w głosie – dalej uważasz, że to dobra droga?

- Mówiłam ci już chyba, że wiem co robię – odwarknęła Twilight, przerywając na chwilę studiowanie relifów. – Jak nie pomagasz, to przynajmniej nie przeszkadzaj – rzuciła jeszcze, wracając do pracy.

Nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu, uważnie przyglądając się fragmentowi ściany. Zaczęła przesuwać się w prawo, wzdłuż kamiennej płyty, wodząc wzrokiem po ledwie widocznym rowku. Na jego końcu znalazła niewielką dziurę. Przytknęła do niej kopyto.

- Hmmm… ciąg powietrza – powiedziała. - To pewnie otwory wentylacyjne. - Po chwili przeszła na drugą stronę drzwi, po czym powtórzyła operację. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - A tu nie wieje - powiedziała wesoło, oświetlając magią ciemny otwór w drzwiach. Po chwili podniosła głowę i zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła.

- Szukasz czegoś? - spytała błękitna klacz, obserwując wysiłki Twilight.

- Gdzieś tutaj musi być klucz - odparła bibliotekarka, grzebiąc w pyle na podłodze. - Około półmetrowy wałek, o średnicy pięciu centymetrów.

- Nie lepiej pchnąć magią to ustrojstwo? - spytała agentka, przekrzywiając głowę.

- Oczywiście - odparła Twilight, wciąż lustrując podłogę. - Pod warunkiem, że potrafisz pchnąć i przytrzymać te, bo ja wiem... pięćdziesiąt lub sześćdziesiąt ton litej skały - dodała z wyraźna ironią.

- Jeśli klucza tu nie ma, to może...

- AHA! - krzyknęła Twilight, podnosząc z podłogi długi przedmiot. - O to chodziło! - powiedziała, podbiegając do wrót. Ostrożnie włożyła koniec wałka do wylotu, po czym pchnęła go do środka. Przedmiot z łoskotem zniknął w ciemnym otworze.

Kiedy wszystko ucichło, bibliotekarka naparła przednimi kopytami na wrota. Te zaczęły się bezszelestnie odchylać do środka, centymetr po centymetrze. Flash patrzyła na to w niemym szoku.

- Jak ty to... - spytała, wskazując kopytem na drzwi. Lawendowa klacz zaśmiała się głośno.

- Książki - rzuciła, po czym przeszła przez uchylone wrota. Agentka poszła w jej ślady, z pewną obawą mijając ogromne skrzydło pradawnej bramy.

Kiedy minęła drzwi, w słabym blasku rogu Twilight ujrzała koniec korytarza. Za nim znajdowała się jakaś pusta przestrzeń. Róg jednorożca rozświetlał ciemności w promieniu jakichś sześciu metrów, ale hala była bez wątpienia dużo większa.

- Czy to tego pomieszczenia szukamy? - spytała agentka, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek w mroku.

- Chyba tak - odparła bibliotekarka. - Dam trochę więcej światła - z tymi słowami zaczęła skupiać swoją magię. Po chwili jej róg rozbłysł jasnym blaskiem, oświetlając najdalsze ściany. To było jak błyskawica. W jej świetle obie klacze przez sekundę ujrzały ogrom pieczary i pięć olbrzymich posagów, stojących pod ścianami na planie pięciokąta. Każdy z nich miał postać alicorna i opierał przednie kopyta na pochyłej kamiennej iglicy, której koniec był wysunięty niemal na środek sali. Pomijając statuły układ przypominał polanę, z której tu przybyły.

- Tak - powiedziała Twilight, idąc naprzód. - To na pewno tutaj - dodała, po czym spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę. Ta stała w miejscu, gapiąc się w mrok z otwartymi ustami. Bibliotekarka zaśmiała się.

- Żałuj, że nie widzisz swojej miny - powiedziała, wyciągając z torby pochodnię. Po chwili skupienia trzaska zapłonęła jasnym płomieniem. W jej świetle Twilight zaczęła badać dno jaskini. W pewnej chwili zatrzymała się i zdmuchnęła kurz z kamiennej posadzki. Wyciągnęła z torby jakąś kartkę, po czym porównała znaki na skale z notatkami.

- Flash, podejdź tu - rzuciła w stronę agentki. Ta otrząsnęła się z szoku i szybko podbiegła do lawendowej klaczy. Kiedy do niej podeszła, zwróciła wzrok w stronę rytów na podłodze.

- Co to takiego? - spytała, wskazując cztery wgłębienia w skale.

- Zgodnie z moimi notatkami tutaj jest klucz do odkrycia tego... czegoś od tych świateł - odparła Twilight niepewnie.

- Jak to aktywować? - spytała Flash.

- Jedna z nas musi w to wejść - odparł drugi jednorożec.

- Jak zamierzasz rozstrzygnąć tą kwestię? - spytała agentka.

- Nie zamierzam - odparła bibliotekarka. - TY to zrobisz.

- Wolnego - powiedziała Flash, cofając się o krok. - Dlaczego nie ty?

- Jeśli coś się stanie, ja będę mogła ci pomóc. Mam większą moc - odparł lawendowy jednorożec. - Jeśli coś stanie się ze mną, ty raczej nie zdołasz mnie uratować.

- Dobra, niech będzie - odparła agentka bez przekonania. Ostrożnie podeszła do wgłębień, wkładając w każde jedno kopyto. Kiedy ostatnie było już na swoim miejscu, wokół błękitnej klaczy w promieniu metra zabłysło sześć punktów. Nim zdążyła zareagować, wypełzło z nich coś, co wyglądało jak grube łańcuchy, utkane z żółtego światła. Każdy z nich wystrzelił w kierunku jej rogu, oplatając go. Niemal w tej samej sekundzie świetliste pęta zsunęły się po jej ciele do samej ziemi, unieruchamiając ją.

Flash próbowała się szarpać, ale dziwne łańcuchy nie pozwalały na prawie żaden ruch. W akcie desperacji spróbowała rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, ale spowodowało to ostry ból u nasady rogu.

- Twilight! - krzyknęła agentka. - Pomóż mi!

- Ani myślę - odparła bibliotekarka, obchodząc klacz. Uważnie przyjrzała się okowom. - Bardzo dobrze - mruknęła, zbliżając pysk do łańcuchów. - Wprost wyśmienicie.

- Co to ma znaczyć?! - spytała błękitna klacz.

- To znaczy, że wpadłaś w pułapkę - odparł lawendowy jednorożec, lewitując swoje juki na ziemię.

- Więc pomóż mi się z niej uwolnić!

- Nie chodzi o to zaklęcie - odparła Twilight, grzebiąc w torbach. - Miałam na myśli mój plan.

- Jaki plan? - spytała Flash, próbując ukryć drżenie głosu.

- Dałaś się tu sprowadzić - odparła bibliotekarka, wyciągając z plecaka niewielka, zdobioną szkatułkę. - Żeby wszystko się udało, musiałam tu kogoś ściągnąć. Padło na ciebie. W zasadzie od pierwszego dnia wiedziałam, że nie jesteś żadną asystentką. Pozwoliłam ci na taką swobodę tylko dlatego, że jesteś ważną częścią tego, co chcę zrobić.

- Ale po co wprowadziłaś mnie w to... coś? - spytała Flash, wskazując wzrokiem na łańcuchy.

- Chodzi o to, że musisz stać spokojnie, kiedy będę przygotowywać rytuał - odparła lawendowa klacz, otwierając skrzynkę.

- Jaki rytuał? Co to ma znaczyć?! Wypuść mnie NATYCHMIAST! - krzyknęła agentka.

- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby diabli wzięli dwa miesiące przygotowań - rzuciła Twilight, kręcąc się po hali. - Poza tym to, co chcę uczynić, może ci się nie spodobać.

- A co chcesz zrobić? - na te słowa bibliotekarka wyciągnęła niewielki zegarek.

- Hmmm... - powiedziała, oświetlając go. - Jeszcze jakieś pół godziny do rozpoczęcia, więc mamy chwilę czasu. Poza tym odgrywasz dość istotną rolę w całym zamieszaniu, więc chyba jestem ci to winna. No i już nie będziesz miała okazji komukolwiek o tym opowiedzieć.

- Co ty chrzanisz?!

- To trochę potrwa, ale mam słabość do wykładów - odparła lawendowa klacz, kładąc się naprzeciw agentki. - Najpierw muszę ci powiedzieć pewną istotną rzecz. Chodzi mianowicie o długość naszego życia. Przeciętny ziemski kucyk przy odrobinie szczęścia dożyje dziewięćdziesięciu lat. Dla pegazów ten próg jest nieco wyższy, ale wciąż jest to jakieś sto dwadzieścia, sto pięćdziesiąt lat. Jednorożce mają przed sobą jakieś dwadzieścia lat więcej. Tylko sto siedemdziesiąt lat na tym wspaniałym świecie... - Twilight westchnęła ze smutkiem. - A trzeba jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę to, że powyżej setki zaczyna się starość. To też spora niewygoda.

- Po co mi to mówisz?

- Jak zapewne wiesz, poza trzema podstawowymi rasami jest tez jeszcze jedna,niewykła - lawendowa klacz zrobiła efektowną pauzę - alicorny. One mają przed sobą jakieś trzy wieki.

- Bzdura - odparła Flash. - Księżniczki żyją już kilka tysięcy lat.

- Ja mówię o zwykłych alicornach, takich jak księżniczka Cadence. Królewskie siostry to inny kaliber. Boginie. Wiecznie młode i niewrażliwe na czas. Jedyne takie kucyki w całej Equestrii.

- I co w związku z tym?

- To, że ten stan rzeczy wkrótce się zmieni.

- Chcesz zabić księżniczki? - spytała Flash z niedowierzaniem. - Po co? I jak?

- Nie chcę ich śmierci - odparła Twilight. - Powiedziałam, że są tylko dwie takie istoty. Ale to już długo nie potrwa.

- Dlaczego? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

- Udało mi się odkryć zaklęcie które pozwala na przemianę w alicorna.

- I chcesz go użyć? Proszę bardzo - odparła Flash. - Ale dlaczego mnie w to mieszasz? - Twilight prychnęła z pogardą.

- Widać, że nie masz pojęcia o magii - rzucila lekceważąco. - Inaczej zrozumiałabyś, na co jesteś mi potrzebna.

- Więc mi powiedz.

- Zaklęcie przemiany w alicorna jest surowo zakazane i karane śmiercią. Są ku temu dwa powody. Pierwszy to taki, że każdy kolejny kucyk z rogiem i skrzydłami może zagrozić monarchii Celestii. Drugi... powiedzmy, że właśnie ten powód ci się nie spodoba..

- Gadaj wreszcie, o co chodzi.

- Niezbędnym elementem tego zaklęcia jest złożenie ofiary - na te słowa Flash zamarła. Bibliotekarka popatrzyła na nią ze smutkiem.

- Dobrze myślisz - powiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Zaklęcie będzie wymagało poświęcenia twojego życia. Dlatego jest zakazane. Bo przemiana w alicorna jest równoznaczna z morderstwem.

- To bez sensu - odparła agentka drżącym głosem. - Po co ci przemiana w alicorna, skoro zostaniesz skazana na śmierć? Ta gra jest nie warta świeczki.

- Widzisz, tutaj ma znaczenie również inna kwestia - odparła Twilight. - Ponieważ jestem Elementem Magii, mogę zostać natchniona siłą Pięciu Bohaterów. Dzięki niej zyskam to wszystko, co ma Celestia. Nieskończone życie, wieczną młodość... no i moc. Potęgę, której nie dorówna tuzin królewskich sióstr. Kiedy skończę, stanę ponad prawem. Nikt w Equestrii nie zdoła wykonać egzekucji.

- Mocne - odparła Flash z uznaniem zmieszanym ze strachem. - Dla czegoś takiego naprawdę warto zabić.

- Niestety nie pożyjesz dość długo, by móc podziwiać narodziny nowej potęgi - powiedziała Twilight. - Myślałam o tym, żeby użyć do tego którejś z moich przyjaciółek. Tak się jednak złożyło, że myśl o zabiciu Fluttershy, Rarity lub wesołej Pinkie była dość... nieprzyjemna. Na szczęście zjawiłaś się ty.

- A co zrobisz, jak już no wiesz... uzyskasz tą potęgę?

- Chodzi ci o to co zrobię z księżniczkami? - zgadła Twilight. - Cóż, nie chciałabym robić im krzywdy. Ale jeśli nie uznają mojej wyższości, chyba nie będę miała wyboru.

- A dlaczego to wszystko ma się odbyć akurat tutaj?

- Bo to Grobowiec Pięciu Bohaterów. Miejsce spoczynku herosów, których moc chcę przejąć.

- Posłuchaj, Twilight - powiedziała agentka drżącym głosem. - Wiem, że ci na tym zależy. Że taka potęga to wielka pokusa. Ale pomyśl o tym przez chwilę. Będziesz w stanie żyć przez tysiące lat ze świadomością że odebrałaś komuś życie?

- Przypomnij sobie swoje wcześniejsze słowa - odparła bibliotekarka. - Przed chwilą sama powiedziałaś, że dla czegoś takiego warto zabić - na te słowa agentka zaklęła cicho. Powierniczka elementu Magii wróciła do przygotowań.

Po jakimś czasie, spędzonym na studiowaniu notatek, Twilight ponownie spojrzała na zegarek. - Już czas - powiedziała, podnosząc się z kamiennej posadzki. Flash głośno przełknęła ślinę.

Lawendowa klacz chwyciła kilka pochodni i zaczęła obchodzić salę. Kiedy pięć pochodni zostało zatknięte u stóp posągów, Twilight wyjęła ze szkatułki klejnoty Harmonii. Ostrożnie położyła każdy z nich na ołtarzu u stóp odpowiadającego mu posągu.

Kiedy zakończyła te przygotowania, stanęła na kamiennym stole na środku sali, naprzeciwko Flash. Ostatni raz spojrzała na zegarek, po czym odwróciła się w stronę jednego z posągów. Zaczęła oddziaływać magią na ołtarz z leżącym na nim Klejnotem. Po chwili z kamiennej płyty wystrzelił jasny promień, skierowany w stronę końca wiszącej nad nim powtórzyła ten sam manewr ze wszystkimi pozostałymi. Nad głową miała teraz pięcioramienną gwiazdę o świetlistych brzegach, końce jej ramion sięgały wysuniętych czubków iglic.

Po chwili odwróciła się w stronę agentki. W zielonych oczach Flash czaił się strach.

- Żegnaj - powiedziała Twilight ze smutkiem. Po kilku sekundach jeden z ołtarzy wystrzelił promień, który uderzył w błękitnego jednorożca. Flash poczuła, jak struga energii wysysa z niej życie. Po chwili kolejny ołtarz poszedł w jego ślady, osłabiając agentkę jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy kolejne dwa strumienie dosięgły jednorożca, ten był bliski utraty przytomności. Zamroczona Flash spojrzała z rozpaczą na ostatni ołtarz, czekając na śmierć. Chciała, żeby to się jak najszybciej skończyło.

Ostatnia kamienna płyta nie odpowiadała.

Twilight zaniepokoiła się. Skupiła swoją magię, chcąc pobudzić oporną płytę do działania. Świetliste strumienie zaczęły przygasać. Widząc to bibliotekarka podjęła próbę podtrzymania ich własną magią. Zaklęła cicho. Coś było nie tak.

Utrzymanie zaklęcia kosztowało ją coraz więcej siły. Promienie skupione na końcach iglic zamigotały, a strugi osłabiające Flash zniknęły. Błękitna klacz odetchnęła, czując jak jej siły natychmiast wracają. Podniosła głowę.

Na środku sali Twilight klęczała na kamiennej posadzce, sycząc z bólu. Promienie świetlistego pentagramu trzymały się już tylko dzięki jej mocy, ale ich utrzymanie było zbyt dużym obciążeniem, nawet dla potęgi Elementu Magii.

Nagle z rogu jednorożca posypały się skry. Promienie niemal zgasły, a po chwili zgodnie uderzyły w lawendową klacz. W miejscu gdzie stała pojawiła się świetlista kula, która po chwili eksplodowała. Fala uderzeniowa zdarła okowy z Flash, ciskając nią o ścianę.

Lecąc do tyłu agentka miała wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. W jej głowie zamigotały obrazy. Szybko przesuwające się sceny. Niektóre zatrzymywały się na chwilę. Na tyle długo, żeby się im przyjrzeć, ale zbyt krótko, żeby dostrzec szczegóły.

Pięć alicornów... nie, sześć. Potem siódmy, jednorożec o pionowych źrenicach. Zamek... wielki, monumentalny fort. Puste pole... chwilę potem było już usłane zwałami ciał. Błysk. Znowu ten jednorożec. Patrzył kpiącym wzrokiem. Błysk. Budowla, wnętrze jakiegoś ogromnego budynku. Jakiś alicorn... biała klacz. Odwróciła głowę... w oczach miała smutek, ale i determinację. "Nie pozwolę na to" - powiedziała. Znowu błysk. Usłyszała dziwny, zwielokrotniony głos. "Ocal ich. Znajdź jego..." - w tym momencie wróciło poczucie czasu.

Błekitna klacz grzmotnęła bokiem w kamienna ścianę. Wstrząs zamroczył ją. Spadła na twardą posadzkę. Leżała na niej przez chwilę, czekając, aż szum w głowie ustanie.

Po minucie podniosła się z ziemi, kaszląc i plując krwią. "Znowu żebra do wymiany" - pomyślała, oddychając z trudem. Prawa przednia noga była mocno stłuczona, ale dało się na niej chodzić. Agentka wytarła krew z ust i podeszła do Twilight.

Lawendowa klacz leżała na środku sali, jej grzywa była osmalona. Na boku widniały poparzenia, przednie kopyto było wykręcone w nienaturalny sposób. Jednorożec oddychał i zaczynał odzyskiwać przytomność.

Wciąż kaszląc, Flash wyjęła z grzywy niewielki pierścień, po czym zgrabnie zatrzasnęła go na rogu bibliotekarki. Po chwili jej własny róg rozjarzył się, wokół kopyt Twilight pojawiły się smugi czarnego dymu, zbierając je w jednym miejscu.

Lawendowa klacz obudziła się, próbując się poruszyć, ale magiczne pęta nie pozwoliły jej na to. Próby rzucenia zaklęcia również zakończyły się fiaskiem - antymagiczna obręcz na rogu skutecznie tłumiła moc jednorożca.

Klacz z rozpaczą spojrzała na błękitną agentkę. Ta uśmiechnęła się.

- Nic z tego - powiedziała, po czym obeszła salę i zebrała wszystkie pięć Klejnotów. Umieściła je w woreczku, wydobytym z juków Twilight, który zawiesiła sobie na szyi.

- Co tu... się stało? - spytała lawendowa klacz z trudem. Szum w głowie przeszkadzał w zebraniu myśli. - Dlaczego to... nie zadziałało?

- Od dawna wiedziałam o twoich planach, Twilight - odparła błękitna klacz. - O tym, że chcesz wykorzystać Klejnoty do jakichś swoich celów. Dlatego podmieniłam jeden z nich.

- Ty... - lawendowa klacz zmełła w ustach przekleństwo. - Kiedy? Jak?

- Twoje podejrzenia były słuszne. Nie jestem żadną asystentką magów. Zostałam tu przysłana, by odkryć twoje plany - odparła agentka. - Twilight Sparkle - powiedziała, prostując się - jako rekrut Królewskich Służb Wywiadowczych aresztuję cię za próbę zabójstwa rządowego agenta, próbę odprawienia zakazanego rytuału, wykorzystywanie Klejnotów Harmonii w celu osiągnięcia prywatnych korzyści oraz spiskowanie przeciwko miłościwie nam panującej księżniczce Celestii. Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Wszystko co od tej chwili powiesz może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie.

- Cholerny szpieg - warknęła Twilight. - Mogłaś przynajmniej odpuścić sobie ten oklepany tekst.

- Od dawna marzyłam, żeby go użyć - odparła Flash, chwytając magią lawendowego jednorożca. Nagle niewielki kamień silnie uderzył ją w grzbiet. - Co do... - mruknęła, patrząc w górę. W mroku słychać było złowieszczy trzask pękających skał.

- O nie - jęknęła Twilight. - Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak z tymi słupami.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Te posągi same z siebie nie dałyby rady utrzymać takiego sklepienia. Zbyt wątła konstrukcja. Musiała je wspomagać jakaś potężna magia. A teraz...

- ...twoje rytuały ją rozproszyły? - dokończyła za nią Flash. Lawendowa klacz skinęła głową. Agentka jęknęła. - Pięknie. Twój pęd do doskonałości zwali nam teraz na głowy kilka tysięcy ton skał.

- Uwolnij mnie! - powiedziała Twilight, przekrzykując trzask spadających kamieni.

- Odbiło ci?! - odparła Flash. - Dopiero chciałaś mnie zabić!

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie - odparła Twilight, z lękiem obserwując spadające dookoła skały. - Nie wydostaniemy się stąd na piechotę. Ale dam radę nas stąd wyteleportować.

- Pewnie, sama nawiejesz a mnie zostawisz!

- MASZ LEPSZY POMYSŁ?! - wydarł się spętany jednorożec.

- Trzymaj się. Ja nas stąd wyciągnę - odparła agentka, jej róg rozjarzył się. Skupiając się nie zauważyła, że od sklepienia nad nimi oderwał się ogromny kawał skały. Leżąca na ziemi Twilight obserwowała, jak ogromna masa, oświetlona przez pochodnie leci w ich stronę. W tej samej chwili Flash rzuciła zaklęcie.

Agentka oczekiwała, że pojawi się nagle w pobliskim korytarzu, poza zasięgiem spadających odłamków. Zamiast tego stało się coś dziwnego.

Flash rozejrzała się dookoła. Zobaczyła całą jaskinię w niezwykłej ostrości, ale wszystko było dziwnie szare. Jednak najbardziej szokujące było to, że czas się zatrzymał.

Klacz ze zdumieniem obserwowała ogromne bryły skalne, zatrzymane w przestrzeni. Gigantyczny złom skalny nad nimi wyglądał, jakby stał na niewidzialnych słupach. Płomienie pochodni przypominały fantastyczne twory, precyzyjnie wyrzeźbione z ciemnoszarego szkła.

Zaczęła ostrożnie przesuwać się w stronę najbliższego wyjścia. Nagle zorientowała się, że jej ciało zniknęło. Klacz stała się czystą świadomością, zawieszoną w obłoku luźnej materii.

Nie zobaczyła Twilight w miejscu, w którym wcześniej leżała, ale czuła jej obecność blisko siebie, właściwie to nawet w sobie, w tym tworze, którym się stała.

Kiedy dotarło do niej to wszystko, najpierw się przeraziła. Jej pierwsza myślą było: "O Boże, zabiło nas, jestem duchem" - jednak po chwili opanowała się i zaczęła racjonalnie myśleć. Co było najpierw? Zaklęcie teleportacji. Ale widziała, że skała ich nie rozgniotła, jedynie zatrzymała się nad nimi.

Mimowolnie zaczęła przesuwać się w stronę głazu, po czym przeniknęła przez niego jak duch. Widząc, co dzieje się z pieczarą, zaczęła lecieć w górę. Po kilkunastu sekundach zanurzyła się w ziemię i skały, przelatując przez nie bez trudu.

Nagle wyleciała na otwartą przestrzeń. Obserwowała szare morze drzew, liście i ptaki zastygłe w ciszy. Poleciała na otwartą polanę, niedaleko miejsca, w którym wydobyła się na powierzchnię. Będąc tam, skupiła się i po chwili znów poczuła swoje ciało, świat dookoła nagle zaszumiał i zaśpiewał. Młoda klacz spadła z wysokości metra, tuż obok Twilight. Ta rozglądała się w przerażeniu dookoła, słysząc niedaleko pomruk, dochodzący spod ziemi. Kilkaset metrów od polany zobaczyła szeroką kolumnę brązowego pyłu.

Nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku. Sekundę wcześniej była w jaskini, Bóg jeden wie jak głęboko pod ziemią, a teraz nagle jest dobre pół kilometra od grobowca.

Nawet ona nie była zdolna do teleportacji na taki dystans. A co dopiero ten szpieg, bez pojęcia o magii. No i jeszcze ta precyzja. Mogły wylądować w skale, w centrum zapadającego się stropu jaskini, lub wysoko nad ziemią. Ale zamiast tego wylądowały na bezpiecznej polanie, z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, na małej wysokości. Dokonanie czegoś takiego było po prosto niemożliwe.

Twilight podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na nieprzytomną błękitną klacz. Jej uwagę zwrócił bok jednorożca.

Wyglądało na to, że ta agentka w końcu otrzymała swój uroczy znaczek.

Kątem oka zobaczyła niewielki punkcik na niebie. Rósł w szybkim tempie, lawendowa klacz mogła już poznać kontury lecącego kucyka. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

"No to kaplica" - pomyślała.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Mistrzyni podstępu"

Rozdział 6 Rozdział 8 

275


	9. Chapter 8

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział VIII

Bez litości

Dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale, pegazy odpowiedzialne za pogodę dbały o to, żeby błękitu nieba nie przesłaniał najmniejszy obłoczek. Na ganku stojącego na obrzeżach Ponyville domku wypoczywała klacz pegaza. W cieniu jasnoszara sierść przybrała popielaty odcień. Kosmyki blond grzywy opadały na czoło, ale klacz nie zwracała na to uwagi, drzemiąc na leżaku. Leżąc na grzbiecie starała się należycie wypocząć przed pracą. Wbrew pozorom zajęcie listonosza wymagało naprawdę sporej wytrzymałości.

W pewnej chwili mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, przekręcając się na bok. W cieniu ganka ukazał się jej uroczy znaczek - siedem bąbelków, trzy jaśniejsze i cztery ciemniejsze. Nagle klacz westchnęła i skrzywiła się, jakby dręczyły ją senne majaki.

- Jenny... - szepnęła przez sen.

Nagle pegaz zerwał się z leżaka, wywracając stolik obok, wraz ze stojącą na nim lemoniadą. Spojrzenie złotych oczu, pozbawionych nagle charakterystycznego zeza, skierowało się na południe, w stronę odległego lasu Whitetail. Klacz wyprostowała się, skupiając wzrok na jednym punkcie: niewielkiej brązowej plamie, majaczącej nad zielona kreską lasu.

- Mamusiu!

Dziecięcy głosik wyrwał Derpy z odrętwienia. Spojrzała nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na stojącą obok klaczkę jednorożca o blond grzywie i jasnofioletowym umaszczeniu. Jej pociecha patrzyła na nią zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

- Tak, córeczko? - spytała szara klacz, uśmiechając się. Mały kucyk wpatrywał się w nią z przestrachem.

- Mamo... - szepnęła klaczka z lękiem, wskazując kopytkiem na twarz matki - twoje oczy...

Derpy szybko zacisnęła powieki. Czasem, gdy budziła się zbyt gwałtownie, zapominała o charakterystycznym ustawieniu oczu. Po chwili otwarła je i popatrzyła na córkę swoim normalnym wzrokiem.

- Wybacz, kochanie, mamusia czasem tak ma - powiedziała, podchodząc do klaczki. Ta przytuliła się do niej. - Coś się stało? - spytała, patrząc na swoją pociechę.

- Chyba coś się stłukło - odparła jej córka. - Słyszałam jakiś hałas - na te słowa Derpy spojrzała na leżący obok stolik ogrodowy, który sama niechcący wywróciła.

- To nic takiego, skarbie - powiedziała ustawiając go spowrotem. - Idź się bawić, a ja to posprzątam - dodała, podnosząc dzbanek, leżący w kałuży lemoniady. Dinky obserwowała przez chwilę, jak jej matka ściera rozlany napój, po czym wróciła do domu.

Gdy szara klacz usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi, jej spojrzenie ponownie zwróciło się w stronę lasu. Obłok był daleki i niewyraźny, ale pegaz dobrze wiedział, jaki sygnał właśnie odebrał. Mógł znaczyć tylko jedno.

Kolejna Świątynia legła w gruzach.

Derpy szybko spojrzała na swój bok. Jeden z bąbelków, tworzących jej uroczy znaczek ściemniał. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Whitetail... - mruknęła. - A więc Siódmą można odhaczyć - powiedziała do siebie, kładąc się z powrotem na leżaku. - Zostały jeszcze dwie - szepnęła, na powrót zapadając w płytką drzemkę.

Celestia leżała w swojej komnacie, popijając mocną kawę z małej fillyżanki. Ostatniej nocy niewiele spała, dręczyły ją koszmary. Widziała w nich Lunę, ale nie taką jak teraz: cichą, spokojną, zawsze uśmiechniętą. W nocnej wizji prześladował ją obraz jej siostry jako Nightmare Moon.

Biała księżniczka podczas Letniego Święta Słońca widziała siostrę pod tą postacią zaledwie przez kilka minut, ale jej potęga i wypełnione nienawiścią spojrzenie smoczych źrenic na zawsze zapadło w pamięć Celestii. Od pewnego czasu ten obraz prześladował księżniczkę w snach coraz częściej. Czasem widziała, jak jej siostra zachowuje się normalnie i nagle na jej oczach staje się na powrót potworem, potężnym i żądnym zemsty. Kiedy indziej potężna Nightmare wyłaniała się z cienia i z miejsca wypędzała białą klacz na słońce. Pomimo że Celestia spędziła tam tylko kilka godzin, wciąż pamiętała potężną wiążącą moc, pętającą ją jak rozgrzane stalowe liny oraz wszechogarniający żar Gwiazdy Dnia.

Księżniczka nie lubiła wspominać tamtych kilku godzin i wizerunku swojej siostry, ale te myśli bardzo często siłą wdzierały się do jej świadomości. Jak nielubiana melodia, niechciana i znienawidzona, ale wciąż uparcie i mimowolnie powtarzana w myślach.

Celestia otrząsnęła się z tych rozmyślań. Znowu złapała się na roztrząsaniu tego wszystkiego. Wiedziała, że jej sny to tylko wspomnienia. Luna była przecież uleczona, znów była jej siostrą, bez nienawiści i potęgi zdolnej zmiażdżyć Panią Dnia.

- Nie wpadaj w obsesję - powiedziała do siebie księżniczka, odstawiając pustą fillyżankę na stolik. Nagle coś za oknem zwróciło jej uwagę.. Trzymane w magii naczynie spadło na podłogę, roztrzaskując się z hukiem w drobny mak. Biała klacz nawet tego nie zauważyła, skupiona całkowicie na odległym lesie Whitetail. Nie zobaczyła nic podejrzanego, ale poczuła znajomy skok poziomu magii. Przepływ ogromnej energii. Taki sam jak kilka tysięcy lat wcześniej.

Sygnał, że Element Magii sięgnął po zakazaną moc.

Celestia gwałtownie poderwała się z dywanu, po czym pobiegła w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Otwarła je magią na oścież, wyskakujac na zewnątrz. Złożyła skrzydła, opadając przez chwilę ku ziemi. Kiedy znalazła się w połowie wysokości wieży, gwałtownie je rozpostarła. To pozwoliło jej poderwać się w górę. Kiedy księżniczka ustabilizowała lot, skierowała się na południe, w stronę lasu Whitetail. Po obraniu kierunku niemal natychmiast przebiła barierę dźwięku, pędząc z maksymalna prędkością do źródła skoku mocy.

Lecąc na złamanie karku nie zauważyła niewielkiego, niemal niewidocznego obłoku w kolorze indygo, podążającego za nią w pewnym oddaleniu.

Po minucie lotu dostrzegła wyłaniający się spośród drzew obłok brązowego pyłu, do jej uszu dotarł przytłumiony pomruk przetaczających się skał. Pomimo czynionych prób nie wyczuła wielkiej mocy, jaką dysponował by Element Magii po zakończeniu rytuału. Mogło to oznaczać dwie rzeczy.

Umiejętności Twilight wzrosły do tego stopnia, że była w stanie ukryć swoją energię...

... lub to, że agentka wykonała swoje zadanie.

Nagle uwagę Celestii zwrócił niewielki błysk energii w pewnej odległości od chmury pyłu. Skupiając się na nim wyhamowała zbyt szybko. Fala uderzeniowa grzmotnęła ją w zad, pozbawiając jej lot stabilności. Nie mając wyboru wylądowała na niewielkiej polanie, klikaset metrów od ściany pyłu. Śledząca ją chmura cicho skryła się między drzewami.

Kiedy wywołany uderzeniem szum w głowie trochę ustał, księżniczka powiodła wzrokiem po polanie. Po drugiej stronie, w cieniu pradawnych drzew leżały dwa znajome kucyki. Jeden spętany przez zaklęcie wpatrywał się w nią przerażonym wzrokiem. Drugi był nieprzytomny. Księżniczka skupiła zimne, stalowe spojrzenie na fioletowym jednorożcu.

- Później się rozliczymy. Teraz śpij - powiedziała, skupiając swoją magię.

- Nie możemy go tu zostawić.

- Wiesz dobrze, że z nim się nie przebijemy. Sami będziemy mieli z tym problem.

- Mam to gdzieś. On by nas nie porzucił.

- On by nie chciał, żebyśmy się przez niego narażali.

Dwa męskie głosy spierały się w umyśle Flash. Były poważne i dostojne, ale jednocześnie dało się w nich wyczuć delikatną nutkę leku. Pomimo wysiłków nie mogła przypisać ich żadnemu znajomemu kucykowi.

Po jakimś czasie głosy ucichły, wszechobecny mrok zaczął się rozwiewać, pojawił się tępy, łupiący ból głowy. Po kilkunastu sekundach Flash otwarła oczy. Przez chwilę wodziła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła. Zobaczyła drzewa, zieloną trawę i promienie słońca, przebijające się przez korony drzew. Wokół szumiał las i cierkały ptaki.

- Boli, znaczy że żyję - powiedziała do siebie, z wolna przypominając sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Portal, grobowiec... Twilight!

Klacz chciała poderwać się na nogi, ale jej kopyta były unieruchomione. Klacz spróbowała użyć magii, ale nie dało to żadnego efektu. "Cholera. Znowu budzę się w pętach" - pomyślała..

Podniosła głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się swoim więzom. Nie były to fizyczne liny, pasy czy cokolwiek innego. Jej kostki oplatały świetliste łańcuchy. Każde ogniwo wyglądało jak wykonane z żółtej, płynnej lawy. Pomimo ich groźnego wyglądu klacz nie czuła palącego bólu, ba, nawet dotyku dziwnych okowów.

Kiedy dokładnie obejrzała swoje kajdany, podniosła głowę, by zlokalizować Twilight. Flash była niemal pewna, że to ona odpowiada za jej uwięzienie, że wyrwała się z zaklęcia i nałożyła na nią własne. Oczekiwała, że ten jednorożec stoi gdzieś z boku i czeka, żeby dokończyć dzieła i pozbyć się jedynego świadka.

Nagła myśl jak błyskawica rozświetliła jej umysł, źrenice skurczyły się do rozmiaru punktu. "Twilight nie mogła tego zrobić. Założyłam jej obręcz".

Błękitna klacz powiodła wzrokiem dookoła, szukając sprawcy całego zamieszania. Kilka metrów od niej leżała Twilight, spętana przez to samo zaklęcie co ona. Za nią na miękkiej, sprężystej trawie leżała księżniczka Celestia.

Nagle spojrzenie obu klaczy spotkało się. Księżniczka skrzywiła się lekko.

- Obudziłaś się - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok. - Niestety.

- Co tu się dzieje? - spytał jednorożec, w jego głosie czaił się lęk.

- Wykonałaś swoje zadanie - odparła księżniczka. - Plan Twilight nie powiódł się. A to wszystko twoja zasługa.

- Wiec dlaczego mnie związałaś? - spytała błekitna klacz. Celestia westchnęła.

- Powiedzmy, że wiesz za dużo - odparła, zwracając wzrok z powrotem w stronę agentki. - Szkoda tylko, że zginęłaś, udaremniając plan Twilight.

- O czym ty...

- Powiedzmy, ze pogrzebałam trochę w waszych głowach - przerwała jej księżniczka. - Udało mi się odtworzyć przebieg wydarzeń. Teleportacja, błąkanie się po grobowcu, no i rytuał.

- Wobec tego wiesz, że wykonałam swoje zadanie - odparła klacz. - Wypuść mnie.

- Nie ma mowy. Jak już wspominałam, ta zdrajczyni - Celestia wymownie traciła kopytem nieprzytomną bibliotekarkę - zabiła cię, realizując swój szalony plan. Lud usłyszy o twoim bohaterstwie, oraz o tym jak nie zdołałam cię uratować. Umarłaś w moich kopytach, dumna z wykonanego zadania.

- Co ty chrzanisz?! - spytała Flash, totalnie skołowana.

- Opowiedziałam ci właśnie, co usłyszy lud. Wersja dla moich służb będzie ciut inna.

- Czyli?

- Kolaborowałaś z naszym celem. Moja interwencja w ostatniej chwili uniemożliwiła dojście planu do skutku. Twoi... - przez chwilę szukała odpowiedniego słowa - współpracownicy wiedzą, co robić ze zdrajcami.

- Ale... przecież... - zaczęła klacz - przecież wykonałam plan! Wypełniłam twój rozkaz!

- Nie do końca - odparła księżniczka. - Widzisz skarbie, morderstwo, którego ofiarą padłaś, będzie wystarczającą podstawą do skazania Twilight. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie, żeby ten kucyk mi zagrażał. A przy okazji pozbędę się agenta, który wie za dużo. To jakieś... - zamyśliła się na chwilę - trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Za jednym zamachem pozbędę się ciebie, Twilight i jeszcze zrobię z siebie bohaterkę - powiedziała spokojnie księżniczka. Błękitna klacz nic nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w nią przerażonym wzrokiem.

- Litości - powiedziała w końcu drżącym głosem. - Proszę, nie rób tego!

- Wybacz, Flash - odparła Celestia - ale trzymanie przy życiu kogoś, kto wie tyle co ty, jest zbyt ryzykowne. No i twoja śmierć jest zbyt istotną częścią całej tej maskarady, bym mogła ją pominąć.

- Jesteś potworem.

- Jestem władczynią tego kraju - odparła księżniczka, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Nie zostałam nią dzięki urodzie. Ktoś, kto rządzi państwem, musi być silny, przebiegły i bezlitosny. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na przyziemne uczucia w sytuacji, gdy ktoś może mi zagrozić.

- Przyjęłaś mnie do wywiadu, bo byłam kimś odpowiednim do tego zadania. To znaczy, że... - zaczęła klacz.

- To wygląda trochę inaczej - przerwała jej księżniczka. - Przyjęłam cię, bo byłaś idealna do tego zadania, to prawda. Ale już od dawna podejrzewałam, co chce zrobić Twilight. Wiedziałam również, że musi to pozostać tajemnicą. A to znaczy, że agent, który się tego podejmie, nie może wrócić z akcji żywy. A nie chciałam poświęcać kogoś ze sporym doświadczeniem.

- Czyli od początku byłam przeznaczona do odstrzału? - spytała Flash, w jej głosie brzmiała totalna rezygnacja. Księżniczka skrzywiła się.

- Nie próbuj mi grać na emocjach - odparła, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Tak, od chwili rekrutacji byłaś skazana na śmierć. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to nikt z wywiadu o tym nie wiedział... - przerwała na chwilę - może niektórzy się domyślali.

- Czy istnieje sposób, w jaki mogłabym cię przekonać do zmiany decyzji?

- Już ci mówiłam. Jesteś ważnym pretekstem do skazania Twilight. Jedyne co mogę ci zaoferować to dobre imię po śmierci.

- Co za łaska - odparła agentka sarkastycznie.

- Nie śmiej się. Możesz dobrowolnie poddać się wyrokowi i zabrać naszą tajemnicę do grobu. Przyznasz się agencji do zdrady... oni będą wiedzieć, co z tobą zrobić. Ja zadbam o to, żebyś stała się bohaterką, która poświeciła życie dla kraju.

- A jeśli się nie zgodzę?

- Twoje imię zostanie na zawsze wymazane z historii Equestrii. Zadbam też o to, żeby twoi bliscy wąchali kwiatki od spodu. Podpowiem ci jednak, że nie masz wielkich szans na ujawnienie prawdy. Nawet jeśli spróbujesz jakichś sztuczek, nie masz szans na przeżycie.

Flash odwróciła głowę, po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Wyrzucała sobie, że dała się wciągnąć w cały ten bajzel, ryzykując życie swoje i rodziców. A teraz, mając przed sobą całe życie, miała wybrać sposób jego zakończenia. Próbowała jeszcze powstrzymywać tę myśl, ale sytuacja była beznadzieja.

Błękitna klacz położyła głowę na ziemi i zacisnęła oczy. Jej usta wygięły się w podkówkę, ciałem wstrząsnął silny szloch. Po chwili rozpłakała się na dobre, jej łzy zawisały na źdźbłach trawy niczym spóźniona rosa.

Księżniczka patrzyła na to z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony to po prostu kolejny skazaniec, jakich wiele. Po prostu któryś z kolei kucyk, którego wyśle na tamten świat. Nic szczególnego. Jeden w tę czy w tamtą to żadna różnica. Patrzyła na śmierć już tyle razy, że kolejny rozpaczający obywatel nie powinien jej ruszać.

Mimo wszystko Celestii było trochę żal tej zapłakanej klaczy. Po chwili Flash podniosła wzrok na księżniczkę. W jej oczach czaił się strach i rezygnacja. Księżniczka wydała wyrok śmierci na wielu niewygodnych poddanych, ale nigdy nie była na tyle blisko skazańca, żeby dostrzec jego wzrok. Spojrzenie kucyka, w którym umarła nadzieja.

Pani Dnia odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc znieść bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego. Po chwili jej róg rozjarzył się słabym światłem. Blask w oczach błękitnego kucyka przygasł, jego powieki zaczęły się zamykać. Po kilku chwilach szloch przeszedł w spokojny miarowy oddech. Celestia patrzyła na nią, łza stoczyła się po jej policzku.

Nagle podniosła głowę i krzyknęła wściekle. Tupnęła kopytem, rozbijając przy tym leżący na ziemi płaski kamień.

- Do diabła, Tia, co z tobą?! - zawołała w powietrze. - Trzęsiesz się nad jednym martwym kucykiem! - wrzasnęła wściekle. Odpowiedziało jej tylko echo. Księżniczka westchnęła.

- Miękniesz, Tia - szepnęła do siebie. "Wyszłaś z wprawy. Dawno nikt nie poszedł na szafot" - dodała w myślach. Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na śpiące klacze. Zamyśliła się głęboko.

Nie było możliwości przeniesienia ich na grzbiecie bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, a teleportacja na taką odległość z dwoma kucykami mogłaby się źle skończyć. Udanie się po pomoc mogłoby być ryzykowne - nie wiadomo, co te klaczki potrafią wykombinować. Pozostała jedna opcja.

Niestety w pośpiechu nie wzięła ze sobą nic do pisania.

Zwróciła uwagę na leżącą obok torbę z naszywką w kształcie gwiazdy. Podniosła ją i wywróciła do góry dnem - pośród różnych przedmiotów znajdowało się pióro, kilka czystych kartek i zakorkowany kałamarz. Sporządziła notkę, po czym skupiła swoją magię. Biała chmura otoczyła liścik, ale w tej chwili coś przykuło uwagę księżniczki. W górze krążyły dwa szare pegazy, blask światła odbity od ich pancerzy chwilami oślepiał alicorna.

Po minucie żołnierze wylądowali na polanie. Stanęli na baczność, widząc zbliżającą się księżniczkę.

- Raportuj, żołnierzu - powiedziała Celestia, podchodząc do nich.

- Pani - powiedział jeden z nich, opuszczając kopyto - prowadziliśmy rutynowy patrol i zobaczyliśmy tą chmurę pyłu. Przybyliśmy sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

- Bardzo dobrze - odparła księżniczka. - Skoro już tu jesteście, zabierzecie je - wskazała kopytem na śpiące jednorożce - do zamku. Polecę przodem, będę czekać na wschodnim dziedzińcu.

- Wedle rozkazu - odparł jeden ze strażników, po czym oba pegazy podeszły do uśpionych kucyków. Każdy żołnierz zarzucił sobie na grzbiet jedną z klaczy, po czym obaj odlecieli w stronę Canterlotu. Księżniczka zamierzała pójść w ich ślady, gdy nagle poczuła na sobie czyiś wzrok.

Odwróciła się szybko w prawą stronę. Pędem pobiegła miedzy drzewa, szukając tego, który ją obserwował. Po kilkuset metrach przystanęła. Okolica była cicha, nigdzie nie było słychać stukotu kopyt, czy szumu skrzydeł. Celestia westchnęła. "Zwidy" - pomyślała, po czym wróciła na polanę. Wzbiła się w powietrze i pędem udała się w stronę swojego zamku.

Kiedy się tam znalazła, skierowała swe kroki w stronę wschodniego dziedzińca. Rozkazała kilku napotkanym strażnikom dostarczyć tam dwa zestawy kajdan. Po dziesięciu minutach wszystko było gotowe na przybycie gości specjalnych.

Po jakimś czasie na niebie ukazały się dwa wolno lecące pegazy. Kiedy wylądowały na kamiennym dziedzińcu, podbiegli do nich inni żołnierze. Kiedy uśpione klacze były już na ziemi, Celestia zdjęła z nich zaklęcie spętania. Widząc to strażnicy wprawnym ruchem założyli kajdany na ich kopyta.

Kiedy oba jednorożce zostały skute, Celestia rozkazała zabrać Twilight do swojej komnaty.

- Macie jej pilnować. W razie jakiejkolwiek prób poru możecie użyć siły. A tą tutaj - powiedziała, wskazując na błękitnego kucyka - oddać w kopyta oficera Silent Hoofa. Będzie wiedział co z nią zrobić. I dajcie mu to - dodała, kreśląc naprędce odręczną notkę. Strażnicy skłonili się, po czym zawlekli uśpionego błękitnego jednorożca do innej części zamku. Celestia udała się w drugą stronę, do swojej prywatnej komnaty. Wkrótce dogoniła żołnierzy, niosących jej uczennicę.

- Nie, to się nie nada - powiedział zielony pegaz, wertując notatki, dostarczone przez stojącego naprzeciw kucyka o brązowym umaszczeniu i beżowej grzywie, ze znaczkiem w kształcie notesu. - To musi być coś mocnego, z wykopem coś... sam nie wiem...

- Nic nie poradzę, że w tym mieście nic się nie dzieje - odparł ziemski kucyk.

- Ale kradzież jakichś kiecek? Na pierwszą stronę? - spytał pegaz z politowaniem.

- Jak masz coś lepszego to... - zaczął brązowy kucyk, ale jego rozmówca uciszył go, wskazując coś za nim.

Oba kucyki obserwowały, jak księżniczka w asyście dwóch strażników prowadzi lawendowego jednorożca, zakutego w kajdany. Redaktor od razu rozpoznał w nim osławioną powierniczkę Elementu Magii.

- Co tak stoisz? Idź za nimi! - syknął do swojego podwładnego.

- Ale o co... - chciał spytać, ale jego szef mu przerwał.

- Tam - powiedział, wskazując na konwój - idzie nasza pierwsza strona. Dowiedz się, o co chodzi. To będzie hit. Już widzę te nagłówki: "Tajemnicza zbrodnia Twilight Sparkle" - powiedział z ekscytacją, rozkładając kopyta. Nagle przeniósł gniewne spojrzenie na swojego podwładnego. - Ty jeszcze TUTAJ?! - huknął na niego. Ten zerwał się z miejsca i popędził za oddalającymi się strażnikami.

Konwój pospiesznie przemierzał zamkowe korytarze. Nagle natknęli się na kapitana Shining Armora, zatopionego w lekturze jakiegoś raportu. Mijając ich jednorożec oderwał się od czytanego zwoju i skłonił się księżniczce.

Niemal w tej samej chwili spostrzegł, kogo niosą strażnicy. Z krzykiem doskoczył do swojej siostry, roztrącając niosących ją żołnierzy.

- Twilight, co się... - zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili dostrzegł, że lawendowa klacz jest nieprzytomna. - Twilight, obudź się! - krzyknął. Po chwili podniósł przerażony wzrok na Celestię. - Pani, pomóż mi! - powiedział desperacko. Twarz księżniczki nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

- Puść ją i wracaj do wykonywania swoich obowiązków - odparła sucho, odwracając wzrok. Kapitan nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał, puszczając swoja siostrę.

- Przykro mi to mówić - odparła Celestia - ale Twilight dopuściła się zdrady. Oraz... - zawahała się na chwilę - morderstwa. - powiedziała w końcu, nie patrząc na Shining Armora.

- Zdrada?! Mord... - urwał na chwilę. - Nie - powiedział w końcu, kręcąc głową. - Nigdy nie uwierzę, że Twilight...

- Wiem, że to dla ciebie wielki cios - przerwała mu Celestia. - Ale byłam przy tym. Ten kucyk... ona... umarła w moich kopytach - dodała, zmuszając się do pokazania kilku teatralnych łez.

- Nie, to musi być jakaś straszliwa... - zaoponował kapitan, ale księżniczka znów weszła mu w słowo.

- Też jestem zszokowana, ale niestety, taka jest prawda - powiedziała smutnym głosem. - A teraz wybacz, ale obowiązki wzywają. Będę musiała zdecydować co z nią zrobić... ale obawiam się, że jest tylko jedno wyjście. Przykro mi - dodała, nie patrząc na kapitana. Ten nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, patrzył tylko tępym wzrokiem, jak żołnierze niosą jego siostrę.

- Jedno wyjście... - szepnął. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Twilight jest zdrajcą? Jego kochana mała siostrzyczka dopuściła się morderstwa? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Ona nie mogła tego zrobić, ale z drugiej strony nie było powodu, żeby wątpić w słowa księżniczki.

Nagle Shining Armor zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w kierunku komnat Celestii. Musiał porozmawiać z Twilight. To na pewno jakieś nieporozumienie. Za wszelką cenę musi poznać prawdę. Niestety, drzwi do komnaty księżniczki były zamknięte, a dwaj strażnicy pilnowali, żeby nikt nie wszedł do środka.

- Cofnąć się - rozkazał jednorożec.

- Wybacz kapitanie - odparł jeden z żołnierzy - ale mamy bezwzględny zakaz wpuszczania kogokolwiek. Nawet ciebie.

- Rozkazuje wam...

- Przykro mi, ale otrzymaliśmy wyraźną dyspozycję od samej księżniczki. Zostaliśmy także upoważnieni do użycia wszelkich dostępnych środków w przypadku oporu.

- Cholera - zaklął kapitan. - Nie ruszę się stąd dopóki wszystko się nie wyjaśni - z tymi słowami demonstracyjnie usiadł pod ścianą na wprost drzwi.

- Najmocniej przepraszam - powiedział do niego ktoś z boku. Dowódca straży przeniósł na niego gniewne spojrzenie. Brązowy kucyk spłoszył się lekko.

- Czego? - burknął Shining Armor.

- Zajmę panu tylko chwilę. Nazywam się Quick Word, jestem reporterem z "Voice of Canterlot". Mogę zadać panu kilka pytań na temat...

- Nie - przerwał mu kapitan.

- Tylko kilka...

- Odczep się - warknął jednorożec, czując coraz większą irytację. Ziemski kucyk wyprostował się.

- Jestem obywatelem Canterlotu - zaczął, starając się nadać głosowi stanowczy ton - i mam prawo wiedzieć, kto...

- A ja jestem dowódcą straży miejskiej i mam prawo zamknąć cię na czterdzieści osiem godzin bez podania przyczyny - przerwał mu Shining Armor, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Chcesz się dalej licytować? - spytał, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie w reportera. Ziemski kucyk skulił się ze strachu.

- Nie, nic, ja tylko... - powiedział ostrożnie, cofając się. - Znaczy, przepraszam za to najście. Już mnie nie ma - dodał, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł pędem w kierunku, z którego przybył. Kapitan patrzył za nim jakiś czas.

- Cholerna prasa - mruknął, sadowiąc się z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy księżniczka została w komnacie sam na sam z Twilight, przez chwilę wpatrywała się w śpiącą klacz. Wyglądała tak słodko, tak bezbronnie, tak... niewinnie. Celestia wiedziała, że to będzie trudna rozmowa.

Księżniczka skupiła swoją magię, jej róg rozjarzył się słabym blaskiem. Lawendowa klacz jęknęła coś niewyraźnie i zaczęła wybudzać się z magicznego snu. Ziewnęła i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Otoczenie było obce. To nie był grobowiec Piątki ani las Whitetail. To była jakaś komnata. Nagle wzrok jednorożca zatrzymał się na księżniczce.

Twilight szarpnęła się rozpaczliwie, ale kajdany znacznie ograniczały możliwości ruchu. Celestia patrzyła na to smutnym, trochę zmęczonym wzrokiem.

- Nie będę owijać w bawełnę - zaczęła, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Przejrzałam twoje wspomnienia. Wynika z nich niezbicie, że chciałaś posiąść potęgę absolutną. Nie próbuj się wypierać, wiem już wszystko.

- Więc... - zaczęła niepewnie Twilight. - Więc co ze mną zrobisz?

- Nie domyślasz się? - spytała księżniczka. - Naprawdę nie masz pomysłu na to, co robi się ze zdrajcami i mordercami?

- Zaraz... mordercami? - odparła lawendowa klacz. - Przecież nikogo nie zabiłam!

- W istocie - powiedziała Celestia. - Ale o tym wiem tylko ja, ty i twoja ofiara. A wkrótce zostanę sama z tym sekretem.

- Ale... k... księżniczko, ja...

- Możesz od razu darować sobie próby wyłgania się - przerwała jej księżniczka. - Już jesteś skazana na śmierć. Pozostaje pytanie, czy kogoś za sobą pociągniesz.

- Ale... o czym ty... - zaczęła skołowana Twilight, ale Celestia znowu weszła jej w słowo.

- Przed tobą rysują się dwie drogi. W zasadzie obie prowadzą na tamten świat, ale jedna jest trochę mniej bolesna dla twoich bliskich - rzekła Pani Dnia. Twilight milczała, wpatrując się w księżniczkę. Ta kontynuowała. - Podpiszesz specjalne oświadczenie. Przyznasz się w nim do zdrady, próby zamachu stanu i morderstwa.

- A jeśli się nie zgodzę?

- Zgodzisz się. Wiesz przecież, jak wiele niebezpieczeństw czyha na kapitana królewskiej straży.

- NIE! - krzyknęła lawendowa klacz. - Zostaw go!

- Martwa mu nie pomożesz - odparła Celestia. - Ale jeśli przyznasz się do wszystkiego, obiecuję ci, że twoi bliscy będą bezpieczni - dodała ze spokojem. - Wybór należy do ciebie.

- Jesteś potworem - powiedziała cicho Twilight, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Księżniczka skrzywiła się na te słowa.

- Co za hipokryzja - odparła, lewitując w swoją stronę leżącą na stoliku kartkę. - To mówi ktoś, kto był gotów zabić, o przepraszam, "poświęcić' innego kucyka dla postawienia się ponad prawem. Nie mów mi więc, że jestem tą złą. W tym świecie nie ma złych ani dobrych. Są tylko silni i słabi - dodała, podsuwając kartkę Twilight.

- Co to jest? - spytał jednorożec.

- Roboczo nazywamy to formularzem SSP-99M. To protokół zakończenia śledztwa, połączony z oficjalnym przyznaniem się do winy. W twoim przypadku również karta przetargowa, która pozwoli twojej rodzinie spokojnie żyć. Podpiszesz i masz moje słowo, że twoi bliscy będą bezpieczni. - Księżniczka podała Twilight pióro. - Tam na dole. Linia przerywana. Jeden podpis i twoja rodzina nie będzie miała żadnych nieprzyjemności.

Lawendowa klacz chwyciła pióro w zęby i zaczęła nieporadnie pisać, nieprzyzwyczajona do robienia czegokolwiek bez magii.

"Nie chcę umierać" - pomyślała. Mimo to powoli, litera po literze, podpisała własny wyrok śmierci. Kiedy skończyła, Celestia szybko zabrała papier, upewniając się, że podpis jest wyraźny.

- Pamiętaj o naszej umowie.

- A kiedy... ja... - zaczęła Twilight, ale słowa nie mogły przejść jej przez gardło.

- Dziś o zachodzie - odparła księżniczka. - Odejdziesz wraz ze słońcem.

Shining Armor czekał pod drzwiami komnaty księżniczki dopiero pięć minut. Był przygotowany na godziny czatowania, tymczasem już po pięciu minutach drzwi do pokoju otwarły się.

Kapitan poderwał się z ławki i podbiegł do swojej siostry. Twilight powoli wyszła z komnaty, wzrok miała utkwiony w ziemię. Jej kajdany brzęczały przy każdym ruchu.

- Twi, co tu się... - chciał spytać, ale księżniczka uciszyła go gestem.

- Kapitanie, wiem że to dla ciebie szok, ale dowody są jednoznaczne. Twoja siostra przyznała się do wszystkiego.

- Ale... Pani... Twilight, o czym ona...

- Wybacz mi - przerwała mu Twilight cicho, jej łzy zaczęły spadać na posadzkę. Shining Armor aż przysiadł. Nie widział już, jak księżniczka i strażnicy odprowadzają jego siostrę. Jego umysł wciąż uparcie bronił się przed tą informacją.

Świadomość, że jego ukochana młodsza siostrzyczka pozbawiła kogoś życia, była gorsza nawet od jej śmierci. Najbliższy mu kucyk okazał się być zdolnym do popełnienia najgorszej z możliwych zbrodni.

Kiedy to wreszcie do niego dotarło, po prostu osunął się w mrok.

Księżniczka odprowadziła Twilight do pałacowego więzienia. Napotkane kucyki ze zdumieniem patrzyły na złamaną klacz, zakutą w kajdany. Po kilkunastu minutach lawendowy jednorożec wylądował za kratami w niewielkiej, pojedynczej celi.

Księżniczka po raz ostatni popatrzyła na Twilight.

- Pamiętaj o naszej umowie - rzuciła, odchodząc. Bibliotekarka nie zamierzała podejmować żadnych prób ucieczki. To już nie miało sensu. Nie miała Elementów, grobowiec leżał w gruzach, Shining Armor byłby zagrożony, a ona sama zapewne ścigana listem gończym. Nawet jeśli udało by jej się uciec, jej rodzina zapłaciłaby za to życiem. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

Nagle usłyszała wyraźny gwizd. Podniosła głowę. W celi naprzeciwko stał czerwony pegaz o szarej grzywie i niebieskich oczach. Przez jego twarz przebiegała wyraźna blizna. Więzień skinął na Twilight.

- Hej, mała - powiedział, kiwając kopytem. - Tak, do ciebie mówię - dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie bibliotekarki.

- O co chodzi? - spytała lawendowa klacz.

- Za co cię tu wsadzili? - spytał pegaz. Twilight zawahała się.

- Morderstwo, zamach stanu, co tam jeszcze... - powiedziała w końcu z rezygnacją w głosie. Czerwony kucyk gwizdnął z uznaniem.

- Cholera, powiem szczerze, że nie wyglądasz - powiedział z podziwem. - Ja nie mam aż takich wyczynów na koncie - dodał.

- A za co siedzisz? - spytała lawendowa klacz bardziej z grzeczności niż z faktycznej ciekawości.

- Takie tam głupstwa - odparł więzień. - Kradzież z włamaniem. Posiedzę miesiąc i wrócę na wolność. A ty? - spytał. Klacz posmutniała.

- Wieczorem mam egzekucję - powiedziała cicho, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Ogier skrzywił się.

- Uuu, niewesoło - powiedział, rozglądając się na boki. - Skoro tak, to może - dodał, zniżając głos do szeptu - mógłbym szepnąć słówko strażnikom. Mogliby dać nam wspólną celę i no wiesz... - na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Klacz spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem.

- Chyba śnisz - warknęła, kładąc się na pryczy.

- Nie chcesz się zabawić, twoja strata - odparł pegaz, odchodząc od krat. - Ale to może być ostatnia okazja - dodał jeszcze. Twilight zignorowała go. Leżąc na pryczy schowała twarz w kopytach. Wkrótce na brudnej więziennej poduszce pojawiły się niewielkie mokre punkty.

Kapitan obudził się nagle. Leżał w swoim koszarowym łóżku, obok na stoliku leżał chleb i dzbanek wody. Kapitan zerwał się i podbiegł do najbliższego strażnika.

- Gdzie moja siostra?! - krzyknął. Żołnierz uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

- Na placu kaźni, sir - odparł krotko. Jednorożec zaklął, po czym pędem pobiegł na dziedziniec. Biegnąc, modlił się, żeby nie było za późno. Za wszelka cenę musiał porozmawiać z siostrą, dowiedzieć się, o co tu chodzi. Bez względu na wszystko musiał ją ratować.

Już z daleka usłyszał donośny, poważny głos księżniczki. "Czy przyznajesz..." - tylko tyle usłyszał. Nagle Celestia skończyła przemowę. Kapitan przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, modląc się, żeby nie było za późno.

Wpadł na plac, szukając wzrokiem swojej siostry. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na stojącej po drugiej stronie wysokiej szubienicy. Obok na podwyższeniu stały królewskie siostry. Celestia ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy opuściła wzniesione kopyto. Widząc to stojący obok żołnierz opuścił dźwignię otwierającą klapę pod nogami skazańca.

Czas się zatrzymał. Shining Armor obserwował, jak jego siostra, jego mała siostrzyczka, leci w dół. Sznur z pętlą na jej szyi robił się coraz dłuższy. Chciał podbiec do niej, złapać ją, zrobić cokolwiek, ale zamiast tego stał jak sparaliżowany. Twilight też go zobaczyła. Jej spojrzenie, wypełnione strachem i rozpaczą rozłupało jego serce na tysiąc kawałków.

Po chwili, która zdała się wiecznością, do jego uszu dobiegło skrzypnięcie napinanej liny i przytłumiony trzask pękających kości.

Kapitan w końcu zerwał się z miejsca. Biegł szybko, ale zdawało mu się, że kroczy w jakimś sennym koszmarze. Nie widział strażników, nie widział księżniczki. Przed oczami miał tylko obraz ostatniego spojrzenia swojej siostry. Jak zza grubej zasłony dobiegł go głos Celestii.

- Odciąć ją - rozkazała. Strażnicy chcieli zatrzymać swojego dowódcę, ale władczyni zatrzymała ich gestem.

Shining Armor usłyszał głuche uderzenie o ziemię. W sekundę dopadł do swojej siostry. Chwycił ją w kopyta i przylgnął do niej całym ciałem. Wpatrywał się z rozpaczą w jej przymknięte oczy. Były pozbawione wyrazu, patrzyły obojętnie przed siebie. Ich blask przygasł.

Biały jednorożec wpatrywał się w martwe ciało swojej siostry. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę, czekał aż Twilight zamruga oczami i powie "Hej, braciszku, nabrałam cię".

Niestety nic takiego się nie stało. Kapitan przycisnął do siebie bezwładne ciało jednorozca. Z jego oczu trysnęły łzy.

- Twilight... - szepnął. - Obudź się. Już wystarczy. Nie rób mi tego. Błagam, NIE ODCHODŹ! - zawył. Niestety, lawendowy jednorożec nie odpowiadał. Kapitan zacisnął powieki, po czym delikatnie zamknął oczy swojej siostry.

- NIEEEEEE! - zawył przeciągle, podnosząc głowę. Nagle zerwał się z miejsca i pędem pobiegł w stronę najbliższej ściany. Pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, uderzył w kamienny mur. Z rany na głowie zaczęła sączyć się krew. Shining Armor zachwiał się i cofnął, by po chwili powtórzyć uderzenie.

- Powstrzymać go! - rozkazała księżniczka. Kilku żołnierzy podbiegło do dowódcy i przytrzymało go w miejscu.

Shining Armor zaczął się wyrywać, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Celestii. W jednej chwili rozpacz w jego oczach zmieniła się w dziki gniew.

- TY! - krzyknął. - ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO! - Księżniczka patrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Zbliżyła się do szamoczącego się jednorożca.

- Wybacz - powiedziała, skupiając swoją magię. Kapitana ogarnęła nieodparta senność. Zachwiał się, próbując pozostać przytomnym, ale wola Celestii była zbyt silna. Po chwili padł na ziemię, oddychając miarowo.

Kiedy się obudził, zobaczył swoją żonę, pochyloną nad nim. Cadence właśnie zmieniała opatrunek na jego głowie.

- Co się... - zaczął, ale nie mógł pozbierać myśli. Szum w głowie uporczywie przeszkadzał w skupieniu się.

- Ciii kochanie, odpoczywaj - odparł alicorn. Kapitan wpatrywał się w jej przyjazną twarz. Dostrzegł smutek w jej oczach.

- Co... gdzie ja... - chciał spytać. - Muszę... praca... - dodał, podnosząc się. Księżniczka pchnęła go z powrotem na łóżko.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Musisz odpoczywać - powiedziała Cadence. - Wystraszyłeś mnie - dodała, po czym podeszła do okna. Otwarła je na oścież, blask poranka wpadł do pokoju, na dworze było słychać śpiew ptaków. Shining Armor uśmiechnął się błogo. Przypomniał sobie, jak razem z Twilight...

Nagle poderwał się z łóżka, jego źrenice zmniejszyły się do rozmiaru punktu. W ułamku sekundy przypomniał sobie, co się stało.

Jego ukochana siostrzyczka nie żyła.

Kiedy to do niego dotarło, opadł z powrotem na miękką pościel. Jego żona w sekundę była przy nim.

- Kochanie, co się... - chciała spytać, ale kapitan jej przerwał.

- Twilight... ona... - wyszeptał. Księżniczka szybko odwróciła głowę, próbując ukryć cisnące się do oczu łzy. Skinęła twierdząco głową. Shining Armor wbił wzrok w ścianę przed sobą. Jego spojrzenie było martwe, ale z oczu toczył się równy strumień łez. Cadence objęła go. Nic nie mówiła. Wiedziała, że w tej chwili jakiekolwiek słowa były zbędne.

Księżniczka Luna wolnym krokiem przemierzała zamkowe korytarze. Tuż po egzekucji cichcem wymknęła się z placu kaźni. Nie pytała swojej siostry o powody powieszenia Twilight. Przyjęła wersję o morderstwie bez słowa sprzeciwu. Wiedziała, że drążenie tego tematu mogłoby wywołać podejrzenia. A te były ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebowała..

Śmierć uczennicy może poruszyłaby ją bardziej, gdyby nie znała jej planów. Jednak podsłuchanie rozmowy siostry z tą agentka pozwoliło jej pozbyć się złudzeń. W tej chwili nie potrzebowała kolejnych pretendentów do tronu.

Jedynym, co naprawdę ją poruszyło, było zachowanie kapitana straży. Brat Twilight był wstrząśnięty, ale jego gniew zwrócił się przeciwko Celestii. Atramentowa klacz uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. W jej głowie zaczął się krystalizować plan zemsty. Właśnie nasunęło się jej rozwiązanie przeoczenia, które kiedyś doprowadziło do jej klęski. Luna zaczęła rozmyślać nad wykorzystaniem gniewu kapitana do swoich celów. Jednak żeby zacząć je realizować, atramentowa klacz potrzebowała więcej informacji.

Luna przystanęła na chwilę i rozejrzała się dookoła. Gdy upewniła się, że nikt jej nie widzi, otoczyła się swoją mistyczną grzywą. Po chwili w jej miejscu stał zwykły szary pegazi strażnik, który szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę zamkowych lochów.

- Jesteś pewna, że to tutaj?

- Rozejrzyj się. Nawet niebo nie wygląda tak jak powinno.

- Wynośmy się, mam złe przeczucia.

- Nie wyjdę stąd bez kamieni.

Kolejne głosy w mroku. Ogier i klacz. Kobiecy głos wydał się Flash znajomy, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należał. brzmiał poważnie i dostojnie, ale jednocześnie dało się w nim wyczuć determinację. Drugi dla odmiany lekko drżał, jakby właściciela dręczył niepokój. Nagle głosy ucichły, mrok zaczął się rozrzedzać. Pojawił się znajomy szum w głowie. Flash obudziła się i zobaczyła, że znów jest spętana. Może zaczęłaby się miotać, ale ostatnio zdarzało się jej to tak często, że chyba zaczęła się przyzwyczajać. Mimowolnie zaczęła anzlizować znajomy głos. Przypomniała sobie wizję w grobowcu. Ta biała klacz alicorna... to była ona!

"Co się ze mną dzieje?" - pomyślała Flash.

Zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła. Szum w głowie powoli mijał i jednorożec przypomniał sobie co się stało. Dostrzegła kamienne nierówne ściany i kraty. "Znowu więzienie" - pomyślała. Przypomniała sobie, w jakiej jest sytuacji. Leży w więzieniu w oczekiwaniu na egzekucję, której wykonaniem zajmą się agenci. Musi poddać się wyrokowi, żeby jej rodzice byli bezpieczni. W sumie i tak myślą, że ich córka jest martwa, więc jaka to różnica...

Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją znajome, rytmiczne stuki. Pod drzwiami siedział szary pegaz, ciskający nożem w deskę przed sobą. Spojrzał na więźnia.

- Doigrałaś się - powiedział, wyciągając sztylet z deski. - Znałaś zasady, ale postanowiłaś rozegrać to po swojemu - dodał, zbliżając się do krat. - Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałbym cię teraz nie zabić.

- Bo nie wydałem ci takiego rozkazu - powiedział ktoś z tyłu. Flash rozpoznała głos Silent Hoofa. - Wyjdź stąd, jeśli nie chcesz znaleźć się na jej miejscu - dodał oficer. Strażnik oddalił się posłusznie, rzucając jadowite spojrzenie w stronę jednorożca. Czarny kucyk zwrócił się do klaczy.

- Wiesz, co robimy ze zdrajcami? - spytał, podchodząc do krat.

- Sam wiesz najlepiej, że... - zaczęła Flash, ale jej przełożony uciszył ją gestem.

- Możliwe, że się nie dowiesz - szepnął, odwracając się.

- Wiem, o co ci chodzi - odparła klacz. - Ale nie, zostaw mnie, nie chcę, żeby moi rodzice... - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej trzask zamykanych drzwi. Oczy Flash zwilgotniały. Leżała na zimnej posadzce, kajdany pozwalały na podniesienie się, ale klacz nie miała na to ochoty. Nie miała też siły na dalszy opór. Nie zamierzała uciekać, walczyć, ani błagać o litość. Nic nie zamierzała. Po prostu czekała na śmierć.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Wrobiona"

Rozdział 7 Rozdział 9 

280


	10. Chapter 9

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział IX

W drodze

- Wiesz co będzie jak się nie uda?

- Spokojnie, wszystko obliczyłem.

- I właśnie dlatego się boję.

- Przesadzasz.

- Wiesz dobrze że jeśli coś pokręcisz to wszyscy zginiemy.

- Jeśli nic nie zrobię, tym bardziej będzie po nas. Wiec zamknij się wreszcie i daj mi pracować!

- Nie...

Flash po raz kolejny słuchała dialogu dwóch nieznanych głosów. Tym razem oba należały do ogierów. Jeden wyrażał niepokój, w drugim brzmiała ekscytacja. Kłótnię przerwał obcy dźwięk - szczęk zamka w metalowych drzwiach celi. Klacz, niezupełnie jeszcze rozbudzona, starała się skupić wzrok na przybyszu. Ten podszedł do więźniarki i zaczął szybko zdejmować jej kajdany. Klacz rozpoznała w nim Silent Hoofa.

- Co ty... - spytała tłumiąc ziewanie. - Co robisz?

- A jak myślisz? - spytał tamten szeptem, zdejmując jednorożcowi antymagiczną obręcz.

- Już czas? - spytała oswobodzona klacz. Czarny kucyk uniósł brew.

- Na co? - spytał, przyglądając się badawczo jednorożcowi.

- Noo wiesz... na pozbycie się mnie.

- Wbij sobie raz na zawsze do tej swojej pustej głowy jedną prostą rzecz - warknął oficer, popychając jednorożca w stronę drzwi celi. - Wiem, nie myślę, ale WIEM, że nie jesteś zdrajczynią.

- Skąd wiesz, że...

- Przeglądałem twoje raporty - przerwał jej oficer szeptem. - Oczywiście bez pozwolenia. Mam też inne informacje, wskazujące na to, że zostałaś wrobiona. A skoro Celestia pogrywa nieczysto - dodał, wychylając się za róg korytarza - to my też będziemy. - Gdy upewnił się, że korytarz jest pusty, dał znak klaczy, żeby poszła za nim.

- A co z moimi rodzicami? - spytał jednorożec, zatrzymując się.

- O tym, że żyjesz, będzie wiedziało tylko kilku najbardziej zaufanych agentów. Reszta usłyszy wersję o egzekucji.

- Dasz radę to sfingować? - spytała Flash. Ogier spojrzał na nią z totalną dezaprobatą.

- Potrafilibyśmy zmarkować zniszczenie Canterlotu - rzucił, skręcając w jeden z bocznych korytarzy. - Przy okazji: gratuluję znaczka - dodał. Klacz spojrzałana niego zdziwiona.

- Znaczka? - powtórzyła machinalnie. - Jakiego znaczka?

- Na pewno nie mojego - odparł oficer, zrównując krok z agentką. - Co właściwie jest twoim talentem?

- A nie widać?

- Właśnie nie bardzo - rzucił Silent Hoof, rozglądając się. Klacz przystanęła, żeby przyjrzeć się swojemu bokowi.

Widniał tam dziwny symbol. Czarny okrąg podzielony na pięć równych części. Po zewnętrznej stronie końca każdej sekcji znajdował się niewielki ząb. Wewnątrz okręgu widać było maleńki ale wyraźny kontur popiersia alicorna. Nad znaczkiem widniało coś, co przypominało prostą koronę z trzema szerokimi zębami.

- Chodź wreszcie - powiedział Silent Hoof zdenerwowanym tonem. - Lepiej żeby nikt nas nie widział - dodał. Na te słowa błękitna klacz zerwała się z miejsca i szybkim krokiem poszła za oficerem.

"Ciekawe, co on oznacza" - pomyślała Flash.

Po jakimś czasie oba kucyki usłyszały pogwizdywanie, dochodzące z za rogu. Silent Hoof przyspieszył kroku.

Droga, którą podążali spiskowcy, rozwidlała się na dwie odnogi. Oficer skierował się w prawo. Na końcu korytarza migotało światło pochodni, tajemnicze gwizdy dochodziły właśnie z tamtąd.

Czarny kucyk minął przejście i wkroczył do sporej niszy po lewej stronie. Na jej środku stał kamienny stół, o jedną ze ścian opierał się postawny ziemski kucyk o brązowej sierści i brudnoczerwonej grzywie. Na boku miał kawałek liny z zawiązanym supłem. Pod jego nogami leżały jakieś juki i ciemne szmaty.

Oficer podszedł do niego i przybił mu kopyto. Flash stała w przejściu i patrzyła podejrzliwie na strażnika. Sileny Hoof odwrócił się w stronę klaczy.

- Flash, poznaj porucznika Rope'a. Rope - zwrócił się do ogiera - to jest Flash Forward. Opowiadałem ci o jej... kłopotach.

- Miło mi - powiedział, podchodząc do jednorożca. Flash dygnęła niepewnie. Porucznik przypominał górę mięśni o niebieskich oczach. Jego głęboki głos, ogromna postawa i poważne spojrzenie wzbudzały respekt. "Siłacz" - oceniła go myślach Flash.

- Mi też - odparła klacz, przenosząc spojrzenie na oficera. - Jaki w zasadzie mamy plan? - spytała.

- Porucznik Rope odeskortuje cię do bezpiecznego miejsca. Posiedzisz tam, aż wszystko ucichnie - odparł Silent Hoof, kierując się z powrotem w stronę korytarza. - To mój najbardziej zaufany agent, więc nie musisz się o nic martwić - rzucił, oddalając się. Kiedy Flash została sama, popatrzyła niepewnie na swojego nowego opiekuna.

- Czeka nas kilka dni drogi, wiec lepiej nie zwlekajmy - powiedział Rope, zarzucając sobie większe torby na grzbiet.

- Nikt o mnie nie wie. Może lepiej wykorzystać to i pojechać pociągiem? - spytała klacz, nie do końca zadowolona z perspektywy kilkudniowej wędrówki.

- Wiadomość o twojej śmierci zostanie przekazana do gazet za kilka dni. Nie chcemy, żeby ktoś doniósł księżniczce, że widział na dworcu ducha - powiedział porucznik.

- Dobra, rozumiem - mruknęła klacz.

- To - Rope wskazał na pozostałe pakunki - jest twoje. - Flash przyjrzała się jukom.

Proste, lniane torby lata świetności miały dawno za sobą. Były wyblakłe, wytarte i połatane. Łączył je szeroki, poplamiony skórzany pas. Błękitna klacz podrapała brud kopytem.

- Mogliście je chociaż wyczyścić - powiedziała, zarzucając sobie bagaże na grzbiet. Ugięła się lekko, juki były cięższe, niż można było wnioskować po ich rozmiarze.

- Płaszcz - powiedział Rope, wskazując brodą łachman, leżący na ziemi. Flash podniosła go i obejrzała uważnie, próbując zorientować się, z której strony jest klamra. Po chwili ciemny skraw materiału wylądował na grzbiecie kucyka, zakrywając bagaże.

- Gdzie teraz? - spytała swojego nowego opiekuna.

- Za mną - rzucił ogier, kierując się korytarzem w lewo.

Żaden z kucyków nie zauważył niemal przezroczystych turkusowych tęczówek, unoszących się w chmurze delikatnych acz stałych załamań powietrza.

Po kilkunastu metrach w mroku przed kucykami zamajaczyła ściana z wymalowanym wizerunkiem kucyka w płaszczu. Dobiegł z niej tajemniczy głos.

- Kto...

- Shint Kanches - powiedział szybko Rope. Dał się słyszeć lekki zgrzyt, po czym skała odchyliła się na prawo. Flash patrzyła na to wszystko z zachwytem.

- Co to za drzwi? - spytała, przyglądając się malowidłom.

- Tylne wyjście - odparł ogier, wchodząc po wysokich schodach. Wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielki zegarek i podsunął go pod zatkniętą w ścianie pochodnię. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zamyślenia.

- Ósma, do piątej to jakieś dziewięć godzin - mruknął, chowając zegarek. - Mam nadzieję, że lubisz długie spacery - powiedział głośno w stronę Flash.

- Zależy jak długie - odparła klacz, gramoląc się w górę po wysokich schodach.

- Arcurion znajduje się jakieś osiemdziesiąt kilometrów na północny wschód od Canterlotu - rzucił ogier, chwytając za klucz, wiszący na jego szyi. - Będziemy tam za cztery dni.

- Arcurion? - powtórzyła klacz, stając za swoim przewodnikiem. - Co to takiego?

- Mógłbym ci teraz zrobić wykład z historii - rzekł kucyk odwracając się - ale chwilowo mam inne sprawy na głowie.

- Na przykład eskortowanie mnie? - spytała klacz zaczepnym tonem. Rope taktownie zignorował jej pytanie. Po chwili pchnął drewniane drzwi. Do środka wpadło blade światło Księżyca.

- Panie przodem - powiedział szarmancko porucznik, robiąc obok siebie miejsce. Klacz minęła go bez słowa i podeszła do pnączy, częściowo zasłaniających przejście. Przeszła między nimi i stanęła na otwartej przestrzeni.

Wokół, w jasnym świetle księżyca, majaczyły kontury drzew, krzewów i nieznanego zielska. Każda roślina wydawała się mieś granatowy kolor i rzucała niewyraźny cień. Na bezchmurnym niebie świeciły gwiazdy, wokół panowała głęboka cisza, aż w uszach dzwoniło.

Błękitna klacz aż podskoczyła, gdy porucznik zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Szczęk zamka zabrzmiał w ciszy jak armatni wystrzał.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała szeptem klacz.

- Po zachodniej stronie miasta, w zamkowych ogrodach - odparł jej opiekun. Upewnił się jeszcze, że wrota są zamknięte, po czym szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę majaczącej w mroku bramy.

- Zaczekaj - powiedziała Flash, doganiając go. - Nie lepiej poczekać do świtu i wtedy wyruszyć?

- Noc dopiero się zaczyna - odparł jej ogier. - Do świtu mamy jakieś osiem, dziewięć godzin. Zdążymy w tym czasie przejść spory kawał drogi.

- Ale dlaczego w nocy? A jak się zgubimy? - spytała błękitna klacz. - Poza tym noc jest od tego, żeby spać.

- Nie możemy ryzykować, że ktoś zobaczy ciebie, lub, co gorsza, mnie. Będziemy spać w dzień, a wędrować nocą. Koniec, kropka - uciął dyskusję ogier. Po chwili wyszedł na otwarta przestrzeń, skąpaną w srebrnym blasku. Błękitna klacz szła tuż obok niego, starając się nadążyć. Rozglądając się dookoła, stwierdziła w myślach, że to miejsce nie wygląda jak królewski ogród. Dookoła rosły wysokie zielska, pokrzywy, dzikie krzewy i niskie, koślawe drzewa, których gałęzie przypominały chciwe szpony, chcące pochwycić wędrowców.

- Jesteś pewien, że to królewski ogród? - spytał błękitny jednorożec swojego przewodnika.

- Ta część jest opuszczona - odparł ogier, odgarniając na bok rosnące w poprzek ścieżki pokrzywy. - Po pierwsze dlatego, żeby nikt nie odkrył naszego tylnego wejścia, a po drugie... - Rope zawahał się. - Właściwie to tylko dlatego.

- A ogrodnicy?

- Nikt się tu nie zapuszcza. Nie ma po co. Chyba że jesteś agentem.

Wkrótce kucyki dotarły do ściany zieleni. Krzaki nie wpuszczały światła Księżyca, więc zielony mur wyglądał, jak jakaś ostoja czarnej, smolistej nocy. Flash zawahała się, ale poszła za swoim opiekunem, widząc, jak ten znika w cieniu. Klacz przez chwilę wyplątywała się z gęstych gałęzi. W końcu wydostała się spomiędzy krzewów.

Kiedy podniosła głowę, jej oczom ukazał się zupełnie inny świat. Zielska i chwasty znikęły. Trawa była równo przystrzyżona. Krzewy były powycinane w miłe dla oka wzory, szpalery drzew stały wzdłuż równych i szerokich ścieżek. Wszystko było skąpane w srebrnym blasku, każdy wyższy obiekt rzucał wyraźny cień na ziemię. W oddali majaczyły szczyty wysokich gór, nad wędrowcami stały ciemne, strzeliste wieże Canterlotu.

Flash patrzyła na to wszystko, rozdziawiając usta ze zdziwienia. Widok zamkowego ogrodu musiał być piękny w dzień, ale teraz, w nocy, nabierał aury tajemniczości i zapierał dech w piersi.

- To... jest... - wyszeptała, stojąc w miejscu i rozglądając się dookoła.

- Nie marudź - powiedział Rope, podchodząc do niej. - Musimy się spieszyć - dodał, trącając lekko agentkę. Ta drgnęła i powolnym krokiem ruszyła za swoim przewodnikiem. Stukot kopyt na kamiennej alejce był jedynym dźwiękiem, rozbrzmiewającym w ciszy.

Wkrótce oba kucyki dotarły do wysokiego muru, otaczającego zamkowe ogrody. Flash patrzyła na mroczną ścianę przed sobą.

- Gdzie idziemy? - spytała, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Przed siebie - odparł porucznik wymijająco, po czym zaczął posuwać się ostrożnie wzdłuż ściany. Flash szła za nim krok w krok. Nagle postawny kucyk zniknął!

Serce podjechało klaczy do gardła. Rozglądała się gorączkowo, szukając wzrokiem opiekuna.

- Idziesz? - usłyszała jego głos z dołu. Błękitna klacz pochyliła się, przed nią rozciągał się parów, biegnący prostopadle do muru. Z pewną obawą spróbowała ześlizgnąć się w dół, ale straciła równowagę, przewróciła się i wylądowała na ziemi pod nogami swojego przewodnika. Ten pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

- Nie połam się - powiedział, podchodząc do drzwi. - Nie mam ochoty cię nieść - dodał, otwierając bramę pod murem. Otwarł zarośnięte, stare wrota i szarmanckim gestem zaprosił klacz do przejścia. Flash minęła go bez słowa.

Po chwili wrota zatrzasnęły się samoistnie za kucykami. Przed nimi rozpostarł się pas płaskiego terenu, za którym majaczyła mroczna ściana lasu. Rope skierował się prosto w tamtą stronę. Flash szła krok w krok za nim, brodząc w wysokiej trawie. Zerwał się lekki wiatr, trawy i drzewa zaszumiały. Błękitna klacz zrównała krok z przewodnikiem, niemal przytulając się do jego boku. Ogier uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Boisz się? - spytał cicho. Klacz skinęła głową. - Spokojne. Jestem z tobą - dodał. Wkrótce wędrowcy dotarli do ciemnej ściany drzew. Rope bez trudu znalazł ścieżkę, po czym zagłębił się w tajemniczą puszczę. Flash z obawą i wahaniem poszła za nim.

Przez kilkanaście minut kucyki przemierzały mroczny las. Wzmagający się wiatr wył między gałęziami, konary drzew trzeszczały i skrzypiały upiornie. Nagle wędrowcy ponownie wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń.

- Ostrożnie - powiedział Rope, wskazując przed siebie. Flash podążyła wzrokiem za jego kopytem. Przed nimi w blasku księżyca szumiało ciemne morze lasu. Ciemne chmury na zachodzie zaczęły przesłaniać blask gwiazd. Dobiegł stamtąd lekki błysk, a po kilkudziesięciu sekundach niewyraźny pomruk.

- Zbliża się burza - mruknął Rope, skręcając w lewo. Do stromego urwiska przytulona była wąska ścieżka. Przewodnik poszedł przodem, uważnie badając grunt pod nogami. Droga skręcała w lewo, niknąc w cieniu góry.

Po pół godziny marszu oba kucyki znalazły się u stóp lasu. Porucznik zastanowił się chwilę, po czym skierował się wprost na północ. Flash poszła za nim, zerkając z obawą na ciemne zwały chmur na zachodzie. Rozświetlana błyskawicami, skłębiona szara masa szybko zmierzała w ich stronę. Gdy dobiegł ją wyraźniejszy pomruk burzy, machinalnie przyspieszyła kroku. Bliskosć tajemniczego lasu była nieprzyjemna. Błękitna klacz cieszyła się w duchu, ze nie musi się weń zapuszczać.

Szli tak przez blisko godzinę. Burza zbliżała się. Błyskawice co chwila rozświetlały chmury, pomruki coraz częściej przypominały suche trzaski, od których Flash dostawała dreszczy. Przewodnik z niepokojem spojrzał w niebo.

- Niedobrze - mruknął. Flash poczuła pierwsze krople deszczu. Rope zaklął, po czym szybko skręcił w las.

- Musimy znaleźć schronienie - powiedział, próbując dojrzeć w mroku jakieś miejsce na popas. W końcu skierował się w stronę wielkiego dębu. - Tu się zatrzymamy. To drzewo nas trochę osłoni - dodał, zrzucając bagaże jak najbliżej pnia. Otulił się szczelnie płaszczem i oparł się o gruby i szorstki pień drzewa. Flash również zrzuciła torby i usiadła przy pniu około metr od swojego przewodnika. Ten spojrzał na nią z wahaniem.

- Słuchaj... - powiedział w końcu, odchylając płaszcz - nie chcę, żebyś pomyślała, że na ciebie lecę albo coś... ale sama wiesz, że idzie burza, wiatr, deszcz... - urwał na chwilę. - Robi się zimno i myślę, że... powinniśmy być bliżej siebie.. żeby wiesz... ciepło było - dodał szeptem, wpatrując się w napięciu w ciemny kontur klaczy siedzącej obok. W mroku usłyszał jej westchniecie.

- Dobra, niech będzie - powiedziała w końcu, gramoląc się w stronę swojego opiekuna. Po kilku chwilach wiercenia się ułożyła się jako tako obok niego. Leżała na grzbiecie, wpatrując się w mrok przed sobą. Wokół szumiał las, zacinał deszcz, błyskawice rozświetlały niebo. Drzewo nie zapewniało należytej ochrony, kapryśne podmuchy co chwila kierowały ulewę wprost na wędrowców. Flash skupiła się, jej róg rozbłysł bladym światłem. Zacinający deszcz zaczął zatrzymywać się w odległości kilkudziesięciu centymetrów od kucyków, przytulonych do pnia.

- Sprytne - szepnął porucznik. - Słyszałem o takich barierach, ale podobno są dosyć trudne w użyciu.

- Nawet nie bardzo - odparła klacz. Zamyśliła się na chwilę. - Dziwne, nie pamiętam, żebym uczyła się tego zaklęcia - dodała.

- Czar znikąd? Dobra jesteś - mruknął brązowy kucyk z uznaniem. Flash uśmiechnęła się. Ku jej zdziwieniu tarcza nie wymagała większej uwagi. Wkładała w pole minimalny wysiłek, ale to wystarczyło, żeby zatrzymywać uporczywy deszcz.

Nagle drgnęła, czując na karku kopyto porucznika. Pole zamigotało, ale po chwili wróciło do normalnego stanu.

- Co ty... - chciała spytać klacz.

- Wybacz, zapędziłem się - mruknął ogier, cofając kończynę. Flash przytrzymała ją.

- Nie, nie szkodzi, po prostu... zaskoczyłeś mnie - w tej chwili niebo rozświetliła błyskawica silniejsza niż poprzednie, a po sekundzie grzmot wstrząsnął ziemią. Klacz odruchowo przylgnęła całym ciałem do swojego przewodnika.

Oboje trwali tak, wtuleni w siebie, pośród wycia wiatru, szumu deszczu i huku błyskawic. Tarcza rozstawiona przez Flash częściowo tłumiła dźwięki, które dochodziły do uszu wędrowców jak zza cienkiej szyby.

- Długo jesteś w wywiadzie? - spytała nagle klacz, bardziej żeby przerwać niezręczną ciszę, niż z prawdziwej ciekawości.

- Pięć lat - odparł krótko ogier.

- Jak się dostałeś do wywiadu?

- To... skomplikowane.

- Mamy czas.

- Nie chcę o tym mówić.

- Rozumiem - szepnęła klacz, prostując zdrętwiałe nogi. - To miejsce, do którego idziemy... Arcurion... nigdy o nim nie słyszałam.

- Tak jak większa część Equestriii - odparł opiekun. - Dlatego powinnaś być tam bezpieczna.

- Opowiedz mi o nim.

- Arcurion to maleńka górnicza osada. Jest położona wysoko w górach i ciężko się tam dostać, jeśli nie zna się drogi, lub nie ma się skrzydeł. Mieszka tam niespełna trzysta kucyków, więc wszyscy znają wszystkich.

- Wspominałeś, że to górnicza osada - szepnęła klacz. - Co dokładnie się tam wydobywa?

- W pobliżu wioski są trzy kopalnie irydu. Wykonuje się z tego zdobienia i niektóre części maszyn. Znaczy były trzy - dodał ogier, zaciskając poły płaszcza. - Ile jest teraz, nie wiem.

- Byłeś tam kiedyś? - spytała klacz.

- Wychowałem się tam - powiedział Rope ze smutkiem.

- I chcesz tam wrócić? Przecież wywiad zabrania...

- Zabrania również pomagania zbiegom - przerwał jej porucznik. - Ale to Silent Hoof rządzi najważniejszą komórką naszego wywiadu. Skoro on na coś zezwala, to możesz być pewna, że nie poniesiesz konsekwencji.

- A twoja rodzina?

- Znaliśmy się z oficerem na długo przed wstąpieniem do wywiadu. Dołączyłem do nich, gdy Silent miał tam już znaczne wpływy. To pozwoliło mi zignorować procedurę powiadamiania rodziny o mojej śmierci.

- Czyli wiedzą, że żyjesz?

- Tak, ale myślą, że pracuję w warsztacie powroźniczym. Wpadam tam kilka razy w roku na dwa, trzy tygodnie. Wywiad otrzymuje wtedy wersję o tajnej akcji i wszyscy są zadowoleni.

- A rodzina Silent Hoofa?

- Z tego, co mi powiedział, wynika, że strasznie się pokłócili. Zerwali wszelkie kontakty. Dwa tygodnie później jakiś zamachowiec wysadził się w powietrze, gdy oni byli w pobliżu. Jego rodzice zginęli na miejscu, a siostra zmarła trzy dni później w szpitalu. Oficer nigdy nie wybaczył sobie, że nie zdążyli się pogodzić.

- Przykro mi... - szepnęła poruszona klacz.

- To właśnie ten wypadek i chęć wymierzenia sprawiedliwości pchnęły go do wywiadu.

- A ty masz rodzeństwo? - spytała klacz. Ogier zawahał się.

- Młodszego brata i starszą siostrę - odparł porucznik z ociąganiem. - Stable Hoof mieszka w Glascow, jest stolarzem. Shiny Tail została w Arcurion, wyszła za mąż i jest szczęśliwa, przynajmniej tak twierdzi. Zamieszkasz u niej, dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi. Chyba możemy już ruszać - dodał nagle, gramoląc się z płaszcza. Flash również wstała i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Burza przetoczyła się na południe, wiatr ucichł. Powietrze było rześkie i czyste. Pomiędzy gałęziami migotały gwiazdy, promienie Księżyca przebijały się przez dziury w koronach drzew.

Wędrowcy pozbierali swoje torby, po czym przewodnik ruszył z powrotem w stronę traktu. Wkrótce dwa kucyki trafiły na wyraźną polną drogę. Rope spojrzał na Księżyc, po czym skierował się wprost na północ. Flash podbiegła i zrównała z nim swój krok.

- Dlaczego wstąpiłeś do wywiadu? - spytała, patrząc przed siebie.

- Przecież ci powiedziałem - odparł ogier wymijająco.

- Powiedziałeś tylko, że Silent Hoof cię tam ściągnął.

- Wtedy praca w wywiadzie wydawała mi się czymś ekscytującym... wiesz o czym mówię - powiedział. - Spore znaczenie miało też państwowe utrzymanie i znajomość z oficerem.

- A czym się w zasadzie tutaj zajmujesz?

- Jeśli już gdzieś się wybieram, to tylko jako wsparcie. Szpieg ze mnie jak z klozetu basen - zaśmiał się głośno z własnego dowcipu. - Poza tym zajmuję się drobnymi pracami konserwacyjnymi w naszej bazie i okazjonalnie powroźnictwem.

- Porucznik konserwatorem? Trochę to naciągane.

- Rangi w wywiadzie różnią się od wojskowych. Mój stopień lokuje się oczko powyżej szeregowca.

- Zgaduje, że zajmowałeś się linami przed wstąpieniem do wywiadu.

- Linami, supłami, pleceniem przedmiotów użytkowych i ozdób. - Westchnął ciężko. - Niestety, pieniędzy z tego dużych nie ma. Nie utrzymałbym się poza Arcurion, a mieszkanie w takim wygwizdowie nie jest ciekawe... przynajmniej dla mnie.

- Ale twoja rodzina tam mieszka - odparła Flash.

- Mnie zawsze ciągnęło w świat - rzucił porucznik, skręcając w leśną ścieżkę. - Życie w górskiej wiosce może wydawać się ciekawe... świeże powietrze, piękne widoki, wszystko z dala od miejskiego zgiełku. Ale nudy takie, że aż stawy bolą.

- A twoja rodzina?

- Na krótko przed tym, jak ruszyłem w świat, moja siostra wyszła za jednego z miejscowych górników. Mieszkają teraz w jego domu wraz z dwojgiem dzieci.

- Jesteś pewien, że mnie przyjmą?

- Shiny Tail nigdy jeszcze mi nie odmówiła - odparł ogier. - No, może raz czy dwa.

- A ich dzieci?

- Syn jest pegazem i ma na imię Stronghold, a córeczce dali imię Golden Gala. Jest jednorożcem, jak ty. Na pewno ich polubisz.

- Oby - odparła klacz. Nagle potknęła się na wyboistej drodze. Opiekun natychmiast to dostrzegł.

- Znajdźmy jakieś miejsce na popas. Prześpimy się do rana i ruszymy skoro świt - powiedział, kierując się z powrotem w stronę lasu.

- A co z nocnym marszem? - spytała Flash, idąc za nim wolnym krokiem.

- Będziemy wędrować przez pustkowia. Wątpię, żebyśmy spotkali kogokolwiek. Poza tym nie nawykłaś do nocnych wycieczek.

- Mądrze waćpan prawisz - mruknęła Flash, idąc za przewodnikiem w las. Po kilkuset metrach oba kucyki usłyszały plusk wody. Idąc w tamtą stronę, wędrowcy wkrótce dotarli nad niewielki strumień. Przewodnik położył juki i zaczął się myć w strumyku. Kiedy skończył, Flash poszła w jego ślady. W tym czasie porucznik rozłożył swój płaszcz na ziemi.

- Dobranoc - powiedział kładąc się na nim.

- Nie wystawiamy warty? - spytała klacz, zrzucając toboły na leśną ściółkę.

- Nie. Nie ma potrzeby. To nie Everfree - rzucił ogier, nakrywając się czarnym łachmanem jak kocem. Flash również rozłożyła swój płaszcz na ziemi i legła na nim wyczerpana. Po chwili w okolicy rozległo się głośne pochrapywanie ogiera zmieszane z miarowym oddechem młodszego kucyka.

Flash obudził świergot jakiegoś ptaka, połączony z kroplą rosy, która spadła jej na głowę. Klacz usiadła na ziemi i przetarła oczy. Rozejrzała się dookoła, wstrzymując oddech.

Las dookoła trwał jeszcze w zimnych objęciach nocy, ale mrok rozjaśniał się z każdą chwilą. Pomiędzy koronami drzew pojawił się delikatny, różowy blask jutrzenki. Dookoła panowała cisza, zakłócana tylko przez szmer potoczku. Głośne mówienie wydawało się profanacją. Co jakiś czas gdzieś niedaleko rozbrzmiewał pojedynczy trel nieznanego ptaka. Z mroków lasu zaczęła podnosić się biała mgła, jej pasma, zrazu ledwie dostrzegalne, stopniowo robiły się coraz grubsze i wyraźniejsze.

Nagle klacz drgnęła. W pobliżu rozbrzmiał szybki stukot kopyt. Flash zdążyła dostrzec brązową plamkę, znikającą miedzy drzewami. "Pewnie sarna" - pomyślała, podnosząc się z ziemi. Trąciła kopytem swojego opiekuna.

- Jeszcze chwila - mruknął tamten, przewracając się na drugi bok.

- Wstawaj, zaczyna świtać - szepnęła Flash, nie chcąc zbytnio zakłócać otaczającej ją ciszy. Porucznik otwarł jedno oko i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Co ty... a no, tak. - Pacnął się kopytem w czoło. - Musimy ruszać, sporo drogi przed nami - dodał, zbierając płaszcz z ziemi. Wytrzepał go, zwinął i wrzucił do swoich toreb.

- Nie zamierzasz w nim iść? - spytał błękitny jednorożec.

- Nie. Mgła się podnosi, zaraz by przemókł. Tobie też radzę swój schować - odparł brązowy kucyk, nachylając się nad strumieniem. Flash zwinęła czarny łachman i wcisnęła go do jednego ze swoich juków. Kiedy porucznik był zajęty określaniem kierunku marszu, błękitna klacz napiła się wody ze strumienia. Była lodowato zimna, ale też niesamowicie orzeźwiająca.

- To idziemy - powiedział Rope, kierując się ku krawędzi lasu. Kiedy oba kucyki znalazły się na otwartej przestrzeni, raźnym krokiem ruszyły w stronę majaczącego na północy ciemnego pasma gór.

Kwiecień, nr 4/1002

Voice of Canterlot

Wydanie specjalne

Egzekucja Elementu Magii!

Kilka dni temu miało miejsce wydarzenie, które wstrząsnęło naszym krajem. Znana i lubiana przez wszystkich Twilight Sparkle, będąca wierną uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii została skazana na śmierć. Egzekucja odbyła się wieczorem, 1 kwietnia, na zamku Canterlot. Według nieoficjalnych doniesień zarzut dotyczył morderstwa, ale krążą również plotki na temat tajemniczej zdrady oraz zamachu. Księżniczka Celestia jest załamana faktem, że ktoś tak jej bliski okazał się być zdolnym do czegoś takiego. Brat Powierniczki Elementu Magii również jest głęboko poruszony tym wydarzeniem. Mimo to stale pełni służbę w królewskiej straży.

Księżniczka potwierdziła tożsamość ofiary. Według udostępnionych materiałów była nią młoda klacz jednorożca, siedemnastoletnia Flash Forward, obywatelka Dalanis. Nie wiadomo jakie stosunki łączyły Twilight z jej ofiarą. Krążą pogłoski na temat nieudanego eksperymentu, udaremnienia próby zamachu oraz nieszczęśliwego wypadku przy bliżej nieokreślonych eksperymentach Elementu Magii.

Nie wiadomo, dlaczego księżniczka zdecydowała się na najwyższą karę. Być może chodziło o morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, lub tajemnicze zaklęcia, mogące zagrozić krajowi. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że część obywateli oburzyło zachowanie księżniczki. Większość oskarżeń dotyczy skazania bez jawnego procesu. Wątpliwości budzi też fakt, że władczyni Equestrii była jedynym świadkiem domniemanego morderstwa.

Poniżej zamieszczamy udostępnioną przez księżniczkę kopię protokołu zakończenia śledztwa, rzekomo podpisanego przez skazaną. Mimo wszystko trudno uwierzyć, że uczennica samej Celestii może mieć równie niechlujnie pismo.

Kto tak naprawdę jest winny? Czy morderstwo w istocie miało miejsce, czy mamy do czynienia z manipulacjami władczyni naszego kraju? Czy śmierć sławnej Twilight Sparkle naprawdę była konieczna? Dlaczego wszystko rozegrało się tak szybko?

Będziemy śledzić rozwój wydarzeń i na bieżąco informować was o postępach. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby prawda ujrzała światło dzienne.

Silver Quill

Redaktor naczelny "Voice of Canterlot"

Poniżej widniała dokładna kopia urzędowego pisma z koślawym podpisem i królewska pieczęcią, oraz zdjęcia Twilight i Flash.

- Widzisz chłopcze? I to jest artykuł na pierwszą stronę! - powiedział redaktor triumfalnie. - Nie żadne kiecki, ale egzekucja! - dodał z dumą, czytając raz po raz własny artykuł. Quick Word nie wydawał się przekonany.

- Ten artykuł atakuje księżniczkę. Nie sądzi pan, że ona ma dosyć zmartwień? - spytał ostrożnie. Redaktor spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- To nie jest sąd, chł ma być sensacja - odparł zielony pegaz. - A to - stuknął kopytem w trzymana gazetę - jest największe wydarzenie od lat.

- Sam nie wiem... - powiedział brązowy kucyk bez przekonania. - To może się źle skończyć.

- Jeśli będziesz się tak trząsł, to już zawsze będziesz chłopcem na posyłki. - Pegaz wstał i podszedł do okna. - Teraz idź. Dowiedz się więcej na ten temat. Może zrobimy z tego powieść w odcinkach - mruknął, patrząc na budynki na dole. Po chwili odwrócił się. - Co tu jeszcze robisz? - huknął na brązowego kucyka. Ten pędem wybiegł z biura. - Tak - szepnął do siebie pegaz, siadając przy biurku. - To będzie hit.

Księżniczka Luna z uwagą czytała artykuł w wydaniu specjalnym miejskiej prasy. Media zdążyły już zwrócić uwagę ludu na wszystkie niejasności, związane ze śmiercią Twilight. Każdy drobny szczegół, każda sprzeczna okoliczność...

"Wkrótce wszyscy zaczną węszyć" - pomyślała atramentowa klacz, odkładając gazetę. Położyła się na miękkiej sofie, odchyliła głowę i zamknęła oczy.

Można było pomyśleć, że księżniczka zasnęła, ale tak naprawdę snuła scenariusz najbliższych wydarzeń.

Czuła, że nadchodzi czas jej zemsty. Przeciągniecie Shining Armora na swoją stronę było kwestią czasu. Luna znała prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń i zamierzała ją przedstawić kapitanowi, oczywiście odpowiednio ubarwioną.

Media wkrótce rozpoczną nagonkę na jej siostrę. Oczywiście Pani Nocy podrzuci mediom kilka ochłapów. Wystarczy dać hasło, a brukowce odpowiednio je ubarwią. A wtedy Celestia najpewniej straci szacunek w oczach kraju.

Pozostała jeszcze ta dziwna, błękitna klacz. Luna uśmiechnęła się. Skoro nawet wywiad zaczyna kręcić za plecami jej siostry, to mniejsza księżniczka może zdobyć wsparcie z trzech stron. Musi tylko pogadać z tym oficerem, jak mu tam... Silent Hoof?

No i sama klacz... Flash Forward. Pokrzyżowała plany Twilight, więc możliwe, że będzie cennym nabytkiem. Niewątpliwie ma zatargi z Celestią, co powinno uczynić z niej wiernego sojusznika.

Armia, wywiad, lud... wszyscy znienawidzą Celestię.

Atramentowa klacz nagle drgnęła, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Podniosła głowę, w przejściu stała jej siostra.

- Mogę wejść? - spytała niepewnie. Luna przesunęła się na sofie.

- Oczywiście siostrzyczko - odparła Luna, gestem wskazując miejsce obok siebie. Władczyni zauważyła rzuconą na stolik gazetę.

- Czytałaś to - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. Po chwili wahania położyła się obok siostry. - Słuchaj, ja wiem, że...

- Tia - przerwała jej siostra. - Wiesz, że ci ufam. Nie skazałaś jej bez powodu. Bez względu na to, co oni powiedzą, zawsze będę przy tobie - dodała, patrząc Celestii w oczy. Lata treningu opłaciły się, atramentowa klacz zachowała całkowity spokój, pomimo że w środku gotowała się ze złości. Biała księżniczka objęła ją.

- Dziekuję ci, Luna - powiedziała księżniczka drżącym głosem. - To wszystko jest takie trudne - dodała. Granatowy alicorn skrzywił się za jej plecami.

- Ja też ci dziękuję, siostrzyczko - szepnęła.

- Za co? - spytała władczyni.

- Za wszystko.

"A najbardziej za to, że jednym głupim wyskokiem zapewniłaś mi tłum sprzymierzeńców" - dodała Luna w myślach.

- Tak, biblioteka jest wciąż nieczynna - powiedział dobitnie Spike. Berry Punch nie wydawała się przekonana.

- A wiesz przynajmniej, gdzie jest Twilight? - spytała, usiłując wejść do pomieszczenia. Smok zastawił przejście.

- Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że wiem tyle co wszyscy! - wrzasnął rozdrażniony smok. Fioletowa klacz cofnęła się.

- Wybacz - powiedział Spike, pocierając skroń. - Jak wróci, powiem jej, że chciałaś się z nią spotkać - dodał, po czym zamknął drzwi. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było takie puste, nawet mimo obecności Fluttershy.

Trzy dni. Tyle czasu minęło, odkąd Twilight poszła gdzieś razem z Flash. Od tego czasu żadna z nich nie dała znaku życia. Kiedy Twilight nie wróciła na noc, jej przyjaciółki ustaliły, że każda z nich będzie kolejno pilnować biblioteki razem ze Spike'iem, aż do powrotu lawendowej klaczy.

Powierniczki Elementów Harmonii podejrzewały, że za zniknięciem Twilight stoi ta wysłanniczka z Canterlot. Wszystkie wiedziały o podejrzeniach Pinkie, więc podchodziły nieufnie do tej niby-asystentki. Wątpliwości budził jedynie fakt, że to Twi wyciągnęła Flash z biblioteki, a nie odwrotnie.

Spike zaczął po raz kolejny rozmyślać nad zachowaniem Twilight, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni. Była zdenerwowana, to pewne. Ale czego mogła szukać w Everfree?

Nagle podniósł głowę. Znów ktoś pukał do drzwi. Smok niechętnie poszedł je otworzyć, gotów sprawić burę przybyszowi.

Za drzwiami stały pozostałe przyjaciółki Twilight w towarzystwie trzech Zdobywców.

- Spike - powiedziała AJ, wchodząc bez ceregieli do środka. - Dziewczynki mówią, że mają nam coś do powiedzenia w sprawie Twi, ale że powiedzą to dopiero, gdy będziemy wszystkie razem.

- O co chodzi? - spytał Spike, wpatrując się wyczekująco w klaczki. Te skuliły się, czując na sobie pełne napięcia spojrzenia pięciu klaczy i smoka.

- Bo chodzi o to, że... że... - zaczęła Apple Bloom odważnie, ale raptem zamilkła. Głos zabrała Scotaloo.

- Widziałyśmy tego jednorożca, który wywoływał światła... - powiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Dorosłe kucyki stanęły jak wryte.

- TE światła? - spytała w końcu Rarity, skupiając wzrok na swojej siostrze. Ta skinęła niepewnie głową.

- Jaki to ma związek z Twilight? - spytała AJ.

- F... Flash poprosiła nas, żebyśmy pokazały jej to miejsce... - powiedziała ostrożnie Apple Bloom.

- Pokazałyście jej miejsce z tymi światłami? - zgadła Rainbow Dash. Miała spokojny głos, ale dało się wyczuć rosnące w niej zdenerwowanie.

- T... tak - szepnęła niepewnie Scotaloo. - To było w... lesie Everfree...

- Możesz powtórzyć? - spytała RD. - Nie dosłyszałam. - Klaczka spojrzała na nią z rozpaczą.

- TO BYŁ LAS EVERFREE! - pisnęła nagle Sweetie. Słysząc to Rarity teatralnie padła na pobliską kanapę. Pozostałe klacze stały jak słupy soli.

- Czy ja mam rozumieć, ze pałętałyście się po lesie z ledwo poznanym jednorożcem? - spytała w końcu Applejack, siląc się na spokojny ton. Klaczki energicznie skinęły głowami. - Co tam było?! - spytała, mimowolnie podnosząc głos. Klaczki skuliły się ze strachu.

- Applejack, uspokój się! - powiedziała Pinkie, podchodząc do Zdobywców. - Dziewczynki, musicie nam wszystko opowiedzieć - rzekła, siadając naprzeciw nich.

- Bo tam była... taka polana... - powiedziała w końcu Apple Bloom z wahaniem.

- I były tam dziwne kamienie, i symbole i... i... - dodała Scoot, ale również zamilkła. Rainbow Dash demonstracyjnie pacnęła się kopytem w twarz.

- Ooooh, to nam zajmie wieki! - powiedziała z rezygnacją, zawisając w powietrzu. - Powiedzcie po prostu, co...

- KLEJNOTY HARMONII! - pisneła Sweetie. Reszta zgromadzonych popatrzyła na nią z głupimi minami.

- Co klejnoty? - spytała Rarity, podnosząc się z podłogi.

- One były na polanie... - powowiedziała cicho Apple Bloom. AJ tupnęła kopytem.

- Uff, nie wytrzymam! - krzyknęła. - Dopiero teraz nam o tym mówicie?!

- Flash nas prosiła, żebyśmy wam nie mówiły... - odparła cicho i niepewnie jej siostra.

- Dobrze, spokojnie. Bez nerwów - szepnęła AJ do siebie. - Co jeszcze wiecie? - spytała, starając się nadać głosowi spokojny ton. Apple Bloom zaczerpnęła powietrza.

- Bo tam był złodziej, który robił światła, a Flash chciała je zbadać i pokazałyśmy jej, a tam były klejnoty i symbole, i poszłyśmy do Zecory, i ona powiedziała, że te symbole i kręgi są do WSKRZESZANIA! - powiedziała szybko i chaotycznie. Przyjaciółki patrzyły na nią z wyrazami ogłupienia na twarzach.

- Jakiego wskrzeszenia?! - spytała Applejack. Przerażone klaczki milczały.

- I mówicie nam to dopiero teraz?! - spytała Rainbow Dash.

- Bo... Flash nas prosiła... - odparła cicho Scotaloo.

- Nie no, SZLAG MNIE ZARAZ TRAFI! - wrzasnęła farmerka, zrywając się z miejsca. - Co wam wogóle strzeliło do głowy?! - wciąż krzyczała, chodząc w kółko po pokoju. - Poszłyście z nią do lasu, nic nikomu nie mówiąc, wiedziałyście o kradzieży Klejnotów, jakiś cholernym wskrzeszeniu, i trzymałyście to wszystko w tajemnicy, bo ONA WAS PROSIŁA?!

- Applejack, proszę... spokojnie... - powiedziała ostrożnie Fluttershy, podchodząc do przyjaciółki.

- Zamknij się do cholery! - warknęła AJ, po czym zamierzyła się do kopnięcia pegaza. Widząc to, Fluttershy odskoczyła od farmerki. Patrzyła na przyjaciółkę z szokiem i strachem.

- Applejack, co robisz?! - huknęła na nią Pinkie. AJ spojrzała na nią, kipiąc gniewem.

- Zaraz wracam - powiedziała, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz. Po chwili całe drzewo, w którym mieściła się biblioteka, przebiegł silny wstrząs. Potem drugi i trzeci. Gdy przebrzmiał szósty, farmerka wróciła do pomieszczenia.

- A teraz grzecznie zaprowadzicie nas na tą polanę. Ty masz szlaban do odwołania - powiedziała, skupiając zimne i spokojne spojrzenie na Apple Bloom. - Jeśli jeszcze coś zataicie, to przysięgam, że nie odpowiadam za siebie. Zrozumiano? - spytała. Klaczki były zbyt przerażone, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. AJ zaczerpnęła powietrza, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi.

- Ja otworzę - powiedziała Pinkie, widząc, jak farmerka zmierza do wyjścia. Różowy kucyk gestem pokazał jej, że ma siedzieć cicho, po czym uchyliła drzwi.

Przed biblioteką stała na oko trzydziestoletnia klacz pegaza o jasnozielonej sierści i brązowej grzywie. Na nosie miała niewielkie okulary, wypchane juki zakrywały jej znaczek.

- Przepraszam najmocniej, czy to biblioteka? - spytała różowego kucyka.

- Tak, ale czasowo jest nieczynna - odparła Pinkie.

- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie - powiedziała nieznajoma, zaglądając do środka. - Nazywam się Short Word i mam zastąpić bibliotekarkę.

- Szybcy są. Wysłałem list nie dalej jak godzinę temu - wtrącił Spike, podchodząc do drzwi, żeby obejrzeć przybysza.

- Nic nie wiem o żadnym liście - odparł pegaz. - Mogę wejść? Niewygodnie rozmawiać przez próg - dodała. Różowy kucyk przepuścił nową bibliotekarkę.

- Czyli w Canterlot już wiedzą, że Twilight zniknęła? - spytał smok, przyglądając się badawczo klaczy. Ta spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

- To wy nic nie wiecie? - spytała zgromadzonych. Powierniczki spojrzały na nią badawczo.

- O czym? - spytała w końcu RD. Zielona klacz wyjęła z juków gazetę.

- Cały Canterlot aż huczy od tej sprawy. Tu jest wszystko napisane - powiedziała, podając klaczom gazetę. Te zaczęły ja sobie wyrywać. W bibliotece zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie.

- SPOKÓJ! - krzyknęła nagle AJ. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę. - Ja wam to przeczytam - powiedziała podnosząc prasę z podłogi. - Voice of Canterlot, wydanie specjalne - powiedziała głośno. Przez następnych kilka minut jej głos był jedynym dźwiękiem w bibliotece.

Kiedy skończyła, powiodła przerażonym wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. Tylko zielona klacz zachowała spokój. Wszystkie pozostałe kucyki stały jak słupy soli, klaczki szlochały. Spike wyrwał farmerce gazetę i zaczął czytać, w oczach miał szok i ból.

- Nie... to niemożliwe... - szeptał, przebiegając wzrokiem artykuł. - Ale jak to... dlaczego... Nieee! - zawył. AJ stała w miejscu, niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek gestu.

- To była wasza przyjaciółka? - spytała ja zielona klacz. - Przykro mi - dodała cicho, widząc wyraz twarzy farmerki. Ta poruszyła się.

- Nie - powiedziała. - To niemożliwe, żeby... - z tymi słowami usiadła ciężko na podłodze. - To niemożliwe...

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "O mały włos!"

Rozdział 8  Rozddział 10 

301


	11. Chapter 10

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział X

Red Viper

- Długo jeszcze? - spytała Flash, wlokąc się za swoim przewodnikiem. Znajdowali się blisko ponurej ściany gór, zimny wiatr wiejący w twarz nie ułatwiał marszu. Słońce było już bardzo blisko grzbietu gór na zachodzie, cienie wędrowców wydłużyły się.

- Przecież ci mówiłem - odparł Rope, stając na rozdrożu. - Niebezpiecznie przebywać w tej okolicy. Nie wiadomo, ilu łotrów jest w pobliżu. Im szybciej dotrzemy do brodu Sirion tym lepiej - dodał. Klacz spojrzała niego z powątpiewaniem.

- Daj spokój, jaki bandyta chciałby koczować na takim pustkowiu? - odparła, rozglądając się dookoła. - Oj weź, znajdźmy jakie miejsce na popas, nóg już nie czuję.

- Musimy dzisiaj dotrzeć do rzeki. Im szybciej miniemy to cholerne pustkowie, tym lepiej - powiedział stanowczo porucznik, nie odwracając nawet głowy.

Spojrzał z rozpaczą w dal, zgadując, gdzie w półmroku znajduje się Sirion. Po burzy wody zapewne przybyło, więc bród będzie nie do przebycia. Najbliższy most znajdował się wiele kilometrów na zachód, a droga powrotna prowadziła niebezpiecznie blisko ruin Tambelonu.

Właśnie. Tambelon.

Owiane tajemnicą opuszczone miasto. W jego ulicach na pewno roiło się od bandytów, łotrów i Celestia wie, od czego jeszcze. Porucznik spojrzał na zrujnowane szczątki wież na horyzoncie. Wiedział dobrze, że jeśli nie będą uważać, mogą wpaść w tarapaty. Póki co postanowił zostawić tą drogę w zapasie.

- Pospiesz się. Słońce zachodzi - ponaglił Rope.

- Jednego ci nie można zarzucić. Spostrzegawczości - odparła Flash kwaśno. Przewodnik taktownie przemilczał tą uwagę.

Słońce skryło się już za ciemnym wałem gór, ale poszczerbiony grzbiet był wciąż bardzo wyraźny na tle różowego nieba. Ze wschodu wyłaniał się mrok nocy, nad głowami wędrowców zapaliła się pierwsza gwiazda. Noc zdawała się wypełzać z każdego ciemniejszego miejsca w lesie.

Rope ziewnął szeroko. Wiedział, że nie może się zatrzymać. Jeśli dziś nie dotrą do rzeki, jutro stracą cenny czas na sprawdzenie jej poziomu. Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł ledwie słyszalny, ale pożądany dźwięk - plusk wody. Rope zgadywał, że coś dużego musiało wpaść do rzeki. Resztkami sił przyspieszył kroku. Flash również przeszła do kłusu, co w tych warunkach było granicą jej możliwości. Długi marsz, chęć snu i obolałe nogi czyniły z marszu heroiczny wysiłek.

Oba kucyki biegły przez ciemny las, zawadzając o korzenie. Szum wody był coraz głośniejszy. Po kilku minutach biegu oba kucyki stanęły w końcu nad brzegiem rzeki.

- Cholera - mruknął Rope. Jego przednie kopyta niemal nurzały się w ciemnej wodzie. - Wiedziałem, że tak będzie - dodał. Klacz popatrzyła na niego z rezygnacją.

- Co znowu? - spytała, kładąc się na wilgotnej trawie. - Mamy twoją rzekę. Możemy wreszcie odpocząć? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie. Porucznik westchnął ciężko.

- Nie łapiesz? - spytał, odwracając się zadem do ciemnej wody. - Tu powinien być bród. Ale go nie ma. Poziom wody znacznie się podniósł - dodał, wlokąc się między drzewa. Klacz ruszyła za nim. Po głosie można było poznać, że jej opiekun jest załamany.

- Nie martw się - powiedziała krzepiącym tonem. - Znajdziemy inna drogę. Będzie dobrze.

- Nic nie rozumiesz - odparł Rope. - Przez tą cholerną burzę będziemy musieli pójść dziesięć kilometrów na zachód, do mostu w Staddle. A potem kolejne piętnaście, żeby wrócić na szlak. Mamy do zrobienia dwadzieścia pięć nadprogramowych kilometrów w ciągu jednego dnia, żeby dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym normalnie bylibyśmy w ciągu piętnastu minut - dodał, badając ziemię kopytami. - Teraz rozumiesz? Cały dzień w marszu na darmo - jęknął, siadając zadem na suchej ściółce.

- Mamy czas - odparła klacz, próbując pocieszyć porucznika. - Wyśpimy się, odpoczniemy. Damy radę - dodała, kładąc przewodnikowi kopyto na grzbiecie.

- Nie tylko o dzień tu chodzi - powiedział ogier, wpatrując się w niknący blask na zachodzie. - Będziemy musieli przejść niebezpiecznie blisko ruin Tambelon. A jak nas złapią bandyci, to będzie koniec pieśni.

- Jesteśmy twardzi - odpowiedziała klacz krzepiącym tonem, wyciągając płaszcz z juk. - Niech tylko ktoś spróbuje nas zaczepić.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz - odparł Rope, zawijając się w płaszcz. - Jeśli nas złapią, mnie zabiją, a ciebie będą gwałcić bez końca - dodał. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł Flash.

- S-skąd wiesz? - spytała drżącym głosem. Porucznik odwrócił się na drugi bok.

- Po prostu wiem. Śpij - mruknął, usiłując zasnąć. Błękitna klacz wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę. Po chwili z westchnieniem położyła się na czarnym materiale. Próbowała pójść w ślady swojego opiekuna, ale dręczył ją niepokój. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak.

Nazajutrz wędrowców obudziły promienie słońca. Po kilku minutach oboje byli już na nogach. Spakowali rzeczy, po czym Rope popatrzył w stronę rzeki.

Zamiast szumiącego na kamieniach, płytkiego koryta przed wędrowcami rozciągał się szeroki pas burej wody, poznaczony wirami. Nie było żadnych szans na przeprawę wpław.

- Pójdziemy brzegiem. Kiedy będziemy w Staddle, uzupełnię zapasy. Po przekroczeniu mostu wciąż będziemy trzymać się rzeki.

- Chodźmy lepiej. Czuję, że nogi za mało mnie bolą - odparła klacz zgryźliwie. Porucznik mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi, ruszając na zachód.

Po godzinie marszu na horyzoncie przed wędrowcami pojawiły się błyszczące w słońcu dachy i wysoka wieża.

- Oto Staddle - powiedział Rope. - Żeby przejść przez most, będziemy musieli zapłacić.

- To jakaś osada bandytów?

- Ty to masz pomysły - odparł ogier. - To zwykłe miasteczko. Bandyci siedzą po drugiej stronie Sirionu.

- Czyli dokładnie na naszej drodze - powiedziała klacz. - Niezbyt przyjemna perspektywa.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo - odparł przewodnik, patrząc smutno na drugi brzeg rzeki.

- Więc mnie oświeć.

- Na północnym brzegu Sirionu grasuje spora grupa bandytów pod dowództwem kucyka, znanego jako Red Viper. Ci dranie nie znają litości ani normalnych uczuć. Mają w głowach tylko rozboje, gwałty i zabijanie.

- Brzmi groźnie.

- Przyzywyczajaj się. I módl się, żeby nas nie wytropili.

- Ten Red Viper... co o nim wiesz?

- Tyle co wszyscy - odparł porucznik wymijająco. - Pegaz bez litości i współczucia. Dowodzi bandytami. I... - zwahał się - krążą pogłoski, że ma słabość do węży.

- Brrr... - wzdrygnęła się Flash. - Ohydne.

- To tylko pogłoski - rzucił Rope.

Po jakimś czasie oba kucyki dotarły do Staddle. Niewielkie miasteczko nad rzeką nie wyglądało zachęcająco. Nie było wesołe i kolorowe jak Ponyville, bardziej przypominało Dzielnicę Ciemnych Zaułków w Dalanis. Wysokie domy ze stromymi dachami były utrzymane w różnych odcieniach brązu i szarości. Mieszkańcy nie zważali na dwójkę wędrowców, zajęci własnymi sprawami.

- Wesoło tutaj - mruknęła Flash, rozglądając się. - Zupełnie jak na cmentarzu.

- Nie zabawimy tu długo - odparł ogier, rozglądając się. - Mamy spory kawał drogi do przejścia. O, tam jest most - powiedział nagle, wskazując jedną z nielicznych ulic. Na jej końcu znajdowała się wysoka brama z budką po prawej stronie.

- Poczekaj tam. Ja skołuję w tym czasie jakieś zapasy - rzucił Rope, oddalając się. Błękitna klacz powlokła się w stronę rzeki. Nie zauważyła, że całej sytuacji przygląda się fioletowy kucyk ze znaczkiem w kształcie sakiewki. Skierowała się w stronę mostu i oparła się o drewnianą barierę, dając wytchnienie zmęczonym nogom.

Nagle katem oka zobaczyła w zaułku jakiegoś kucyka. Gdy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, nieznajomy szybko zniknął w ciemnej uliczce. Flash zdążyła zauważyć, że nieznajomy miał fioletową sierść, skrzydła i jakąś dziwną brązową bulwę na boku. Przez chwilę chciała za nim pobiec, ale zmęczenie i obolałe kopyta zniechęciły ją do tego pomysłu.

Błękitna klacz z nudów zaczęła liczyć kucyki przechodzące przez rynek. Jeden, drugi, dziesiąty... siedemnasty. Postawny, brązowy ziemski kucyk, zmierzający w jej stronę. Flash niechętnie podniosła się z ziemi.

- Już myślałam, ze mnie zostawiłeś - rzuciła na powitanie. Rope uśmiechnął się.

- Oficer by mnie zabił - odparł, podchodząc do budki przy moście. Zapukał w solidne, drewniane drzwi z małym okienkiem. Po chwili zastawka blokująca otwór odsunęła się. W środku pokazała się para niebieskich oczu na zielonym tle.

- Czego?! - zaskrzeczał ktoś ze środka.

- Chcemy przejść - odpowiedział porucznik. Zasuwka zamknęła się, wewnątrz zaczęły szczękać odblokowywane zamki.

Kiedy szóste szczękniecie przebrzmiało, drzwi otwarły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Ze środka wyszedł stary zielony jednorożec o siwej grzywie.

- Rope, chłopcze, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem - powiedział, otwierając kłódkę przy bramie. - Co słychać w szerokim świecie?

- Nic ciekawego - odparł porucznik. - A tutaj? Coś się zmieniło? Jakieś wieści? - spytał. Jednorożec podrapał się po głowie.

- Dawno nie słyszałem o Red Viper, jeśli o to ci chodzi - powiedział w końcu.

- Czyżby bandyci się wynieśli? - spytał Rope z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

- Tego nie wiem. Ale fakt faktem, że już od dawna nikt nie wrócił tutaj ograbiony i pobity.

- Nie powiem, żeby mnie to martwiło - powiedział porucznik wesoło, wchodząc na most. Flash poszła za nim. Staruszek przez chwilę obserwował odchodzące kucyki.

- Co ja to miałem... Zapłata! - krzyknął nagle. Rope stanął w miejscu.

- Wybacz, oto pieniądze - powiedział, podchodząc do kucyka. Podał mu kilka monet, po czym ruszył przez most. Pokazał Flash gestem, żeby poszła za nim.

- Wpadaj częściej! - krzyknął za nimi staruszek, po czym zamknął bramę.

Woda hucząca między filarami kamiennego mostu uniemożliwiała jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Wędrowcy przeszli przez kamienna budowlę w milczeniu, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach. Kiedy zeszli na stały ląd, przewodnik skierował się na wschód. Postanowił w miarę możliwości trzymać się brzegu rzeki, jak najdalej od zrujnowanych wież, majaczących na północy.

Porucznik milczał, ale widać było, że coś go trapi. Drżał na każdy najmniejszy dźwięk inny niż szum wezbranego Sirionu. Idąca obok klacz przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Ty weź się tak nie spinaj - powiedziała nagle, próbując zagaić rozmowę. Brązowy kucyk aż podskoczył.

- Cicho! - syknął.

- Słuchaj, jest taka sprawa... - powiedziała klacz szeptem.

- Tak? - rzucił porucznik, nasłuchując uważnie odgłosów lasu.

- Kiedy na ciebie czekałam, zauważyłam coś dziwnego.

- Co? - spytał z czystej grzeczności.

- Jakiś kucyk chyba mnie obserwował - odparła Flash konspiracyjnym szeptem. Rope zatrzymał się.

- Jak wyglądał?

- F-fioletowy pegaz, brązowa grzywa i... - zaczęła drżącym głosem.

- ...sakiewka na boku? - dokończył za nią porucznik.

- C-chyba tak...

- O cholera - zaklął kucyk. - Musimy uciekać. BIEGIEM! - krzyknął, po czym zawrócił i zerwał się do kłusu. Klacz dogoniła go.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?! - krzyknęła Flash, próbując nadążyć za Rope'm. Ziemski kucyk zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że aż zarył kopytami w ziemię.

- Posłuchaj uważnie, mamy mało czasu - powiedział, nerwowo rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Chodzi o to, że... UWAŻAJ! - krzyknął nagle, rzucając się na klacz. Oboje padli na miękką leśną ściółkę. Uderzenie zwalistego cielska brązowego kucyka pozbawiło Flash tchu.

Zakaszlała, oczy wyszły jej na wierzch. Nagle do jej uszu dobiegł świst i głuchy stuk.

Porucznik poderwał się z ziemi. Nie zdążył jeszcze pewnie stanąć na nogach, gdy z boku rzucił się na niego chudy pegaz o bladożółtej sierści i jasnoczerwonej grzywie. Przygniótł brązowego kucyka do ziemi, dociskając kopyto do jego szyi.

- Ucie... kaj - wycharczał Rope, próbując zrzucić z siebie napastnika. Flash bez namysłu chwyciła magią pegaza i cisnęła nim o pobliskie drzewo. Rope natychmiast poderwał się z ziemi.

- Biegiem. BIEGIEM! - krzyknął, kierując się z powrotem do miasta. Nim Flash zdążyła zrozumieć polecenie, już pędziła w kierunku, z którego przyszli. Obok kłusował Rope, pochylając nisko głowę.

Nagle tuż obok niego świsnęła strzała, potem druga. Porucznik obejrzał się w biegu do tyłu. Nagle usłyszał kolejny świst i poczuł straszliwy ból w nodze.

- Kurwa no! - krzyknął, zatrzymując się. Klacz również zwolniła, nie wiedząc, co robić. - Wiej! - krzyknął ziemski kucyk, odwracając się. W ich stronę biegł drobny seledynowy jednorożec o żółtej grzywie, obok niego w chmurze białej magii unosił się napięty łuk, gotowy do strzału.

Sytuacja była beznadziejna. Rope wiedział, że zielony kucyk był świetnym strzelcem, a przebita noga znacznie ograniczała zdolności poruszania się. Mimo wszystko stanął na trzech nogach, gotów do walki.

- Przestań, Rope - powiedział ktoś z boku. - To bezcelowe - dodał spokojnym głosem. Porucznik stanął w miejscu i zwiesił głowę. Postawny szary jednorożec o czarnej grzywie spojrzał w stronę uciekającej klaczy. - Bierz ją - rzucił krótko do przelatującego nad nim żółtego pegaza.

- Z rozkoszą - syknął. Szary kucyk rzucił w jego stronę niewielki przedmiot, który ten zręcznie pochwycił.

Flash pędziła tak szybko jak mogła. Nie myślała o tym, żeby pomóc porucznikowi. O niczym nie myślała. Instynktownie gnała przed siebie na złamanie karku. Adrenalina pozwalała na szybki galop, pomimo zmęczenia marszem.

Nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie w miejscu i spojrzała za siebie. Porucznik stał w miejscu ze zwieszoną głową, pomiędzy tym z łukiem i drugim jednorożcem. Po sekundzie wahania zerwała się w ich stronę i skupiła swoją magię.

Nagle runęła na ziemię jak długa, koziołkując kilkukrotnie. Zatrzymała się kilka metrów dalej, a na jej grzbiecie leżał żółty pegaz, który w sekundę zręcznie zacisnął na jej rogu antymagiczną obręcz. Klacz chciała instynktownie rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, ale było za późno. Napięła mięśnie, próbując podnieść się z ziemi z kucykiem na grzbiecie. Nagle poczuła na szyi dotyk zimnego metalu.

- Spokojnie, ślicznotko - syknął napastnik. - Nie chciałbym cię uszkodzić... zbyt wcześnie - dodał. Klacz posłusznie znieruchomiała, w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. - Liny! - krzyknął pegaz, dociskając lekko sztylet do szyi jednorożca.

Po kilku minutach oba kucyki były związane. Do trzech napastników dołączył jeszcze jeden, fioletowy pegaz o brązowej grzywie.

- Dobra robota, Purse - powiedział szary jednorożec, wręczając pegazowi wypchany mieszek. Ten wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał w stronę Staddle. Uwaga szarego kucyka zwróciła się na związanego agenta.

- Rope, kopę lat - powiedział wesoło. Zbliżył się do porucznika. Ten jęknął coś niewyraźnie, próbując zsunąć linę z pyska. Jednorożec pochylił się nad nim.

- Co jest? - spytał. - Zapomniałeś języka w gębie? - z tymi słowami kopnął brązowego kucyka w brzuch. Porucznik stęknął, ale wytrzymał cios. Flash chciała się zerwać, ale liny i siedzący na jej boku żółty pegaz powstrzymały ją.

- Nie... poznajesz... starych... przyjaciół?! - z każdym słowem kopyto szarego kucyka trafiało odsłonięty korpus Rope'a. Ten zacisnął oczy, dzielnie przyjmując kolejne razy. - Twardy jesteś. Jak zawsze - powiedział jednorożec. - Ale to - wskazał na strzałę, tkwiącą w ciele agenta - musi cholernie boleć - powiedział z udawana troską. - Pozwól, że ci pomogę - dodał, po czym chwycił magią pocisk. Nie wyciągnął go jednak, ale zaczął powoli wyginać. Kiedy patyk złamał się z trzaskiem w ranie, ze związanego pyska dobył się stłumiony wrzask. - Oj wybacz, to było specjalnie - powiedział mściwie szary kucyk, wyciągając roztrzaskany koniec kija z nogi porucznika. Nie zważając na jego krzyki, rozwarł magią ranę i wprawnie oczyścił ją z odłamków. Na koniec wyciągał koniec z grotem z drugiej strony.

Zamroczony Rope spojrzał na swojego oprawcę. Ten skupił swoją magię i w kilkanaście sekund zasklepił otwór w nodze.

- Lightwing - rzucił krotko w stronę pegaza - przyślij tu kogoś z wozem. - Żółty pegaz zasalutował, po czym odleciał na północny wschód. - A ty, mały zdrajco - powiedział jednorożec, pochylając się nad porucznikiem - spotkasz się z naszą starą znajomą. - Gdy to powiedział, leżący na ziemi kucyk jęknął niewyraźnie. - Dobrze myślisz - powiedział szary kucyk, siadając na obolałym boku swojej ofiary. - Jestem pewien, że Red Viper też się za tobą stęskniła.

Po jakimś czasie do uszu kucyków dobiegł terkot drewnianych kół na nierównej leśnej drodze. Wkrótce ich oczom ukazał się prosty, dwukołowy wóz, ciągnięty przez żółtego pegaza i bladoniebieskiego jednorożca o szarej grzywie i zielonych oczach. Szary kucyk chwycił magią Flash i rzucił ją niedbale na wóz. Potem to samo zrobił z porucznikiem.

Kiedy jeńcy leżeli już na deskach, kawalkada skierowała się wyboista drogą na północny wschód. Nagle szary jednorożec wstrzymał pochód.

- Lightwing, leć i zawiadom Red Viper o naszym jeńcu - powiedział do pegaza. - Quick Arrow, zajmiesz jego miejsce - rzucił w stronę seledynowego kucyka. Ten niechętnie założył na siebie uprząż. Uwolniony pegaz pomknął przodem, a konwój ruszył za nim.

W czasie jazdy Flash czuła każdą nierówność terenu. Po kilku minutach jazdy cały bok miała poobijany. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała z rozpaczą na idącego obok wozu jednorożca. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Szary kucyk wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Klacz odwróciła głowę.

"No to po nas" - pomyślała.

Kamienna komnata tonęła w półmroku. Trochę światła dawały świecące magiczne kryształy, zawieszone w drucianym koszu pod sufitem. Pomieszczenie było skąpo umeblowane - kamienna skrzynia, stolik i krzesło pod jedną ze ścian, drewniana szafa pod drugą. Na szerokim łożu na wprost drzwi leżała klacz pegaza o ciemnoczerwonym umaszczeniu i ciemnoszarej grzywie. Na boku miała znaczek w postaci zwiniętego węża. Spojrzenie złotych oczu kucyka było utkwione w suficie nad nim.

Klacz bezwiednie pieściła kopytem blisko dwumetrową żmiję z czarnym zygzakiem na grzbiecie, leżącą na jej piersi. Po chwili wąż leniwie owinął się wokół jej szyi i kopyta, sycząc cicho.

- Cii... - szepnął czerwony kucyk, zdejmując sobie gada z szyi. Zbliżył jego głowę do swojego pyska. - Spokojnie, Pysiu - powiedziała czerwona klacz miękkim, melodyjnym głosem. - Mamusia zaraz cię nakarmi - dodała ciepło, po czym cmoknęła żmiję w pysk. Ta wystawiła rozwidlony język, muskając nim nos pegaza. - Grzeczna dziewczynka - mruknęła zadowolona klacz, po czym położyła sobie gada na piersi. Ten ponownie okręcił się wokół jej karku. Pegaz przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem gładkiego, zimnego ciała. Nagle wąż syknął głośniej, zwracając głowę w stronę ciężkich, mosiężnych drzwi. Klacz również spojrzała w tamtą stronę.

Na korytarzu zadudniły szybkie kroki, po czym wrota otwarły się. Stanął w nich żółty pegaz. Niepewnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Klacz na łożu wbiła spojrzenie w sufit.

- Nie lubię, jak mi się przerywa - powiedziała zimnym, beznamiętnym głosem, głaszcząc węża. Pegaz położył po sobie uszy.

- N-nie chciałem przeszkadzać, ale widzisz, jest taka drobna sprawa...

- Lepiej, żeby nie była drobna. Chyba że chcesz ugościć w nocy moją Pysię.

- Zaręczam, że to ważne - odparł pegaz, z lękiem lustrując podłogę. Wiedział dobrze, że w pokoju Red Viper niejeden gad siedzi.

- Zaskocz mnie - rzuciła od niechcenia klacz, patrząc w oczy swojej żmii. Żółty pegaz zaczerpnął powietrza.

- Złapaliśmy Rope'a - powiedział, wpatrując się w napięciu w czerwoną klacz. Ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wstała z łoża, zostawiając na nim węża.

- Bądź grzeczna, Pysiu - powiedziała do gada, po czym wyszła z pokoju, zamykając go na klucz. - Jesteś pewien, że to on? - spytała, w jej głosie słychać było ekscytację.

- Jak najbardziej, pani - odparł służalczo pegaz. - Nie zapomnieliśmy jak wygląda. I... - zamilkł nagle, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - spytała, ton jej głosu stał się ostrzejszy.

- Wraz z nim schwytaliśmy młodą klacz jednorożca. Wygląda na to, że razem wędrowali - powiedział szybko Lightwing.

- No i?

- Kiedy walczyliśmy z nimi, nasz przyjaciel próbował nas zatrzymać, żeby ona mogła uciec - powiedział pegaz szybko.

- Interesujace... widać, że mu na niej zależy - odparła klacz, krzywiąc się. - Powiem szczerze, że mam co do tego mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony ona zagwarantuje, że nasz harcerzyk będzie posłuszny, a z drugiej... - westchnęła ciężko. - Kiedy przybędą, przyprowadź ich do wielkiej sali - rzuciła, wchodząc do pomieszczenia po prawej stronie korytarza. Żółty pegaz odetchnął z ulgą.

"Wsadź sobie tą swoją żmiję" - pomyślał mściwie, kierując się w stronę wielkich wrót na końcu korytarza.

Rozklekotany wóz zatrzymał się po pół godziny jazdy. Szary jednorożec brutalnie zrzucił oba kucyki z desek na miękką trawę.

- Arrow, skocz po kajdany - rzucił w stronę seledynowego jednorożca. Ten z ulgą wyskoczył z uprzęży i zniknął we wnętrzu jaskini opodal. Po jakimś czasie dobiegło stamtąd brzęczenie metalowych łańcuchów. Potem z pieczary wyszedł jednorożec, niosąc w swojej magii dwa komplety kajdan.

- Pilnuj ich, gdy będę zmieniał więzy - rozkazał szary kucyk. Quick Arrow napiął łuk, gotów w każdej chwili uśmiercić leżących na ziemi jeńców. Szary kucyk wyciągnął nóż, po czym sprawnie rozciął liny, pętające porucznika. Wprawnym ruchem zatrzasnął na nich swoje kajdany, po czym usunął więzy z pyska Rope'a. Porucznik westchnął głęboko. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w brzęk kajdanów obok.

- Ładnie nas wpakowałeś - usłyszał nagle głos Flash.

- Milczeć! - warknął szary kucyk, uderzając błękitnego jednorożca w twarz.

- Przestań, Dimrill - powiedział Rope, podnosząc się z ziemi. - To mnie chcecie. Jej to nie dotyczy.

- I tu się mylisz - odparł jednorożec. - Teraz już dotyczy - rzucił, po czym pchnął oba kucyki w stronę wielkich kamiennych wrót, osadzonych w pionowej skalnej ścianie.

Konwój z więźniami przemierzał mroczne korytarze. Do uszu kucyków co chwila dochodziły odgłosy rozmów, czasem salwy śmiechu i jednoznaczne jęki. Po kilku minutach grupa zatrzymała się przed wrotami trochę tylko mniejszymi, niż wejściowe. Dimrill pchnął je magią, po czym wszedł do środka. Więźniowie niechętnie poszli w ślady swoich oprawców. Kiedy przekroczyli próg, Flash otwarła usta ze zdziwienia.

Komnata była dość wysoka, miała jakieś dziesięć metrów wysokości i drugie tyle szerokości i długości. Na ścianach świeciły się jakieś białe kryształy, kosz zawieszony pod sufitem też był nimi wypełniony. "Stylowy żyrandol" - pomyślała Flash. Na wielkim tronie po drugiej stronie siedziała wysoka klacz pegaza o czerwonym umaszczeniu. Wstała, gdy jeńcy weszli do sali.

- Rope, kochanie, dawno się nie widzieliśmy - powiedziała wesoło, podchodząc do porucznika. Ten spojrzał na nią spode łba. Milczał.

- Ooo, nie mów, że dalej jesteś zły o tamtą sprawę - powiedziała, chwytając porucznika kopytem za podbródek. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. W oczach porucznika płonęła nienawiść. Klacz cofnęła się, odpychając pysk więźnia w bok.

- Nie jesteś tak rozmowny jak dawniej - mruknęła Viper, podchodząc do stojącej obok Flash. Kopytem zmusiła ją do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy.

Błękitna klacz nie widziała wściekłości, ani innych negatywnych emocji w spojrzeniu pegaza. Jej wzrok był spojrzeniem dobrotliwej i trochę zmęczonej władczyni.

- Jak się nazywasz, moje dziecko? - spytała miękkim głosem, który całkowicie zbił jednorożca z tropu. Klacz przed nią nie przypominała bandyty, czy bezwzględnego łotra, który wyłaniał się z opisów porucznika. Wyglądała raczej na dobrą, łagodną i chyba ciut zmęczoną matkę.

- F-Flash Forward - odparła klacz niepewnie.

- Tęsknisz za domem? - spytała łagodnie Viper. Jednorożec zawahał się.

- Jak każdy - powiedziała onieśmielona.

- Możesz znów tam trafić - odparła czerwona klacz łagodnie. - Wszystko zależy od twojego towarzysza. Chyba nie powiedział ci o sobie całej prawdy?

- Na to wygląda - mruknęła klacz, patrząc z ukosa na brązowego kucyka. Ten wbił wzrok w podłogę.

- Widzisz, Flash, twój przyjaciel - wskazała wymownie na stojącego obok kucyka - dawno temu wyrządził mi straszną krzywdę. Oszukał mnie i wykorzystał, a potem zostawił, jak jakiś zużyty przedmiot. Cierpiałam. Bardzo. Wciąż cierpię. Jednak wciąż go kocham i to tak bardzo, że jestem gotowa wszystko mu wybaczyć - dodała, siadając na kamiennym bloku. - Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi przekonać go, żeby był grzeczny. Inaczej możesz już nigdy nie zobaczyć...

- Nie słuchaj jej! - krzyknął nagle Rope. Twarz czerwonej klaczy stężała.

- Ty ciągle swoje - powiedziała, jej głos stał się twardy jak kamień, na którym siedziała. - Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś się nie odzywał NIEPROSZONY! - z ostatnim słowem wymierzyła porucznikowi siarczysty policzek. Flash patrzyła na to wszystko w niemym szoku. Łagodna, skrzywdzona przez los istota zmieniła się nagle w twardą jędzę. To było tak gwałtowne, ze Flash miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z dwiema różnymi osobami.

- Wybacz, kochanie - powiedziała Viper, delikatnie unosząc podbródek porucznika. - Poniosło mnie. Ale obiecuję, ze ci to wynagrodzę - szepnęła mu do ucha zmysłowym głosem.

- Wal się - warknął Rope. Klacz zaśmiała się.

- Z tobą zawsze, kochasiu - odparła filuternie. Porucznik splunął jej pod nogi. Widząc to, Dimrill kopnął brązowego kucyka w bok.

- Spokój - powiedziała czerwona klacz stanowczo, po czym usiadła z powrotem na kamiennym bloku. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam obecną sytuację - powiedziała, spierając się na łokciu. - Ty - wskazała na porucznika - będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i będziesz robił wszystko, co pani rozkaże. Inaczej ona - wycelowała kopytem w Flash - będzie miała spore nieprzyjemności. Kapujesz?

- Odpuść sobie. Jej to nie dotyczy - odparł porucznik.. Red Viper zaśmiała się głośno.

- Teraz już dotyczy - powiedziała czerwona klacz. - Dokładnie od momentu, w którym cię poznała. Powiedz mi, moja droga - zwróciła się do Flash - co on ci obiecał? Co ci powiedział? I najważniejsze: co ty w nim widzisz? Poza mięśniami, ma się rozumieć.

- Nie jesteśmy razem. Wybieraliśmy się na północ i...

- Czyli że nie jesteś kolejną z jego panienek? - zgadła czerwona klacz. Jednorożec skinął głową.

- Tylko wędrujemy. Tak wypadło, że mamy wspólną drogę przez jakiś czas - odparła błękitna klacz. W desperacji pomyślała, że bandyci wypuszczą ją, jeśli wyprze się znajomości z porucznikiem. Wtedy mogłaby sprowadzić pomoc, lub zrobić cokolwiek innego.

- Czyli że go nie znasz?

- Kilka dni to jeszcze nie znajomość - zełgała Flash.

- Wobec tego - odarła Viper, wstając - nie jesteś nam potrzebna - z tymi słowami wyjęła sztylet i szybkim ruchem przystawiła go do szyi jednorożca. Rope zerwał się, ale kajdany zatrzymały go w miejscu. Czerwona klacz popatrzyła na Flash z politowaniem.

- Nieładnie tak oszukiwać starszych, moja panno - powiedziała, chowając ostrze. - I żeby mi to było ostatni raz, jasne? - spytała. Flash przytaknęła nerwowo.

- Skoro tą kwestie mamy już omówioną to pozwól proszę ze mną - powiedziała, podchodząc do porucznika. - Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo się za tobą stęskniłam - szepnęła mu wprost do ucha zmysłowym głosem. Rope wzdrygnął się. Czuł do tego kucyka tylko nienawiść i odrazę, nic więcej.

- Ją - skinęła głową w stronę Flash - zabierzcie do czwórki. Upewnijcie się, że nie nawieje. A ty - zwróciła się w stronę Rope'a - pamiętaj o naszej umowie, harcerzyku. - W odpowiedzi kucyk zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

Kiedy oboje dotarli do komnaty, Viper podniosła z łóżka swoją żmiję i wrzuciła ją do stojącego obok wysokiego, wiklinowego kosza.

- Wybacz, Pysiu, ale nie chcę, żebyś nam przeszkadzała - powiedziała słodko, wkładając pysk do wnętrza naczynia.

- Widzę, ze dalej masz fioła na punkcie tych swoich gadów - rzucił Rope, rozglądając się po pokoju. Red Viper zaśmiała się.

- W końcu ich zaklinanie to mój talent. Ale ale - powiedziała nagle, zbliżając się do porucznika - nie przyszliśmy tu po to, żeby rozmawiać o wężach, prawda, skarbie? - szepnęła zmysłowym głosem. Musnęła ustami jego szyję. Dreszcz obrzydzenia przebiegł porucznika.

- A co powiesz na małe _bondage_? - spytała nagle Viper, uśmiechając się diabolicznie. - Jak za dawnych lat - dodała. Porucznik zacisnął szczęki.

- Dobrze ci radzę, nie drażnij mnie bardziej, niż to konieczne - warknął. Czerwona klacz roześmiała się i legła na łożu, klepiąc wymownie miejsce obok siebie.

- Wiesz co lubię - powiedziała stanowczym głosem. Rope westchnął ciężko. "To będzie długa noc" - pomyślał.

- To tutaj - powiedział jeden ze strażników, otwierając drzwi celi. Flash potulnie weszła do środka.

- Macie coś do jedzenia? - spytała. - Chociaż jakieś jabłko na przegryzkę?

- Dostaniesz jeść, jak przyjdzie czas - rzucił jeden ze strażników. Flash rozejrzała się po celi. Zwykła ciupa, jak wszystkie inne. Duża cela, wykuta w żywej skale, podzielona kratą na dwie bliźniacze, prycza, sedes i głęboko osadzone zakratowane okienko. Klacz westchnęła ciężko.

- Znowu w pudle - powiedziała głośno w przestrzeń.

- Pssst! - usłyszała nagle. - Tutaj! - szepnęła jakaś klacz. Flash spojrzała przez drzwi celi na korytarz.

Po przeciwnej stronie, jedne drzwi na lewo, w niewielkiej celi siedziała drobna klacz ziemskiego kucyka. Miała ciemnożółtą sierść, jasnofioletową grzywę, szare oczy oraz znaczek w kształcie jakiegoś kwiatu.

- Kim jesteś? - spytała Flash, opierając się o kraty.

- Nazywam się Green Herb, a ty? - powiedziała żółta klacz, wpatrując się w jednorożca.

- Flash Forward.

- Jak tu trafiłaś?

- Wędrowałam na północ z przyjacielem, który okazał się być znajomym tutejszych bandytów.

- Uuu, niewesoło. Nieźle cię wykiwał. Faceci - mruknęła mściwie.

- Nie, to nie tak - zaoponowała agentka. - Z tego co wiem, on dawno od nich odszedł. A teraz złapali nas oboje.

- Ano chyba ze tak - powiedziała Green Herb, siadając na posadzce. - Czym się zajmujesz?

- Alchemią - padła odpowiedź.

- Ooo, to dość blisko - odparł ziemski kucyk wesoło. - Ja zielarstwem.

- Skąd pochodzisz?

- Ze Staddle. Złapali mnie, gdy szukałam krwawników.

- Ja z Dalanis. Wiesz gdzie to jest? - spytała. Żółta klacz zawahała się.

- Yyy, nie bardzo.

- Wzgórza Grzmiącego Kopyta?

- Coś mi świta. Czy to... - nagle rozmowę przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Na korytarzu pojawił się Lightwing i zaczął otwierać drzwi do celi, w której siedziała Green Herb.

- Zbieraj się, mała - rzucił. Green Herb opuściła głowę i potulnie poszła za nim.

- Hej, co się dzieje? Dokąd ją zabierasz? - krzyknęła Flash. Pegaz zbliżył się do krat w jej celi. Uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

- Ah, to ty - powiedział, świdrując Flash złośliwym spojrzeniem. - Będziesz następna. Odpłacisz mi za każdy siniak, który mi nabiłaś na tamtym drzewie - rzucił, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł w głąb korytarza, popychając przed sobą drugą klacz. Flash opadła ciężko na łóżko.

Wiedziała, że takiemu psychopacie może chodzić tylko o dwie rzeczy. I nie wiadomo, która jest gorsza.

Oficer siedział za biurkiem, przeglądając najnowsze raporty. Był zmęczony i najchętniej poszedłby spać, wszak było po dziesiątej. Spojrzał z ciężkim westchnieniem na zegar nad drzwiami.

"Po co ja to robię?" - pomyślał, odchylając się w fotelu. Dawniej z chęcią grzebał w aktach, dopasowywał szczegóły, analizował dowody i poszlaki. Ale teraz...

Stracił cały zapał. Wszystko zmieniło się z chwilą, gdy okazało się, że przeciwnikiem może okazać się jego zleceniodawca. Praca dla kogoś, kto od tak chce pozbyć się wiernych agentów nie miała sensu. Była bezcelowa. A jeśli coś jest bezcelowe, to cała chęć znika.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Oparł kopyta na biurku, chcąc powitać agenta. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się, widząc białego strażnika jednorożca o szarej grzywie i różowych tęczówkach.

- Witam, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam - powiedział kucyk, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- W zasadzie to przeszkadzasz - odparł Silent Hoof, wstając z fotela. - Pomijam fakt, że straż ma zakaz wstępu do siedziby wywiadu.

- Mam dla ciebie interesującą propozycję - odparł strażnik, rozglądając się po biurze.

- Wywiad i straż działają osobno, wobec tego żeg...

- Co wiesz o Flash Forward? - spytał nagle strażnik. Oficer drgnął.

- W gazetach pisze. To ofiara tego szalonego jednorożca, którego...

- ...powiesili kilka dni temu, wiem - wszedł mu w słowo biały kucyk. - Oboje wiemy, że to lipa. To agentka, skazana na smierć.

- Nie wolno mi się wypowiadać na... - zaczął oficer.

- Ale wiem również, że... - zawiesił głos. - Czy ten pokój jest wytłumiony? - spytał nagle. Oficer skinął głową nerwowo. "Kto to u licha jest? Skąd wie o Flash?" - pomyślał.

- Co to ja... aha, pamietam. No więc oboje dobrze wiemy, że wyrok nie został wykonany, a agentka odeszła z... zaraz, jak mu było? Rope? - powiedział spokojnie kucyk, po czym wlepił spojrzenie w oficera. Ten nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego gestu.

- Skąd ty... - spytał w końcu z bezgranicznym zdumieniem. Jednorożec zaśmiał się.

- A wiec mam na ciebie haka. A mieć coś na przyjaciela, to mieć coś więcej, niż jego przyjaźń, czyż nie?

- Skąd wiesz to wszystko? - spytał czarny kucyk, całkowicie skołowany. Strażnik podszedł do niego. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Jego różowe tęczówki wyglądały upiornie. Nagle mrugnął. Silent Hoof dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że oczy białego kucyka stały się turkusowe. Oficer instynktownie odskoczył do tyłu.

- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! - wrzasnął, przyjmując bojową postawę, gotów walczyć do końca. Strażnik pokręcił głową.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki strachliwy - powiedział zmienionym głosem. Głębokim, żeńskim głosem. Silent Hoof aż przysiadł ze zdziwienia.

- Co do...- zaczął, wlepiając przerażone spojrzenie w kucyka. Ten skupił swoją magię, jego grzywa zmieniła się w dziwną chmurę w kolorze indygo. Zaczęła otaczać jednorożca. Wokół nieznajomego wytworzyła się wirująca kula materii, poznaczona błyskami światła. Po kilku sekundach dziwna chmura rozwiała się.

Przed skołowanym oficerem stała księżniczka Luna. Rozprostowała skrzydła, po czym usiadła na krześle przy biurku oficera. Ziemski kucyk poderwał się z ziemi i stanął na baczność.

- Wasza Wysokość - powiedział szybko. - To zaszczyt...

- Daruj sobie - przerwała mu klacz. - Teraz już wiesz, że ja wiem, że kręcisz za plecami mojej siostry. Krótko mówiąc, mam na ciebie haka. Mogę go wykorzystać, a wtedy będzie po tobie i twoich przyjaciołach.

- Co cie powstrzymuje, księżniczko?

- Tak się składa, że ja również mam pewne zatargi z moja ukochaną siostrzyczką. Mam pewne... plany, ale żeby doszły do skutku, będę potrzebować wszelkiej dostępnej pomocy.

- Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - spytał ostrożnie ziemski kucyk. Luna zawahała się.

- Zamierzam zdetronizować Celestię - powiedziała w końcu. Silent Hoof gwizdnął z uznaniem.

- Ambitny cel. Można wiedzieć, skąd taki pomysł?

- Spięcia z przeszłości. Opowiem ci, kiedy potwierdzisz swoją lojalność - odparła wymijająco księżniczka. - Póki co, będę potrzebować doświadczonych agentów i złodziei. Oraz fałszywych raportów, które zmylą moją siostrę. Kapujesz?

- Wywiad ma działać na szkodę państwa? To wbrew etyce - powiedział oficer, siadając w fotelu. Luna zaśmiała się.

- Nie na szkodę państwa. Na szkodę księżniczki. Pomijam fakt, że to dla ciebie nie nowina, prawda? - spytała, nachylając się do oficera. - Już raz złamałeś zasady. I możesz zrobić to ponownie. Celestia nie gra czysto. Więc dlaczego my mielibyśmy to robić?

- To ma sens. Ale co zamierzasz zrobić, no wiesz, po przejęciu władzy?

- A jak myślisz? - powiedziała. Uniosła się z krzesła ze wniesionymi kopytami, jej oczy stały się oślepiająco białe, mistyczna grzywa zaczęła wirować po pokoju. - SPROWADZIMY NA EQUESTRIĘ WIECZNĄ NOC! - krzyknęła swym królewskim głosem.

- Ty żartujesz, tak? - spytał Silent Hoof, przełykajac ślinę. Księżniczka opadła z powrotem na krzesło.

- Oczywiście, że żartuję - zaśmiała się. - Wieczna noc to był poroniony pomysł.

- Z tego co pamiętam, wtedy tak nie myślałaś - odparł oficer. Twarz Luny stężała. Nachyliła się do swojego rozmówcy.

- Wiesz co znaczy spędzić cholerne tysiąc lat w całkowitej samotności?! - wycedziła przez zęby. - Poza tym - dodała, odchylając się na krześle - muszę przyznać, że po takim okresie trochę zdziczałam...

- Wybacz, Wasza Wysokość - odparł Silent Hoof. - Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: co stanie się z naszymi służbami, jeśli twój plan się powiedzie?

- Jeśli dowiedziecie swojej lojalności, to nic się nie zmieni - powiedziała spokojnie Luna, mierząc oficera wyniosłym wzrokiem. - Tylko kolor klaczy na tronie. Służby będą działać dalej.

- A jeśli plan zawiedzie?

- Moja w tym głowa, żeby wszystko się udało. Jeśli będziemy współpracować i dobrze to rozegramy, to plan nie ma szans na porażkę.

- Wybacz mi moją śmiałość, pani, ale niespełna cztery lata raczej nie wystarczą na dopasowanie szczegółów tak znacznego przedsięwzięcia - powiedział ostrożnie oficer.

- Myślisz, że miałam na to tylko cztery lata? - odparła księżniczka. - O nie, mój przyjacielu. Przez okrągły tysiąc lat analizowałam drobiazgowo każdy błąd, który poprzednim razem popełniłam.

- Wobec tego nie mam więcej pytań - odparł oficer. - Masz jakieś zapiski, dotyczące twoich zamierzeń? - spytał. Luna skupiła swoją magię. Tuż przed nią w błysku pojawił się zwitek papierów.

- To są szkice moich planów. Przejrzyj je, wyłap błędy, dopisz sugestie. Zbierz również najbardziej zaufanych agentów.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość - odparł Silent Hoof, salutując.

- Wobec tego wracam do siebie - rzuciła księżniczka, zmieniając się na powrót w strażnika. Wyszła z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Silent Hoof natychmiast zabrał się za papiery. Wybiła jedenasta, ale oficer nie zauważył tego, skupiony całkowicie na dokumentach. Pomimo wcześniejszego zmęczenia teraz z prawdziwą satysfakcją poprawiał, modyfikował i dodawał swoje sugestie w planach księżniczki.

Znów poczuł w sobie utracony zapał i energię. Wiedział, że ta sprawa jest warta doprowadzenia jej do końca.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Pechowy wędrowiec"

Rozdział 9 Rozdział 11 

278


	12. Chapter 11

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział XI

Spowiedź

Flash leżała na twardej pryczy, wzrok miała wbity w sufit, niedbale wyciosany w twardej skale. Młoda klacz siedziała w celi dopiero od godziny, ale czas ten zdawał się całą wiecznością. W pustej więziennej komorze nie było nic poza najniezbędniejszymi sprzętami. Nie było żadnego przedmiotu, na którym można było się skupić, lub zrobić cokolwiek, co pomogłoby przerwać więzienną monotonię. Tylko nierówno ciosana skała i podstawowy osprzęt. Na nieszczęście Flash po drugiej stronie kraty dzielącej celę nie było nikogo, a Green Herb wciąż jeszcze nie wróciła. Nie wiedzieć czemu, agentka zaczęła rozmyślać o swoich rodzicach. Przypomniała sobie ostatnie spotkanie, matkę na podłodze, ból w spojrzeniu ojca. I słowa Silent Hoofa: "Wkrótce otrzymają wiadomość o twojej śmierci". Flash zaczęła wyobrażać sobie reakcje swoich bliskich. Nagle potrząsnęła głową, próbując wyrzucić z niej niechciane obrazy. Zapłakaną matkę, ojca, który próbuje ją pocieszać, pomimo że sam nie radzi sobie z sytuacją...

Młoda klacz leżała na pryczy, jej martwy wzrok wciąż był wbity w strop, oczy zwilgotniały. Nie mogła sobie darować, że była tak lekkomyślna, że kazała swoim bliskim tak cierpieć w imię jakiejś mrzonki. Rodzice kochali ją najbardziej na świecie, niczym nie zasłużyli sobie na takie cierpienie. Flash pomyślała, że oddałaby wszystko, byleby spotkać ich choć na chwilę i powiedzieć "Mamo, tato, przepraszam. Nie musicie się martwić"

A teraz leży w jakiejś skalnej celi na łasce bandytów, o głodzie, z dala od ciepłego, szczęśliwego domu. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie pracę w wywiadzie. Miało być pięknie, ciekawie, emocjonująco. Ale chyba żadne emocje nie były warte takiej ceny.

Silent Hoof ostrzegał ją przed tym. Wiedziała dobrze, jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Flash przypomniała sobie, co Rope mówił o jego rodzinie. Próbowała postawić się w jego sytuacji - to musi być cholernie trudne, stracić rodziców, nie móc powiedzieć im, jak bardzo ich kocha, patrzeć na gasnące życie swojej rodzonej siostry...

Błękitna klacz pojęła w pełni swoją głupotę. Silent Hoof nie miał wyjścia, los wybrał za niego. Stracił bezpowrotnie to, co ona dobrowolnie odrzuciła, żeby bawić się w szpiega. Gdyby tylko ona cierpiała, to jakoś by to przeżyła. Ale świadomość tego, co muszą przeżywać jej rodzice, była dla niej niczym sztylety, wbijane w serce. Wcześniej nie myślała o tym. Nie było na to czasu. Śledztwo, grobowiec, wyrok, ucieczka i potem wciąż w drodze... Dopiero teraz, gdy nadeszła chwila wytchnienia, Flash mogła w pełni przemyśleć to wszystko.

_"Przynajmniej będzie co wspominać na starość"_ - pomyślała nagle. Zastanowiła się. Skąd jej to przyszło do głowy? Czy w ogóle dożyje starości? Jak na razie się na to nie zanosiło.

_"Dożyjesz, dożyjesz"_ - usłyszała nagle. Gwałtownie poderwała się z pryczy, szukając wzrokiem mówiącego. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to nie był fizyczny głos. To była myśl. Wygenerowana przez mózg. Mimo wszystko nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś jej to podszepnął.

- Pięknie. Zaczyna mi odbijać - powiedziała na głos, kładąc się z powrotem na pryczy.

_"To dopiero początek"_ - pomyślała. Przez chwile wpatrywała się w sufit. Zamrugała oczami. Znowu to dziwne wrażenie. Że to nie jej myśl.

- Dobra, to było dziwne - mruknęła, przekręcając się na bok. Nagle w korytarzu rozległ się stukot kopyt. Flash podeszła do krat, obserwując, kto się zbliża.

W stronę jej celi szedł znajomy żółty pegaz, a obok niego Green Herb. Klacz wydawała się załamana, wzrok miała wbity w podłogę, co chwila pociągała nosem. Lightwing otwarł drzwi do jej celi. Kiedy Herb mijała pegaza w przejściu, ten dał jej mocnego klapsa w zad.

- I nie rycz więcej. Nie lubię tego - rzucił żółty kucyk, zamykając drzwi od celi. Przez kraty wrzucił do środka niewielką torbę.

- Hej! - krzyknęła Flash. Lightwing niechętnie odwrócił głowę.

- Czego chcesz? - spytał.

- Co jej zrobiłeś?! - spytała

- Niech ci sama opowie. Przysłuchaj się dobrze, bo będziesz następna - rzucił, mijając drzwi na końcu korytarza. Flash zdębiała. Pierwszy raz w życiu zetknęła się bezpośrednio z tego rodzaju zbrodnią. Słyszała co prawda opowieści, podsłuchane u klaczy z ostatniej klasy, która miały brata, który chodził z taką jedną, której siostra...

- Pssst! - syknęła, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę klaczy. Żółty kucyk leżał na łóżku, odwrócony plecami do jednorożca. Jej drobnym ciałem co chwila wstrząsał kolejny szloch. - Hej! - powiedziała nieco głośniej. Green Herb podniosła na nią napuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Widniał w nich taki ból, że Flash cofnęła się odruchowo.

- Daj mi spokój - zaszlochała klacz, odwracając się z powrotem do ściany.

- Czy on... no wiesz... - zaczęła ostrożnie Flash, zastanawiając się, jak delikatnie podpytać swoją towarzyszkę o szczegóły. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale czuła niezdrową ciekawość i fascynację tematem.

- Odczep się - warknęła Herb przez łzy. Flash przypomniała sobie, co kiedyś powiedziała jej Twilight.

- Słuchaj - zaczęła ostrożnie - wiem, że to na pewno dla ciebie trudne, ale... jeśli... no wiesz... wyrzucisz to z siebie to... może... no wiesz... lepiej się poczujesz - powiedziała w końcu niepewnie. Na te słowa żółty kucyk wstał i podszedł do krat. W jego oczach wzbierała wściekłość i ból.

- Czy ty się słyszysz w ogóle? - spytała, opierając przednie kopyta na kracie. - Wiesz, o czym mówisz?! Wyrzucisz?! Aż tak bardzo jesteś ciekawa, jak to wygląda?! Chcesz usłyszeć, jak... jak... on... - nagle uszła z niej cała wściekłość. Opadła na posadzkę i rozpłakała się na całego. Flash stała jak słup soli, nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

- Dlaczego? - spytała w końcu.

- G-głód - odparła żółta klacz pomiędzy szlochnięciami. - Jeśli nie... nie będę... p-posłuszna, to... n-nie dostanę... j-jedzenia.

- To okropne - szepnęła Flash. - I długo już tak...? - żółty kucyk spojrzał na ścianę nad łóżkiem. Była pokryta prostymi, pionowymi rysami, każde cztery były przekreślone.

- Dwa miesiące - powiedziała w końcu zmęczonym głosem.

- Nie przyzwyczaiłaś się?- wypaliła Flash, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Żółta klacz podniosła na nią zrozpaczony wzrok.

- Do tego nie można się... przyzwyczaić - odparła z trudem, pociągając nosem. - Za każdym razem... bo... boli tak samo - dodała, wycierając łzy. - Chcę, żeby to się skończyło. Chcę do domu - z tymi słowami schowała twarz w kopytach, jej ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny szloch. Flash patrzyła na to ze łzami w oczach. Żałowała, że nie może podejść i przytulić klaczy, szepnąć jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po chwili Green Herb wstała i powlokła się na swoją pryczę. W ciągu kilku minut jej oddech uspokoił się.

_"Niewesoło"_ - pomyślał jednorożec. _"Może być z tobą krucho" _

- Zaraz, ja nie... co się...? - powiedziała w końcu, łapiąc się za głowę. Ta myśl nie tylko wyglądała na podszepniętą. Klacz miała wręcz wrażenie, że wypowiedział ją obcy głos! - Kto tam jest?! - krzyknęła, stukając się w skroń. Nikt się nie odezwał. - Zaczynam wariować - mruknęła, kładąc się na pryczy. Wlepiła spojrzenie w strop i na powrót pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach.

Ze snu wyrwało ją skrzypnięcie drzwi celi. Klacz zerwała się na równe nogi, ale dźwięk pochodził z sąsiedniej komory. Flash podeszła do kraty biegnącej przez środek pomieszczenia. Za nią szary jednorożec brutalnie wepchnął do celi postawnego ziemskiego kucyka o brązowej sierści. Dimrill splunął na niego, po czym zatrzasnął celę i odszedł. Rope wstał, po czym ostatkiem sił legł na swojej pryczy. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, jakby walczył z niedźwiedziem.

- Hej! - powiedziała Flash, próbując zwrócić uwagę porucznika. - Co się stało? - brązowy kucyk nie usłyszał jej. Po chwili w jego celi rozległo się głośne chrapanie.

- Poddaję się - powiedziała z rezygnacją, kładąc się z powrotem na pryczy.

Obudziło ją skrzypienie w celi obok. Klacz uniosła się na łokciu i patrzyła jak porucznik wstaje i podchodzi do krat.

- Fajnie, że dali mnie obok ciebie - powiedział, opierając kopyta na kratach. - Przynajmniej będzie z kim pogadać.

- Co się tu u diabła dzieje? - spytała Flash z naciskiem, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. - Gdzieś ty był? I skąd znasz tych bandytów? - na te słowa porucznik westchnął ciężko.

- Może najpierw odpowiem na drugie pytanie - powiedział, po czym usiadł na posadzce, opierając się o kraty. - Jak zapewne wiesz, wychowałem się w Arcurion, miejscu, do którego właśnie zmierzamy. Lub raczej: zmierzaliśmy.

Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem, jak każdy inny kucyk w wiosce - szkoła, młodzieńcze wybryki, włóczenie się z kolegami, uroczy znaczek. Jak wszyscy. Drobne kradzieże na pokaz, próby zaimponowania grupie, chodzenie w zakazane miejsca... Ahh, młodość - powiedział rozmarzonym głosem. - Powoli dorastałem i na pewno otrzymałbym pracę w którejś z kopalni, jak każdy inny ziemski kucyk w wiosce. Ale nie uśmiechało mi się zasuwanie co dzień pod ziemię, spędzanie wielu godzin w mroku, ciasnocie i duchocie, w strachu, czy coś się nie zawali i wszystko tylko po to, żeby wrócić do wiecznie gderającej żony. Nie chciałem tak żyć. Czułem, że jestem stworzony do wyższych celów.

Pomimo przestróg siostry zebrałem, co miałem i zszedłem z gór. Jakiś czas próbowałem zaczepić się w Harf, pierwszym lepszym podgórskim mieście, ale nie było tak różowo jak myślałem. Mieszkałem na ulicy, chwytając się dorywczych prac, by jakoś przeżyć. Nie chciałem wrócić do domu, bo musiałbym przyznać się do porażki. Zawziąłem się wiec i przysiągłem na wszystko, że dojdę do czegoś w życiu.

Ponieważ w tym górskim mieście nie było możliwości wybicia się, udałem się na południe, w stronę Canterlotu. Słyszałem opowieści, ze w tym mieście można dojść do wielkich rzeczy. Zebrałem wiec to wszystko, co mi jeszcze zostało i opuściłem Harf. Wędrowałem w spokoju, nie martwiłem się o jedzenie, wszak rosło wszędzie dookoła. Kraj, przez który wędrowałem, był piękny, zbliżało się lato, czasem padał deszcz, ale zazwyczaj spanie pod gołym niebem nie nastręczało problemu. Czasem ktoś przyjął mnie na kilka dni do swojej chaty, dał jakaś pracę. Czasem dobre kucyki i za darmo poczęstowały mnie kromką chleba, czy miską polewki. Nie spieszyłem się, kraina dookoła nęciła swoim pięknem. Przez miesiąc szedłem trasą, którą my mieliśmy przebyć w trzy dni.

W jednej z nielicznych wiosek usłyszałem o wielkiej rzece na południu, o bandytach, brodzie na Sirionie i moście w Staddle. Niewiele myśląc udałem się w stronę brodu. Widziałem w oddali rzekę, dzieliło mnie od niej jakieś pół dnia drogi. I gdy tak spokojnie wędrowałem, na mojej drodze stanęli oni. Bandyci. Zabrali mi wszystkie pieniądze i zawlekli do swojej siedziby. Jeden z tych, którzy mnie porwali, Dimrill mówił coś o Red Viper. W drodze słyszałem pogłoski o dowódcy bandytów ze słabością do węży, nic więc dziwnego, że byłem przerażony. Bałem się tego, co oni mogą mi zrobić. Jakoś nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, kim w zasadzie jest pan tych łotrów. Myślałem, że to jakiś postawny, groźny ogier, pewnie jednorożec, z bliznami i drewnianą nogą najlepiej. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy po raz pierwszy stanąłem twarzą w twarz z tą... - zawahał się na chwilę. - Może lepiej pomińmy kwestie tego, co o niej teraz myślę.

W każdym razie nie spodziewałem się, ze bandytami dowodzi klacz, w dodatku pegaza. Pomijając moje urazy do niej, muszę ci powiedzieć, że była zabójczo piękna, w dodatku ten jej fałszywy charakter... Zresztą, miałaś okazję przekonać się, jak bardzo potrafi być przekonująca.

Stałem tak i patrzyłem na nią z rozdziawioną gębą, a ona się śmiała. Miałem sporo szczęścia - Viper, zamiast wtrącić mnie do lochu lub sprzedać jako niewolnika, zaoferowała mi miejsce wśród bandytów. Przystałem na to z radością. Byłem młody i głupi, wystarczyło, że ta zdzira zakręciła tyłkiem, a ja już byłem jej. Słyszałem wielokrotnie, jak w wiosce nazywali mnie mięśniakiem i przystojniakiem. W tamtej chwili okazało się to dla mnie zbawienne. To znaczy - poprawił się nagle - wtedy tak myślałem. W każdym razie byłem nią zauroczony, a jak się później okazało, ja także wpadłem jej w oko. Dość rzec, że zostałem jej kochankiem na każde zawołanie. Bez wchodzenia w szczegóły powiem ci, że tak... doświadczona partnerka wiedziała, jak dogodzić ogierowi. Imponowała mi swoim poziomem wiedzy w tej dziedzinie, nauczyła mnie różnych ciekawych rzeczy. Przepadłem. Szalałem za nią, wydawało mi się, że ona mnie kocha i będziemy zawsze razem. O naiwności...

Tak to trwało przez rok. Czasem ktoś dołączał do grupy, niektórzy ginęli lub uciekali. Ja miałem w bandzie dość wysoką pozycje, ze względu na mój związek z tą żmiją. Byli tacy, którzy krzywo na mnie patrzyli, ale nikt nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić wielkiej Red Viper.

Zapomniałem o rodzinie. Zapomniałem o swoich celach. Liczyła się tylko ona. Do czasu.

Kiedy minął już prawie rok, do naszej bandy dołączyła nowa klacz jednorożca. Miała na imię Lockpick, była rok młodsza ode mnie. Umiała po mistrzowsku posługiwać wytrychem. W owym czasie przydawali się nam członkowie, umiejący otwierać zamki.

Kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem... - westchnął w rozmarzeniu. - Słyszałaś kiedyś o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia? To było to. Grom. Piorun. Serce w gardle, nogi jak z waty. Chwila, kiedy widzisz drugiego kucyka i wiesz, że to ten jeden na całe życie, osoba z którą chcesz się zestarzeć. Nie znasz go, ale już to wiesz. Patrzysz tej osobie w oczy i wiesz, że ona czuje to samo. Jedyne takie uczucie w życiu. Coś niesamowitego. Jeśli kiedyś doświadczysz czegoś takiego, nie wahaj się. Nie pozwól sobie odebrać tego uczucia. Walcz o nie do śmierci, bo drugiej takiej okazji nie będzie.

- To piękne - westchnęła Flash z rozmarzeniem. - Każda klacz o tym marzy.

- I słusznie - odparł Rope, poprawiając się na podłodze. - Nie ma piękniejszego uczucia.

- I co było dalej?

- Kiedy ona pojawiła się w naszej grupie, Red Viper przestała cokolwiek dla mnie znaczyć. Wiedziałem, że to zazdrosna sztuka, wiec spotykałem się z Lockpick w tajemnicy. Seks z tą żmiją przestał być dla mnie przyjemnością, czułem się wrednie, zdradzając swoją prawdziwa ukochaną. Red Viper nie wiedziała o naszych potajemnych schadzkach, lub tylko udawała, że nie wie.

Pewnego dnia, gdy leżałem obok Lockpick, pomyślałem o ucieczce. Wyrwaniu się z tej złotej klatki. Wiedziałem, że moglibyśmy razem założyć dom, mieć dzieci, żyć w spokoju, bez strachu przed tą czerwona suką. Jednak na myślach się kończyło. Do czasu.

Po dwóch miesiącach moja ukochana wyznała mi, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Cieszyłem się jak wariat, ale radość przesłaniała mi jedna osoba. Jeśli ona dowiedziałaby się o tym, to nie wiem, co by zrobiła. Wychowywanie dziecka wśród łotrów również odpadało. Musiałem szybko coś wymyślić, zanim ciąża zaczęłaby się uwidaczniać.

Przygotowanie planu ucieczki zajęło mi niespełna miesiąc. Wszystko było gotowe: zapasy na drogę, podstawowy osprzęt. Mieliśmy obrany kierunek, wystarczyło tylko wypatrzyć moment, kiedy nikt nie będzie mnie pilnował.

I pewnej nocy, kiedy wartownicy grali w karty, my wykradliśmy się z tego więzienia. Wszystko szło dobrze, dotarliśmy bezpiecznie do brodu. Ale tam czekała na nas Red Viper. Miała ze sobą jeszcze kilka innych pegazów. Musieli przelecieć nad nami. W każdym razie chciałem ich zatrzymać, żeby Lockpick mogła uciec. Nie udało się - posmutniał nagle. - Złapali nas i zawlekli z powrotem do bazy. Następnego dnia związali nas oboje i zabrali nad jeden z klifów, których brzeg opadał do Sirionu.

Leżałem tak, spętany linami, obok mojej ukochanej, która nosiła w sobie nasze dziecko. W tym czasie inni członkowie grupy przywiązali ją do wielkiego kamienia. Zacząłem się szarpać i krzyczeć, błagałem Red Viper, żeby dała mnie na jej miejsce. Ona odparła tylko, że to ja jestem winny i ma do mnie słabość, wiec pozwoli mi żyć... jakiś czas. W końcu użyłem ostatniego argumentu. Wykrzyczałem, że ona jest w ciąży. Miałem nadzieję, że to w jakiś sposób uratuje dwie najdroższe mi kucyki. A ta... - przerwał na chwilę i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. W jego oczach widniał ból, rozpacz i gniew. - Ta... suka tylko się zaśmiała. Dimrill, ten szary jednorożec podniósł mnie w górę, zmusił do patrzenia na to wszystko. Lockpick leżała na ziemi, wyła, błagała o litość. W końcu podniosła głowę i spojrzała mi w oczy.

- Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę przy tobie - powiedziała przez łzy.

- Dobra, wystarczy tych pożegnań - powiedziała Red Viper, po czym pchnęła kamień, do którego była przywiązana Lockpick, za krawędź urwiska. Moja ukochana zsuwała się po ścianie w dół. Nigdy nie zapomnę strachu w jej oczach - głos mu zadrżał, w oczach błysnęły łzy. - Wiesz, jakie to uczucie, kiedy umiera twoja ukochana, która nosi pod sercem twoje pierwsze dziecko? Kiedy patrzysz jej w oczy, gdy znika w odmętach? Ja musiałem przejść przez coś takiego. W tamtej chwili słowo "ból" nabrało nowego znaczenia. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie czułem takiej rozpaczy. To najgorsze, co może spotkać kucyka. Widzieć śmierć swojej wielkiej miłości, jedynej na całe życie i swojego nienarodzonego dziecka. I ta paląca świadomość, że nie możesz nic zrobić. Dno rozpaczy. Szczyt bólu. Chciałem umrzeć. Chciałem, żeby to wszystko okazał się jakimś koszmarnym snem.

Red Viper też na to patrzyła. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że żałuje tego, co zrobiła. Płonne nadzieje. Zaśmiała się i powiedziała "Więc mówisz, że była w ciąży? To znaczy, że mamy _double kill_"

W tamtej chwili znienawidziłem jej sto razy bardziej, niż wszystkich innych wrogów razem wziętych. Pozbyłem się złudzeń. Moim nowym celem w życiu stała się śmierć tej bezdusznej zdziry.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do bazy, wtrącili mnie do lochu. Viper uznała, że to co zrobiła, jest wystarczającą karą za moją zdradę wobec niej. Wciąż jednak mnie pragnęła. Ale nie była głupia. Chyba widziała w moich oczach, że gdybym mógł, to zadusiłbym ją gołymi kopytami. Więc za każdym razem, gdy wyciągała mnie z celi, by trochę... "poigrać", jak to nazywała... krępowała mnie dokładnie, bym nie mógł zrobić jej krzywdy. Poza tym okazało się, że dodatkowo ją to podnieca... To było obrzydliwe i poniżające. Byłem bezradny...

Po około tygodniu nastąpił przełom. Viper opuściła kryjówkę, a w mojej celi pojawił się Shady, młodszy brat Dimrilla. Okazało się, że miał chrapkę na Lockpick i fakt, że wybrała mnie a potem zginęła, zasiał w jego sercu chęć zemsty. To była szansa, której wyczekiwałem z utęsknieniem. Młodzik mnie nie docenił, więc zabiłem go. Bez żalu... a wręcz z pewną satysfakcją, przyznaję niechętnie. Następnie wydostałem się z fortecy, ale moja ucieczka nie pozostała niezauważona. Mimo ciemności, bo okazało się, że trwa noc, ruszyli za mną w pościg. Uciekając na złamanie karku spadłem z klifu prosto do rzeki. Omal nie utonąłem, ale bandyci najwyraźniej uznali mnie za martwego i nie szukali zbyt gorliwie. Ostatkiem sił wydostałem się na brzeg, gdzie straciłem przytomność.

Obudziłem się w jakimś szpitalu.Później dowiedziałem się, że uratował mnie Silent Hoof. Opowiedziałem mu moją historię, a on załatwił mi dom i legalną pracę. Wyciągnął do mnie pomocne kopyto. Stopniowo zaczął ufać mi na tyle, że zaoferował mi robotę w bazie wywiadu. Później bywało różnie, ale nigdy nie spotkałem Red Viper. Aż do dziś - zakończył swoją opowieść. Spojrzał na Flash. Ta siedziała na ziemi ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, łzy ciekły jej z oczu.

- To... - powiedziała, pociągając nosem. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć...

- Pamiętaj o jednym - odparł porucznik, podchodząc do łóżka. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz mieć okazję zabicia tej dziwki, będziesz mierzyła do niej z czegokolwiek, to zawsze celuj w głowę. Bo ta suka nie ma serca.

"_Łzawa historyjka. Ale znam lepsze"_ - pomyślała nagle Flash. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Kurwa no! - krzyknęła, waląc się kopytem w czoło. - Przestań wreszcie! - warknęła. Rope poderwał się z pryczy.

- Co się stało? - spytał, wpatrując się badawczo w błękitnego jednorożca. - Dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak, tylko... - odparła klacz szybko, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak wytłumaczyć tę sytuację porucznikowi. Nie mogła mu przecież powiedzieć, że słyszy jakieś głosy. - Ja... to nic takiego. Czasem wyobraźnia mnie ponosi - wytłumaczyła pokrętnie. Porucznik nie wydawał się przekonany.

- Na pewno? - spytał, wracając na łóżko. - Ja umiem być dyskretny.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku - odrzekła Flash, po czym usiadła na brzegu pryczy. "Jeszcze raz coś usłyszę i zwariuję" - pomyślała.

"_Mówisz - masz"_

Błękitna klacz padła ciężko na łóżko i schowała twarz w kopytach.

- Wstawaj, mała - powiedział Lightwing, podchodząc do drzwi celi. Flash spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Czego? - mruknęła, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Ziewała co chwila i przecierała oczy kopytami.

- Pójdziesz ze mną - odparł pegaz. Młoda klacz natychmiast oprzytomniła. Popatrzyła z lękiem na pegaza. Ten zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Nie, raczej nie pójdziesz po dobroci - powiedział, ogladajac Flash jak towar na półce. - Jesteś silniejsza niż tamta mimoza - machnął kopytem w stronę celi Green Herb.

- Chcesz, żebym z tobą poszła? Chodź i spróbuj mnie zmusić - powiedziała hardo Flash. Pegaz patrzył na nią niezdecydowany.

- Mógłbym cię trochę pogłodzić - mruknął - ale wtedy straciłabyś te swoje seksowne kształty - dodał. Na te słowa klacz wstała i podeszła do krat.

- Spróbuj tutaj wejść, a połamię ci wszystkie żebra - wycedziła, patrząc spode łba na żółtego kucyka. Ten cofnął się nieznacznie.

- Lightwing, zostaw ją - powiedział z boku Rope, siadając na krawędzi pryczy. Żółty kucyk podszedł do jego celi.

- Bo co mi zrobisz, harcerzyku? - spytał zaczepnym tonem. - Myślisz, że jak pieprzysz się z Red Viper to od razu masz u niej nie wiadomo jakie chody? Gówno u niej wskórasz. Jesteś tylko cholernym więźniem.

- Flash - rzucił porucznik, nie spuszczając wzroku z pegaza. - Jak już się nim zajmiesz, to zostaw mu kilka żeber. - Na te słowa Lightwing splunął w jego stronę.

- Wal się, szmaciarzu - powiedział. - A co do ciebie - zwrócił się w stronę Flash - mam już pewien plan. Poczekaj tu sekundkę, zaraz będę z powrotem - rzucił jeszcze, wychodząc przez drzwi na końcu korytarza. Błękitna klacz opadła na łóżko.

- O co mu chodziło? - spytała porucznika. Ten podszedł do krat.

- Nie wiem. Ale musisz uważać.

Po dziesięciu minutach Lightwing wrócił. Na lewej pęcinie miał jakąś dziwną opaskę.

- No, mała - powiedział, wyciągając z niej krótką, wąska rzecz, jakby ostrze - czas spać - z tymi słowami cisnął tajemniczym przedmiotem w stronę jednorożca. Flash instynktownie uskoczyła w bok, unikając ciosu. Lightwing w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął następny, który przeciął ze świstem powietrze, o włos mijając ciało błękitnego kucyka. Flash schowała się za pryczą.

- Wychodź, mała, nie mam całego dnia - rzucił pegaz, bawiąc się następnym ostrzem. Klacz gorączkowo zastanawiała się co robić.

- Poszedł stąd! - warknął Rope, doskakując do krat. - Spróbuj ją tknąć a rozwalę ci łeb!

- Morda! - krzyknął pegaz, ostrze które trzymał w kopycie utkwiło w łopatce porucznika. Ten zachwiał się, po czym padł ciężko na ziemie, oddychając miarowo.

- Co mu zrobiłeś?! - krzyknęła Flash, patrząc z lękiem na leżącego Rope,a.

- Twój przyjaciel odrabia zaległości w śnie. Tak... jak... TY! - kiedy powiedział ostatnie słowo, Flash poczuła ból tuż powyżej kostki tylnej nogi. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę: w jej nodze tkwiło jedno z ostrzy Lightwinga. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, obraz zaczął się rozmazywać. Usłyszała szczęk klucza w zamku i skrzypniecie drzwi celi, ale odgłosy te dochodziły jakby z wielkiej dali. Ostatkiem sił spojrzała w górę. Nad nią majaczyła żółto-różowa plama. Po chwili nastała ciemność i cisza.

_"Co robimy?" _

_ "Nie wiem. To jakaś dziwna trucizna. Musimy czekać, aż przestanie działać." _

_ "A co potem?" _

_ "Się zobaczy." _

Dwie postacie rozmawiały w umyśle Flash. Znajomy głos klaczy i ogiera z poprzednich snów. Błękitna klacz nie mogła się ruszyć, nic nie widziała, nic nie słyszała, nic nie czuła. Jakby była zawieszona w czarnej, bezdźwięcznej pustce. Chciała krzyczeć, zrobić coś, cokolwiek, ale nie czuła swojego ciała.

Stopniowo bezwład zaczął przemijać, zaczęła pojawiać się grawitacja i uczucie odrętwienia we wszystkich kończynach. Mrok stopniowo przechodził w szarość, w której majaczyły jakieś ciemniejsze i jaśniejsze plamy. Do uszu kucyka, jak zza grubej szyby, dochodziły głuche stuki. Flash chciała coś powiedzieć, ale język uwiązł jej w gardle. Zamiast słów z jej ust wydobył się niewyraźny bełkot.

Nagle stuki ustały. W polu widzenia Flash pojawiła się żółto-czerwona plama. Z jej strony dochodziły jakieś dźwięki, ale klacz nie mogła niczego zrozumieć. W pewnej chwili poczuła, jak ktoś wlewa jej do ust jakiś płyn o ohydnym smaku. Klacz odruchowo chciała go wypluć, ale coś przytrzymało jej pysk. Nie mając wyjścia, połknęła miksturę, krztusząc się przy tym.

Gwałtownie oprzytomniała. Obraz wyostrzył się. Klacz zobaczyła kamienna ścianę z łańcuchami i kajdanami. Szyba tłumiąca dźwięki zniknęła. Flash szarpnęła się odruchowo, próbując wstać, ale nie było to możliwe. Była zakuta w dyby i leżała na płaskiej, twardej powierzchni. Jej tylne nogi, zwisające z krawędzi stołu, były przykute do podłogi.

Przed nią, oparty tyłem o jakiś blat, stał Lightwing. Złożył kopyta na piersi i patrzył na klacz triumfalnym wzrokiem.

- Witam - powiedział, stając na czterech kopytach - w moim Pokoju Uciech.

- Co to... - zaczęła, ale nieznośna suchość w ustach utrudniała mówienie. - Co się tu dzieje?

- Czekałem aż się obudzisz. To, co chcę zrobić, nie ma sensu, gdy jeden z partnerów śpi - odparł ogier, siadając na krześle po lewej stronie stołu.

- Wypuść mnie, draniu! - krzyknęła klacz, szarpiąc się rozpaczliwie. - Pomocy! - krzyknęła. Lightwing zaśmiał się.

- Nikt cie tu nie usłyszy ślicznotko - powiedział, podchodząc do Flash od tyłu. Klacz docisnęła do siebie ogon, próbując zasłonić się przed wzrokiem ogiera. Nagle usłyszała głośne klaśniecie, a chwilę potem poczuła palący ból zadu.

_"Nie no, tego już za wiele"_ - pomyślała. Nie, nie pomyślała. Zdała sobie sprawę, że to kolejny z tych dziwnych podszeptów. _"Co robimy?"_

_"Nic. Czekamy." _

_ "On ją zgwałci!" _

_ "Nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia. Znasz zasady." _

_ "Pieprzyć ciebie i twoje zasady. Nie zamierzam na to bezczynnie patrzeć". _

_ "Nasze zadanie to utrzymać ją przy życiu. A tutaj NIE MA zagrożenia śmiercią. Kropka." _

- Uhhh, zamknijcie się wreszcie! - krzyknęła Flash, potrząsając głową. W jej umyśle zapanowała upragniona cisza. Lightwing podszedł do uwięzionej klaczy od przodu. Delikatnie chwycił kopytem jej podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy.

- O co ci chodzi? - spytał. Klacz z odrazą splunęła mu w twarz. Nagrodą za to był siarczysty policzek. Pegaz podszedł od tyłu do klaczy.

- Co my tu mamy... - mruknął, odsuwając siłą jej ogon na bok. Flash zaczęła krzyczeć i szarpać się całym ciałem na boki. Lightwing ponownie podszedł do przedniej części dybów i jeszcze raz uderzył swoją ofiarę kopytem w twarz. Cios chwilowo zamroczył klacz. Pegaz chwycił ją za podbródek.

- Zapamiętaj sobie... - powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy.

_"Nie, nie mogę na to patrzeć." _

- ...jedną prostą rzecz.

_"Kodeks zabrania..."_

- Im bardziej będziesz się wyrywać...

_"Wiesz co, pierdolę ciebie i ten twój Kodeks!"_

- ...tym bardziej będzie BOLEĆ! - kopyto pegaza znów wylądowało na policzku jednorożca.

_"Nie rób tego" _

- A teraz bądź grzeczna...

_"Gówno mi zrobisz.." _

- ...bo jak nie, to...

"_Miłych snów." _

- O kurwa, co się... - końcówka zdania, wypowiadanego przez pegaza zniknęła w mroku, ogarniającym Flash.

Noc z wolna upływała. Na bezchmurnym niebie świecił srebrny Księżyc. Na rozległym polu, poznaczonym kamiennymi postumentami panowała głęboka cisza, z rzadka przerywana przez grające świerszcze i pohukiwanie sowy. Kamienne pomniki rzucały wyraźne cienie na równo przystrzyżoną trawę. W mroku wzbijały się w niebo majestatyczne wieże zamku Canterlot, oświetlone zimnym światłem Księżyca.

Nagle w nocnej ciszy rozległy się obce hałasy - pogwizdywanie, skrzypienie drewna i terkot kół. W srebrnej poświacie widać było jak długi, dwukołowy wóz, ciągnięty przez postawnego pegaza, wtacza się przez cmentarną bramę. Obok niego szedł wysoki, chudy jednorożec, pogwizdując cicho.

- Ty weź przestań - zganił go pegaz. - Rozwalasz cały nastrój chwili.

- Wyluzuj. Jesteś na cmentarzu, nie w łóżku - rzucił jednorożec.

- Uszanuj naszych drogich nieobecnych, spoczywających tutaj i... - zaczął pegaz.

- Wiesz co, rzygać mi się chce, jak mówisz w ten sposób - przerwał mu jego towarzysz, stając nad jedną z mogił. - Ty, patrz: "Tu spoczywa Slow Motion". Ha ha, nieźle go starzy załatwili.

- Przestań się naśmiewać. To nie jego szukamy.

- Sztywny jesteś, jak cholerny kij od szczotki. Praca powinna ci sprawiać radość, _loco. _

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?

- _Loco. _Sztywniak.

- Po jakiemu to?

- Cholera wie. Chyba po zebrzemu, nie wiem.

- Skoro nie wiesz po jakiemu to, skąd masz pewność, że po naszemu znaczy akurat "sztywniak" a nie "cmoknij mnie w zad"? - spytał pegaz. Na te słowa jego towarzysz wzniósł oczy do nieba.

- _Seriously, man, _jesteś równie wesoły jak to pole wokół nas - zatoczył w powietrzu kopytem.

- Po prostu okazuję szacunek naszym drogim... - zaczął pegaz, ale mocny kuksaniec nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. - Au, za co to?!

- Za gadanie jak cholerny mówca pogrzebowy - odwarknął jego towarzysz, kierując się alejką w stronę jednej z grup mogił. Kiedy oba kucyki tam dotarły, jednorożec zaczął uważnie oglądać kamienne tablice. W tym czasie pegaz z westchnieniem zrzucił uprząż i oparł się o wóz.

- Świeżej ziemi szukaj - rzucił w stronę kolegi. Ten podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

- Ty wiesz co, dzięki że mi powiedziałeś. Sam bym na to nie wpadł - rzucił sarkastycznie.

- Zawsze do usług - odparł pegaz.

- To był sarkazm.

- Wiem. To też.

- To po jaką cholerę... zresztą, nieważne. O, tu jest - powiedział nagle jednorożec, oświetlając jeden z nagrobków. Wyryte na nim głębokie litery układały się w napis:

Tu spoczywa Twilight Sparkle

Powierniczka Elementu Magii

Ur. 22.03.980 r.

Zm. 01.04.1003 r.

W wieku lat 23

Spoczywaj w pokoju

- Okej, mamy naszą denatkę - powiedział jednorożec, odsuwając magią płytę nagrobną. - Dawaj łopatę - rzucił. Jego towarzysz posłusznie wziął szpadel z wozu.

- Dobra, nie wymanewrujemy się tu we dwóch - powiedział, stając nad grobem. - Który z nas będzie kopał pierwszy?

- Nie tak się umawialiśmy - odparł jednorożec. - Ty kopiesz, ja wyciągam. Wiec ryj i nie marudź - dodał, kładąc się na trawie. Patrzył w niebo, licząc gwiazdy, podczas gdy jego towarzysz rozkopywał grób Twilight. Jednorożec zaczął pogwizdywać, zrazu cicho, by po chwili zaintonować głośniej jakąś melodię.

Nagle przerwał. Spora porcja wilgotnej gleby, która spadła znienacka na jego pierś wybiła mu powietrze z płuc. Zakaszlał, po czym podniósł się, otrzepując z ziemi. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na swojego towarzysza, który stał w wykonanym przez siebie wykopie, oparty o krawędź pomnika.

- To za gwizdanie - powiedział pegaz, po czym wziął się z powrotem za kopanie.

- Co ci ono przeszkadza? - spytał chudy kucyk z wyrzutem. - O gwizdanie się pluć. Ja tego nie pojmuję.

- Po prostu tego nie rób, kiedy jestem w pobliżu.

- Dobra, dobra - rzucił jednorożec, kładąc się. Przez następne półtorej godziny ciszę przerywał tylko dźwięk łopaty wbijanej w grunt i dudnienie odrzucanej ziemi.

- Długo jeszcze? - spytał chudy kucyk, unosząc się na łokciu.

- Standardowy grób ma sześć stóp głębokości, z czego dwie to wysokość trumny - odparł pegaz, nie przerywając pracy. - Z tego wynika, że... - wywód przerwał mu głuchy stuk łopaty o drewno.

- ...wreszcie się dogrzebaliśmy - powiedział, odrzucając ziemię z wieka na bok. - Pomógłbyś - rzucił w stronę towarzysza. Ten skupił się i zaczął wyciągać magią luźną ziemię z wykopu.

Po kilku minutach drewniana trumna została całkowicie odkryta. Była solidna, z rzeźbionymi brzegami i mosiężnymi okuciami na kantach.

- Niektórzy kasy za dużo mają - powiedział pegaz, wskazując wymownie na zdobienia. - Po cholerę bym wydawał fortunę na coś, co i tak zgnije w ziemi?

- Żeby się żałobnikom w kościele pochwalić - odparł jednorożec, zaglądając do wykopu. - Pamiętasz stare dobre wielorazówki? - spytał. Pegaz zaśmiał się.

- Taa, to był patent. Zapadnia w dnie i hop do doła. Oszczędność pracy i surowca.

- Wyłaź stamtąd - rzucił jednorożec, podając koledze kopyto. Ten z trudem wygramolił się z grobu.

- Dobra, wyciągaj - powiedział, opierając się o wóz. Jednorożec zaparł się w ziemię i zamknął oczy. Żółta chmura jego magii otoczyła trumnę, która zaczęła unosić się w górę, centymetr po centymetrze.

Kiedy znalazła się stopę nad krawędzią mogiły, pegaz szybko podłożył pod spód przygotowane wcześniej drewniane bale, opierając je na brzegach pomnika. Jednorożec ostrożnie ułożył na nich trumnę. Kiedy uwolnił skrzynię ze swojej magii, legł wyczerpany na trawie.

- Dobra nasza - rzucił pegaz, majstrując przy zatrzaskach trumny. - Módl się żeby się nie okazało, że wykopaliśmy nie tą, co trzeba.

- Otwieraj, nie marudź - rzucił jednorożec, leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami na ziemi.

- Grave?

- Hmm?

- Daj tu trochę światła.

- Muszę się zregenerować. Weź latarnię - odparł jednorożec, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Pegaz westchnął, po czym zapalił niewielką lampę. Położył ją na ziemi, po czym odchylił wieko trumny.

- O kurwa - powiedział z przestrachem w głosie. Jego kolega natychmiast poderwał się z ziemi.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że pokręciliśmy groby! - powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. Pegaz w milczeniu wskazał do środka. Grave poświecił do wnętrza drewnianej skrzyni.

- Popatrzmy... - mruknął, wyciągając jakiś zwój. - Proste włosy, fioletowa sierść, gwiazda na boku... przecież wszystko się zgadza!

- Wiem, wiem - odparł jego towarzysz - chciałem tylko zobaczyć twoją minę, jak...

- Masz spaczone poczucie humoru - przerwał mu jednorożec. - Prawie umarłem ze strachu.

- W zasadzie to by było nawet wygodne - rzucił pegaz uśmiechając się. - No bo pomyśl - otoczył kolegę kopytem - grób już mamy, trumnę wystarczy opróżnić, właściwie cała robota wykonana, a...

- A przywalił ci ktoś kiedyś?

- Zapomniałem o twoim poczuciu humoru - rzucił pegaz z westchnieniem.

- Po prostu nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy głupi żartuje - odciął się jednorożec.

- Dobra dobra, nie pień się tak - odparł ten większy, zatrzaskując wieko trumny. - Dasz już radę to załadować? - spytał. Grave postukał się w róg.

- Chyba tak. Dobra, odsuń się - powiedział, zapierając się w ziemię. Pochylił głowę i skupił swoją magię. W tym samym czasie jego towarzysz obrócił wóz tyłem do nagrobka, żeby ułatwić załadunek. Po chwili drewniana paka z łoskotem uderzyła w deski na wózku.

- Za wcześnie puściłeś! - warknął pegaz, otwierając wieko. - Masz szczęście, że nic się nie rozwaliło.

- Wyluzuj, to solidne drewno i nierozłożone ciało, a nie szkło i jajka.

- Mniejsza - mruknął pegaz, chwytając za szpadel. - Musimy tu posprzątać. - Zaczął zbierać ziemię z trawy i wrzucać ją z powrotem do wykopu. Po kilku minutach Grave również zaczął przenosić magią porcje gleby do powstałego dołu.

Gdy cała ziemia spoczywała we wnętrzu mogiły, kucyki wspólnymi siłami zasunęły ciężką płytę. Grabarze jeszcze raz sprawdzili, czy nic nie zostawili. Kiedy upewnili się, ze wszystko jest w porządku, zarzucili na wóz przygotowaną wcześniej płachtę, po czym pegaz założył na siebie uprząż. Spróbował ruszyć wóz z miejsca. Ten ledwo drgnął. Kucyk napiął wszystkie mięśnie, ale uparty pojazd nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Cholera - zaklął pegaz, opukując skrzynię na wozie. - Ile to gówno może ważyć? Te dechy mają z pięć centymetrów!

- Szlag, tyle dobrego drewna ma zgnić w ziemi - rzucił jednorożec z niesmakiem.

- Pomógłbyś lepiej - warknął pegaz. - Czary jakieś rzuć, albo do wozu i razem ciągniemy.

- Wybieram bramkę numer jeden - odparł jednorożec. - Ty ciągnij, a ja podniosę nieco to cholerstwo.

- Dobra, dajemy - powiedział pegaz. Jednorożec rozświetlił swój róg, chmura jego magii otoczyła trumnę. Nie podniósł jej całkowicie, ale zmniejszył ciężar skrzyni o dobrych kilkadziesiąt kilogramów. Teraz pegaz nie bez trudu, ale jednak ruszył wóz. Obaj grabarze skierowali się w stronę cmentarnej bramy.

- Od kogo właściwie to zlecenie? - spytał pegaz, ciągnąc wóz po kamiennej alejce.

- Powiem ci, że nawet nie wiem - odparł jednorożec. - Zakapturzony taki, dał tylko zaliczkę i podał imię kucyka.

- Żebyśmy se kłopotów jakich nie napytali przez to - powiedział pegaz z obawą. Jednorożec westchnął ciężko.

- Jeśli coś wyjdzie, to my nic nie wiemy. I tyle. Ktoś się włamał i kropka.

- A co, jeśli...

- Oh, zamkniesz ty się wreszcie?! - warknął Grave. Jego towarzysz nagle zwolnił, czując rosnący ciężar wozu. - Ta twoja paplanina mnie dekoncentruje. Więc siedź cicho, albo radź sobie sam z tym cholerstwem!

- Dobra, już milczę - rzucił pegaz, ciągnąc rozklekotany wóz w stronę umówionego miejsca.

Po kilkunastu minutach oba kucyki znalazły się w dolnej części miasta. Szczęście im sprzyjało - w bocznych uliczkach nie natknęli się na straż miejską. Jednorożec szedł przodem, starając się tak pokierować kolegę, żeby nie natrafili na nikogo.

Oba kucyki doszły w końcu do jednej z tylnych bram miasta. Czekał tam na nich drobnej postury ziemski kucyk i dwa postawne jednorożce.

- Dobra - powiedział Grave, zbliżając się do nich. - Oto wasz towar. Teraz kasa.

Drobny kucyk wyciągnął sporą sakiewkę i rzucił ją pod nogi grabarzowi. W tym czasie jego towarzysze podpięli się do wozu. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, tajemniczy zleceniodawcy oddalili się wraz z ciałem. Grave zajrzał do sakiewki.

- Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że nic się nie stanie - powiedział wesoło.

- A co z wozem?

- Za tą kasę kupisz sobie takich dziesięć - odparł jednorożec. - Chodź do mnie do domu, podzielimy się zyskiem - dodał. Pegaz z ochotą przystał na tą propozycję, po czym udał się wraz ze swoim kolegą w głąb miasta.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Spowiednik"

Rozdział 10 Rozdział 12 

245


	13. Chapter 12

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział XII

Zbrodnia doskonała

Obraz wydawał się lekko rozmazany. Miejscami kolory były zbyt jaskrawe, by można na nie patrzeć. W pomieszczeniu, pomimo braku zauważalnego źródła światła, panowała dziwna jasność. Flash ze zdumieniem rozglądała się dookoła.

Nie była w klitce uciech Lightwinga. Pokój, w którym się znajdowała, był duży i gustownie urządzony, rzeźbione ciemne meble idealnie współgrały ze ścianami, utrzymanymi w jasnogranatowej tonacji. Wielkie dwuskrzydłowe drzwi wejściowe były pokryte kunsztownymi płaskorzeźbami. Na ścianach w kilku miejscach wisiały czerwone zasłony z dziwnie znajomym symbolem. Flash przez chwilę próbowała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go już widziała. Nagle doznała olśnienia.

Odwróciła głowę i uniosła skrzydło, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się swojemu bokowi. Nie było na nim dziwnego znaczka. Właściwie nic na nim nie było. Biała powierzchnia była gładka i pozbawiona jakichkolwiek symboli. Klacz z westchnieniem złożyła skrzydło i odrzuciła niesforny kosmyk jasnoszarej grzywy, po czym pchnęła magią drzwi wejściowe.

Za nimi znajdował się szeroki korytarz, biegnący w poprzek wejścia. Pod ścianami, jak okiem sięgnąć, stały rzędy prostych kolumn. Miedzy nimi znajdowały się wysokie, ostro zakończone okna lub tkaniny, wyszywane w cudne wzory i sceny. Na niektórych widniał dziwny symbol, który powinien znajdować się na boku jednorożca. Klacz udała się w prawo. Nie wiedziała dlaczego akurat tam, po prostu to czuła.

W cichym korytarzu dźwięki okutych kopyt, uderzających o posadzkę, brzmiał jak wystrzały. Zwielokrotnione przez echo, wypełniły korytarz kanonadą stuków. Flash westchnęła ciężko, po czym bez wysiłku wzbiła się w powietrze. Leciała tuz nad ziemią, starając się nie zawadzić skrzydłami o kolumny po bokach.

Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się wielkie wrota z brązu. Zdobienia na nich zachwycały poziomem szczegółów i starannością wykonania. Flash przyjrzała się historiom uwiecznionym na masywnej metalowej płycie. Po chwili pchnęła zdobione skrzydło drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Przed nią kilkadziesiąt schodów prowadziło w dół, ku szerokiemu, kolistemu dziedzińcowi. Na jego środku znajdował się posąg alicorna, stającego dęba. Dookoła pod ścianami biegły cieniste krużganki, nad nimi znajdowały się balkony z rzeźbionymi kamiennymi poręczami. Biały kamień odbijał promienie słońca w nieznośny dla oczu sposób.

Flash skrzywiła się, po czym ustawiła skrzydło tak, żeby chroniło ją przed światłem. Przeszła przez dziedziniec, po czym udała się w kierunku kolejnych wielkich wrót, bliźniaczo podobnych do tych, z których przed chwilą wyszła. Pchnęła kute skrzydło i weszła do środka. Przed nią rozciągał się kolejny korytarz, ale dużo krótszy od poprzedniego. Na jego końcu znajdowały się drewniane, zamknięte drzwi, zza których dobiegały rozmowy i śmiechy. Flash przyspieszyła kroku.

- Stać! - usłyszała nagle z tyłu. Odwróciła się. W jej stronę zmierzał wysoki, szary alicorn w srebrnej zbroi. W szarych oczach widniała wrogość. Klacz cofnęła się odruchowo.

- Słuchaj uważnie - powiedział powoli, stając kilka metrów przed nią. - Nie wiem, jak się tu dostałaś, ale masz się stąd natychmiast wynosić!

- Spokojnie, już idę - odparła Flash, próbując ruszyć się z miejsca. Niestety, coś przytrzymywało jej kopyta w miejscu. Spojrzała z niepokojem na alicorna. Ten pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

- Nic nie rozumiesz - powiedział, skupiając swoją magię. Obok niego pojawiło się długie, świetliste ostrze. - Musisz natychmiast opuścić to miejsce - dodał, przykładając miecz do szyi jednorożca. Nim Flash zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, strażnik szybko przesunął magicznym ostrzem po jej szyi. Klacz patrzyła w szoku na rycerza, straciła oddech, w pysku poczuła słodki smak krwi. Chciała coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć, ale z poderżniętego gardła dobył się niewyraźny bulgot. Flash słabła. Dusiła się. Czuła, jak ciepła krew spływa po jej ciele na podłogę. Ogarnął ją chłód. Obraz zaczął się rozmazywać.

- Jeszcze nie czas - usłyszała, padając na kamienną posadzkę.

Obudziła się nagle, kaszląc i chwytając kurczowo oddech. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Chwyciła się za gardło, próbując zatrzymać krwawienie. Rozejrzała się dookoła.

Leżała na zimnej, nierównej posadzce. W pobliżu, na ścianie, wisiał druciany kosz z kilkoma świecącymi kryształami. Widoczność ograniczała się do obszaru oświetlonego blaskiem kamieni. Oddychała ciężko, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji. Niepewnie odstawiła kopyto od szyi. Nie było na nim krwi, co znaczyło niezbicie, że gardło jest całe. Flash spróbowała podnieść się z ziemi, czując ból w napiętych mięśniach. Rozejrzała się dookoła.

"To był sen" - pomyślała, badając ciało w poszukiwaniu ran. Pomijając kilka oparzeń i skaleczeń nie odniosła żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Klapnęła na podłogę, próbując pozbierać myśli.

Przypomniała sobie, co działo się przed chwilą. Korytarz... dziedziniec... i ten alicorn. Flash odruchowo chwyciła się za gardło, łzy na nowo napłynęły jej do oczu. Wciąż pamiętała ból i chłód. Nie mogła dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to był tylko sen. To było przerażająco realne. Mimo wszystko fakty mówiły same za siebie - mogła swobodnie oddychać, a otoczenie na pewno nie było pięknym, jasnym korytarzem.

Jednorożec skupił się. Co było przed tamtym dziwnym miejscem?

Klacz zesztywniała. "Lightwing" - pomyślała, rozglądając się z przerażeniem dookoła. Na szczęście w pobliżu nikogo nie było. Chwyciła się za brzuch. Na szczęście podbrzusze nie bolało, co świadczyło o tym, że ten psychopata nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Flash podniosła się z ziemi i skupiła swoją magię. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zastanawiając się, jaki obrać kierunek. W końcu skierowała się w głąb korytarza.

"_Nie tutaj. W drugą stronę" _- pomyślała nagle. Lub raczej: usłyszała. Była zbyt rozbita i zdezorientowana, żeby spierać się z tym głosem. Posłusznie zawróciła i powlokła się w mrok.

Utrzymanie światła było zbyt dużym wysiłkiem, więc klacz parła na ślepo, zmierzając do odległego, jasnego punktu. Nagle poślizgnęła się na czymś mokrym i runęła jak długa, upadając na coś miękkiego.

Podniosła się z posadzki i spojrzała ze złością na leżący na ziemi ciemny kształt. Rozświetliła swój róg, żeby dokładniej przyjrzeć się tajemniczemu przedmiotowi.

Kiedy zrozumiała, co nim jest, odskoczyła do tylu, zakrywając usta kopytem. Z jej gardła wyrwał się stłumiony pisk.

Przed nią, na kamiennej posadzce, leżało ciało. Flash delikatnie skupiła swoją magię i podeszła ostrożnie do kucyka. Rozpoznała w nim strzelca, który uczestniczył w zasadzce nad rzeką. Jego gardło było rozcięte, pod nim rozlewała się kałuża krwi. Obok leżał jego łuk i kilka strzał.

Flash zatkała usta, czując jak zbiera jej się na wymioty. Pomimo wysiłków zwróciła cały ostatni posiłek wprost na posadzkę. Wytarła usta kopytem i usiadła na ziemi, wpatrując się w ciało. Pierwszy raz widziała z tak bliska kogoś zabitego. To było straszne.

"_Weź się w garść" - _usłyszała nagle. Posłusznie podniosła się z ziemi, po czym minęła zwłoki i ruszyła dalej korytarzem.

Wlokła się tak przez kilka minut. Mięśnie bolały niemiłosiernie, ale zatrzymanie się nie było dobrym pomysłem. W korytarzu natknęła się jeszcze na dwa inne ciała - wysokiego kuca ziemnego i drobnego pegaza. W boku jednego tkwił długi miecz, klatka piersiowa drugiego została zmiażdżona sporym morgenszternem. Flash na pewno by zwymiotowała, gdyby jeszcze miała czym.

Mimo wszystko zignorowała ich i poszła dalej.

"_Stój" - _usłyszała nagle w myślach. "_Drzwi po lewej" - _dodał głos. Klacz bezwolnie przekroczyła próg i znalazła się w sporym pomieszczeniu. Na kamiennym stole na środku sali leżało kolejne ciało, dwa inne były przybite włóczniami do ścian na różnej wysokości. Flash przysiadła na podłodze, łzy zapiekły ją pod powiekami. Jej oddech przyśpieszył. Zacisnęła powieki, chcąc choć na chwilę uciec od tego wszystkiego.

"_Nie wytrzymam z tą mimozą."_

"_Dziwisz się jej?" _

"_Nawet nie bardzo, ale bez przesady!" _

"_Wyprowadź ją stąd." _

"_W tym tempie nigdy się nie wygrzebiemy z tego cholernego więzienia!" _

"_Co sugerujesz?" _

"_Walnę jej znieczulenie."_

"_Okej, ale tylko tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne." _

"_Dobra, dobra, nie martw się tak." _

"_Uhm, przed chwila pokazałaś, jak bardzo można ci zaufać." _

"_Yyy, to ja może lepiej się nią zajmę." _

Flash beznamiętnie słuchała dialogu klaczy i ogiera we własnej głowie. Nie miała sił, żeby zareagować. Siedziała na zimnej posadzce, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co się dookoła dzieje.

Nagle wstała. Odrzuciła grzywę, po czym bez wahania weszła w korytarz po prawej stronie. Już nie czuła przerażenia, czy niepokoju. Była zdeterminowana. Wiedziała gdzie musi iść.

Obojętnie mijała kolejne ciała, bez wahania skręcała w kolejne korytarze. Wiedziała, że kompleks więzienny znajdował się po drugiej stronie budowli, cztery poziomy niżej.

Po jakimś czasie dotarła do wielkiej sali, w której znajdował się tron Red Viper. Leżało tam siedem precyzyjnie zabitych kucyków, w tym dwa przybite pod sufitem, ale przywódczyni nie było wśród nich. Flash rozglądała się przez chwilę. Jej uwagę przykuł rząd białych broni, wbitych w ścianę. Oddalone od siebie o około metr, tworzyły dość regularny ciąg, który kończył się przy niewielkim otworze, tuż pod stropem.

Klacz odwróciła się i skierowała swe kroki w stronę więzienia. Po kolejnych kilku minutach stanęła przed celą Rope'a.

Brązowy ogier leżał na pryczy, oczy miał zamknięte. Wstał, gdy usłyszał stukot kopyt.

- Flash! - krzyknął, podbiegając do krat. - Dzięki niebiosom, nic ci nie jet! - dodał, przyglądając się klaczy. Była umazana we krwi, w jej spojrzeniu była determinacja.

- Wynosimy się stąd - powiedziała, wprawnie otwierając drzwi celi. Rope przyglądał się jej z niepokojem.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał, wychodząc z celi. - Słyszałem krzyki.

- Wszyscy nie żyją - odparła klacz beznamiętnie, majstrując spinką przy zamku celi Green Herb. Porucznik aż przysiadł na podłodze.

- J-jak to "nie żyją"? - spytał w końcu, wpatrując się z rosnącym lękiem w jednorożca.

- Normalnie - odparła Flash. - Martwi. I tyle. A my musimy się wynosić - dodała, podchodząc do żółtej klaczy. Ta z trudem otwarła oczy.

- Ja... - wyszeptała z trudem, nie podnosząc się z pryczy. Była strasznie osłabiona.

- Rope - rzuciła Flash, nie odrywając od niej wzroku - dasz radę ją stąd wynieść?

- Bez trudu - odparł porucznik. Klacz pomogła mu zarzucić Green Herb na grzbiet.

- Teraz za mną - powiedziała, kierując się z powrotem w stronę wielkiej sali. Porucznik posłusznie poszedł za nią, niosąc ostrożnie żółtego kucyka. Nagle przystanął w miejscu, wpatrując się w szoku w ciało leżące pod ścianą.

- O kurwa - zaklął, podchodząc bliżej. - Co tu się działo?!

- Nie wiem - odparła Flash, wchodząc do jednego z pomieszczeń po boku. Po chwili wyszła stamtąd, niosąc ich bagaże. - Ktoś wymordował wszystkich bandytów. Nie wiem kto, ale lepiej żeby nas nie dopadł - dodała, podając porucznikowi jego juki.

- Jakieś sugestie?

- Nie - odparła klacz, skręcając w boczny korytarz. - Nie wiem też, dlaczego wszyscy są martwi, a my nie. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało.

- Twarda jesteś - rzucił Rope z uznaniem. - Sama w fortecy pełnej trupów, z zabójcą na karku, a ty zachowujesz się jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Raczej zabójcami - poprawiła go Flash. - I dzięki - rzuciła od niechcenia.

"_Nie ma za co." _

Klacz zignorowała tą uwagę i poprowadziła grupę prosto ku bramie wyjściowej. W miarę jak mijali kolejne ciała, na twarz porucznika wyrażała coraz większe przerażenie. Zastanawiał kto to wszystko zrobił. Nagle zatrzymał się przy jednym z trupów, fioletowym pegazie o zielonej grzywie. Flash również przystanęła, patrząc pytająco na Rope'a.

- Wszyscy są martwi - powiedział porucznik, przyglądając się zwłokom - i wygląda na to, że zginęli od miejscowej broni, być może nawet od własnej.

- No i? - rzuciła Flash od niechcenia.

- Wiemy jak padli, ale nigdzie nie ma śladów tego kogoś, lub tych, co to zrobili. - odparł porucznik, drapiąc się w głowę. - Pomyśl: kto zabija ze stuprocentową skutecznością i nie obezwładnia?

- Najemny skrytobójca?

- Być może, ale wątpię. Oni użyliby sztyletów, chociaż kto wie... - zamyślił się na chwilę. -. Tu są różne rany, więc prawdopodobnie było ich kilku - odparł porucznik, przyglądając się otworowi z bliska. - Ciężko stwierdzić, jak dobrze byli wyszkoleni.

- Dlaczego?

- Ciosy padały z ogromną siłą i nie da się na oko stwierdzić, na ile precyzyjne były.

- Później o tym pogadamy - powiedziała Flash, odwracając się w stronę masywnych drzwi. - Teraz musimy się stad wydostać - dodała. Na te słowa porucznik podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył za jednorożcem.

Kiedy dotarli do wielkiej sali, Rope powiódł zszokowanym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

- To jakaś paranoja - powiedział w końcu. - Zabić tyle kucyków i nie zostawić śladów. To niewykonalne!

- Może pozabijali się nawzajem? - odparła Flash, wchodząc w kolejny korytarz.

- Wątpliwe, ale niewykulczone. A to tam? - spytał porucznik. Flash odwróciła się. Towarzysz pokazał jej rząd różnorakich broni w ścianie.

- Nie wiem - odparła klacz, podchodząc bliżej. Tuż przy ścianie pod otworem znajdowała się niewielka kałuża krwi, a w niej leżało duże, czerwone pióro. Po chwili skupienia unosiło się w magii jednorożca. Rope przyjrzał się znalezisku. Nagle jego twarz wykrzywił grymas wściekłości.

- Kurwa no! - warknął, patrząc w stronę otworu pod sufitem. - Ci popaprańcy wymordowali każdego kucyka w fortecy, tylko nie tą dziwkę!

- Skąd wiesz?

- Rusz łbem - odparł Rope, wskazując na dziury w ścianie. - Tylko ona ma czerwone pióra. Leciała w górę, a ten ktoś próbował ją trafić. Tamto tam to jakiś szyb wentylacyjny. Viper bez wątpienia oberwała, ale nigdzie nie ma ciała. Więc pewnie uciekła, cholera jasna.

- Może została śmiertelnie raniona i teraz gnije w tym szybie? - spytała Flash. Porucznik pokręcił głową.

- Coś ci powiem. Nie uwierzę, że ta suka jest martwa, dopóki nie zobaczę ciała. Dopóki nie ma trupa, jestem prawie pewien, że udało jej się stąd wydostać.

- My też powinniśmy się stąd wynieść. Za długo już tu siedzimy - wtrąciła Flash. Na te słowa porucznik niechętnie podszedł do drzwi.

- Masz rację. Wynośmy się.

Po jakimś czasie grupa dotarła do frontowych wrót. Leżało tam jeszcze jedno ciało, pomarańczowy kucyk o czarnej grzywie. Wyglądał tak, jakby próbował uciekać z fortecy.

- Nie zdążył - rzucił Rope, wskazując wymownie na zwłoki.

- Niech mu ziemia lekką będzie - odparła zimno Flash, popychając masywne skrzydło. Na zewnątrz panował mrok, na bezchmurnym niebie świeciły gwiazdy.

- Będzie już koło trzeciej - powiedział porucznik, wskazując na księżyc.

- Znajdźmy jakieś miejsce na nocleg - odparła Flash. Rope skinął głową i skierował grupę w stronę drogi wiodącej do Staddle. Jednorożec spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Musimy ją odprowadzić do domu - rzekł ogier, wskazując na klacz na swoim grzbiecie.

- Dobra, chodźmy.

_ "Starczy ci tej odwagi. Jeszcze pomyślisz, że to twoja własna." _

- Jakiej... co ty... - chciała spytać, ale w tej samej chwili poczuła, jak uchodzi z niej cała siła. Dotarło do niej, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazła. Ogarnął ją strach a gdy napięcie ostatniej godziny dało o sobie znać nogi ugięły się pod nią, łzy napłynęły do oczu. Z gardła wyrwał się głośny szloch. Rope spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

- Flash, co ci jest? - spytał, podchodząc do niej.

- B-bo oni... wszyscy... - zaczęła, ale łkanie utrudniło jej mówienie. Porucznik przyjrzał się jej z niepokojem. Jeszcze przed chwilą była twarda jak stal, a teraz nagle, ni z tego ni z owego zaczęła płakać. Zmiana była tak gwałtowna, jakby nagle pojawił się przed nim inny kucyk. Ostrożnie położył Green Herb na miękkiej trawie i podszedł do jednorożca.

- Hej - powiedział miękko, unosząc jej podbródek. - Już dobrze - dodał. Klacz przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, zanosząc się płaczem. Rope zawahał się, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk. Nic nie mówił, czekał cierpliwie, aż Flash się uspokoi. Jej oddech stopniowo zwalniał. Po kilku minutach klacz zasnęła, wyczerpana emocjami. Ogier delikatnie ułożył ją na miękkiej trawie. Od czasu do czasu jej spokojny oddech przerywał pojedynczy szloch, ale nie obudziła się. Porucznik nakrył ją płaszczem, a drugi zarzucił na leżącą obok Green Herb. Sam oparł się o pobliskie drzewo, pilnując obu kucyków. Tymczasem noc z wolna upływała.

W lesie było niezwykle cicho, gdzieś w oddali szumiał Sirion. Wiatr nie poruszał gałęziami, żadna chmura nie przesłaniała rozgwieżdzonego nieba. Nagle w ciszy rozległy się głuche stuki. Po chwili kamień ukryty w leśnej ściółce odskoczył do góry, ukazując tunel pod spodem. Na brzegu wejścia do niego pojawiło się kopyto, a chwilę później w środku ukazała się czerwona klacz pegaza. Na jej ciele widniały liczne otarcia, prawe skrzydło zwisało bezwładnie. Sycząc z bólu wygramoliła się z ciemnego tunelu, po czym opuściła kamień z powrotem. Ruszyła w losowym kierunku, utykając przy tym na przednią nogę. Co chwila stękała z bólu. W końcu legła wyczerpana pod wielkim, pradawnym dębem.

Sycząc lekko, uniosła skrzydło. Staw był zwichnięty, ale na szczęście pocisk tylko lekko drasnął jej ciało. Zamknęła oczy. W głowie wciąż miała obrazy zdarzeń, które rozegrały się w fortecy.

Ta moc... nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała nic nawet po części tak silnego. Potęga nie z tego świata. Ta... bestia tak po prostu wpadła do komnaty i zaczęła wszystkich mordować. Bez wahania, bez ostrzeżenia, bez szansy na poddanie się. Jak jakiś bezduszny golem.

Ona sama wcześniej wyczuła zagrożenie. Ta siła była odczuwalna na odległość. Ucieczka szybem prawie zakończyła się jej śmiercią, jedna z broni drasnęła ją, ale jakimś cudem udało jej się umknąć. Nie żałowała, że porzuciła swoich braci. Oni byli słabi. Byli niezbędną ofiarą, złożoną żeby ona sama mogła przeżyć. Mimo wszystko czułą, że trochę będzie jej brakować tej władzy.

Po kwadransie podniosła się z ziemi. Utykając i wlokąc za sobą zwichnięte skrzydło udała się na północ, w nadziei, że jakieś dobre kucyki zaopiekują się nią i pomogą wrócić do zdrowia.

A później... się zobaczy...

Flash właśnie kończyła smażyć potrawę z kalafiora, tymotek i wilczych jagód. Dodała piasku do smaku i wyłożyła całość do wielkiego drewnianego garnka. Postawiła go na krześle i podniosła wielki kamienny widelec, leżący obok. Już miała zabrać się do jedzenia, gdy nagle usłyszała głośne skrzypnięcie. Podniosła głowę - w wielkich wrotach w kształcie gwiazdy stała Apple Bloom, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. W milczeniu podeszła do jednorożca, po czym zaczęła go delikatnie trącać w łopatkę.

- Pora ruszać - powiedziała cicho głosem porucznika.

"Co u..." - pomyślała Flash. W tej samej chwili wszystko zniknęło, w oczy zaświecił jej słoneczny blask. Czuła jak ktoś nią szarpie. Opędzała się od tego jak od natrętnej muchy. W końcu otwarła jedno oko. Nad nią pochylał się Rope, próbując ją obudzić.

- Dobra, dobra, nie śpię - mruknęła w końcu, podnosząc się z ziemi. Przeciągnęła się i przetarła oczy. Zorientowała się, że jest w lesie i leży na jednym z podróżnych płaszczy. Obok spała Green Herb, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie. Nagle jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.

- Nie... proszę... - jęknęła, kopiąc tylnymi nogami. Nagle krzyknęła głośno i zerwała się z miejsca, wodząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła.

- To tylko sen - szepnęła, rozglądając się wokół. - Tylko sen... - jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Flash. - Gdzie ja jestem?

- Jesteś bezpieczna - powiedział Rope, kładąc jej kopyto na grzbiecie. Klacz spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

- Nie... ja... cela... ale jak...

- Witaj z powrotem na wolności - rzuciła Flash, zwijając swój płaszcz. Green Herb spojrzała na nią w niemym szoku.

- W-wolności? - powtórzyła machinalnie. Jednorożec skinął głową. - Ale co... co się stało? Jak my... znaczy ja...

- Nie myśl o tym - powiedział Rope, podając jej jabłko. Klacz chciwie wgryzła się w owoc.

- Co dalej? - spytała Flash, przeglądając bagaże.

- Odrzucimy ją do domu, powiemy w Staddle co tu się stało i ruszymy dalej - odparł porucznik, wskazując wymownie na wrota. Twarz błękitnej klaczy stężała.

- Więc to nie był sen - powiedziała ze smutkiem, łza stoczyła się po jej policzku. Rope objął ją i przycisnął do siebie.

- Już dobrze - szepnął, klepiąc ją lekko po grzbiecie. - Byłaś bardzo dzielna - dodał, patrząc jej w oczy. Klacz otarła łzy i zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

- Chodźmy już. Nie chcę siedzieć tu ani minuty dłużej - powiedziała, podnosząc się z ziemi. Po chwili trzykucykowa grupa udała się w stronę rzeki.

Po godzinie niespiesznego marszu z kilkoma przerwami kawalkada dotarła do kamiennego mostu w Staddle. Wędrowcy podeszli do bramy, a porucznik trzykrotnie uderzył w nią kopytem. Po chwili niewielka klapka w bramie odsunęła się na bok, a potem odźwierny otwarł wrota, wpuszczając podróżnych do miasta.

Po chwili wokół nich zebrał się spory tłumek, głównie za sprawą Green Herb. Każdy chciał spytać ją, gdzie była i co się z nią działo. Powstało ogólne zamieszanie. Nagle ponad inne wzbił się niski głos porucznika.

- CISZA! - krzyknął. Niektórzy jeszcze przez chwilę mówili, ale zamilkli pod poważnym wzrokiem ogiera. Ten kontynuował. - Wasza przyjaciółka potrzebuje opieki. Ostatni czas spędziła w niewoli i jest bardzo osłabiona. Udało nam się wyciągnąć ją z kopyt grupy Red Viper. - Na te słowa tłum cofnął się z respektem.

- A bandyci? - spytał ktoś z boku.

- Nie wiemy, kto lub co za tym stoi, ale wszystkie zbiry nie żyją - odparł Rope. Obywatele zareagowali na tą wieść w różnoraki sposób - jedni się cieszyli, inni z powątpiewaniem kręcili głowami, jeszcze inni zarzucali porucznikowi oszustwo i zmowę z bandytami. Mimo wszystko nikt nie ośmielił się zaatakować postawnego kucyka. Rope westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do Flash.

- Dobra, czas na nas - powiedział, kierując się w stronę rzeki. Błękitna klacz poszła za nim, próbując ignorować tłum, ciągnący za nimi jak muchy za padliną. Nikt jednak nie wkroczył na most.

- Właśnie! Zjeżdżać stąd! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu, po czym mieszkańcy rozeszli się do domów. Rope westchnął ciężko.

- Niektórzy nigdy się nie zmienią - powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie. Nagle poczuł kopyto na grzbiecie.

- I całe szczęście - odparła Flash z uśmiechem. Porucznik westchnął, ale widać było, że trochę poweselał.

Przesz następne dwa dni kucyki wędrowały bez żadnych przeszkód. Pogoda dopisywała, świeża żywność była wszędzie dookoła. Wodę zapewniały czyste rzeki, płynące z gór na zachodzie.

Ciemna kreska skalnych szczytów zbliżała się do wędrowców z każdą przebytą milą. Pasmo przed nimi skręcało wielkim łukiem na wschód. Flash podziwiała poszarpane turnie w oddali z nieukrywanym zachwytem.

- Co to za góry? - spytała Rope'a, gdy odpoczywali nad jednym z mijanych potoków.

- Nie uważało się na geografii, co? - odparł porucznik z przekąsem. Klacz uśmiechnęła się.

- Jestem alchemikiem, nie kartografem - powiedziała, kładąc się na ziemi. Porucznik skupił wzrok na skalnych szczerbach w paśmie górskim.

- To wschodnia granica domeny gryfów, pasmo Atoulia. Za nim znajduje się kraj tych pierzastych drani.

- Nie lubisz ich, prawda?

- Nic mi nie zrobili, jeśli o to pytasz. Spotkałem kilka gryfów i po prostu ich nie trawię. Zadufane w sobie cwaniaki.

- Można ich spotkać w Arcurion?

- Nie. Ale często przybywają do podgórskiego miasta Harf. To ostatni przystanek na naszej drodze do celu.

- Chyba coś o nim słyszałam. To chyba jakaś placówka handlowa, tak? - spytała klacz, mimochodem kopiąc leżący na drodze kamień.

- To nie "jakaś tam placówka" tylko jeden z ważniejszych węzłów komunikacyjnych z królestwami gryfów - odparł Rope. - Można stamtąd iść wprost do Canterlotu lub na przełęcz Harp's Rock.

- I zgaduję, że do Arcurion również?

- W rzeczy samej. Powinniśmy dotrzeć do Harf przed zachodem słońca - rzucił porucznik, wpatrując się w ciemny wał gór na północy.

- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Nie lepiej ominąć miasto? - spytała klacz ostrożnie. Porucznik zamyślił się.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Przecież musimy uzupełnić zapasy. Przeprawa przez góry potrwa pół dnia, jak nie więcej. Musimy się przygotować.

- Chodzi mi o to że oficjalnie jestem martwa! - odparła klacz dobitnie. - Jeśli to miasto jest takie ważne, to niemal na pewno ktoś w nim już wie o egzekucji.

- O kurcze, racja. Nie pomyślałem o tym - powiedział przewodnik, drapiąc się w głowę. - Najlepiej sam pójdę po zapasy, a ty w tym czasie poczekasz w okolicy.

- To ja rozumiem - odparła klacz. - A co z noclegiem?

- Wynajmę dla siebie pokój w mieście, a ty prześpisz się w krzakach - rzucił ogier poważnie. Flash aż przystanęła.

- Ty sobie chyba żartujesz - powiedziała, rozglądając się wokół. - A jak się zgubię? Lub coś mi się stanie? Albo...

- Jeny, z tobą to naprawdę ciężko rozmawiać - przerwał jej porucznik, wzdychając ciężko. - Naprawdę, za grosz poczucia humoru.

- Nie wiadomo, kiedy... - zaczęła Flash, ale Rope jej przerwał.

- Tak, wiem. Znam tą śpiewkę. Ale my tu gadamy, a słońce coraz niżej - powiedział, patrząc w dal. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Tamto tam - rzucił, wskazując głową w dal - to punkt handlowy Harf. Dotrzemy tam w pół godziny.

- A potem wreszcie odpocznę - dokończyła za niego Flash, wyciągając jabłko z juków.

- Kopsnij mi jedno - rzucił porucznik. Klacz spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Proszę proszę, co za młodzieżowy język - powiedziała z przekąsem, podając owoc przewodnikowi. Ten taktownie zignorował zaczepkę, wgryzając się w swój posiłek.

Jakiś czas później w niewielkiej odległości przed wędrowcami pojawił się drogowskaz. Rope przyjrzał mu się z bliska.

Cztery strzałki wskazywały w róznych kierunkach. Każda była opatrzona podpisem: "Staddle", skierowana w stronę, z której przybyli, "Harp's Rock" na prawo, "Harf" na wprost. Czwarty drogowskaz, opatrzony napisem Przełęcz Upadłych skierowany był w lewo, ku górom.

- To gdzie idziemy? - spytała Falash, studiując napisy razem ze swoim przewodnikiem. Ten podrapał się w głowę.

- Ja udam się do miasta i uzupełnię zapasy. Ty w tym czasie zaczekaj... - zawiesił głos rozglądając się dookoła - o tam na przykład - z tymi słowami wskazał na niewielką kamienną budowlę, przypominającą kapliczkę. - Wrócę pewnie po zmroku. Dasz sobie radę? - spytał jeszcze. Klacz skinęła głową.

- Bywało gorzej - powiedziała na odchodnym, wspinając się w górę po zniszczonych kamiennych stopniach. W tym czasie porucznik udał się w stronę Harf.

Po kilku minutach wspinaczki Flash dotarła w końcu do niewielkiej budowli. Białe słupy, podtrzymujące okrągły, kamienny pierścień stały dookoła centralnego postumentu, przypominajacego wielką, płytką misę. Na jej obrzeżach ciągnęły się nieznane jednorożcowi runiczne napisy. Klacz z ulgą zdjęła juki, po czym przysiadła na kamiennej podstawie kapliczki, opierając się grzbietem o jeden ze słupów. Wyciągnęła manierkę. Patrzyła bez emocji na misę, wodząc bezwiednie wzrokiem po napisach. Słońce wciąż było wysoko na niebie, do zachodu zostało kilka godzin. Flash siedziała bez ruchu, las dookoła był cichy i spokojny. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, ale tu, wśród drzew panował przyjemny chłód. Od czasu do czasu w okolicy zaćwierkał jakiś ptak, zabrzęczała mucha. Flash ponownie zatopiła się w rozmyślaniach.

- Bu! - usłyszała nagle, czując jednocześnie silne uderzenie w łopatkę. Zerwała się na równe nogi, wodząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła.

- Yyy, co ja... gdzie... - chciała spytać, ale przerwało jej głośne ziewnięcie. Nagle usłyszała głośne śmiechy. Odwróciła się w nadziei, ze to Rope, ale myliła się.

Miedzy słupami stały dwa obce kucyki. Oba były pegazami. Większy miał ciemnopomarańczową sierść, niedbale ułożoną brązową grzywę i złote oczy. Na boku miał znaczek w kształcie odważnika, wiszącego na kawałku liny. Mniejszy, o ciemnożółtej sierści i jasnoniebieskiej grzywie, miał czerwone tęczówki i znaczek w kształcie skrzydła. Flash mimowolnie cofnęła się do tyłu.

- Te, patrz. Boi się - rzucił większy, trącając łokciem kolegę. Tamten przytaknął niepewnie.

- Kim jesteście? - spytała klacz, starając się uspokoić kołaczące serce. Oblał ją zimny pot a nogi ugięły się. Starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, jakie wrażenie wywarł na niej większy kucyk.

- Nie twoja sprawa - odciął się mniejszy, ale jego kolega uciszył go gestem.

- Może najpierw ty się przedstaw - powiedział większy, łagodząc ton głosu. Klacz przełknęła ślinę.

- F-Flash Forward - odparła w końcu, jąkając się lekko. Uciekła spojrzeniem w bok, starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z większym przybyszem.

- Ja nazywam się Stronghold, a ten tu - trącił kopytem mniejszego kucyka - to Fastwing.

- Miło poznać - mruknął tamten niechętnie.

- Co tu robisz? - spytał ten większy.

- Czekam na kogoś - odparła Flash, patrząc w stronę słońca. Do zachodu została pewnie jakaś godzina.

- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? - podjął Stronghold. Klacz usiadła na kamieniach.

- Wędruję razem z przyjacielem - odparł jednorożec, udając że czyta napisy na ołtarzu. - Mieliśmy się tu spotkać - dodała jeszcze od niechcenia.

- To niebezpiecznie tak samemu siedzieć wieczorem w lesie - powiedział pomarańczowy kucyk z wyczuwalną nutą troski w głosie.

- Nic mi nie będzie - odparła Flash. - Jak właściwie tu trafiliście?

- Usłyszeliśmy twoje chrapanie - odparł pegaz. Na te słowa klacz spłonęła rumieńcem.

- To ja może lepiej już pójdę - rzuciła szybko, zbierając juki z ziemi.

- Nie, czekaj - powiedział większy kucyk. - Zostań tutaj. My już i tak idziemy - dodał, odwracając się ku schodom. Klacz patrzyła za nimi jeszcze jakiś czas. W końcu oparła się o jeden ze słupów i przymknęła oczy. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym większym.

- Stronghold - mruknęła w końcu z rozmarzeniem. Wyobraźnia zaczęła płatać jej figle. Nie mogła się pozbyć dziwnej myśli, że już gdzieś o nim słyszała.

Rozmyślania przerwał jej stukot kopyt na kamieniach. Spojrzała w dół, w jej stronę wspinał się Rope, dysząc ciężko. Jego torby były wypchane niemal do granic. W końcu stanął u stóp ołtarza.

- Widzę, że wszystko w porządku - powiedział, rozglądając się wokół. Klacz podniosła się z ziemi.

- Zgaduję, że będę musiała nieść część zapasów - odparła Flash, wymownie wskazując na torby swojego przewodnika. Ten skinął głową.

- Dobrze myślisz - rzucił porucznik. - Ale na razie trzeba sie jakoś ułożyć do snu - dodał, zdejmując juki.

- Tu chcesz spać? - spytała klacz ze zdziwieniem.

- Po co szukać innego miejsca? - odparł, rozkładając płaszcz na kamieniach. - Poza tym olatałem się jak głupi po mieście i też bym se odpoczął.

- Dobra, nie wnikam - rzucił jednorożec, wyciągając z juków czarny łachman. - Masz coś do jedzenia? - spytała nagle. Porucznik uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tak się składa, że mam - powiedział,wyciągając z torby dziwny przedmiot. Przypominał jabłko, ale miał twardą skórkę i trochę bardziej nieregularne kształty.

- Co to jest? - spytała klacz, przyglądając się podejrzliwie owocowi.

- Granat - odparł Rope, przełamując dziwną bulwę na pół. W środku znajdowały się setki pestek, otoczonych półprzeźroczystym różowym miąższem. - Towar z kraju gryfów. Udało mi się kupić okazyjnie.

- Jak to się je? - spytała klacz, oglądając owoc ze wszystkich stron.

- Pestki - opowiedział porucznik, wydłubując kilka z nich. Klacz poszła w jego ślady i wzięła kilka z nich do pyska. Przez chwilę żuła je nieufnie. Nagle na jej twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Otoczka nasion smakowała jednocześnie jak maliny i poziomki, ale była od nich dużo słodsza. Klacz sięgnęła po więcej i przeżuła z lubością.

- To jest super! - niemal wykrzyknęła. Porucznik uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Wiem - odparł, żując kilka pestek. - Nie znajdziesz tego towaru w Equestrii, bo u nas szybko się psują. Można je dostać tylko przy granicy.

- Słyszałam pogłoski o owocach z gryfich krain, ale nigdy ich nie widziałam - rzuciła klacz, dłubiąc w skorupce granatu.

- Te dranie niejedno cudo mają w swojej krainie - odparł przewodnik, odkładając swój owoc do toreb. - To piękny kraj, pomijając mieszkańców oczywiście.

- Byłeś tam kiedyś?

- Raz. A to i tak tylko kilkanaście kilometrów za przełęczą.

- Opowiedz mi o tym - poprosiła Flash. Rope ziewnął szeroko.

- Może nie dzisiaj - odparł, owijając się płaszczem. Klacz poczuła zawód, ale również położyła się na kamieniach. Po chwili myślami była przy pomarańczowym pegazie.

- Cholibka, upiorne - skwitowała Applejack, rozglądając się wokół. Po przebyciu ciemnego lasu Everfree wydawało się, że niewielka kotlina, o której mówiły klaczki, będzie miłą odmianą. Płonne nadzieje. Trzej Zdobywcy rozglądali się dookoła w zdumieniu.

Krajobraz dookoła nie przypominał tego, co widzieli tu wcześniej. Trzy z pięciu kamiennych iglic leżały roztrzaskane na ziemi, pozostałe dwie były mocno uszkodzone. Ołtarz na środku pękł na pół, białe kamienie było mocno osmalone. Na brzegach kotliny leżały roztrzaskane i przypalone gałęzie. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

- Jesteście pewne, że to tutaj? - spytała Rainbow, kopiąc jakiś kamień. - Wygląda nieco inaczej niż w waszych opisach.

- Kiedy byłyśmy tu ostatnio, wszystko było normalnie - odparła Scoot, drapiąc się w głowę. - Te kamienie - wskazała na szczątki iglic - stały tak jak pozostałe.

- A to na środku było całe! - dodała Sweetie, podchodząc do centralnego postumentu. Wpatrując się weń, nie zauważyła, że iglica za nią zaczęła się przechylać.

- Sweet! - krzyknęła Apple Bloom. W tej chwili słup złamał się, niemal przygniatając jednorożca. Kiedy wszystko ucichło, reszta grupy wpatrywała się z napięciem w miejsce wypadku. Klaczki nigdzie nie było.

- Sweetie! - zawołała Rarity z lękiem w głosie, szukając wzrokiem siostry.

- Nic mi nie jest! - odkrzyknęła, podnosząc się z ziemi. Kilka metrów za nią leżała Rainbow.

- Uważaj, co robisz - powiedziała zgryźliwie, unosząc głowę. Była lekko poobijana, ale nie odniosła żadnych poważnych ran. Sweetie rzuciła jej się na szyję.

- Dziękuję ci - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach, przyciskając się błękitnego kucyka. Klacz mruknęła coś niewyraźnie.

- Dobra, starczy tych czułości - odparła szorstko Dash, odsuwając od siebie jednorożca. Spostrzegła, że pozostali członkowie grupy stoją dookoła, przypatrując się tej scenie.

- Sweetie! - powiedziała Rarity, porywając siostrę w objęcia. - Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest!

- Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, co tu się właściwie stało? - spytała AJ, patrząc pytająco na Rainbow. Ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Jak tylko zobaczyłam, że kamień się przechyla, w sekundzie porwałam stamtąd Sweetie! - powiedziała, z dumą wypinając pierś. Wszyscy zaczęli jej gratulować, tylko Scoot stała z boku, tłumiąc złość.

- Dobra, poszukajmy tego skarbu! - powiedziała w końcu Pinkie, rozglądając się po kotlinie. - Dziewczynki, gdzie była ta skrzynia, o której nam mówiłyście?

- To chyba tamten - odparła Apple Bloom, wskazując osmalony płaski głaz. Rarity podeszła do niego i zajrzała pod spód.

- Tam coś jest! - powiedziała.

- Wyjmij to - rzuciła krótko AJ, podchodząc bliżej. Alabastrowa klacz skupiła się i z niemałym trudem zaczęła wyciągać kufer spod skały.

- Zaklinował się - wystękała Rarity, mocując się z upartą skrzynią.

- Daj, popatrzę - powiedziała AJ, pochylając się. Przez chwilę badała kopytem wnętrze jamy. Dobiegł stamtąd lekki stuk. - Teraz spróbuj - rzekła farmerka, wyciągając kopyto. Po chwili skrzynia leżała na osmalonej trawie.

- Zamknięte - mruknęła AJ, mocując się z wiekiem. - Mam do was głupie pytanie. Umie któraś otwierać zamki? - spytała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Więc trzeba będzie to rozbić - mruknęła, gotując się do wykopu.

- Za... zaczekaj - usłyszała nagle cichy głos. Spojrzała na Fluttershy.

- O co chodzi?

- Bo ja... uhm, nie chciałabym ci przeszkadzać, ale... ja um... mogę to otworzyć, znaczy spróbować... jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...

- Zaraz - powiedziała z boku Pinkie. - TY umiesz otwierać zamki?

- Tak, znaczy... ja... czasami zdarza mi się zgubić klucze i wtedy... uhm no wiecie...

- Musisz włamywać się do własnego domu? - dokończyła za nią Rainbow. Żółta klacz skinęła niepewnie głową.

- Żartujesz sobie - powiedziała farmerka, patrząc sceptycznie na przyjaciółkę. Ta popatrzyła na nią z urazą.

- No to patrz - powiedziała z zawziętością w głosie. Szybko wyjęła z grzywy ukrytą spinkę, po czym przyłożyła ucho do skrzyni i zaczęła grzebać drucikiem w zamku. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiego skupienia. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. W ciszy niósł się tylko dźwięk opadających rygli.

- Gotowe - powiedziała nagle Fluttershy, wstając od skrzyni. AJ nieufnie chwyciła wieko. Skrzynia w istocie stała otworem.

- Jak ty... - zaczęła Rarity, wskazując w zdumieniu na kufer. - Kto cię tego nauczył?

- Oh... myślę że on... znaczy mówił mi, żebym nikomu nie wyjawiła, kim jest...

-Musisz mnie koniecznie tego nauczyć! - krzyknęła Pinkie, doskakując do przyjaciółki. - Mogłabym zostać super-hiper-ultra szpiegiem!

- Później o tym porozmawiamy - przerwała jej farmerka, grzebiąc w skrzyni. Znajdowało się tam kilka książek i jakieś zapiski. Był tam też niewielki notes z literami TS na okładce.

- TS? - mruknęła Applejack, podnosząc zeszycik. - Co to może znaczyć?

- Nie mów, że nie wiesz - rzucił z boku Spike. - To inicjały Twi.

- Chyba nie powinniśmy tego czytać - powiedziała ostrożnie Fluttershy.

- Jej to i tak nie zrobi różnicy - odparła z boku Rainbow.

- Jak możesz tak mówić! - żachnęła się Rarity, stając naprzeciw pegaza. - To nasza przyjaciółka! Zawsze nam ufała! To, że... że... jej nie ma, nie znaczy, że możemy ją zawieść!

- Tak, ale to może nam powiedzieć, co się tutaj stało! - wtrąciła Pinkie, zerkając ciekawskim wzrokiem na zeszycik.

- Tak, a tobie wcale nie chodzi o poznanie cudzych sekretów! - odgryzł się jednorożec.

Sprzeczka wisiała w powietrzu.

- Hej, spokojnie - powiedziała Applejack, stając pomiędzy kucykami. - Widzę, że to ja mam decydujący głos w tej sprawie. I sądzę, że powinnyśmy to przeczytać.

- Jak możesz! - krzyknęła Rarity, stając naprzeciw niej. - Nie pozwolę na to! - dodała, przybierając buntowniczy wyraz twarzy. Farmerka westchnęła ciężko.

- Słuchaj, ja tez nie chce tego robić - powiedziała z namysłem. - Ale to może być jedyna szansa, by dowiedzieć się, co się tu wydarzyło. Jeśli ten pamiętnik ma nam powiedzieć, co doprowadziło do jej... - urwała nagle, bo słowo nie chciało jej przejść przez gardło - do jej śmierci - powiedziała w końcu - to myślę, że powinnyśmy to sprawdzić.

- Wciąż uważam, że to zły pomysł - próbowała oponować Rarity.

- Mimo wszystko przeczytamy - odparł pomarańczowy kucyk, chowając zeszycik do kapelusza.

- To na co czekasz? - spytał Spike. Farmerka westchnęła ciężko.

- Nie wiemy, co tam jest - odparła w końcu - i myślę, że to powinno pozostać w gronie naszej szóstki.

- Czyli chodzi o nas? - spytała Apple Bloom. - Nie ufacie nam?

- Nie - odparła Applejack ze smutkiem. - Już nie - dodała. Na te słowa małej klaczce zaszkliły się oczy.

- Ja... przepraszam... - powiedziała w końcu cicho. Jej siostra westchnęła.

- Nie chodzi tylko o to - powiedziała łagodnie. - Tam mogą być rzeczy, które dla was mogłyby być.. no... ten... - przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiednim słowem.

- Nieprzyjemne? - podszepnęła jej Rainbow.

- Tak - powiedziała Applejack z ulgą. - Może nie jest to najlepsze słowo, ale chyba najbardziej pasuje - dodała, zwracając się w kierunku wyjścia z kotliny. - Chodźmy już stąd. Rarity, zabierz te książki - na te słowa jednorożec podniósł tomy i zapakował je do swoich toreb. Po chwili cała grupa opuściła kotlinę w lesie Everfree.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Twarda sztuka"

Rozdział 11  Rozdział 13 

288


	14. Chapter 13

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział XIII

Prawie jak w domu

Słońce jeszcze nie zdążyło wzejść, ale różowy blask już rozjaśniał niebo nad górami na wschodzie. Ciemna i poszarpana grań odcinała się wyraźnie na tle jaśniejącego nieba. Widok był oszałamiający. Flash wpatrywała się weń z otwartymi ustami, siedząc na swoim płaszczu. Drżała trochę.

Obserwowanie przyrody budzącej się do życia było niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Czuła się tak, jakby od zawsze była nieodłączną i doskonale pasującą częścią uśpionej natury wokół. To było dla niej piękne i jednocześnie obce uczucie. Może to kwestia tego, że w Dalanis zawsze panował gwar, miasto żyło własnym życiem i poranne hałasy nie pozwalały się w pełni skupić na prostych i pięknych naturalnych zjawiskach. A może chodziło również o niemal magiczne, spokojne piękno miejsca, w którym się znalazła. Ciemny, cichy las, podnosząca się mgła i mistyczna, pradawna kapliczka, wszystko to nadawało temu miejscu aurę tajemniczości. Klacz bała się nawet głośniej odetchnąć, nie chcąc naruszać atmosfery chwili.

- A co ty, muchy łapiesz? - Flash niemal podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu porucznika. Ten uśmiechnął się, patrząc na wschód. - Już dawno tego nie widziałem - powiedział, otulając się szczelniej płaszczem.

- To jest niesamowite - odparł jednorożec, patrząc jak różowy blask staje się coraz jaśniejszy. Wydawało się, że jeszcze chwila, kilka sekund, i zza grani wyłoni się Gwiazda Dnia w całej okazałości. Flash nie mogła przegapić tej chwili.

- Czekasz na słońce? - spytał nagle Rope. Jego towarzyszka skinęła głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z poszarpanych szczytów. - Zawsze śmieszyli mnie przyjezdni - dodał, odwracając się. - Taki zwykły widok a wy się podniecacie jakby to był tyłek Celestii.

- Ale przecież jest taki piękny - zaoponowała klacz. Porucznik parsknął śmiechem.

- Królewski zadek czy wschód słońca? - spytał zaczepnie.

- Wschód. Zdecydowenie - roześmiała się Flash.

- No cóż - mruknął Rope, zakrywając twarz przed blaskiem z nad gór. - Ja osobiście wolałbym to pierwsze. Ale to już kwestia gustu - mruknął. - Spróbuj się jeszcze przespać - dodał.

Flash zignorowała go, czekając aż zza gór wyłoni się słońce.

Pomarańczowa kula podnosiła się leniwie, niemal niezauważalnie. Z każdą chwilą jej promienie stawały się coraz cieplejsze. W pewnym momencie klacz dostrzegła jak cień gór zbliża się coraz bardziej do skalnych ścian. Po minucie był już daleko poza wzgórzem, na którym znajdowała się kapliczka.

Klacz ziewnęła szeroko. To oczekiwanie w napięciu trochę ją zmęczyło. Okręciła się płaszczem i zapadła w płytka drzemkę.

Wydało się jej, że tylko na chwilę zmrużyła oczy, a już musiała wstawać. Niechętnie podniosła się z zimnych kamieni. Rope właśnie kończył wciskać swój płaszcz do juk. Flash poszła w jego ślady i po chwili oba kucyki były gotowe do drogi.

Po zejściu ze wzgórza porucznik przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drogowskaz.

- Niech zgadnę - powiedziała klacz, podchodząc do niego. - Staddle nie, bo stamtąd przybyliśmy. Harf też odpada, a Harp's Rock to ojczyzna gryfów. Czyli pozostaje...

- Tak - Rope wszedł jej w słowo. - Przełęcz Upadłych.

- Nie brzmi zachęcająco.

- I słusznie - odparł porucznik, ruszając z miejsca. - To droga do Doliny Mroku.

- A my musimy przez nią przejść. Uroczo - skwitował jednorożec. Przewodnik splunął na ścieżkę.

- Tfu, niech cię Shint chroni! - powiedział poważnym tonem. - NIGDY tam nie chodź.

- Ale powiedziałeś...

- Arcurion znajduje się trzy kilometry przed przełęczą. Dalej znajduje się ta przeklęta dolina.

- Przeklęta? - spytała Flash. - Opowiedz mi o niej - poprosiła, zrównując swój krok z przewodnikiem. Ten westchnął ciężko.

- Przekażę ci to, co słyszałem - odparł w końcu z namysłem - oraz pewne informacje, o których mogą wiedzieć tylko członkowie wywiadu - na te słowa klacz gwizdnęła z uznaniem.

- Znaczy się "autoryzacja dostępu do zastrzeżonych danych wywiadowczych"?

- Czytasz za dużo książek szpiegowskich - odparł porucznik. - A teraz słuchaj.

Nie tylko rodzice, ale wszyscy w wiosce zawsze przestrzegali młodych przed tą doliną. Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie, co się tam znajduje, więc siłą rzeczy powstawały na ten temat legendy i opowieści. O tym, że każdy kto tam wszedł, już nigdy nie wrócił. O jakichś na pół zapomnianych śmiałkach, którym udało się wydostać, ale postradali zmysły. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, co było prawdą, a co nie. Młodzi oczywiście próbowali tam chodzić. Ciekawość i chęć zaimponowania grupie. Normalka.

I ja kiedyś spróbowałem. Po kryjomu ruszyłem razem z czterema kolegami na przełęcz. Z początku było fajnie, śmialiśmy się, żartowaliśmy. Snuliśmy wizje siebie jako dzielnych odkrywców tajemnicy Doliny Mroku. Za nic mieliśmy ostrzeżenia starszych. Wkrótce okazało się, że nie są takie całkiem bezpodstawne.

W miarę jak posuwaliśmy się coraz głębiej, zaczął mnie dręczyć niepokój. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić, co go spowodowało. Widziałem, że moi koledzy też to czują. Rozmowy ucichły, wszyscy z lękiem wpatrywali się w skalne ściany dookoła. W pewnej chwili trzech z nas, jak to się mówi... "spękało"... i postanowili wrócić. Zostałem ja i jeszcze jeden koleś. W milczeniu szliśmy dalej, próbując oprzeć się strachowi i dziwnemu wrażeniu, że ktoś nas obserwuje. Sam nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale parliśmy dalej. W końcu dotarliśmy do wylotu przełęczy.

Muszę powiedzieć, że widok był piękny. Zielone morze lasu, otoczone wysokimi ścianami skalnymi. Cień gór nie pozwalał słońcu oświetlić dna doliny... pewnie stąd wzięła swoją nazwę. Na jej środku stała wysoka wieża.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tamten widok prawie śmiertelnie mnie przeraził. W pewnej chwili gdzieś z boku spadł jakiś kamień. Tak nas stamtąd wymiotło, że w dwie minuty byliśmy z powrotem przy wejściu na przełęcz. Myślę, że w tamtej chwili obaj pobiliśmy rekord Equestrii w biegu na kilometr. Gnaliśmy na złamanie karku, próbując uciec przed... no właśnie, sam się nad tym zastanawiam. To był irracjonalny lęk. Strach zawieszony w powietrzu. Jakaś aura, która kazała nam uciekać i nie oglądać się za siebie. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej lub później bał się tak bardzo.

W miarę jak dolina zostawała z tyłu, nasz strach malał. Wciąż jednak gnaliśmy przed siebie. Kiedy dotarliśmy do wylotu przełęczy, obaj padliśmy z wyczerpania na ziemię. I teraz najlepsze: nasza wycieczka nie została niezauważona. Poza tym, że dostaliśmy kary, wszyscy pytali, co nas tak przeraziło. A my nie potrafiliśmy odpowiedzieć. Nikt nie wierzył w aurę strachu, ale nie był tez na tyle odwazny lub głupi, żeby iść to sprawdzić. Ja przysiągłem sobie, że nigdy tam nie wrócę. To było ponad moje siły.

Czasem mam koszmary. Znowu jestem na przełęczy. Idę naprzód, choć nie chcę. Nie mogę się odwrócić. Boję się coraz bardziej. Mimo to prę naprzód, popychany przez jakąś siłę. Widzę wieżę w oddali... i najczęściej wtedy się budzę.

- Aż mnie ciarki przechodzą - mruknęła klacz, dreszcz przebiegł jej po grzbiecie.

- To jeszcze nic - odparł porucznik. - Pewnego dnia, grzebiąc w aktach, natrafiłem na ślad operacji "Matrix". To nazwa tajnej ekspedycji, która miała za zadanie zbadać tajemnicę Doliny. Piętnastu naukowców w eskorcie czterdziestu żołnierzy. Plus tragarze. Wszystko odbyło się trzy lata po tym jak opuściłem Arcurion. Ponad sześćdziesiąt kucyków udało się na przełęcz. Tam jedna trzecia grupy nie wytrzymała i zawrócili. Reszta zignorowała śmiertelny lęk. Zeszli do Doliny. I słuch o nich zaginął.

Przez dwa miesiące nie było żadnych wieści. W końcu wszyscy stracili nadzieję i spisali ekspedycję na straty. I wtedy, całkiem niespodziewanie, nadeszła wiadomość z państwa gryfów. Tamtejsze służby porządkowe znalazły samotnego kucyka, błąkającego się po lesie. Był w strasznym stanie, pokryty mniejszymi i większymi ranami, brudny, wygłodzony. Wciąż miał ze sobą swoje torby.

Gryfy oczywiście próbowały go przesłuchać, podejrzewały że to szpieg. W końcu odesłały go do nas. Z raportów wynikało, że biedak postradał zmysły. Psycholodzy orzekli, że to trauma po ciężkim urazie psychicznym.

Wspominali, że był apatyczny, na próby kontaktu reagował uciszaniem wszystkich dookoła. Gadał bez ładu i składu, czasami szeptał o jakimś cieniu, strażniku i śmierci z sierpem - na te słowa błękitna klacz zaśmiała się mimowolnie.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. - Ten sierp mnie rozbawił.

- W każdym razie śledczy niczego od niego nie wyciągnęli - kontynuował ogier, ignorując tą uwagę - ale w jego jukach, poza śmieciami i brudem, znaleziono jedną ze stronic dziennika. Czytałem ten raport tyle razy, że nauczyłem się jej zawartości na pamięć. Chcesz posłuchać? - W odpowiedzi klacz skinęła energicznie głową. Porucznik odchrząknął.

- Szesnasty dzień ekspedycji. Już ponad dwa tygodnie, jak zeszliśmy w tą cholerną dolinę. Kompasy szaleją, droga powrotna przestała istnieć. Nie wiemy, jak to wyjaśnić. Każdego dnia budzimy się w innym otoczeniu. Cyklu dobowego możemy się tylko domyślać, tu zawsze jest ciemno. Czasami tylko mrok jest ciut bardziej przejrzysty. Nie możemy nigdzie dostrzec tej pieprzonej wieży. I jeszcze ten cholerny strach. Muszę zacząć racjonować eliksiry odwagi, bo się nam skończą.

Dwudziesty dzień ekspedycji. Ta operacja to porażka. Ostatniej nocy z obozu zniknęło dziesięciu żołnierzy. Nie ma śladów walki, wygląda to tak, jakby wstali i sobie poszli. Nigdzie nie ma śladów kopyt. Nie wiemy, gdzie są i co się z nimi stało. Tyle dobrego, że mniej kucyków do podziału żywności i eliksirów. Wciąż próbujemy znaleźć drogę powrotną.

Dwudziesty drugi dzień ekspedycji. Zostało nas tylko sześciu. Ostatniej nocy obudziły nas krzyki, a kiedy wstaliśmy, nie było prawie nikogo. Ja, dwóch magów i czterech żołnierzy. Tylko tylu nas zostało. Podejmujemy ostatnią próbę wydostania się z tego dołu szaleństwa.

Dwudziesty czwarty dzień ekspedycji. Dzisiaj znowu obudził mnie głośny krzyk... to chyba był Probe. Wokół nie ma nikogo. Zostałem sam. Jadę na ostatnim eliksirze odwagi. Czuję, jak jego działanie słabnie. Wokół cisza. Widzę jakąś drogę. Nad jej końcem góruje ta wieża, co stała na środku doliny. To ostatnia szansa. Dowiem się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Dotrę do tej cholernej budowli. I niech się dzieje co chce.

- O matko - mruknęła Flash, rozglądając się dookoła. - Przez ciebie też będę miała koszmary.

- Przynajmniej będziesz wiedzie

, że należy trzymać się z daleka od tego miejsca.

- Taa ... - odparła klacz, kopiąc jakiś kamyk. - Jak w mordę strzelił.

Przez następnych kilka godzin wędrowcy podążali górską ścieżką, przytuloną do stromej ściany. Po lewej stronie lita skała pięła sie kilkaset metrów w górę, po prawej niemal tak samo stromy stok opadał z podobnej wysokości ku rzece, huczącej w dole. Flash przełknęła głośno ślinę. Mimowolnie wyobraziła sobie, jak leci w dół, w przepaść.

- Wyluzuj trochę - rzucił Rope, idąc ścieżką bez cienia strachu. - Patrz pod nogi, nie w przepaść.

- Tu jest... dość wysoko... - wymamrotała, odsuwając się jak najdalej od krawędzi.

- To są góry, skarbie - odparł porucznik, skręcając w lewo. Klacz poszła w jego ślady, z ulgą zostawiając przepaść z tyłu.

Wąska ścieżka biegła pomiędzy dwiema wysokimi ścinami skalnymi. W oddali unosiła się ledwie widoczna smużka dymu.

- Już prawie jesteśmy - rzucił Rope, przyspieszając kroku. Wkrótce oczom wędrowców ukazała się szeroka, porośnięta lasem dolina. Po lewej stronie obniżenia znajdowała się niewielka wioska. Z tej odległości ciężko było oszacować dokładnie ilość domów, ale miejsce na pewno było zamieszkane. Świadczyły o tym cienkie smużki dymu oraz ledwie widoczne postacie kucyków, krzątające się między domami. Flash gwizdnęła z uznaniem.

- Oż w mordę, ale zadupie - palnęła bez zastanowienia.

- Bacz na słowa - odparł porucznik poważnym tonem. - Wychowałem się tutaj.

- Ups, wybacz - powiedziała szybko klacz, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - A to tam? - spytała, wskazując na drugi koniec doliny. Stało tam kilka domów i jakaś wieża.

- Dawno mnie tu nie było Pewnie zrobili druga dzielnicę - odparł przewodnik, drapiąc się w głowie. - My w każdym razie musimy iść na zachód.

- Ty stąd jesteś. Ty prowadzisz.

- Teraz słuchaj uważnie - powiedział porucznik, nie zwalniając kroku. - Przedstawię cię jako córkę mojego znajomego. Nikomu ani słowa o wywiadzie. Zakładam, że masz jakiś zawód poza szpiegostwem.

- Alchemia - padła odpowiedź.

- Świetnie - kontynuował Rope. - Powiem, że jesteś córką znajomego alchemika, która chce spędzić wakacje w górach, z dala od miejskiego zgiełku. Posiedzisz tutaj do czasu, aż nie uznamy, że wszystko się uspokoiło. Moja siostra na pewno cię przyjmie. Ma duży dom a jej dzieciaki są naprawdę fajne.

- Jak im było?

- Mówiłem ci przecież. Golden Gala i Stronghold - na dźwięk drugiego imienia klacz aż przystanęła.

- Celestio, to niemożliwe - mruknęła. - W jakim są wieku? - spytała głośniej. Rope zastanowił się.

- Golden Gala na pewno ma cztery lata, a młody chyba szesnaście... nie, czekaj! Siedemnaście - poprawił się szybko. - Przyjrzał się badawczo jednorożcowi. - Dlaczego pytasz?

- Ten... "młody"... to pegaz, tak? - spytała udając obojętność.

- Masz problemy z pamięcią? - zeźlił się porucznik. - Mówiłem ci to pierwszej nocy, kiedy wyruszyliśmy.

- A tak, pamiętam - odparła Flash, uśmiechając się słabo. - Kiedy musisliśmy przeczekać tą wielką burzę.

- Tak - przytaknął ogier. - Sześć dni temu.

- O cholera - zaklęła Flash. - A mam wrażenie, że lata minęły od tamtego czasu.

- Tja... niezbadane są koleje losu - mruknął przewodnik.

- A najlepsze jest to - ciągnęła Flash niezrażona - że pomimo niespełna tygodniowej znajomości mam wrażenie, że znam cię od lat.

- No to jest nas dwoje - odparł porucznik, skręcając na rozdrożu. - A wracając do tematu: pytałaś o Strongholda.

- Tak - przytaknęła klacz. - Czy to ciemnopomarańczowy kucyk o brązowej grzywie i złotych oczach? - spytała. Porucznik popatrzył na nią ze zdumieniem..

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo ktoś o takim imieniu i wyglądzie zaczepił mnie, gdy czekałam w kapliczce.

- Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś?

- Wyleciało mi z głowy - rzuciła klacz.

- Jaki miał znaczek? - spytał porucznik, przyglądając się jej badawczo. Ta zamyśliła sie.

- Jakiś ciężarek czy coś - odparła niepewnie. Jej przewodnik zaśmiał się głośno.

- Ale numer! - zawołał z entuzjazmem. - Popatrz, góra z górą się nie zejdzie...

- Kim on właściwie jest?

- Ujmę to tak: żeby ci odpowiedzieć, będę musiał objaśnić ci sposób funkcjonowania tutejszej społeczności.

- Chwilowo i tak nie mam ciekawszych zajęć - mruknęła klacz, przeskakując ponad jakąś kałużą.

- No więc tak. Tutejsza ludność dzieli się na trzy podstawowe grupy. Arcurion to odizolowana od świata osada górnicza, nic więc dziwnego, że wszystko obraca się wokół wydobycia irydu. Samym kopaniem zajmują się ziemne kucyki. Kasta górników. W ich pracy nie potrzeba precyzji, ale siły. A muszę powiedzieć, że te góry wydają na świat silnych młodzieńców.

- Jak na ciebie patrzę, to jestem skłonna w to uwierzyć - wtrąciła klacz, uśmiechając się. Na twarz porucznika wypłynął lekki rumieniec.

- Wracając do tematu - dodał szybko - ziemne kucyki, tak jak wszędzie zresztą, zajmują się również uprawą niewielkich skrawków ziemi. Jest kilka gospodarstw, ale większość to małe, przydomowe ogródki. Wiesz, świeże warzywa i te sprawy.

Z kolei jednorożce zajmują się magiczną obróbką wydobytej rudy oraz rzemiosłem. Takie niewielkie roboty, plecionkarstwo, jakieś drewniane drobiazgi i tym podobne. Miejscowa produkcja, nastawiona głównie na tutejszą społeczność. Dzięki takim stosunkom kwitnie handel wymienny, w obiegu jest mało pieniędzy.

- A pegazy?

- Jest ich najmniej, ale pełnią bardzo ważną rolę. Pomimo że Arcurion jest do pewnego stopnia samowystarczalnne, to jednak są towary, których sami nie zrobimy. I tu wkraczają nasi skrzydlaci przyjaciele. Szkolą się w przenoszeniu dużych ładunków. Stworzyli stały most powietrzny pomiędzy Harf i Arcurion. Stali odbiorcy kupują od nich iryd, a pegazy otrzymują pieniądze, które trzymają na wypadek, gdyby kto chciał dostać jakiś towar z zewnątrz. Wtedy mówi przewoźnikom co kupić. Oni z kolei kupują to w mieście i dostarczają tutaj.

- I zawsze tak jest? Znaczy - poprawiła się szybko - każdy kucyk jest skazany na daną, jak to nazwałeś... kastę?

- Są wyjątki - odparł porucznik. - Dość rzadkie, ale są. Przede wszystkim ktoś musi zarządzać wioską. Tutaj zaskoczenia nie ma - sołtys i rada starszych, jak wszędzie. Co do kast, to zdarza się, że ziemski kucyk zostaje rzemieślnikiem, a pegaz rolnikiem lub idzie do kopalni.

- A kobiety?

- Ale ty mnie nudzisz - odparł Rope. - Jak w każdej wiosce. Siedzą w domu, gotują, dbają o przydomowy inwentarz, wychowują dzieci.

- A żadna nie próbuje pracować?

- Poza zielarką i miejscową pielęgniarką raczej nie.

- Zacofane społeczeństwo - mruknęła klacz.

- Słyszałem to - rzucił porucznik ostrzegawwczo. Flash uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Po prostu przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że oboje rodziców może pracować i no wiesz, rozwijać się zawodowo - powiedziała, odrzucając grzywę.

- Chwilowo będziesz musiała stłumić swoje feministyczne poglądy - rzekł Rope, wpatrując się w ścieżkę przed nimi. - Tutaj utarł się schemat gospodyni podległej mężowi i nie ma sensu wciskać prostym kucykom nowinek z wielkiego świata, które mogłyby powodować chaos.

- Ale mimo wszystko... - chciała zaoponować Flash, ale przewodnik nie dał jej dojść do słowa.

- Przypominam ci też, że będziesz tu tymczasowo. Spróbuj przebiedować te parę tygodni bez robienia zamieszania. To jest rozkaz - dodał poważnym tonem. Flash zasalutowała.

- _Yes, sir_ - powiedziała z udawana powagą.

- Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu - mruknął Rope do siebie, rozglądając się dookoła. Wioska nie zmieniła się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Przybyło kilka domów, ale to wciąż było to stare, dobre i ciche Arcurion. I tak samo nudne.

Na jednym z ganków wygrzewała się postawna klacz ziemskiego kucyka. Jej jasnofioletowa sierść kontrastowała z blond grzywą. Na boku miała kilka gwiazdek.

Nie była stara, ale delikatne zmarszczki już zaczynały pojawiać się w kącikach oczu. Głowę miała przewiązaną błękitną chustką, związaną z tyłu głowy. Drzemała korzystając z chwili wytchnienia. Jej córeczka - dla odmiany - bawiła się opodal z innymi źrebakami, zamiast zasypywać ją lawiną pytań

- Mamusiu! - usłyszała nagle klacz. Skrzywiła się lekko.

"I diabli wzięli odpoczynek" - pomyślała, otwierając jedno oko.

- O co chodzi, skarbie? - spytała, szukając wzrokiem swojej pociechy.

- Ktoś do nas idzie! - krzyknęła fioletowa klaczka jednorożca, wskazując kopytkiem na drogę. Shiny Tail spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.

Na drodze prowadzącej od rynku do jej domu ukazały się dwie postacie: postawny ziemski kucyk o brązowej sierści i brudnoczerwonej grzywie oraz idąca obok niego młodziutka klacz jednorożca. Jej ciemnobłękitna sierść zdecydowanie nie pasowała do niemal białej grzywy.

- Siemasz, siostra! - zawołał przybysz. Lawendowa klacz niechętnie zwlekła się z ławki.

- Rope, nicponiu - rzuciła cierpko, podchodząc do niego. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie i nagle klacz chwyciła brata w objęcia. - Miło cię widzieć - dodała cieplej, ściskając porucznika. Obok podskakiwała kilkuletnia klaczka jednorożca.

- Wujek Rope! - pisnęła radośnie. Ogier wyswobodził się z objęć siostry i zwrócił się do małej.

- Witaj, Goldie - powiedział, przybijając z małą kopyto.

- Wujku, patrz, czego się nauczyłam! - zawołała klaczka, po czym rozświetliła swój róg.

- Ostrożnie, kochanie - powiedziała jej mama, przykazując bratu gestem, żeby się odsunął. W tej samej chwili z rogu małej wystrzeliła niewielka błyskawica. Ładunek przeskoczył na nogę porucznika, który mimowolnie odskoczył do tyłu.

- Cholera - zaklął, machając zdrętwiałym kopytem.

- Rope! - zganiła go Shiny Tail. - Nie przy dziecku!

- Wybacz - mruknął, ostrożnie stawiając porażoną kończynę na ziemi.

- Moja mała Lapiris1 - powiedziała pieszczotliwie, głaszcząc klaczkę po głowie. Na te słowa Flash parsknęła śmiechem. - No już. Idź się bawić - dodała gospodyni, popychając swoją córeczkę w stronę biegających opodal kucyków. - A ty jesteś? - spytała, wyciągając kopyto w stronę błękitnego jednorożca.

- Flash Forward - padła odpowiedź.

- Znacie się? - spytała, wskazując wymownie na swojego brata.

- To córka mojego bliskiego znajomego. Ma wakacje i pomyślałem, że przyda jej się kilka miesięcy odpoczynku od miejskiego zgiełku - odparł porucznik.

- I od razu pomyślałeś o mnie - odparła Shiny Tail, siadając na ławeczce. - Nie wiesz, od czego jest poczta? Mogłeś mnie zawiadomić.

- Wybacz, siostra. Trochę się pospieszyłem i...

- ... i pomyślałeś, że wpadniesz tu bez zapowiedzi i postawisz przed faktem dokonanym? - dokończyła za niego klacz.

- Cóż... w zasadzie tak - odparł porucznik z rozbrajająca szczerością. Jego siostra westchnęła.

- Masz szczęście, mały, że mam do ciebie słabość - rzekła, kładąc Rope'owi kopyto na łopatce. - Ostatnimi czasy dosyć rzadko wpadasz - dodała z nutką smutku w głosie - więc bardziej się cieszę, że znów cie widzę, niż martwię niespodziewanym gościem.

- Czyli że mogę tu zostać? - spytała Flash. Gospodyni skinęła głową.

- Bratu nie odmówię, zwłaszcza że widujemy się raz w roku. Wejdźcie do środka, porozmawiamy - dodała, otwierając drzwi. - Callie! - krzyknęła jeszcze, odwracając się. - Popilnuj dzieci! - W odpowiedzi młoda klacz, wieszająca pranie obok sąsiedniego domu, skinęła głową.

Dom Shiny Tail był bez wątpienia jednym z większych w wiosce. Na dole znajdowała się kuchnia i przestronny salon. Po lewej od wejścia schody prowadziły na piętro. Nad całym salonem biegło coś w rodzaju balkonu z rzeźbioną poręczą. Znajdowało się tam czworo drzwi: dwoje na wprost i po jednych na bokach. Ciemne, drewniane belki u sufitu były misternie zdobione, choć widać było na nich upływ czasu. Wszędzie unosiła się delikatna woń sosnowego drewna. Wędrowcy weszli i usiedli przy dużym, prostokątnym stole na środku sali. Rope odetchnął głęboko.

- Ah... - westchnął, rozglądając się dookoła - kocham ten zapach.

- Sam wiesz, że nie musisz go sobie odmawiać - odparła Shiny Tail, wchodząc do kuchni.

- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy - jęknął Rope.

- Tak, wiem - odparła gospodyni, kładąc na stole tacę z czajnikiem i kilkoma kubkami. - Ty jesteś stworzony do wyższych celów, za nudno tu dla ciebie i takie tam.

- Dokładnie - odparł porucznik. - Więc proszę, nie kłóćmy się i...

- A kto chce się kłócić? - Shiny Tail weszła mu w słowo. - Sam zaczynasz. Mówisz że tęsknisz za zapachem, ale do domu nie wrócisz, tylko tułasz się gdzieś po świecie...

- Shiny...

- A tymczasem tutaj mógłbyś zamieszkać jakiś czas z nami, wciąż mamy wolny pokój, no i Jilly wciąż jest sama. A swoją drogą, często wspomina o tobie, może poszedłbyś do niej i wiesz...

- SHINY! - krzyknął porucznik, czerwieniąc się. Gospodyni przerwała nalewanie herbaty do kubka.

- Ile razy ci chłopcze mówiłam, żebyś nie zachowywał się jak jakiś troll? - spytała, mierząc Rope'a groźnym spojrzeniem. Ten położył uszy po sobie.

- Wybacz, po prostu... nie chcę znów o tym mówić.

- Kim jest Jilly? - spytała nagle Flash.

- To... nikt taki - odparł Rope wymijająco. Jego siostra pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- I to jest twój problem, mały - powiedziała, siadając przy stole. - Ona kocha się w tobie bez pamięci, ale ty, zamiast dać jej szansę, szukasz szczęścia gdzieś w świecie. - Na te słowa porucznik wzniósł oczy do nieba.

- Shine, mieliśmy o tym nie mówić...

- Może zaproszę ją do nas, spotkalibyście się, powspominali dawne czasy...

- NIE! - krzyknął porucznik z nagłym przestrachem w oczach. - Wszystko, tylko nie to!

- Nie wiem, co ci się w niej... - zaczęła klacz, ale Rope wszedł jej w słowo.

- To moja sprawa. I proszę, przestań o niej wspominać albo nie będę czekał na Strongholda i wyruszę już teraz.

- Dobra, już milczę - rzuciła klacz z lekkim westchnieniem, mieszając herbatę. - Synek powinien wrócić za dwie godziny.

- To świetnie - rzucił Rope, wstając. - Pójdę się walnąć na wyrko. Ta cała wspinaczka cholernie mnie wyczerpała - dodał kierując się w stronę schodów. - I nawet o tym nie myśl - rzucił jeszcze, otwierając drzwi na piętrze.

- O co ci chodzi? - spytała jego siostra, w jej głosie brzmiała uraza.

- Już ty dobrze wiesz - padła odpowiedź. - Ani się waż sprowadzać tu Jilly.

- Uparty jak zawsze - skwitowała gospodyni, siadając naprzeciw Flash.

- Kto to jest Jilly? - spytał jednorożec.

- Mieszka niedaleko. Kiedyś spotykała się z Rope'm, ale on wolał ruszyć świat. Nie wiem, o co im poszło. To miła dziewczyna i często o niego pyta. A on... szkoda gadać. Widziałaś zresztą.

- I tak jest zawsze? - spytała błękitna klacz, odstawiając kubek na stół. Gospodyni westchnęła ciężko.

- Tak. Ilekroć do nas zawita, kryje się przed nią jak przed świętą inkwizycją.

- Nigdy nie wspomniał, o co mu chodzi?

- Nie. Ona też nie wie, dlaczego on tak się zachowuje. Myślę, że chodzi o tą jego cholerną niezależność. Ubzdurał sobie, że nikt mu nie będzie ograniczał tej jego całej wolności i basta. Nie wie gówniarz co dla niego dobre.

- Słyszałem! - rozległ się przytłumiony głos z góry.

- Gęba w poduchę i nie podsłuchuj! - odkrzyknęła gospodyni.

- Może szuka tej jedynej? - podpowiedziała Flash. Starsza klacz spojrzała na nią z powątpiewaniem.

- Jak tak będzie do tego podchodził, to zostanie sam na starość. Ale dość już o nim - powiedziała nagle. - Opowiedz mi o sobie - poprosiła, opierając przednie kopyta na stole.

- Właściwie to nie ma zbyt wiele do opowiadana - odparła błękitna klacz wymijająco. - Mieszkam w Dalanis, na Wzgórzach Grzmiącego Kopyta.

- Kawał drogi - skomentowała gospodyni.

- Tak - przytaknęła Flash z uśmiechem. - Początkowo chciałam jechać do Canterlotu, ale Rope uparł się, że powinnam poznać trochę górskiego życia - zełgała na poczekaniu. - Tak bardzo chwalił tutejsze widoki i całą resztę, że w końcu się zgodziłam. I oto jestem - zakończyła.

- Wydajesz się być bardzo blisko z moim bratem - powiedziała starsza klacz, uciekajac wzrokiem w bok. Flash w mig pojęła, o co chodzi.

- Nie, nie jesteśmy w związku, jeśli o tym pani mówi - odparła Flash. - To po prostu bliski przyjaciel mojego ojca.

- Rope wspominał, że jest alchemikiem.

- Tak. Pani brat dużo podróżuje i często pomagał nam zdobyć rzadko spotykane towary i składniki.

- A ty też warzysz mikstury? - spytała Shiny.

- Coś niecoś wiem na ten temat - padła odpowiedź. - Ale wciąż się uczę.

- A ta cała alchemia... to takie jakby zielarstwo, prawda? - spytała ostrożnie gospodyni. Flash spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- To pani nie wie? - spytała zdumionym głosem. Przez twarz jej rozmówczyni przebiegł cień. Dopiero teraz Flash pojęła, jaką gafę właśnie strzeliła. - Znaczy... ja przepraszam, po prostu... - chciała się wytłumaczy

, ale starsza klacz machnęła kopytem.

- Nic nie szkodzi - powiedziała łagodnym tonem. - Pytam, bo nasza miejscowa zielarka może potrzebować pomocy. - Na te słowa Flash drgnęła.

- Co się stało? Jest chora? - spytała z troską.

- Gdzie tam - odparła Shiny Tail, po czym upiła łyk herbaty. - Jest w ciąży - dodała, odstawiając kubek na miejsce.

- Aaa, o to chodzi - mruknęła Flash, domyślając się do czego zmierza jej rozmówczyni. Pomimo poczucia obowiązku nie paliła się do pomocy miejscowej znachorce. - Który miesiąc? - spytała z grzeczności.

- Już końcówka. To kwestia najbliższych tygodni - rzuciła Shiny, mieszając zawartość kubka. - Martwię się o nią. Biedaczka, nie chce powiedzieć, czyje to dziecko.

- Nie wie?

- A gdzie tam - gospodyni machnęła kopytem. - Wciąż próbuje mi wmówić, że to niepokalane poczęcie, ale nie ze mną te numery - dodała. - Najgorsze że nie ma jej kto pomóc. Często ktoś ją wyręczy w jakichś cięższych pracach, narąbie drewna czy dostarczy żywności, ale i tak większość musi robić sama. A powinna się oszczędzać, zwłaszcza teraz. Lada dzień może urodzić, ale wciąż zbiera zioła i warzy mikstury dla nas. A musi jeszcze zadbać o inwentarz. Nie ma tego dużo, ale o gadzinę też dbać trzeba.

- Dobra, widzę do czego pani zmierza - powiedziała nagle Flash, zaglądając do pustego kubka. Dolała sobie herbaty. - A ja, jako ktoś kto ma teoretyczne pojęcie o ziołach i miksturach oraz nadmiar wolnego czasu, powinnam jej pomóc, czyż nie? - spytała. Shiny Tail uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie lubisz owijania w bawełnę?

- Dokładnie - padła odpowiedź. - Są sytuacje w których nie ma co chodzić naokoło - dodała z uśmiechem.

- To świetnie. Miło, ze zgodziłaś się jej pomóc. Sama chciałam to zrobić, ale dom, dzieci... sama rozumiesz. To znaczy - poprawiła się - nie mogę tak po prostu zostawić córki samej i iść szukać jakichś kwiatków, o których nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

- A jej rodzice? - spytał jednorożec. Gospodyni westchnęła ze smutkiem.

- Matka umarła miesiąc po porodzie. Ojciec... dobry był z niego ogier. Wychował córkę na porządną dziewczynę.

- Był? Co się z nim stało?

- Zginął w kopalni dwa lata temu.

- Ojej, tak mi przykro.

- Tak, wiem. Wszyscy go lubili. Pracowity, uczynny, nikomu nie odmówił pomocy, dla każdego miał dobre słowo - powiedziała cicho, jej oczy zaszkliły się. - Tak nie powinno być. Czterdzieści lat to za mało, żeby umierać. I jeszcze córkę samą zostawić na świecie. A teraz jeszcze to dziecko... nie wiem, jak sobie biedaczka poradzi - przerwała, emocje utrudniały jej mówienie. Flash ukradkiem otarła łzę. - Chodź - powiedziała nagle gospodyni, wstając. - Pokażę ci twój pokój. Moi chłopcy niedługo wrócą. Kiedy odpoczniesz, to zejdź na dół, poznasz ich bliżej.

- Z przyjemnością - rzuciła błękitna klacz, wspinając się po schodach. Gospodyni pokazała jej gestem drzwi po prawej stronie. Flash otwarła je, ale zatrzymała się w przejściu. Odwróciła głowę. - To miłe z pani strony. Przyjmować pod swój dach w zasadzie całkiem obcego kucyka... nie każdego stać na taki gest.

- Mój brat ci ufa. To mi wystarczy - odparła lawendowa klacz, schodząc na dół. Flash weszła do pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Z przyzwyczajenia sprawdziła, czy na pewno są zamknięte. Rozejrzała się dookoła.

Pomieszczenie nie różniło się zbytnio od jej lokum w bibliotece w Ponyville. Było nieco większe, jego wyposażenie było bardziej kunsztowne, ale poza tym nie było wielkich różnic. Łóżko po prawej, wystarczająco duże dla dwóch kucyków, rzeźbiona komoda naprzeciwko niego oraz szafa w kącie. Obok łoża stała niewielka nocna szafka.

Flash poukładała nieliczne drobiazgi na półkach. Poza żywnością podróżną nie było tego zbyt wiele. Płaszcz, manierka i wysłużone przybory toaletowe, dar Wywiadu. Kiedy juki wylądowały w szafie, klacz otworzyła okno. Przez chwilę podziwiała widok. Strome pasma górskie, na szczytach pokryte śniegiem, niżej błękitne jak jej sierść, o podnóżach zakrytych czarną kreska lasu. Flash westchnęła, po czym położyła się na łóżku. Leżąc w miękkiej pościeli zaczęła liczyć kreski na suficie.

Pomyślała o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Awantura ze świątynią, potem wyrok, czekanie na śmierć, wędrówka z Rope'm, niewola u bandytów... "Na Celestię, przecież to wszystko wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia!" - pomyślała ze zdumieniem. Tu, w ciszy i spokoju najwięksi wrogowie wydawali się mglistym wspomnieniem, bezimiennym zagrożeniem, które zostało gdzieś hen w oddali, a wypadki sprzed paru dni jawiły się jako o lata odległe przygody w innym świecie.

Klacz czuła się tak, jakby wszystkie jej problemy zniknęły lub dotyczyły kogoś innego. Najprostsze w świecie poczucie bezpieczeństwa po miesiącu napięcia było dla niej trochę dziwne.

Z westchnieniem obróciła się na bok. Miękka pościel delikatnie ugięła się pod nią. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach sosnowego drewna. Młoda klacz poczuła się niemal jak w domu. Ciepłym, przyjaznym, bezpiecznym miejscu, tak bliskiemu jej sercu.

Tęsknota za rodzicami znów dała o sobie znać, ale nie była tak dotkliwa i dojmująca jak w więzieniu bandytów. Mimo wszystko marzyła o zobaczeniu się z nimi.

Balansując bezwiednie na granicy snu Flash usłyszała delikatny kobiecy głos, podobny do jej matki. Postać śpiewała cicho, ale wyraźnie, jakąś pięknie brzmiącą pieśń w obcym języku.

Oddech klaczy zwolnił i pogłębił się. Po chwili zasnęła głęboko, wyczerpana długim marszem.

Było samo południe. Słońce w zenicie paliło niemiłosiernie. Księżniczka Celestia rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek cienia. Wokół, jak okiem sięgnąć, ciągnęły się zielone łąki. Nagle zerwał się lekki wiatr, łany traw zafalowały. Księżniczka przymknęła oczy i rozłożyła skrzydła, rozkoszując się chłodna bryzą, delikatnie pieszczącą jej smukłe ciało.

Nagle jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jedynym obiekcie, który przerywał monotonię zielonego krajobrazu. W odległości kilkuset metrów, na wzgórzu, stało rozłożyste drzewo. Celestia ruszyła w jego kierunku, zwabiona wizją chłodnego cienia. Szła wolnym krokiem, ciesząc się dotykiem traw, które muskały jej nogi. W pewnej chwili dojrzała na wzgórzu jakąś postać. Mimowolnie przyspieszyła kroku.

Na przystrzyżonej trawie, w leżał lawendowy jednorożec o prostej grzywie i ogonie z dwoma różowymi paskami. "Twilight" - pomyślała księżniczka, podchodząc bliżej. Dostrzegła, że jej wierna uczennica coś pisze. Stanęła za nią, słuchając, jak klaczka na głos odczytuje treść listu.

- Kochana Księżniczko Celestio - zaczęła Twilight. - Z radością donoszę, że udało mi się dokonać nowego odkrycia w dziedzinie Magii Przyjaźni. - Na te słowa Pani Dnia nadstawiła uszu. - Niedawno przekonałam się, jak to jest zostać zdradzonym. Poznałam największy ból, jaki może zadać bliska ci osoba. Gdy ktoś, komu bezgranicznie ufasz, postanawia się ciebie pozbyć, aby tylko pozostać u władzy. Gdy poczucie zagrożenia czyni z ciebie najzacieklejszego wroga osoby, którą ubóstwiałaś - słyszac to Celestia drgnęła, do jej oczu napłynęły łzy.

- Co się stało? - spytała, kładąc kopyto na łopatce Twilight. Ta odwróciła się. Nie, to nie była Twilight. Klacz przed nią miała ciemnobłękitną sierść i alabastrową grzywę, rozpacz w jej spojrzeniu poraziła serce księżniczki.

- Przecież wykonałam zadanie - szepnęła agentka, do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Władczyni wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Że jej przykro? Że tak musiało być? Że poświęciła jej życie dla dobra kraju?

- Kraju czy twojego? - usłyszała nagle. Podniosła wzrok.

Nie była już na zielonej łące. Wokół rozciągała się spalona równina, przez chmury na niebie przebijał się blask ognia. Na wzgórzu zamiast drzewa stała wysoka, czarna szubienica. Na napiętej linie kołysało się ciało kucyka. Po chwili obróciło się twarzą w jej stronę.

To była Twilight.

Wisząc na pętli patrzyła z bólem i wyrzutem na Celestię.

- Wykonałam zadanie. Dlaczego mnie zabiłaś? - spytała. Księżniczka spostrzegła, że to nie jej uczennica, ale ta agentka. Nie... to była Twilight i Flash jednocześnie.

- MORDERCA! - rozległ się oskarżycielski głos obu klaczy. Celestia chciała zatkać uszy, ale była niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek gestu.

- MORDERCA! - rozległo się znowu. Biała klacz zorientowała się, że jest otoczona przez setki kucyków. Twilight, Flash, rebelianci Luny, zwykli obywatele, wszyscy patrzyli na władczynię oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. Klacz chciała uciekać, ale jakaś siła zatrzymała ją w miejscu. Z ust każdego padało jedno jedyne słowo: "MORDERCA". Nagle usłyszała słowa Twilight.

- Jesteś potworem - powiedziała drżącym głosem. W tym momencie Celestia obudziła się z krzykiem.

Wszystko zniknęło, wokół panował półmrok i cisza. Klacz rozejrzała się dookoła. Leżała we własnym łóżku, w miękkiej pościeli, w dobrze znanej sypialni. Blask księżyca rozświetlał pomieszczenie i odbijał się od spoczywającego na szafce nocnej Arclighta. Obok na drążku spała Filomina.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otwarły się. W przejściu pokazał się strażnik. W jego spojrzeniu widać było zaniepokojenie.

- Wasza Wysokość, czy coś się stało? - spytał. Władczyni spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Nie... nic - odparła, siląc się na swój zwykły uśmiech. - Odmaszerować - dodała, siadając na krawędzi łoża. Żołnierz zasalutował, po czym zamknął drzwi. Księżniczka schowała twarz w kopytach. Ten... koszmar był niesamowicie realny. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat teraz. Tyle razy skazywała kogoś na śmierć i nagle teraz, po tysiącu lat, pojawiają się jakieś koszmary. Ale to nie były tylko złe sny. To było również coś innego, z dawna zapomniane, lecz znane uczucie. Głos, który milczał już od kilku tysięcy lat.

Sumienie

- Co się ze mną dzieje? - szepnęła do siebie. Poczuła się wrednie. "Jesteś potworem" - pomyślała. Twilight miała rację.

Nagle podniosła się z łóżka. Koszmar całkowicie wytrącił ją z równowagi. Mimo wszystko nie mogła sobie pozwolić na rozchwianie emocjonalne. Jest władczynią. Musi dbać o kraj. A te uczucia na pewno jej w tym nie pomogą. "Muszę je zagłuszyć. Choć na chwilę. Na tą jedną noc" - pomyślała. Zapaliła magiczną lampę, po czym podeszła do jednej z rzeźbionych szafek. Przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, ale w końcu otworzyła zdobione drzwiczki i wyjęła ze środka wysoka butelkę. Na etykietce widniał napis "Applejack Daniels, rocznik 980. 70%".

- Na czarną godzinę. Taką, jak ta - mruknęła księżniczka. Miotały nią sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony w zakorkowanej butelce czekało płynne zapomnienie. Chwilowe co prawda, ale na ten jeden raz wystarczy. Z drugiej... księżniczce nie wypada się upijać.

W ślad za butelką z szafki wyleciał pękaty kieliszek. Celestia zawahała się, po czym napełniła go czerwonym płynem. Uniosła go w swojej magii, przez chwilę przyglądając się zawartości. Skrzywiła się lekko na samą myśl o przełknięciu płynnego ognia. Nagle zamknęła oczy i wypiła wszystko duszkiem. Poczuła palący ból w gardle. Zakrztusiła się, ale już po chwili przyjemne ciepło alkoholu rozlało się po jej ciele. Przymknęła oczy i oblizała wargi..

- To jest to - szepnęła.

Nie piła od dawna, ale czuła, że tym razem nie da rady zasnąć bez porządnego znieczulenia. Po chwili opróżniła kolejny kieliszek, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. AJ Daniels może i był mocny, ale smakował niezbyt dobrze. Celestia chuchnęła, próbując pozbyć się palącego uczucia w pysku. Pieczenie szybko ustało. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. "Za szybko wypiłam"2 - pomyślała, starając się utrzymać racjonalny tok myślenia.

Księżniczka napełniła kieliszek po raz trzeci. Naczynie chwiało się nieco w jej magii, ale wkrótce znów było puste. Już po chwili alkohol przyjemnie stępił zmysły i pozwolił zapomnieć o koszmarze oraz zagłuszył pojawiające się wyrzuty sumienia..

Klacz rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na obrazie, przedstawiającym jej siostrę.

- Luna - szepnęła z czułością, wodząc kopytem po płótnie. - Tak bardzo cię skrzywdziłam, a ty wciąż przy mnie jesteś. Moja kochana siostrzyczko - dodała z rozrzewnieniem, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Pomimo tego całego bajzlu Luna wciąż ją wspiera. Zawsze jest przy niej. Na dobre i na złe.

"A ja nigdy jej nie podziękowałam" - pomyślała, wstając. Podeszła do drzwi balkonowych i zaczęła mocować się z zamkiem. Chwilę to trwało, ale w końcu szklane wrota stanęły otworem. Chłodne, nocne powietrze trochę otrzeźwiło klacz. Spojrzała przed siebie, w kierunku wieży, w której znajdowała się sypialnia Luny.

- To niedaleko - mruknęła, rozkładając skrzydła. Po chwili była już w powietrzu. Z tyłu dobiegło ją wołanie strażnika.

Księżniczka Luna czytała właśnie powieść kryminalną, zatytułowaną "Sherlock Colts i Pies Casterville'ów". Zbliżała się właśnie do momentu, w którym miała zostać ujawniona tożsamość mordercy. Napięcie sięgnęło zenitu.

W tym momencie rumor na balkonie prawie przyprawił ją o zawał. Atramentowa klacz zerwała się na równe nogi i przez chwilę próbowała uspokoić kołaczące serce. Odruchowo podniosła stojące obok krzesło i ostrożnie podeszła do oszklonych drzwi.

Kiedy tylko je otwarła, do komnaty chwiejnym krokiem wtoczyła się jej siostra, wpadając przy okazji na stojący obok drzwi stolik. Luna zacisnęła szczęki. "Jeszcze tu cię nie było" - pomyślała, odkładając trzymany mebel ma miejsce. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza w środku nocy, siostrzyczko? - spytała, siląc się na spokojny ton. Coś jej nie pasowało w zachowaniu Celestii. Ta spojrzała na nią zamglonym wzrokiem, po czym... rzuciła jej się na szyję.

- Prze... przepra... szam, Lu... na... wybełkotała, przyciskając do siebie granatową klacz. Ta poczuła wyraźny zapach alkoholu. Wyrwała się z uścisku siostry.

- Jesteś kompletnie pijana! - krzyknęła, mierząc Celestię pełnym dezaprobaty wzrokiem. Ta uśmiechnęła się głupkowato.

- Tyl... ko trzy... ko... kolejki na... za... śnięcie - powiedziała z głupim uśmiechem, próbując ponownie przytulić Lunę. Ta cofnęła się z obrzydzeniem. - Nie rób... mi te... go, siostraaa... - jęknęła władczyni z udawanym żalem. Po chwili zarechotała głośno.

- Powinnaś się położyć - odparła zimno Luna, popychając opierającego się białego alicorna w stronę kanapy. Drgnęła, słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi.

- Pani, czy coś się... - zaczął strażnik. - Księżniczko, co tu robi Jej Wysokość? - spytał, wskazując wymownie na Celestię, zataczającą się na środku pokoju.

- Nie twój interes - warknęła atramantowa klacz, próbując unikać nachalnych przyjacielskich zapędów ze strony siostry. Żołnierz cofnął się z lękiem w oczach. "Spokój" - upomniała się w myślach Luna.

- Idź i zamelduj we wschodnim skrzydle, że Księżniczka Celestia nocuje dzisiaj u mnie - powiedziała łagodnie, acz stanowczo. Strażnik zasalutował, po czym zamknął drzwi. Pani Nocy rozejrzała się po komnacie. Ta chwila nieuwagi drogo ją kosztowała.

Nim zdążyła się uchylić, już leżała na podłodze, przygnieciona ciężarem siostry. Owionął ją ohydny zapach alkoholu.

- Dzie... kuję ci... sio... strzy... czkoooo... - powiedziała z trudem Celestia, przyciskając do siebie atramentową klacz. - Tak bardzo... cię... ko... chaaam - wybełkotała jej wprost do ucha. Luna poczuła mdłości.

- Złaź ze mnie! - krzyknęła, próbując zrzucić z siebie władczynię. Ta zaśmiała się lekko, ani na chwilę nie luzując uścisku. Atramentowa klacz kątem oka dojrzała cienką smugę światła w uchylonych drzwiach.

- WON! - wrzasnęła w tamtym kierunku, mocując się jednocześnie z nachalną siostrą. Wrota natychmiast się zatrzasnęły. Luna odepchnęła Celestię i zdzieliła ją w twarz, ale to nie poskutkowało. W akcie desperacji postanowiła użyć magii. Fala ciemnej energii odrzuciła białą klacz na drugi koniec pokoju. Ta ledwie dała radę się podnieść.

- Kiedy ja ty... lko chcia... łam... - powiedziała z trudem, ledwie mogąc utrzymać pion. - Bo ty za... wsze... jesteś... przy... przy mnie... na do... bre i... na złe... - wybełkotała, zbliżając się chwiejnym krokiem do siostry. Ta patrzyła na nią z pogardą. "Żałosne" - pomyślała, skupiając swoją magię. Celestia potrząsnęła głową, resztkami sił próbując oprzeć się usypiającemu czarowi siostry, ale wypity alkohol uniemożliwiał skupienie się. Po chwili przechyliła się niebezpiecznie, ale granatowa klacz w ostatniej chwili uchroniła ją przed upadkiem. Nagle ciemna energia księżniczki zniknęła, a bezwładne ciało władczyni spadło na podłogę.

- Dobra, to było specjalnie - mruknęła mściwie, podnosząc białą klacz. Niedbale rzuciła ją na kanapę. Ta odwróciła się i zachrapała głośno. Luna westchnęła, po czym utworzyła na środku pokoju dźwiękoszczelną bańkę. Nastała upragniona cisza.

- Idiotka - mruknęła, patrząc na zegar. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy. - Teraz ci się, suko, zebrało na przeprosiny - dodała mściwie, szukając wzrokiem książki. Nastawiła magicznie zegar, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy wznieść słońce. Lubiła to robić, ale miała na to mało okazji. Jej siostra zawsze zazdrośnie strzegła wszelkich przejawów władzy.

- Na co mi przyszło... - mruknęła, kartkując książkę. - Żebym w środku nocy musiała się użerać z jej zalotami - westchnęła. W końcu znalazła odpowiednią stronę i na powrót zagłębiła się w lekturze.

Po chwili podniosła wzrok na śpiąca siostrę, a następnie zerknęła na zegar. Zamknęła książkę, wstała i bezszelestnie otwarła drzwi na balkon. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na Celestię, po czym zmieniła się w chmurę i poleciała w kierunku dzielnicy mieszkalnej Canterlotu.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Alpinista"

Rozdzial 12 Rozdział 14 

1 Legendarna bohaterka Equestrii, mityczna pani wiatru, lodu i błyskawic.

2 Opinia niezależnego eksperta: zbyt szybkie wypicie nawet umiarkowanych ilości mocnego trunku już po kilku minutach zwala z nóg. Ponieważ mamy do czynienia z alicornem, efektem jest niemal natychmiastowe, silne upojenie alkoholowe.

283


	15. Chapter 14

Autor: Pillster

Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział XIV

Pszczółki, kwiatki i motylki

Flash wróciła właśnie do domu. Rzuciła torby na krzesło i pobiegła do kuchni przywitać się z mamą. Turkusowy kucyk spał na sofie. Koc, którym był przykryty, częściowo zsunął się na podłogę. Klacz bezwiednie próbowała przykryć się powietrzem, ale oczywiście nie przyniosło to spodziewanego efektu. Flash uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie nakryła ją zielonym pledem.

Nagle usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Odwróciła głowę, w jej stronę szedł ojciec. Stanął obok, patrząc na śpiącą żonę. Flash mimowolnie przytuliła się do jego boku.

- Pięknie wygląda - powiedziała, wskazując głową na śpiącego pegaza.

- Tak - przytaknął ogier. - Najpiękniejsza klacz pod słońcem - dodał, gładząc córkę po grzywie. Ta westchnęła z rozmarzeniem.

- Chciałabym przeżyć z kimś tyle lat co ty z mamą - powiedziała. – Jak to możliwe, że prawie w ogóle się nie kłócicie? – spytała.

- Myślę, że po prostu od zawsze byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni – odparł ogier.

- To piękne. Opowiedz mi o tym, jak się poznaliście – poprosiła Flash. Jej ojciec zamyślił się.

- Przyprowadź ją – powiedział nagle obcym głosem. W tej chwili klacz obudziła się.

Momentalnie przypomniała sobie wszystko. Nie jest w swoim domu. Siedzi w jakiejś wiosce na końcu świata, z dala od rodziców. I już pewnie nigdy ich nie zobaczy. Jej oczy zaszkliły się. Zagryzła dolną wargę i przetarła twarz prześcieradłem. Z dołu dobiegły ją odgłosy rozmowy. Klacz przystawiła ucho do drzwi.

- Shiny, kochanie, idź proszę na górę po naszego gościa. Skoro mamy mieszkać razem przez jakiś czas, to chyba wypadałoby się zapoznać, czyż nie? - dodał ogier. Flash usłyszała kroki na schodach, cofnęła się więc i usiadła na łóżku.

Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się Shiny Tail.

- Chodź na dół, mój mąż chce cie poznać - powiedziała z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. Flash miała wrażenie, że jest lekko wymuszony. Mimo to grzecznie wstała i zeszła wraz z gospodynią do salonu.

Przy stole siedział szary ogier ziemskiego kucyka o czarnej grzywie. Nie wydawał się tak silny i postawny jak porucznik, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie ma między nimi wielkiej różnicy. Rope siedział na krześle pod jedną ze ścian. Nie spuszczał wzroku z kucyka przy stole. Wyglądał tak, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów do ataku.

Szary ogier przy stole wstał i podszedł do Flash. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Klacz natychmiast spuściła wzrok. Coś jej się nie spodobało w spojrzeniu tego kucyka. Nie potrafiła tego określić, ale już teraz czuła przed nim respekt, graniczący z irracjonalnym strachem.

- A więc to o tobie mówił Rope – powiedział kucyk. – Miło mi cię poznać, panno Flash – dodał, podając jej kopyto. Klacz odwzajemniła uścisk, unikając jednocześnie kontaktu wzrokowego. – Nie bój się – powiedział przyjacielskim tonem. – Ja nie gryzę – dodał.

- Mi też miło pana poznać, panie… - zaczęła klacz i nagle zorientowała się, że w sumie nie zna imienia swojego rozmówcy.

- Pick – powiedział ogier. – Jak się zapewne domyślasz, jestem tutaj gospodarzem. Moją żonę Shiny już poznałaś – mówiąc to skinął głową na starszą klacz. Ta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Tak, rozmawiałyśmy przez chwilę - przytaknęła klacz. – Ale z racji że mam za sobą długą drogę, prędko udałam się na spoczynek.

- Tak… górskie spacery może i są przyjemne, ale i bardzo męczące, prawda? – spytał tonem wyrażającym zrozumienie.

- To jedno – odparła Flash – ale inna sprawa, że od dawna nie przebyłam tak długiej drogi.

- A mówiąc „od dawna" masz zapewne na myśli „nigdy", prawda? - spytał ogier z uśmiechem, puszczając przy tym oko do jednorożca. Ten uśmiechnął się ze wstydem.

- W sumie ma pan rację – powiedziała nieśmiało. – Nigdy wcześniej nie chodziłam po górach, więc nie nawykłam do takich wędrówek..

- Przyzwyczaisz się, zobaczysz – odrzekł na to Pick, poprawiając się na krześle. – A skąd właściwie pochodzisz? – spytał, nachylając się w jej stronę.

- Z Dalanis na Wzgórzach Grzmiącego Kopyta – padła odpowiedź.

- Kawał drogi – skwitował gospodarz.

- To samo powiedziała pańska żona – odparła klacz, zerkając dyskretnie na ogiera. Jedno musiała mu przyznać: tak wyrzeźbionych mięśni jeszcze nie widziała. Po prostu jak ze stali. Jej wyobraźnia mimowolnie zaczęła kreować pewne sceny, o których chyba wolałaby otwarcie nie mówić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos jej rozmówcy.

- Co jest? – spytał, patrząc po sobie. – Poplamiłem się?

- Co? Ah, nie – zaprzeczyła szybko klacz.

- Na pewno? Bo przez chwilę… - zaczął ogier. Rope pokręcił z dezaprobata głową.

- Zdarza mi się zamyślić – odparła szybko Flash, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – Wtedy patrzę przed siebie i tracę kontakt ze światem, rozumie pan? Patrzę, ale nie widzę.

- To bardzo niemądrze – odparł ogier surowym tonem. – Wybacz – dodał, łagodząc głos – ale kiedy pracuje się w kopalni, to jest się przyzwyczajonym do ciągłej gotowości. Sama rozumiesz, moja chwila nieuwagi może kogoś kosztować życie – dodał poważnym głosem. Po grzbiecie klaczy przebiegł dreszcz.

- To naprawdę aż tak niebezpieczne? – spytała, nachylając się w stronę swojego rozmówcy.

- Jak los pozwoli, to opowiem ci o tym. A póki co – powiedział, odchylając się do tyłu – wspominałaś, że mieszkasz w Dalanis. A czym się właściwie zajmujesz?

- Alchemią – padła odpowiedź.

- Czyli takim jakby zielarstwem? – spytał ogier. Flash lekko westchnęła.

- Tak – odparła. – Zielarstwem.

- Wobec tego mogłabyś pomóc naszej miejscowej zielarce. Bo wiesz, ona…

- Wiem – weszła mu w słowo Flash. – Pani Shiny mi powiedziała.

- I pewnie od razu zaprzęgła cię do pomocy, hę? – bardziej stwierdził, niż spytał. – Cała Shiny. Każdemu chce pomóc - z tymi słowami odwrócił się do żony - I za to cię kocham – zakończył, uśmiechając się wymownie. Gospodyni uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

- Pójdę przygotować coś do jedzenia – powiedziała, idąc w stronę kuchni.

- A wracając do naszej rozmowy – Pick zwrócił się z powrotem do jednorożca – jak ci się podoba na naszym małym końcu świata?

Flash roześmiała się.

- Pan wybaczy, ale to bardzo trafne określenie. Koniec ś to, co zachwalał Rope… pan Rope chciałam rzec.

- Tak, cisza, spokój, piękne widoki – odparł szary ogier. - Ale chyba trochę boisz się nudy, prawda?

- Mam dość przygód na jakiś czas – odparła szybko Flash. Uchwyciła przy tym spłoszone spojrzenie porucznika. – W każdym razie sądzę, że odpoczynek i spokój dobrze mi zrobią.

- Tak, jestem pewien, że ci się tu spodoba – z tymi słowami wstał i skierował się w stronę schodów. – Wybacz, że nie porozmawiamy dłużej, ale po pracy lubię wypocząć… jak każdy zresztą – dodał, wspinając się po schodach na górę. Flash mimowolnie zerknęła na jego muskularny zad.

- Oczywiście – odparła, skupiając wzrok na kominku. Ja zostanę tutaj i… - zawahała się – znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie.

- Osobiście doradzałbym korzystanie z chwili wytchnienia – rzucił gospodarz, otwierając drzwi do pokoju. – Na wsi przeważnie nie ma czasu na nudę – z tymi słowami zamknął rzeźbione odrzwia. Zapadła cisza. Flash rozejrzała się. Porucznik mierzył ją badawczym wzrokiem, a Shiny Tail kręciła się po kuchni, nucąc jakąś melodię.

- Pan Pick jest bardzo miły – rzuciła Flash w jej kierunku, chcąc jakoś zagaić rozmowę.

- Tak – odparła krótko gospodyni. Rope podszedł do niej i szepnął jej coś na ucho. Ta skinęła głową, rzucając przy tym niepewne spojrzenie w stronę siedzącego przy stole jednorożca.

- Chodź, Flash. Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział porucznik, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Klacz posłusznie wstała i udała się wraz z opiekunem na zewnątrz.

- Przejdźmy się - powiedział krótko, idąc w stronę lasu. Klacz próbowała dotrzymać mu kroku, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, o co może chodzić.

- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - spytała nagle, zrównując się z przewodnikiem.

- Nie tutaj - odparł, rozglądając się. Po chwili wahania skręcił w ledwie widoczną ścieżkę. Flash wciąż podążała za nim, choć zaczęła odczuwać lekki niepokój.

W końcu dotarli do sporej leśnej polany. Rope usiadł na sterczącym pośrodku samotnym pniaku i wskazał gestem miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Klacz rozejrzała się, po czym legła na miękkiej, sprężystej trawie.

- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi? - spytała z lekkim westchnieniem. Porucznik podrapał się w głowę.

- Nie wiem, od czego zacząć - powiedział, rozglądając się niepewnie, jakby podpowiedź lezała gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Może od początku? - podpowiedziała Flash.

- No więc... chodzi o Picka - wyrzucił z siebie porucznik. Na te słowa klacz drgnęła nieznacznie.

- Dlaczego chcesz o nim rozmawiać? - spytała, udając obojętność.

- Już ty wiesz najlepiej - padła odpowiedź. - Widzisz, dotąd wszystkie moje wysiłki koncentrowały się na jak najszybszym dotarciu tutaj. Sama wiesz, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. A teraz, kiedy wreszcie się to udało... cóż... jestem mocno zaniepokojony.

- Czym?

- Tym, jak łatwo mąż Shiny cię zaakceptował.

- Może to ze względu na moją olśniewającą aparycję? - odparła Flash półżartem.

- Znam go od dobrych kilku lat - odparł Rope sceptycznie. - Zawsze był nieufny w stosunku do obcych. Dostawał białej gorączki, jeśli musiał podjąć jakichkolwiek gości. A teraz zjawiasz się ty i nagle mamy niesamowicie otwartego pana domu, który z przyjemnością gości obcego kucyka na czas nieokreślony. Coś tu nie gra.

- Co sugerujesz?

- To ogier w sile wieku. Podejrzewam, że marzy mu się chwila... no wiesz... rozrywki.

- Rozrywki? - powtórzyła machinalnie Flash. Rope wzniósł oczy do nieba.

- Dobra, pieprzyć dyplomację - powiedział nagle. - Powiem wprost: nasz gospodarz może mieć ochotę na świeże mięsko w łóżku. I tym mięskiem najpewniej masz być ty.

Klacz zerwała się na równe nogi.

- Jak możesz... ty... za kogo ty mnie masz?! - krzyknęła oburzona..

- SIADAJ! - warknął porucznik. - Nigdy więcej nie mów do mnie takim tonem. Staram się ci pomóc, żebyś nie obudziła się z kopytem w nocniku. W twoim wieku już dawno powinnaś być zaznajomiona z tego typu sprawami. Nie jestem twoim ojcem ani tym bardziej matką, więc nie walnę ci wykładu o pszczółkach, kwiatkach i motylkach. I mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak to działa... przynajmniej w teorii

Flash spuściła głowę.

- M-można tak powiedzieć - powiedziała cicho i niepewnie, ale na tyle głośno, że porucznik to usłyszał. Zawahał się i uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

- Czy ty... - zaczął ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, jak delikatnie sformułować pytanie. - Czyżbyś przeglądała clopy swojego ojca? - spytał znienacka. Na twarz jednorożca wypłynął szkarłatny rumieniec. Ta reakcja była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Porucznik próbował zachować powagę, ale w końcu parsknął śmiechem.

- Przestań! - krzyknęła klacz, czerwona ze wstydu. - To było tylko raz... przypadkiem, a tak w ogóle... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć, ale porucznik uciszył ją gestem. Przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Wybacz. Myślałem po prostu, że młode klacze, no wiesz... nie oglądają takich rzeczy.

- Szowinista - warknęła Flash.

- No wiesz... przyjęło się, że to młode ogiery szukają tego typu... hm... rozrywek. W tym wieku to w sumie standard... sam tak robiłem. Niemniej źrebaki rozumiem. Ale klacze? - popatrzył na nią sceptycznym wzrokiem. - Ale cóż, wszystko jest dla kucyków.

- Skończ już - powiedziała Flash błagalnie. Porucznik westchnął głęboko.

- Masz rację. Wybacz, zapędziłem się. Ale coś ci powiem. Uczenie się tych spraw z takich źródeł to głupi pomysł - zamilkł, widząc morderczy wzrok jednorożca. - Zaraz... co to ja chciałem rzec... - Zamyślił się na chwilę. - A tak, już pamiętam. No więc tutaj, na wsi, ogier ma społeczne przyzwolenie na skoki w bok. Nieważne, ile ma dzieci i jak długo jest żonaty. Tutejsi wyznają zasadę, że ogier ma swoje potrzeby i kropka. A żona ma siedzieć cicho i nie drążyć tematu.

- Po co mi to mówisz?

- Żebyś wiedziała, co robić. Prawdopodobnie masz trzy drogi do wyboru. Najrozsądniej byłoby od razu jasno określić granice waszej znajomości. Twojej i Picka. Ale ciężko będzie to wykombinować. Jeśli będziesz zimna i oschła, on może złośliwie uprzykrzać ci życie. A jeśli będziesz dla niego miła, może to odebrać jako zachętę.

- Z-zachętę? - powtórzyła klacz zaniepokojonym tonem.

- Czy ja naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć takie rzeczy dorosłej klaczy? - spytał z rezygnacją. Flash nie odpowiedziała. Rope kontynuował.

- Ja wiem, to dla ciebie wstydliwy temat. Mi też niełatwo o tym mówić. Ale musisz wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać. On może pomyśleć, że twoje grzeczne i kulturalne zachowanie to w istocie zaproszenie do... hmmm... zabawy... wiesz o czym mówię. A wtedy nie będzie się liczyć, czy naprawdę tego chcesz, czy nie.

- Zaraz, chwila - przerwała mu Flash. - Mówisz, że on mógłby...?

- Jak najbardziej - padła odpowiedź. - Nie dasz rady tej górze mięśni, jeśli dopadnie cię gdzieś na osobności. No, chyba że masz silną magię, w co wątpię.

- Ale posunąć się do... - to słowo nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło.

- Tak - odparł porucznik. - Może na to nie wygląda, ale wierz mi, że tutejsze kucyki myślą trochę inaczej, niż obywatele twojego ukochanego Dalanis. Najgorsze jest to, że każdy uwierzy jemu. Porządnemu, szanowanemu obywatelowi. Ma tu wpływy, nikt z nim nie zadrze, a już na pewno nie będzie bronił jakiejś klaczy znikąd. Każdy uzna cię za... hmm... "latawicę", jak to tutaj określają... wiesz o czym mówię. Jeśli to się stanie, a ty spróbujesz sprawę wyciągnąć, Pick powie że sama chciałaś i że jesteś sobie winna, bo go prowokowałaś.

- Nie no, to jakaś paranoja - odparła klacz, kręcąc głową. - Pozwalają na gwałty? To przestępstwo!

- To tutejsza mentalność. Każdy udaje, że nic nie wie, bo tak mu wygodniej. Nikt nie zareaguje, żeby nie robić sobie kłopotu. W takich warunkach ogier może robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Zwłaszcza miejscowy. A ciebie nikt tutaj nie zna. Pomijam fakt, że jeśli jakiejś klaczy przydarzy się taka... hmm... nazwijmy to "przygoda"... to z samego wstydu będzie siedzieć cicho.

- Pięknie - mruknęła Flash. - Mam mieszkać pod jednym dachem z kimś, kto może mnie zgwałcić, i w dodatku nic nie będę mogła z tym zrobić. Super. Dzięki, poruczniku. Zajebistą mi kwaterę wybrałeś, nie ma co.

- To była dopiero druga droga. Z trzech.

- Jak dotąd zrozumiałam, że mogę próbować zachować dystans i unikać sytuacji sam na sam, lub narazić się na gwałt. Aż boję się usłyszeć o trzeciej możliwości.

- Faktycznie, może ci się to nie spodobać. Chociaż... sam już nie wiem... Kto wie? Może akurat? - mruknął ogier, przyglądając się klaczy krytycznym wzrokiem.

- Uh, wysłów się wreszcie! - ponagliła go klacz. Porucznik nabrał powietrza. Podrapał się w głowę.

- No więc... Jakby to... Dobra, słuchaj teraz uważnie. Nie myśl, że mam cię za jakąś dziwkę, czy coś - klacz słysząc to zacisnęła szczęki. Rope kontynuował. - Trzecia opcja to... no wiesz... możesz po dobroci... tego... krew nie woda... wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Czy ty chcesz, żebym z nim sypiała?! - wrzasnęła Flash, czerwona na twarzy.

- Nie tak głośno, do cholery! - syknął Rope. - Nie jesteśmy daleko od wioski!

- Chyba na łeb upadłeś! - zawołała Flash. Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale porucznik uderzył we wrażliwą strunę. - Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabym pójść do łóżka z...

Rope rzucił się na nią i zakrył jej usta kopytem.

- Zamknij - się! - wycedził, przytrzymując szamoczącego się kucyka. - Słuchaj teraz uważnie. Za chwilę cię puszczę, a ty mnie wysłuchasz i nie będziesz się drzeć. Ktoś może nas usłyszeć, a im mniej inni wiedza, tym lepiej. Zrozumiano? - spytał. Klacz kiwnęła lekko głową. Ogier puścił ją i usiadł z powrotem na pniaku.

- Ostygnij i posłuchaj - powiedział porucznik poważnie. - Nie myśl, że jestem ślepcem lub idiotą. Widziałem, jak on na ciebie patrzy. Widziałem też, jak ty patrzyłaś na niego. Nie, nie wypieraj się - dodał, widząc, że Flash chce zaprotestować. - Pick to góra stalowych mięśni z charakterem pana świata. Nie wątpię, że on cie pociąga... no wiesz... fizycznie. Jestem też pewien, że jest doświadczony w tego typu sprawach.

- Po co mi to wszystko mówisz? - spytała słabo klacz, zbita z tropu celnością domysłów rozmówcy.

- Jeśli wdasz się z nim w romans... cóż... nikt nie będzie miał ci tego za złe. Oprócz Shiny oczywiście. I Strongholda. Chodzi o to, że jeśli chcesz z nim sypiać, to cię nie powstrzymam. Jutro wyruszę i zostaniesz sama. Jeśli mimo moich przestróg wdasz się w taki związek, to nie miej złudzeń. Cokolwiek on ci powie, musisz pamiętać o jednym: jemu chodzi tylko o seks i nic więcej.

- To jest... - klacz przełknęła ślinę, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. - Ja nigdy nie miałam nawet chłopaka! - wyznała w końcu ze wstydem. Rope westchnął.

- Uwierz mi, że powiedzonko, za przeproszeniem, "proste jak pierdolenie"... nie wiem, czy je znasz... nie wzięło się znikąd. Takich rzeczy nie trzeba się uczyć. To się po prostu dzieje. Twoje ciało będzie wiedziało, co robić. A w najgorszym wypadku on ci wszystko pokaże.

- Wiesz, że o takich rzeczach nie rozmawiałam nawet z rodzicami?

- Może cię to zaskoczy, ale ja też z nikim o tym nie gadałem. A już na pewno nie tłumaczyłem tego młodej klaczy. I ciężko mi o tym mówić. Może nie podoba ci się moja otwartość i walenie prosto z mostu - w tym miejscu uśmiechnął się mimowolnie - ale inaczej nie potrafię. Mogę ci najwyżej powiedzieć, że nie ma się czego bać. Uwierz mi, że jeśli będziesz tego chciała, to w praktyce to wszystko okaże się o wiele łatwiejsze, niż ci się wydaje.

- Jakoś mi się nie spieszy do sprawdzania - mruknęła Flash, pomimo że zaczynała myśleć coś zupełnie innego. Bała się do tego przyznać, ale zaczynała się w niej budzić ciekawość i naturalna fascynacja tą sferą świata dorosłych.

Mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak to jest. Co się wtedy czuje? Czy to boli? Czy igraszki we dwoje są przyjemniejsze od samotnej zabawy? I czy to wszystko jest naprawdę tak proste i oczywiste, jak mówi Rope? A Shiny? Jak zareaguje? Przecież przyjęła ją pod swój dach. Czy nie przegoni jej, jeśli dojdzie do... No właśnie. Klacz nagle zaczęła sobie mimowolnie wyobrażać, jak to będzie... jeśli to się stanie. Fantazja zaczęła jej podsuwać niechciane, ale jednak kuszące obrazy.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos przewodnika.

- Halo, nie śpij! - powiedział głośno. Klacz spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Wybacz... zamyśliłam się - powiedziała szybko, skupiając wzrok na błękitnym kwiatku, rosnącym obok. Rope spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą.

- Chyba się domyślam, co sobie wyobraziłaś - powiedział. Klacz spuściła wzrok. Ogier kontynuował. - Twoja ciekawość najpewniej zostanie wkrótce zaspokojona. Ale ostrzegam, że jeśli się w to wpakujesz, to na własną odpowiedzialność. Ja ci tylko mówię, czego się spodziewać. A jeśli zacznie ci się wydawać, że on zostawi dla ciebie żonę i dzieci, to przypomnij sobie moje słowa. Choćby nie wiem, co ci wmawiał, będzie mu chodzić tylko o zabawę. A powiedz szczerze i przyznaj się sama przed sobą: on ci się podoba, tak? - spytał w końcu bezlitośnie. Klacz spuściła głowę.

- Tak - powiedziała w końcu.

- A więc jeśli nie chcesz paść ofiarą gwałtu, możesz podjąć grę i zostać jego kochanką. Nie pochwalam tego, ale nie będę się z tobą spierał. Co prawda Shiny cię znienawidzi... lub uzna za ofiarę, jeśli odpowiednio to rozegrasz, ale mimo że to moja siostra, to sama jest sobie winna. I najpewniej nic z tym nie zrobi. Kocha go i będzie cierpieć w milczeniu. Taka już psia dola klaczy z małej wsi.

- Nie no, ja zwariuję - powiedziała nagle, zrywając się z miejsca. Zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem, mówiąc coraz głośniej.

- Nigdy nawet z nikim się nie całowałam, nawet z rodzicami nie rozmawiałam na ten temat, a tu nagle w ciągu najbliższych dni pewnie zacznę chodzić po dobroci do łóżka z nieznajomym, lub narażać się na gwałt, wszystko pod nosem jego żony i na oczach całej wsi! - Nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu i spojrzała gniewnie na porucznika. - Wielkie dzięki, wujku Dobra Rada. Już chyba wolałabym zawisnąć - rzuciła sarkastycznie. Odwróciła się demonstracyjnie z zamiarem odejścia. Porucznik pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

- Flash?

- Czego?!

- Wioska jest w drugą stronę - podpowiedział. Klacz odwróciła się i czerwona ze wstydu minęła swojego przewodnika. - Czekaj. Lepiej razem wróćmy. Młody pewnie jest w domu, a nie wybaczyłby mi, gdybym tak po prostu odszedł, nie zobaczywszy się z nim.

- Aha, i jeszcze Stronghold jest - mruknęła klacz. Skupiając się na Picku, nie pomyślała o nim. Na pewno ją pozna. I co wtedy? Klacz przypomniała sobie przyjemne mrowienie i słabość w kolanach, gdy do niej mówił.

"Co się ze mną dzieje?" - pomyślała.

"_Tępota tych istot mnie przeraża" - _usłyszała nagle.

"_Zdurniałeś? Ona ma dopiero osiemnaście lat!" - _zaoponował żeński głos.

"_Ah tak, zapomniałem, że wy jesteście bardziej uczuciowe" _- odparł ogier lekceważąco.

"_Nie widzisz, jaki dylemat będzie miała?" _

"_Taa, przynajmniej będzie na co popatrzeć." _

"_Bezduszny idiota!"_ - skwitował głos klaczy.

- Znowu wy - mruknęła Flash. Oba głosy ucichły jak na komendę. Flash westchnęła ciężko. Czymkolwiek było to coś w jej głowie, na pewno miało rację.

To będzie cholernie trudny okres.

- Co jest? Śniadania nie jadłeś? - zawołał Stronghold, lecąc w stronę ośnieżonych szczytów. Zwolnił, czekając aż jego towarzysz go dogoni. Wkrótce leciał już obok z Fastwingia. Ten zamachnął parę razy skrzydłami, próbując utrzymać wysokość. Po chwili wylądował na zboczu i z jękiem zrzucił z grzbietu bagaże. Stronghold również stanął na skale, przyglądając się badawczo koledze.

- Co jest? - spytał. Mniejszy pegaz spojrzał ze złością na torby.

- Nie wiem, oni mi tam chyba jakichś cegieł nawkładali - powiedział, trącając kopytem juki. Pomarańczowy kucyk podniósł je i zajrzał do środka.

- Mówiłem ci, że mogę to nieść za ciebie - powiedział, wskazując wymownie na kilka młotków i paczki gwoździ.

- Obiecałem to dostarczyć. I słowa dotrzymam - odrzekł tamten hardo. Stronghold pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

- Nie forsuj się. Wiesz dobrze, że nic ci to nie pomoże. Bierz moje torby. Nawkładali mi jakichś szmat, będzie ci lżej - powiedział, podając koledze swoje juki. Ten klapnął zadem na skałę i wbił wzrok w ziemię.

- Do niczego się nie nadaję - odparł ze smutkiem. Jego przyjaciel wzniósł oczy do nieba.

- Nie zaczynaj od nowa. Zaniesiemy to, musimy po prostu... - zaczął, ale mniejszy pegaz wszedł mu w słowo.

- I tak już będzie zawsze? Ty będziesz się nade mną litował, a ja będę tym słabszym, tak? wiecznie zdanym na twoją pomoc? - spytał, jego oczy zaszkliły się. Nagle poczuł, jak Stronghold chwyta go za podbródek. Chwilę później większy kucyk wymierzył przyjacielowi siarczysty policzek.

- Wybacz, stary - powiedział, podnosząc juki kolegi - ale znowu zaczynasz mędzić. Weź się w kopyto, bierz torby i lecimy.

- Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał tamten, zakładając lekkie torby na grzbiet.

- Bo nie chcę patrzeć, jak roztrzaskujesz się na skałach. Poza tym nie uśmiechałoby mi się powiadamianie o tym twojej rodziny - odparł większy pegaz.

- Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel - powiedział Fastwing, rozciągając skrzydła.

- Przestań słodzić. Niedobrze mi - rzucił szorstko pomarańczowy kucyk, poprawiając ciężkie torby na grzbiecie. - Polecimy przez przełęcz - dodał, wskazując na szczerbę w ścianie gór.

- Mogę przebyć grań - zapewnił jego kolega zawzięcie. Większy pegaz pokręcił głową.

- Nie możesz. Za długo niosłeś te gwoździe. Nie spieraj się, za dobrze cie znam - rzucił, wzbijając się w powietrze. - Dawaj! - krzyknął, starając utrzymać się w miejscu. Mniejszy kucyk poszedł w jego ślady i po chwili obaj przewoźnicy lecieli obok siebie, pomiędzy wysokimi górskimi ścianami. W oddali słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

Zdążyło się już całkiem ściemnić, nim obaj lotnicy w końcu wylądowali w wiosce. Natychmiast podbiegło do nich kilka innych kucyków. Każdy zaczął wyciągać kopyta po przyniesiony towar.

- Zaraz, chwila! - krzyknął Stronghold, unosząc kopyto w górę. - Nie pchać się! Każdy dostanie swoje rzeczy! - dodał, wyciągając przedmioty z toreb.

- Później się nie dało?! - spytał ktoś z boku. Przewoźnik mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

- Mieliśmy małe trudności, ale dotarliśmy szczęśliwie.

- Małe trudności o imieniu Fastwing - rzucił z boku wysoki, chudy ziemski kucyk o zielonej sierści i granatowej grzywie. Stronghold powoli podszedł do niego.

- Znowu chcesz oberwać? - spytał krótko. Tamten cofnął się lekko. Przybrał bojową postawe i odezwał się szyderczym tonem.

- Myślisz, że twój tatuś znowu ci pomoże? - spytał. Stronghold westchnął ciężko.

- Masz szczęście Woody, że jestem zmęczony, bo już byś pewnie leżał i płakał - odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwnika.

- Spróbuj mnie zmusić - odparł tamten krótko. Pegaz zawahał się. - Jasne, tylko w gębieś mocny, jak zawsze! - krzyknął za nim kucyk. Mimo wszystko Stronghold nie dał się sprowokować.

- Nie warto - rzucił krótko, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swojego domu. Nie uszedł kilku kroków, gdy poczuł na sobie ciężar przeciwnika. Ten miał pecha, kucyk spodziewał się ataku. Wyćwiczonym chwytem obrócił impet napastnika przeciwko niemu. Woody poleciał do przodu i przekoziołkował, uderzając przy tym o studnię. Kiedy leżał oszołomiony na ziemi, pegaz doskoczył doń, przygniótł do podłoża i przycisnął kopyto do jego szyi.

- Mógłbyś się choć raz na to nie nabrać - powiedział triumfalnie, przytrzymując szamoczącego się przeciwnika. - A teraz grzecznie przeproś mojego przyjaciela! - dodał z naciskiem, luzując chwyt na gardle Woody'ego.

- Prze... praszam - wycharczał tamten.

- Widzisz? Było skakać? - spytał, po czym puścił przeciwnika. Woody podniósł się chwilę później, w oczach miał łzy. Zakaszlał, próbując złapać oddech.

- Pożałujesz tego - rzucił jeszcze, odchodząc wolnym krokiem w stronę swojego domu.

- Idiota - mruknął pegaz, podnosząc puste juki. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy zdążyli się sami obsłużyć. Kucyk poszukał wzrokiem kolegi, ale nigdzie go nie było.

- Co ja z nim mam... - szepnał do siebie, idąc w stronę domu.

Kiedy wszedł do salonu, natychmiast podbiegła do niego Shiny Tail.

- Gdzieś ty był? - spytała, oglądając uważnie syna. - Martwiłam się o ciebie!

- Mamuś, nie jestem dzieckiem - odparł kucyk niechętnie, próbując ją wyminąć.

- Dla mnie zawsze nim będziesz - odparła klacz, zdejmując juki z jego grzbietu. - Gdzie żeście byli? - spytała, ciskając je w stronę kosza na pranie.

- Musieliśmy polecieć na przełęcz - odparł pegaz, wolnym krokiem idąc w stronę schodów.

- A kolacja? - spytała Shiny, patrząc wyczekująco na syna. Ten westchnął ciężko.

- Dobra, daj co tam masz - powiedział niechętnie, schodząc na dół. Po chwili zasiadł przy stole, a klacz podsunęła mu talerz zupy.

- Znowu źmiocana1? - spytał z lekką pretensją, patrząc na talerz.

- Nie marudź, synek - odparła Shiny, idąc po schodach na górę. - Mamy gości - dodała.

- Tak? Kogóż to diabli przynieśli? - spytał od niechcenia, pałaszując posiłek.

- Nie diabli tylko nogi - odparł znany mu głos. Pegaz natychmiast przerwał posiłek i spojrzał do tyłu.

- Wujek Rope. Dawno cię tu nie było.

- I pewnie nie byłoby mnie jeszcze długo - odparł porucznik, siadając przy stole.

- Ale?

- Widzisz, przyprowadziłem do was córkę mojego przyjaciela. Zamieszka tu jakiś czas... wiesz, wakacje, te sprawy.

- Jeśli myślisz, że będę niańczył jakąś klaczkę-beksę, to się grubo mylisz - mruknął przezornie pegaz, żując podeschnięty chleb.

- Spokojnie, to nie będzie konieczne - powiedział Rope, sięgają po kubek. - Shine, masz herbatę? - zawołał w stronę kuchni.

- I co? Niby matka się nią zajmie? Jakby miała mało roboty z Goldi - rzucił pegaz z przekąsem.

- Powiedzmy, że ona nie potrzebuje niańki - mruknął porucznik. Siostrzeniec przyjrzał mu się badawczo.

- A dlaczegóż to? - spytał ostrożnie.

- Ma chyba tyle samo lat, co ty. - padła odpowiedź. Stronghold popatrzył na wujka z mieszaniną niepokoju, zaciekawienia i ekscytacji.

- Nie - powiedział w końcu z niedowierzaniem. - Poważnie?

- Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałem? - spytał porucznik zaczepnie.

- Nie wiadomo, kiedy głupi żartuje - odciął się pegaz.

- Nauczyć gówniarza, chodzi i powtarza - skwitował porucznik. Stronghold zamilkł, usilnie próbując znaleźć jakąś ripostę. - Aaa, widzisz mały, czas minął. Jeden zero dla mnie - rzekł Rope triumfalnie, rozpierając się na krześle.

- Kiedyś cię pokonam. Zobaczysz - odparł jego siostrzeniec ze śmiechem.

- Nie te lata chłopcze, nie te lata - rzucił porucznik lekceważąco.

- A kto to jest, ta klaczka, co ją tu przyprowadziłeś? Czekaj, nie mów - powiedział, namyślając się. - Na pewno jakaś chuda, zakompleksiona okularnica z nosem w książkach. Zgadłem?

- Oj chłopcze, chłopcze. Ty to masz wyobraźnię. Ale tym razem spudłowałeś.

- Gruba taka? Beczułka? - zgadywał młody ogier.

- Strong! - zganiła go matka. - Nie wolno się naśmiewać z innych!

- Czyli miałem rację - rzekł Stronghold triumfalnie.

- Niestety nie. Możesz zgadywać po raz ostatni - odrzekł porucznik.

- Jakaś modelka? Nie, na tyle szczęścia nie liczę

- Też nie. Ale wspomniała, że już się spotkaliście.

- Serio? Nie przypominam sobie.

- A mówi ci coś imię Flash Forward? - spytał porucznik. Pegaz postukał się w głowę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas intensywnego zamyślenia.

- Coś mi świta. Mała podpowiedź?

- Jedna. Taka stara kapliczka przy drodze do Harf. To podobno tam się spotkaliście. - Pegaz wyprostował się na krześle.

- Błękitny jednorożec z siwą grzywą? Zielone oczy? - spytał, patrząc wyczekująco na wujka.

- Nie siwą. Alabastrową, młody. Alabastrową - odparł porucznik.

- Jeden diabeł - mruknął młodszy kucyk lekceważąco.

- Właśnie że nie. Siwa to była twoja babcia.

- Grunt że białe - uciął dyskusję młodszy kucyk. - Jest tutaj? - spytał z zainteresowaniem.

- No pewnie - odparł porucznik. - Chrapoli na pięterku - dodał.

- Ale numer - zawołał pegaz, odstawiając pusty talerz. - I na długo tu zostanie?

- To zależy, ale może nawet na dwa miechy.

- Z tego co pamiętam, to ona nawet ładna jest - mruknął Stronghold. - Skąd się znacie? - spytał.

- Coś nie kontaktujesz. Mówiłem ci, że to córka przyjaciela.

- Ano, fakt. A ma jakiś zawód?

- Alchemikiem jest. Tak, to coś takiego jak zielarz - odpowiedział porucznik, uprzedzając pytanie siostrzeńca.

- Nie zejdzie do nas?

- Pewnie już śpi. Sporo mil dzisiaj nabiliśmy.

- Ano, odpocząć też trzeba. Ale jutro mam wolne, to się poznamy - rzucił pegaz, klepiąc się po brzuchu. - A ty na długo zostajesz? - spytał. Porucznik westchnął.

- Niestety mały, ale wyruszę skoro świt.

- Oj weź, wujek, nie rób mi tego - odparł Stronghold błagalnym tonem. - Nawet na parę dni nie zostaniesz?

- Niestety. Trza wracać. Już i tak za długo wędrowaliśmy. Ale wpadnę za jakiś czas, jak trza będzie ją odebrać - dodał na pocieszenie.

- Skoro musisz... trudno. Cóż, poszedłbym do niej już teraz, ale ja zmęczony, ona śpi... też chyba się położę.

- Byle cicho - ostrzegła Shiny. - Goldi strasznie dzisiaj marudziła.

- A mnie to tam o... - odparł lekceważąco, machnąwszy przy tym kopytem.

- Nie każdy umie spać jak zabity - odparła klacz. - I jeśli ją obudzisz, to sam będziesz ją z powrotem usypiał.

- Uhm, już pędzę - mruknął pegaz. - Jest woda na kąpanie? - spytał, wstając.

- Powinien być jeszcze z jeden garnek. Ale nie jestem pewna, czy ojciec nie wytracił wszystkiego - padła odpowiedź.

- Ooo, jest - zawołał pegaz z łazienki. - Na szczęście.

- To sie wykąp i do spania - odparła Shiny.

- Tak, wiem: byle cicho - dokończył za nią syn.

- To ja też już się walnę - rzucił Rope, idąc na górę. Po chwili z łazienki dobiegł plusk wody i pogwizdywanie.

- Cicho! - syknęła Shiny, zmywając naczynia. Gwizdanie ustało jak na komendę. Klacz westchnęła, po czym zaryglowała drzwi wejściowe i udała się do własnej sypialni.

Flash leżała w miękkiej pościeli, słuchając uważnie rozmowy na dole. Była zbyt podekscytowana nowym miejscem, żeby myśleć o spaniu. Starała się nie zdradzić, każdy nieostrożny ruch wywoływał skrzypienie wiekowego łoża. Leżała więc nieruchomo, starając się ułowić jak najwięcej. Po jakimś czasie rozmowy ucichły, rozległo się za to ciche pogwizdywanie Strongholda. Po chwili on również zamilkł, uciszony przez Shiny. Na schodach rozległy się jej kroki, a potem skrzypnęły drzwi. Flash słuchała uważnie, zgadując, co dzieje się na dole. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy poza Strongholdem poszli spać. Klacz również usiłowała zasnąć, ale sen nie nadchodził. Cieszyła się tym, że jutro pozna bliżej syna Shiny, że przez następne dni nie będzie musiała się o nic martwić. W pewnym momencie usłyszała kroki na schodach oraz dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Znak, że Stronghold również udał się na spoczynek.

Klacz obróciła się na łóżku, które lekko zaskrzypiało. Leżała ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit, światło księżyca padało przez okno wprost na jej twarz. Srebrna poświata nadawała temu miejscu aurę tajemniczości, w półmroku majaczyły meble i inne niewyraźne kształty. Flash poruszyła niecierpliwie ogonem, upragniona senność nie nadchodziła. Pomimo zmęczenia całym dniem marszu wciąż nie chciało jej się spać.

Westchnęła ciężko. Zaczęła rozważać nad jedyną możliwą w tamtej chwili formą wysiłku fizycznego. Nie chciała jednak zaczynać bez pewności, że nikt jej nie usłyszy. Leżała więc i czekała cierpliwie.

Po jakiejś godzinie ciszy klacz uznała, że czas najwyższy. Wciąż nie była senna, a wiedziała dobrze, że ta metoda na pewno zadziała. Zawsze działała. Pozostało jeszcze wybrać rozruch, jak zwykła w myślach nazywać obiekt swoich fantazji. Zawahała się, po czym zaczęła wyobrażać sobie, jak mogłoby być z Pickiem. Cicho i niespiesznie zabrała się do roboty.

Kilkanaście minut później jej przyśpieszony oddech zaczął się uspokajać. Znajome zamroczenie mijało. Klacz rzuciła ostatnie zamglone spojrzenie na rzeźbiony sufit, po czym obróciła się na bok i wreszcie zapadła w upragniony sen.

Wschodni dziedziniec... szubienica... i Twilight, bezwładnie lecąca w stronę ziemi. Coraz dłuższa lina... i nagle okropny, przytłumiony trzask pękających kości.

Shining Armor zerwał się i powiódł nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła. Leżał we własnym łóżku, materac ugiął się pod nim. Obok spokojnie spała Cadence. Odetchnęła głęboko, mrucząc coś przez sen.

Kapitan ostrożnie wygrzebał się z pościeli, bacząc, żeby nie obudzić przy tym swojej żony. Po chwili był już na nogach. Zastygł w bezruchu, słysząc szelest na łóżku. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Cadence mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, szukając bezwiednie swojego męża. W pewnej chwili trafiła na jego poduszkę i przylgnęła do niej, uśmiechając się błogo przez sen. Shining Armor pokręcił głową i ostrożnie uchylił drzwi sypialni.

Cichcem zszedł na dół. Będąc tam, skierował swe kroki wprost do kuchni. Zaczął myszkować po szafkach, uważając jednocześnie, aby nie stukać naczyniami. Wyjął z jednej z szafek chleb, masło i kilka warzyw, z innej talerz i dwa noże: do krojenia i smarowania.

Po kilku minutach zręcznych zabiegów kanapki były już gotowe. Kapitan zaniósł je do salonu i usiadł przy rzeźbionym stole. Ostrożnie położył na nim talerz i podszedł do barku. Wyjął z niego niewielki kieliszek i butelkę whisky. Po chwili wahania podniósł książkę, leżącą na kanapie. Zapalił niewielką magiczną lampkę i zagłębił się w lekturze. Od czasu do czasu przegryzał jedną z kanapek i pociągał maleńki łyczek trunku. Starał się za wszelką cenę nie myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach. O Twilight.

Wiedział doskonale, że to nie w porządku wobec twilight. Że powinien o niej pamiętać. Ale jako kapitan straży po prostu nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jego praca wymagała pełnej koncentracji na powierzanych zadaniach. A wspomnienia niczego nie ułatwiały. Shining Armor westchnął ciężko.

- Weź się w kopyto - mruknął, nalewając sobie whisky. Już miał ją wypić, gdy nagle usłyszał delikatne acz wyraźne pukanie do drzwi. - Kogo diabli niosą? - mruknął, podnosząc się niechętnie z krzesła. Podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je lekko. Na progu stał nieznany mu pegazi strażnik.

- Czego? - spytał kapitan oschle, lustrując wzrokiem przybysza. Szary kucyk wyglądał jak większość miejskich strażników. Pancerz, odznaka, wszystkie detale w porządku.

- Czy mogę wejść? - spytał, zaglądając do domu.

- Nie - padła odpowiedź. - Jeśli chcecie złożyć raport żołnierzu, to powinniście udać się do dowódcy miejscowego garnizonu - dodał, biorąc strażnika za członka nocnego patrolu.

- Wolałbym jednak porozmawiać bezpośrednio z panem - odparł pegaz.

- Czy to jest aż tak ważne, że nie może poczekać do rana? - spytał niechętnie, oglądając się do tyłu.

- To, o czym chcę ci powiedzieć, dotyczy twojej siostry. Myślę, że będziesz chciał o tym wiedzieć - odparł żołnierz. Shining Armor drgnął, jego twarz wykrzywił grymas złości.

- Ostrożnie dobierajcie słowa - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Możecie wylecieć ze straży za nachodzenie przełożonych w...

- Ostygnij, chłopcze - przerwał mu strażnik ze spokojem. - Chcesz poznać prawdę? - spytał od niechcenia. Kapitan zawahał się.

- Lepiej, żeby to było warte mojego czasu - powiedział w końcu, uchylając szerzej drzwi. Pegaz wyminął go bez słowa i poszedł prosto do salonu. Kapitan udał się za nim, nie spuszczając zeń wzroku.

- Jeśli to jakiś podstęp, to gorzko tego pożałujesz - ostrzegł przybysza. Ten nie zwrócił uwagi, zajęty oglądaniem mebli.

- Czy jesteśmy sami? - spytał nagle. Kapitan westchnął.

- To nasz dom. Mój i ksieżniczki Cadence. Rusz łbem - odparł niegrzecznie. - Co masz mi do powiedzenia? - spytał, wskazując krzesło. Strażnik rozejrzał się.

- Porozmawiamy, ale najpierw coś załatwię - powiedział, skupiając się. Znikąd pojawiła się mistyczna chmura w kolorze indygo, która bezszelestnie otoczyła żołnierza. Kapitan instynktownie rozstawił magiczną barierę, gotując się do odparcia ataku.

Po chwili obłok rozwiał się, a przed zdezorientowanym Shining Armorem stanęła księżniczka Luna.

- Wasza Wysokość - powiedział, prostując się. - Czemu zawdzięczam tą... - zaczął, ale granatowa klacz uciszyła go gestem. Skupiła swoją magię. Po chwili pod ścianami salonu pojawiło się delikatne falowanie powietrza, jak nad ogniem.

- Zaklęcie wyciszające - uprzedziła pytanie jednorożca. - Nie chcemy przecież, żeby ktoś nas podsłuchał - dodała, wymownie wskazując na drzwi na pietrze. Połorzyła się na dywanie. Gestem wskazała kapitanowi miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, pani? - spytał, starając się nadać głosowi swobodny ton. Wyrzucał sobie, że tak szorstko obszedł się z jedną z Królewskich Sióstr.

- Przecież już ci powiedziałam - odparła księżniczka. - Chcę podzielić się z tobą pewnymi interesującymi informacjami na temat poczynań twojej siostry.

- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć coś, czego nie wiem? - spytał kapitan z zaciekawieniem.

- Zacznijmy od tego, że niczego w tej sprawie nie wiesz. Celestia nakarmiła cię tym samym stekiem kłamstw, co resztę Equestrii - rzuciła Luna od niechcenia.

- A jaka jest prawda? - spytał ostrożnie jednorożec.

- Chcesz ją poznać? Najpierw musisz zdobyć moje zaufanie - padła odpowiedź.

- Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że dowiem się, jak wykonam dla ciebie jakiegoś questa, to się mocno zdenerwuję - odparł ogier.

- Nie wiedziałam, ze jesteś fanem erpegów.

- Bo nie jestem. Zdarzyło mi się zagrać parę razy, to wszystko. Ale jeśli masz dla mnie jakieś rewelacje, to skąd mam wiedzieć, że są prawdziwe? Mówisz, że Celestia mnie oszukała. Dlaczego więc mam zaufać jej siostrze?

- Nie możesz. Ja tobie również. I to jest piękne. Urok sojuszy - zaśmiała się księżniczka. - Żartuję. Oczywiście, że mam dowody. Musisz tylko pozwolić mi je sobie przekazać.

- W jaki sposób? - spytał kapitan, tając w sercu nieufność. Postanowił na razie uwierzyć księżniczce... do pewnego stopnia.

- Po prostu spójrz mi w oczy... zadbam o resztę - szepnęła Luna. Kapitan zawahał się, po czym skinął głową. Niechętnie podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie księżniczki.

Poczuł się niepewnie. Atramentowa klacz wpatrywała się w niego z maniakalnym uporem. Kapitan nie mógł tego znieść, czuł się dziwnie. Naszła go ochota, by przerwać tą niezręczna sytuację.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl - mruknęła Luna z naciskiem, wciąż wbijając w niego wzrok. Shining Armor poczuł nieznośne pieczenie oczu. Już miał mrugnąć, gdy nagle...

Zobaczył wszystko. Jakby tam był. Leśna polana. W oddali chmura pyłu. Celestia rozmawiająca z jakimś błękitnym jednorożcem... Plany co do Twilight... Jego siostra, leżąca opodal...

To było jak błyskawica. Kapitan odskoczył do tyłu, patrząc ze strachem na klacz. Potarł skroń, mrugając niepewnie powiekami.

- Co... co to było? - spytał, przecierając oczy.

- Przekazałam ci część moich wspomnień. Szpiegowałam Celestię i oto czego się dowiedziałam. Czy teraz mi wierzysz? - spytała.

- To... jakbym tam był... pamiętam wszystko... - szepnął ogier. Księżniczka westchnęła.

- Bo to są wspomnienia. Relacja wydarzeń z pierwszego kopyta. Tylko my dwoje wiemy teraz o tej rozmowie. Zadowolony?

- Tak - padła odpowiedź.

- Świetnie. Pora się zrewanżować. Teraz ja muszę w pełni zaufać tobie.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał kapitan niepewnie.

- Chodzi mi o rzucenie pewnego prostego zaklęcia. Nazywa się Wiążąca Umowa.

- Stopień trzeci? - spytał ogier, starając się zachować spokój.

- Widzę, że wiesz o co chodzi. Ale nie chcę twojej śmierci. Stopień pierwszy w zupełności wystarczy. Zgadzasz się na to? - spytała. Jednorożec zawahał się.

- Tak - powiedział w końcu. Pani Nocy uśmiechnęła się, po czym przytknęła delikatnie swój róg do rogu Shining Armora. Po chwili delikatny blask spowił oba szpice. Nagle w miejscu ich styku pojawił się delikatny błysk, a z rogu kapitana sypnęły się skry.

- Auć, już zapomniałem jak to boli - mruknął kapitan, pocierając skroń.

- Boleć to będzie, jak spróbujesz się wygadać - odparła Luna. - A teraz słuchaj uważnie. Wszystkie informacje dotyczące sprawy Twilight to lipa. Zaczynając od morderstwa.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - spytał ostrożnie kapitan, sięgając po kieliszek. - Chcesz się napić? - spytał. Księżniczka pokręciła głową.

- Nie, dziękuję. To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie znoszę alkoholu - odparła, siląc się na uprzejmy ton.

- Rozumiem - odparł krótko kapitan, odkładając kieliszek. - A więc słucham.

- Twoja siostra planowała coś, co wymagało poświęcenia innego kucyka. Tak się złożyło, że ten kucyk pokrzyżował jej szyki. Pomijam fakt, że żyje i ma się dobrze.

- To ta Flash? - spytał ogier, siląc się na spokojny ton.

- W rzeczy samej.

- Gdzie jest ta suka? - warknął, zrywając się z miejsca. - Jak ją dorwę, to zabiję! - dodał mściwie.

- Hola, rycerzyku - skarciła go Luna. - Nie wiesz wszystkiego. Ta klacz była agentką wywiadu, wysłaną na przeszpiegi przez Celestię. Miała iść do odstrzału. Moja siostrunia zamierzała wyeliminować ją i zwalić winę na twoją siostrę, żeby mieć pretekst do jej skazania. Nie przewidziała, że wywiad nie będzie jej wierny i postanowi ochronić Flash.

- A oświadczenie? - spytał kapitan. Księżniczka uniosła brew.

- Jakie oświadczenie?

- To w którym Twilight przyznała się do winy.

- Ah, to - mruknęła klacz, oglądając własne skrzydło. - Podejrzewam, że została do tego zmuszona. Moja kochana siostrunia miała pewnie mocny argument.

- Czyli? - spytał ogier, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

- Ciebie - padła odpowiedź. Kapitan aż przysiadł.

- Mnie? - powtórzył machinalnie.

- Nie jestem pewna, ale stawiam własną grzywę, że Twilight dostała ultimatum: ginie tylko ona albo wy oboje. Ja bym tak zrobiła - dodała od niechcenia.

- Twilight... poświęciła się dla mnie?

- Na to wygląda - odparła Luna ze spokojem. Kapitan wbił wzrok w ziemię.

- A ja pozwoliłem jej umrzeć - powiedział cicho. - Co ze mnie za brat? - spytał, próbując opanować emocje. Księżniczka delikatnie chwyciła go za podbródek.

- Hej. To nie twoja wina - szepnęła pocieszającym tonem.

- A czyja? - spytał ze smutkiem. - Mogłem jej jakoś pomóc. Zwołać straż. Wyciągnąć ją stamtąd, zrobić cokolwiek, mogłem... - Księżniczka dała mu znak by zamilkł.

- Wciąż możesz ją pomścić. Pomóż mi. Wyciągniemy to wszystko na wierzch i pokażemy Celestii, kto tu rządzi - dodała energicznie.

- Po co to wszystko? - spytał kapitan. - Szpiedzy? Wrabianie? Wywiad? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Dlaczego Celestia...

- Bo twoja siostra mogła nam zagrozić - weszła mu w słowo księżniczka. - Mogła dostać takiego energetycznego kopa, że zmiecenie nas obu byłoby dla niej jak zabranie źrebakowi lizaka. Moja siostra o tym wiedziała i postanowiła zażegnać zagrożenie. Raz na zawsze.

- Nie, to niemożliwe - odparł Shining Armor, kręcąc głową. - Twilight nie sięgnęłaby po władzę. Nigdy w to nie uwierzę.

- Możliwe, że nie chodziło jej o rządzenie - odparła Luna. - Jednak Tia nie czekała biernie, aż będzie musiała przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze. Postanowiła działać.

- Dlaczego mówisz mi to wszystko? - spytał skołowany ogier.

- Powiedzmy, że nie ty jeden masz zatargi z tą oszustką - padłą odpowiedź. - Planuję się jej pozbyć i odzyskać należną mi władzę. Jednak żeby to zrobić, będę potrzebowała wszelkiej dostępnej pomocy. A wsparcie kapitana straży wiele znaczy..

- Zaraz, chwila - wtrącił się Shining Armor. - Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Należnej TOBIE władzy? Z jakiej racji? - spytał. Luna zaśmiała się.

- Dołącz do mnie, a przekonasz się, że sfingowane morderstwo Twilight to jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej złożonej ze spraw, zatuszowanych przez tą tęczowogrzywą sukę. Ale zbliża się kres jej rządów.

- Jak zamierzasz to załatwić? - spytał kapitan, tając złe przeczucia.

- Zbrojnym przewrotem. Po dobroci się niestety nie da. Pomijam fakt, że będę miała jedną szansę - odparła księżniczka ze spokojem. Shining Armor gwizdnął z uznaniem.

- Czyli zanosi się na wojnę. A stanięcie po stronie rebeliantów to skaza na honorze - zaoponował ogier.

- Wolisz walczyć dla morderczyni i kłamliwej zdziry? Cóż, twoja sprawa - odparła księżniczka sarkastycznie. - Teraz nie powiem ci całej prawdy. Ale jeśli do nas dołączysz, dowiesz się wszystkiego... w swoim czasie - dodała, wstając. - Nie oczekuję od ciebie odmowy. Po prostu dam ci czas na oswojenie się z tą decyzją. Ale kiedy już to zrobisz, wyślij mi magią widokówkę z Canterlotu z napisem "Pozdrowienia z Ponyville". To będzie dla mnie znak, że czas na ponowne spotkanie - dodała, zbliżając swój róg do głowy kapitana. Nim ten zdążył zaprotestować, atramentowa klacz magią zapieczętowała zaklęcie Wiażącej Umowy2.

- To by chyba było na tyle - rzuciła jeszcze, zdejmując zaklęcie ciszy. Otuliła się swoją grzywą, przybierając z powrotem postać strażnika. - Pamiętaj, kapitanie: "Pozdrowienia z Ponyville" - rzuciła jeszcze, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Shining Armor klapnął na podłogę, próbując pozbierać myśli. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że to wszystko mu się przyśniło, ale pieczenie rogu mówiło co innego. Podniósł się i skierował kroki do sypialni.

W drzwiach niemal zderzył się z Cadence.

- Kto to był? - spytała krótko. Kapitan uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

- Strażnik miejski z jakimiś raportami - odparł wymijająco, próbując przejść obok Cadence. Ta patrzyła nań nieufnie.

- O trzeciej w nocy? - spytała sceptycznie. - I przez pół godziny przy zaklęciu wyciszającym?

- Wybacz kochanie, ale nie mogę ci o tym powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie teraz.

- A to niby dlaczego? - spytała klacz podejrzliwym głosem. Ogier zaczerpnął tchu.

- Wiążąca Umowa - powiedział szybko i niemal natychmiast przyklęknął na przednich kopytach. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas cierpienia. Ból zadawany przez zaklęcie był niesamowity.

- Wiążąca Umowa? - powtórzyła księżniczka machinalnie. Shining Armor z trudem skinął głową.

- Nie ma strachu - szepnął, pocierając skroń. - To tylko poziom pierwszy, ale sama rozumiesz... - powiedział przepraszająco. Cadence pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Pomogę ci - powiedziała, skupiając swoją magię. Przez chwilę oddziaływała nią na kapitana. Ten odetchnął głęboko. - Lepiej? - spytała czule klacz. Shining Armor skinął głową.

- Tak, dziękuję - rzekł, legnąwszy na łożu. księżniczka położyła się obok, patrząc na niego badawczo.

- Nie wiem, w co się wplątałeś, ale ufam, że wiesz, co robisz - powiedziała, odwracając się doń grzbietem. Ogier objął ją kopytem.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję - szepnął jej do ucha. Ta uśmiechnęła się, dociskając do siebie jego kopyto. Kapitan westchnął lekko, przywołując w myślach wszystko, co powiedziała mu księżniczka.

"Wierzchołek góry lodowej. Ciekawe, o co jej chodzi" - zastanowił się, mimowolnie wzmacniając uścisk. Cadence jęknęła, luzując chwyt męża na swoim brzuchu.

Po kilku minutach małżonkowie wreszcie zasnęli, wtuleni w siebie.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Między młotem a kowadłem"

Rozdział 13 Rozdział 15 

1 Ziemniaczana

2 Zaklęcie Wiążącej Umowy działa na informacje otrzymane w okresie między rzuceniem zaklęcia a jego zapieczętowaniem. Przy próbie wyjawienia poufnych informacji nałożone zaklęcie Pierwszego Stopnia sprawia trudny do zniesienie ból. Stopień Drugi powoduje losowe fizyczne obrażenia. Przysięga Trzeciego Stopnia ma na celu zmuszenie ofiary do wykonania jakiejś czynności. Jeśli nie wywiąże się z umowy, umiera.

376


	16. Chapter 15

Autor: Pillster  
Korekta: Kesseg

Rozdział XV

Wsi spokojna, wsi wesoła

W dolinie jak zawsze panował półmrok. Z czasem blade promienie słońca zniknęły, z ciemnych zakamarków pradawnej puszczy zaczęły wypełzać nocne cienie. Wiekowy las był nieziemsko cichy, jego spokoju nie mącił najmniejszy hałas. Stojące powietrze nie poruszało żadnym liściem, wycie zimnego górskiego wiatru nie docierało tutaj. Spokoju nie mąciła żadna żywa istota, czy to biegająca czy latająca. Wszystkie stworzenia instynktownie unikały tego przeklętego miejsca. Gdyby nie rosnący wszędzie las, można by pomyśleć, że to miejsce jest wymarłe, niczym zapomniany przez przyrodę dół śmierci. Aura strachu w dolinie skutecznie odpędzała nawet najodważniejszych.

Wkrótce wieczorny półmrok na dobre przeszedł w czarną, smolistą noc. Ciszy wciąż nie zakłócał najmniejszy hałas, nawet powiew wiatru. Wokół doliny, ciemniejsze niż noc, majaczyły poszarpane grzbiety gór, otaczające to zapadlisko. Pomimo braku jakichkolwiek dźwięków, każdy kto się tam zapuścił, miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Jakby jakiś nieokreślony byt wciąż wpatrywał się w wędrowca z maniakalnym uporem, śledząc z wrogą czujnością każdy ruch.

Pośrodku czarnego morza lasu stała wysoka wieża. Wznosząca się ponad otaczający teren iglica zwieńczona była pięcioma kamiennymi kolcami. Las jakby wiedział, że nie należy się tam zbliżać - na kilkadziesiąt metrów od jej podstawy rozciągał się martwy pas jałowej ziemi, na którym nie było nawet źdźbła trawy.

Kilka godzin po zachodzie słońca na szczycie wieży rozbłysło blade, zielone światełko. Powietrze wciąż stało w miejscu, ale drzewa w dolinie zaczęły falować. Gałęzie skrzypiały i trzeszczały, liście szeleściły coraz głośniej. Powierzchnia lasu wyglądała jak smoła, do której wrzucono kamień. W pewnym momencie, gdy wydawało się, że wiekowe pnie zaczną się łamać, w całej dolinie rozległ się wysoki, upiorny pisk. Kiedy przebrzmiał, wszystko inne również ucichło. Drzewa natychmiast przestały się kołysać. Miejscami liście jeszcze szeleściły na rozkołysanych gałęziach, ale wkrótce w dolinie na powrót zapanowała martwa cisza. Światełko na szczycie budowli przybledło, ale wciąż było jedynym punktem, widocznym wśród smolistych ciemności.

Nagle ciszę przerwał dźwięk toczących się kamiennych walców. Olbrzymie wrota w podstawie wieży otwierały się powoli, centymetr po centymetrze. W przejściu pojawił się cień, czarniejszy niż najmroczniejsza noc. Powoli podniósł się z ziemi, przybierając postać wysokiej, chudej istoty. Nie można było dokładnie określić jej kształtów. Wyglądała jak wysoki na dziesięć kopyt# pień drzewa, wydawała się mieć głowę, ale pozbawioną twarzy. Cień rozejrzał się, po czym od jego boku oderwała się dziwna kończyna. Na jej końcu zamiast kopyta znajdowało się pięć zgiętych, cienkich wypustek, przypominających szpony gryfa. Nagle na środku tej dziwnej łapy pojawiło się blade światełko. Rzuciło słabiutki, nieziemski blask na płaską jak lustro powierzchnię, w której miejscu powinna znajdować się twarz. Nagle świetlisty punkcik przeistoczył się w malutkie ostrze. To obracało się przez chwilę, po czym zatrzymało się, wskazując na wschód. Stwór podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. Zwinął swoją kończynę, ukrywając przy tym tajemnicze światełko. Obejrzał się do tyłu, po czym zmienił się w cień, który pomknął szybko ku wylotowi doliny.

Flash ocknęła się nagle w środku nocy. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie swojego snu i nie wiedziała, co ją właściwie obudziło. Dookoła panowała cisza, księżyc świecący na bezchmurnym niebie rzucał blade światło na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Klacz spojrzała na niego. Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy.  
"Godzina duchów" - pomyślała, przypominając sobie przesąd z dzieciństwa. Kiedy była mała, wierzyła że między północą a pierwszą w nocy na świecie pojawiają się duchy i trzeba w tym czasie spać, żeby przypadkiem na któregoś nie natrafić. Nigdy oczywiście żadnego nie spotkała, ale jako klaczka bardzo uważała, żeby przypadkiem nie narazić się na taki wypadek.  
Westchnęła lekko i podeszła do okna. Spojrzała na rozgwieżdżone niebo i księżyc  
w pełni. Jego poznaczona bruzdami powierzchnia miała jednolitą barwę, nie było już na nim kraterów, które dawniej układały się w kontur Nightmare Moon. Flash przypomniała sobie, jak w dzieciństwie lubiła słuchać bajki o królewskich siostrach, o złej klaczy Nightmare Moon, pokonanej przez księżniczkę Celestię. Lubiła w takich chwilach wyglądać przez okno, żeby przekonać się, że legenda nie jest do końca zmyślona. Klacz mimowolnie zatopiła się w rozmyślaniach.  
Wspomniała, jak jej mama wieczorami opowiadała jej tę opowieść oraz wiele innych. O bohaterach i bohaterkach dawnej Equestrii, o chochlikach, duszkach oraz innych tajemniczych stworzeniach... oraz o dzielnej Nyx broniącej mieszkańców swojej ukochanej wioski przed złymi stworzeniami.

Flash patrzyła na górską dolinę, skąpaną w srebrnym blasku księżyca. To miejsce w nocy wyglądało jak żywcem wyjęte z tej legendy, brakowało tylko Nyx, no i złych stworzeń oczywiście. Tajemniczych, nienazwanych istot, wypełzających z ciemnego lasu i mrocznych dolin...

"Albo z Doliny Mroku" - pomyślała nagle Flash. Jej wzrok bezwiednie przesunął się ponad lasem i utkwił na głębokiej szczerbie między wysokimi skalnymi ścianami.

- Przełęcz Upadłych... - szepnęła klacz do siebie. Przypomniała sobie, co mówił Rope, o irracjonalnym strachu, tajemniczej wieży i obłąkanym badaczu. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, co tak naprawdę znajduje się w dolinie. Dlaczego ten biedny kucyk z ekspedycji postradał zmysły? Co usłyszał lub zobaczył? Co zszokowało go aż tak bardzo? Jeżeli to przez jakieś istoty, to jak muszą wyglądać? Czy naprawdę są aż tak przerażające?  
Nagle przez ciało kucyka przebiegł dreszcz. Poczuła niepokój. Zrazu lekki, ale nasilał się z każdą chwilą. W pewnym momencie to uczucie zaczęło zmieniać się w irracjonalny lęk. Klacz na cofnęła się na drżących nogach . Gdy w końcu mimowolnie dotknęła łóżka, niemal podskoczyła w miejscu. Z jej gardła dobył się pisk, stłumiony przez kopyto, którym zasłoniła sobie usta. Serce waliło jej jak młotem, nogi ugięły się.

Wtedy ciszę przerwał odgłos skrobania, dochodzący z podwórka. Flash z duszą na ramieniu podeszła do okna. To, co zobaczyła, wbiło ją w ziemię.

Pod drzwiami domu, w księżycowej poświacie, stało coś, co przypominało dwumetrowy pień drzewa, zakończony kulą wielkości głowy kucyka. Był czarniejszy niż smoła, nie można było rozpoznać jego twarzy, ani nóg. Tajemniczy stwór wydawał się utkany z nocnych cieni, których ciemne smugi, niczym dym, spływały z niego w dół, na ziemię. Wydrapywał coś pieczołowicie na drzwiach domu swoją dziwną, ostro zakończona łapą. Po chwili skończył i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nagle skierował płaską twarz w stronę okna, w którym stał półżywy ze strachu jednorożec.

Flash stała jak słup soli. Chciała uciekać, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Stwór wciąż tam stał i klacz mogła przysiąc, że wpatrywał się w nią. Nie miał oczu, ale czuła na sobie jego wzrok. W pewnej chwili podniósł w jej stronę swoją dziwną łapę. Pokazał szponem najpierw na nią, później na szczerbę w górskim paśmie, za którą znajdowała się Dolina Mroku. Następnie wymownym gestem przeciągnął szponem po czymś, co zapewne było jego szyją. Flash wciąż stała jak sparaliżowana. Chciała uciekać, odwrócić głowę, krzyczeć, zrobić cokolwiek, ale nie mogła. Mimowolnie patrzyła na dziwną istotę, błagając, by to się wreszcie skończyło.

Nagle w jednym z pokojów rozległ się głośny płacz. Widocznie Goldi również musiała się obudzić. Słysząc ją, Flash niemal zemdlała ze strachu.

Stwór pod drzwiami pochylił się, jakby spłoszony. Cofnął się lekko, rozglądając się trwożnie na boki. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na jednorożca w oknie, po czym zmienił się w prawdziwy, postrzępiony cień, widoczny doskonale na oświetlonej księżycowym blaskiem ziemi. Po chwili zniknął między drzewami.

W domu skrzypnęły drzwi, a chwilę później na korytarzu zadudniły kopyta. Flash drgnęła, wciąż oszołomiona tym wszystkim. Odzyskała władzę w ciele i instynktownie wskoczyła do łóżka. Czym prędzej nakryła się szczelnie kołdrą, trzęsąc się przy tym jak galareta. Zacisnęła powieki, próbując za wszelką cenę wyrzucić z głowy zdarzenia sprzed chwili.

- To mi się śniło - powtarzała szeptem w kółko. Próbowała wmówić sobie, że to co zobaczyła to tylko chory wytwór jej wyobraźni. Że była to jakaś cholerna gra świateł, halucynacja, cień jakiegoś zwierzęcia, cokolwiek. Coś, co dałoby się logicznie i racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

"_On już wie" - _usłyszała nagle. "_Poprzestał na ostrzeżeniu i lepiej go słuchaj"_ - dodał głos poważnym, zdawałoby się, tonem. Flash omal nie umarła ze strachu.

- C-co to było? - szepnęła, ledwie mogąc dobyć głos ze ściśniętego gardła.

"_Chwilowo nie musisz tego wiedzieć"_ - odparła tajemnicza klacz. "_A teraz śpij"_ - dodała. Pomimo strachu Flash poczuła nieodpartą senność. Zamrugała powiekami, ale te zaciążyły jej jakby były z ołowiu. Znowu usłyszała piękną, tajemniczą pieśń. Nie mogła się dłużej opierać i już po chwili pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie.

W tym samym czasie, w innym pokoju, Shiny Tail próbowała uspokoić swoją córkę. Goldi siedziała na łóżku i wciąż płakała, ściskając kurczowo mamę.

- Już dobrze córeczko - szepnęła dorosła klacz, kołysząc w kopytach wczepioną weń klaczkę. Ta powoli zaczęła się uspokajać. Przestała płakać, tylko od czasu do czasu pociągała nosem.

- P-potwór - powiedziała, jąkając się lekko. - Tam b-był p-potwór.

- Już dobrze, skarbie - odparła Shiny, zerkając jednocześnie ku drzwiom. - To tylko zły sen. - Klaczka podniosła na nią wypełnione łzami oczy.

- Boję się - załkała, wtulając się mocniej w mamę. Ta pogłaskała ją po głowie.

- Nie bój się. Mamusia jest przy tobie - szepnęła klacz, kołysząc córeczkę w kopytach. - Zostanę z tobą, chcesz? - spytała z łagodnym uśmiechem. Klaczka pociągnęła nosem i skinęła głową, po czym ułożyła się obok swojej mamy. Łóżko, wykonane na wyrost z myślą o rosnącej klaczce, ledwie pomieściło ją i dorosłego kucyka. Golden Gala zasnęła po kilku minutach, ale wciąż szlochała i kopała przez sen; widać dręczyły ją koszmary. Shiny również czuła nieokreślony niepokój, ale zrzuciła to na karb strachu o córeczkę. Poprawiła się na łóżku i przymknęła oczy. Po jakimś czasie i ona zasnęła.

Słońce już wychylało się znad postrzępionych górskich grani, gdy jego promienie wpadły do pokoju, w którym spała Flash. Leżała na boku, zwrócona w stronę okna. Zacisnęła powieki, próbując zignorować światło padające wprost na jej twarz. Po chwili obróciła się na drugi bok i naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę. Niemal w tym samym momencie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.  
- Kto tam? - spytała, niezupełnie jeszcze rozbudzona. Drzwi uchyliły się i do pokoju zajrzała Shiny.  
- Chodź na śniadanie - powiedziała, oglądając się jednocześnie za siebie. Z dołu dobiegało stukanie naczyniami i rozmowy.  
- Jeszcze pięć minut - mruknęła klacz, chowając się pod kołdrą. Shiny uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Flash na powrót zapadła w płytką drzemkę.  
Ponieważ słońce już nie pozwalało zasnąć, klacz niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka. Uczesała z naprędce zmierzwioną grzywę i podeszła do okna. Zawahała się, po czym wyjrzała na zewnątrz.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale obawiała się, że znowu zobaczy to straszydło. Na szczęście dookoła panowała cisza i spokój. W tak piękny, bezchmurny poranek Flash nie była pewna, czy coś się jej po prostu nie przyśniło. Z westchnieniem zamknęła okno i podeszła do drzwi. Z dołu dobiegały odgłosy rozmowy.  
Przy stole w salonie siedział Pick, naprzeciwko niego Stronghold. Obaj dyskutowali o czymś z ożywieniem.  
- I wtedy ja mu mówię "nie warto" i odwracam się. Wiedziałem, że na mnie skoczy i zaserwowałem mu to, co mi pokazałeś, że się tak go do przodu wyrzuca... jak to było? - spytał nagle pegaz, próbując jednocześnie wygestykulować przebieg bójki. Pick zamyślił się.  
- Rzut przez łopatkę? - podpowiedział. Stronghold skinął energicznie głową.  
- Nom, dokładnie to, a potem, jak już na ziemi leżał, to go jeszcze przycisnąłem i... - przerwał nagle, spoglądając jednocześnie w stronę klaczy na schodach. - A więc wujek mówił prawdę - powiedział, wskazując na nią. - Pamiętasz mnie?  
- Tak, kaplica obok Harf, byłeś wraz z kolegą - odparła Flash, siadając do stołu. Pegaz skinął głową.

- Tak, ale dlaczego byłaś sama? - spytał nagle. - Gdyby był z tobą wujek Rope, to mógłbym w domu powiedzieć, że idziecie, coś byśmy przygotowali do picia, jedzenia, cokolwiek.

- Pan Rope był w tym czasie w Harf. Musieliśmy uzupełnić zapasy - odparła Flash, podnosząc w swojej magii stojący na stole kubek. Upiła ostrożnie łyk napoju, sprawdzając przez chwilę jego smak. Nagle rozpromieniła się i wypiła duszkiem zawartość naczynia.

- Z czego ten sok? - spytała, wskazując wymownie na stół.

- Z jeżyn - odparła z kuchni Shiny. Flash zastanowiła się.

- Dziwne... - mruknęła, zaglądając do kubka. - Nie smakuje jak jeżyny, raczej jak... poziomki lub coś w tym stylu.

- Owoce z gór są inne od tych waszych - padła odpowiedź. Nagle do rozmowy wtrącił się Pick.

- Hej, zaraz. Może poznajcie się bliżej zamiast rozmawiać o jakichś owocach - powiedział, zwracając się do Strongholda i Flash. Oba kucyki wymieniły spłoszone spojrzenia.

- No więc... - zaczął niepewnie pegaz, drapiąc się po głowie. - Skąd jesteś?

- Z Dalanis - odparła krótko Flash, skupiając uwagę na swoim kubku. Starała się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z pegazem, obawiając się, że ten zauważy, jakie zrobił na niej wrażenie.

- Tak... piękne miasto... - mruknął Stronghold, próbując za wszelką cenę podtrzymać rozmowę. Flash uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

- Nie wiesz nawet gdzie to jest - stwierdziła, wprawiając tym pegaza w zakłopotanie.

- To ja może polecę sprawdzić, co z Fastwingiem - powiedział nagle, zrywając się od stołu.  
- Wiecie, wczoraj wieczorem uciekł i tego... - zaczął się tłumaczyć, chyłkiem przemykając ku drzwiom.

- Śniadanie! - krzyknęła Shiny, ale odpowiedział jej tylko dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. - Co ja mam z tym chłopakiem... - mruknęła, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.  
- Zawsze jest taki... nieśmiały? - spytała Flash, wskazując wymownie na drzwi. Pick zaśmiał się.  
- Powiem szczerze, że też tego nie wiedziałem. Dopiero teraz wyszło strachajło - powiedział, przegryzając kanapkę. - Bo widzisz, zwykle to on odważny jest. Kiedy trzeba. Teraz, co mi opowiadał, to chodziło o wieczorną bójkę z takim jednym... Zaczyna szczeniak bez przerwy a potem zza grzbietu wali. Bohater, nie ma co. Na szczęście mój syn to nie pierwszy lepszy - zakończył dumnie, rozpierając się przy tym na krześle. - Rozłożył cwaniaka w dwóch ciosach i było po zabawie.  
- Mhm - mruknęła Flash, dolewając sobie soku.  
- Ale chłopak ma po mnie krzepę - powiedział z dumą gospodarz. Klacz w duchu przyznała mu rację. - A jak w ogóle minęła ci pierwsza noc u nas? - spytał nagle. Jednorożec zastygł w bezruchu, przypominąjac sobie widzianą w nocy zjawę. Pick przyjrzał się jej badawczo. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał z niepokojem w głosie. Flash drgnęła, wyrwana z zadumy.  
- Tak, tylko... a zresztą nic. Znowu się zamyśliłam - odparła wymijająco, patrząc za okno. Gospodarz nie wydawał się przekonany.  
- Bo wiesz, u nas mówi się, że trzeba pamiętać, co śniło się pierwszej nocy w nowym miejscu. Wierzymy, że taki sen na pewno się spełni - dodał poważnym tonem. Słysząc to, Flash zakrztusiła się przełykaną właśnie kanapką. Zakaszlała, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Widząc to, Pick zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do jednorożca. Nim Flash zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, gospodarz uderzył ją kilka razy w grzbiet; po trzecim uderzeniu klacz wypluła niesforny kęs. Zakaszlała i odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy.  
- Dzię.. kuję - wycharczała, ocierając łzy. Ogier usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu.  
- Musisz bardziej uważać - powiedział poważnym tonem. Flash skinęła głową, próbując ignorować nieprzyjemne uczucie pieczenia w przełyku.

- Przepraszam, ja... - zaczęła, ale gospodarz machnął kopytem.

- Nie ma za co, każdemu się mogło zdarzyć - powiedział krzepiącym tonem. - Musisz bardziej uważać, żeby się tak nie zamyślać. A wracając do tematu: co właściwie ci się śniło?

- A nic takiego. Zwykłe bezsensowne majaki - odparła klacz, skupiając wzrok na pustym kubku. Gospodarz nie wydawał się przekonany.

- Cóż, skoro tak mówisz... Na mnie już czas - mruknął, zbierając się z miejsca. Wskazał wymownie na zegar.

- Do widzenia - odparła Flash, podnosząc magią ostatnią z kanapek. Nie ugryzła jej jednak, a jedynie wpatrywała się w nią, pogrążona w zadumie. Zaczynało w niej kiełkować wewnętrzne rozdarcie. Z jednej strony zabójczo przystojny, doświadczony i przychylny ogier, który w dodatku może źle zareagować na odmowę współpracy. Pomijając fakt, że pewnie będzie mu chodzić tylko o jedno.

Z drugiej - jego syn... na jego widok klacz niemal dostawała dreszczy. Silny i odważny, ale jednocześnie uroczo nieśmiały, dorastający ogier, niemal w jej wieku. Gdyby tak został jej...

"_Nie zapominaj, że będziesz tu tylko przez parę tygodni" _- usłyszała nagle. Drgnęła i rozejrzała się dookoła. Przez chwilę myślała, że to była Shiny, ale gospodyni krzątała się na górze. Flash zorientowała się, że to te dziwne podszepty.

- Znowu ty - mruknęła z niechęcią. - Przestań czytać mi w myślach.

"_Spróbuj mi zabronić"_ - odparł głos przekornie. Tajemnicza klacz wydawała się wręcz rozbawiona tym wszystkim.

- Nie słyszałaś nigdy o przestrzeni osobistej? - odwarknęła Flash, całkowicie wytrącona z równowagi. To coś było po prostu bezczelne!

"_To też słyszałam"_ - odparła tajemnicza klacz. Błękitny jednorożec zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. "_O proszę, jaka wulgarna"_ - skwitował znowu głos.

- Przestaniesz wreszcie?! - syknęła Flash.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - usłyszała nagle. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, zrzucając przy tym kubek ze stołu. Za jej krzesłem stała Shiny. Patrzyła na jednorożca zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

- Tak, ja tylko... - chciała się wytłumaczyć, ale gospodyni jej przerwała.

- Z kim rozmawiałaś? - spytała krótko. Klacz nie mogła wymyślić żadnego sensownego wyjaśnienia. Zwykle miała w zapasie jakiś wykręt, ale teraz w jej głowie panowała pustka.

"_Łącze umysłowe" -_ usłyszała nagle.

- To łącze umysłowe - powtórzyła machinalnie. Gospodyni uniosła brew.

"_Powiedz, że to umysłowe połączenie magiczne z rodzicami albo z kimkolwiek. Szybko!" _- podszepnął stanowczo głos jakiegoś ogiera. Flash wreszcie zrozumiała.

- To rodzaj magicznego połączenia, umożliwiającego porozumiewanie się na odległość za pomocą myśli - dodała prędko, modląc się, żeby podstęp zadziałał. Gospodyni nie wydawała się przekonana.

- Skoro to w myślach, to dlaczego mówisz głośno? - spytała, mierząc klacz podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Czasem zdarza mi się zapomnieć, rozumie pani, słyszę głos w myślach i automatycznie odpowiadam. Zapominam, że tylko ja go słyszę - dodała szybko z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Gospodyni westchnęła.

- Wybacz, po prostu zaniepokoiło mnie, że rozmawiasz ze sobą. Nie obraź się, ale różnie to z kucykami bywa. Kto wie co komu w głowie siedzi - zakończyła przepraszającym tonem.

- Nie, nie zwariowałam, jeśli o to pani chodzi - odparła Flash z zakłopotaniem.

"_Czyżby?" _- spytał zaczepnie tajemniczy głos klaczy, ale jednorożec zignorował ją. Podniósł magią zrzucony ze stołu kubek i wytarła go leżącą obok ścierką.

- W każdym razie za dziesięć minut wychodzimy - powiedziała Shiny, wchodząc z powrotem na górę. U szczytu schodów stała Goldi, wpatrując się w jednorożca z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

- Wracaj do pokoju, trzeba cię uczesać - ponagliła ją matka, popychając delikatnie klaczkę.

- Oj mamoo... - jęknął mały kucyk, próbując się opierać.

- Bez dyskusji - odparła Shiny. - Chcesz pójść do pani Plant z grzywą jak słomiany chochoł? - spytała. Klaczka popatrzyła na nią z ekscytacją w oczach.

- Pójdziemy do Plant? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie. Gospodyni przytaknęła gestem. Klaczka podskoczyła w miejscu z radości. - Hura! - zawołała.

- Najpierw trzeba cię uczesać - przypomniała Shiny, wchodząc z klaczką do jednego z pokojów. Flash patrzyła na to wszystko z rozbawieniem.

"_Omal się nie zdradziłaś"_ - usłyszała niespodziewanie karcący głos ogiera. Westchnęła ciężko.

- Czego ode mnie chcecie? - spytała.

"_Skoro mamy współistnieć, to musimy omówić parę spraw. Po pierwsze: nie musisz nam odpowiadać na głos. Możesz to robić w myślach. My wszystko słyszymy"_ - odparł ogier.

- Kim wy... - zaczęła Flash, ale tajemniczy głos jej przerwał.

"_Mówiłem ci przed chwilą: w myślach. Jak będziesz rozmawiać ze sobą, to wszyscy pomyślą, ze zwariowałaś." _

"_Chciałeś powiedzieć: zauważą" - _wtrącił się znajomy głos klaczy.

"_Przestań ją straszyć"_ - skarcił ją ogier.

- O co w tym... - chciała zapytać, ale ogier znowu jej przerwał.

"_W myślach!" - _powiedział z naciskiem. Flash przełknęła ślinę i skupiła się.  
"Kim wy jesteście?" - pomyślała.  
"_Teraz lepiej"_ - pochwalił ją tajemniczy ogier. "_Co zaś do pytania... Powiemy ci. Ale w swoim czasie. Nie próbuj z nas tego wyciagnąć, bo i tak ci się nie uda." _  
"To jakieś szaleństwo" - pomyślała Flash, dolewając sobie resztkę soku z dzbanka. "Kłócę się sama ze sobą. Chyba należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia."  
"_W swoim czasie"_ - odparł głos ogiera. "_A teraz wybacz, ale zostawiamy cię samą. Nie ciesz się za wcześnie; po prostu będziemy milczeć." _  
"Milczeć, obserwować i podsłuchiwać?" - pomyślała Flash, gapiąc się w pełny kubek. "Czy nie mogę mieć nawet chwili prywatności?"  
"_Powiedzmy, że w pewnych sytuacjach będziemy... jak to się mówi... patrzeć w inną stronę. Możesz... hmmm... jak by to... zabawiać się w spokoju. Nie będziemy przeszkadzać"  
- _odparł ogier ostrożnie. Flash zagotowała się ze złości.  
- Ty... - warknęła, próbując znaleźć jakąś miażdżącą obelgę, ale głos znów jej przerwał.  
"_Ciii... wyłączamy się. Do usłyszenia"_ - powiedział jeszcze, po czym wreszcie nastała upragniona cisza. Klacz odchyliła się na krześle i westchnęła ciężko. Ta cała "rozmowa" kompletnie wytraciła ją z równowagi. Nie wiedziała, z kim właściwie rozmawia, ani co zalęgło się w jej głowie. Jednego była pewna. To nie było nic normalnego.  
Rozmyślania przerwał jej dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Na górze pokazała się Shiny Tail i wesoło podskakująca Goldi.  
- Najedzona? - spytała gospodyni, schodząc po schodach. Znalazłszy się na dole, zdjęła z wieszaka chustkę, która zawiązała sobie na głowie. Flash wstała od stołu i podniosła brudne naczynia. Ostrożnie położyła je w kuchennym zlewie i wyszła na zewnątrz. Shiny pokręciła się jeszcze po kuchni, pakując do toreb jabłka, chleb i masło. Po chwili dołączyła do jednorożca.  
- Stronghold, pilnuj domu - powiedziała w stronę pegaza, wygrzewającego się na ganku. Ten mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Klacz westchnęła, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Z przyzwyczajenia spojrzała na nie jeszcze raz. W tej samej chwili stanęła jak wryta. Flash podążyła za jej wzrokiem i przysiadła z wrażenia na ziemi.  
Na gładkich drzwiach wydrapany był jakiś napis, ale Flash nigdy nie widziała takich dziwnych symboli. Jeśli to miały być litery, to raczej w jakimś obcym, pradawnym języku. Same znaki nie wydawały się wydrapane przy pomocy jakichś wyrafinowanych narzędzi. Krawędzie symboli były postrzępione, bruzdy miały różną głębokość.  
Flash wpatrywała się w rysy w niemym szoku. Jeśli wcześniej miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to teraz już wiedziała na pewno: to coś w nocy... to nie był sen. I czymkolwiek to było, na pewno miało ostre pazury.  
Z odrętwienia wyrwał ją głos Shiny.  
- Stronghold! Skąd to się tutaj wzięło? - spytała, wskazując na symbole. Jej syn niechętnie zwlókł się z hamaka i podszedł do drzwi. Przyjrzał się napisowi i pokręcił głową.  
- Ja tego nie zrobiłem - powiedział na wszelki wypadek.  
- Żarty jakieś? - mruknęła gospodyni, wodząc kopytem po napisach. - Dlaczego ktoś miałby takie gryzmoły skrobać na cudzych drzwiach?  
- Cholera wie. Za kucykami nie trafisz - odparł Stronghold.

- Synek, ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś uważał na słowa przy siostrze? - upomniała go Shiny. Ten zaczął ja przedrzeźniać za grzbietem. - I przestań stroić głupie miny, bo ci przyłoję zaraz - na te słowa pegaz wzniósł oczy do nieba i wrócił na hamak.

- Potwór! - powiedziała nagle Goldi. Jej matka zrazu nie zrozumiała, o co chodzi.

- Jaki znów potwór? - spytała, pochylając się w stronę klaczki.

- W nocy obudził mnie potwór! On musiał to zrobić! - zawołała klaczka, wskazując na drzwi.

- Kochanie, potwory nie istnieją - powiedziała łagodnie Shiny. - To pewnie jakiś żartowniś.

- Nie sądzę - wtrąciła się nagle Flash. Shiny spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

- Czy chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć? - spytała, zasłaniając sobą klaczkę. Flash nabrała powietrza, gotowa opowiedzieć o tym co widziała w nocy. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, w jej głowie odezwał się znajomy głos ogiera.

"_Morda w kubeł!"_ - krzyknął ostrzegawczo, zbijając tym klacz z tropu. Flash nie wiedziała co robić. Trzeba było szybko wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, tymczasem w głowie miała pustkę.

- Znaczy wiem, jak to zabrzmiało - powiedziała nagle, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Chodziło mi nie o te znaki... to na pewno jacyś żartownisie. Miałam na myśli, że potwory mogą... - zaczęła, ale Shiny weszła jej w słowo.

- Przestań! Dziecko mi straszysz! - zganiła ją, przytulając jednocześnie klaczkę. - Nie słuchaj jej, nie ma żadnych potworów - powiedziała łagodnie, głaszcząc córeczkę po głowie.

- Ja przepraszam, po prostu... - chciała się wytłumaczyć Flash, ale gospodyni nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć. Podeszła do klaczy i objęła ją za kark, po czym zaczęła jej szeptać z naciskiem wprost do ucha.

- Nie wiem kim jesteś, ani z kim się zadajesz, ale jeśli będziesz mi straszyć dziecko, to mnie popamiętasz, rozumiemy się?! - wysyczała groźnie. Flash skinęła szybko głową.

- Tak, proszę pani. Przepraszam, to już się nie powtórzy - powiedziała szybko, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Mam cię na oku - szepnęła jeszcze gospodyni, wypuszczając klacz z objęcia. - A teraz chodźmy - powiedziała głośno, kierując się w stronę lasu. - Przed nami kawał drogi. Power Plant mieszka po drugiej stronie doliny.

Flash niepewnie ruszyła z miejsca, w ślad za gospodynią i podskakującą obok Goldi.

Przez jakiś czas kucyki szły w milczeniu. Słońce stało już wysoko, jego promienie przebijały się przez szpary w listowiu. Wokół rosły wiekowe dęby i klony, rzucając na wędrowców przyjemny cień.

Wszyscy milczeli, tylko Goldi nuciła sobie wesoło jakąś melodię.  
"_Musisz uważać na to co mówisz"_ - usłyszała nagle Flash. Drgnęła, wyrwana z własnych rozmyślań. Rozejrzała się. Goldi kręciła się między drzewami, a Shiny szła obok w milczeniu. Klacz jednorożca siłą woli powstrzymała odruch mowy.  
"O co ci chodzi?" - pomyślała, kopiąc kamień leżący na ścieżce.  
"_Chciałaś powiedzieć jej o Absalonie. To by było bardzo niemądre"_ - odparł ogier.  
"Absalonie? Czyli?" - spytała w myślach. Niemal usłyszała ciche przekleństwo.  
"_Do diabła, ja i mój długi język. Miałem na myśli to coś, co widziałaś w nocy. Więcej ci nie powiem. Co zaś do twojej nowej przyjaciółki... gdybyś powiedziała jej, że jakiś upiór z Doliny przyszedł tej samej nocy, której zjawiłaś się ty, mogłabyś narobić sobie kłopotów... oględnie mówiąc" - _odparł głos.  
"Czego chciał?" - pomyślała Flash.  
"_Ostrzec cię. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie możesz iść do Doliny. Jeśli nie posłuchasz... w najlepszym wypadku skończysz jak ten szalony badacz, o którym mówił ci twój towarzysz" _- odparł głos. Przez ciało klaczy przebiegł dreszcz.  
"Nieprzyjemna perspektywa" - pomyślała.  
"_Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo..."_  
"A ten napis na drzwiach?"

"_To ostrzeżenie, coś w stylu: trzymaj się z dala od Doliny"_ - odparł głos.

"I było skierowane do mnie?" - spytała w myślach klacz.

"_W istocie." _

"Po co jakiś upiór miałby..."

"_Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Nie, nie powiem ci. Jeszcze nie teraz." _

- Rozmawiałaś z Rope'm, prawda? - usłyszała nagle.

"Nie twój interes" - pomyślała odruchowo. Głos w jej głowie roześmiał się.

"_To chyba twoja przyjaciółka pytała. Ja się wyłączam. Jakby co, cały czas tu jestem"  
_- odparł ogier. Flash westchnęła ciężko.

"Marne pocieszenie" - pomyślała, zdmuchując niesforny kosmyk grzywy, który opadł jej na twarz. Nagle poczuła uderzenie w łopatkę. Spojrzała nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Shiny.

- Hej, nie śpij - powiedziała starsza klacz, machając kopytem przed twarzą jednorożca.

- Uhm, możesz powtórzyć? Nie dosłyszałam - powiedziała szybko Flash, zerkając jednocześnie w bok. Tym, co zwróciło jej uwagę, była Goldi, biegająca po okolicznym lesie.

- Pytałam czy rozmawiałaś z Rope'm - powiedziała dobitnie gospodyni. - Naprawdę, nie spotkałam jeszcze nikogo tak rozkojarzonego - dodała z dezaprobatą. Błękitna klacz westchnęła.

- Tak, rozmawiałam z pani bratem - odparła wymijająco. Shiny przygryzła dolną wargę.

- Słuchaj... - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Mój brat na pewno opowiedział ci o panujących tutaj zwyczajach. Ja... Ciężko mi o tym mówić. Naprawdę - dodała, w jej oczach błysnęły łzy. - Ja... po prostu nie wiem, co o tobie myśleć. Kocham mojego męża, rozumiem, że ogier swoje musi zrobić, ale... Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć... Wiesz, jak ciężko rozmawiać z kochanką własnego męża? - spytała nagle. Flash aż przystanęła.

- Kochanką? - powtórzyła machinalnie. - Przecież do niczego między nami nie doszło!

- Ale dojdzie. Wiem to. Widziałam, jak on na ciebie patrzy. To... to bolało - odparła Shiny, pociągając nosem. Flash poczuła się wrednie. Narastało w niej poczucie winy. Jakby już skrzywdziła tą klacz.

- Ja... nie wiem, czego pani właściwie ode mnie oczekuje - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Rozumiem, zgodziła się pani...

- Mów mi po imieniu.

- No więc rozumiem, zgodziłaś się przyjąć mnie pod swój dach. Doceniam to, nie każdego stać na taki gest. Zgodziłaś się, żebym tu została, pomimo że stanowię zagrożenie... to chyba najlepsze słowo. Co do twojego męża... cóż, Rope objaśnił mi sytuację. Wdzięczna jestem bardzo, ale nie chcę dać się zgwałcić. Ja... wiem, że twój mąż jest...

- A co to znaczy "zgwałcić"? - spytała nagle Goldi. Oba kucyki zorientowały się, że klaczka stoi z boku i przysłuchuje się rozmowie kucyków. Klacze popatrzyły po sobie spłoszone. Żadna nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć kilkuletniej klaczce.  
- Dlaczego płaczesz, mamusiu? - spytała nagle mała, w jej głosie pojawił się lęk. Shiny przytuliła córkę i ukradkiem otarła łzy.  
- To nic, kochanie. Mamusi coś wpadło do oka - wytłumaczyła naprędce. Gala skinęła głową, po czym wyswobodziła się z jej objęć. Po chwili znów buszowała po okolicznym lesie, grzebiąc w ściółce i łapiąc motyle. Jej matka patrzyła na to z rozrzewnieniem. Po chwili zwróciła się w stronę błękitnej klaczy.  
- Spójrz na nią. Jest jeszcze malutka. Bezbronna. Musi mieć oboje rodziców. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby moja ukochana córeczka wychowywała się bez ojca. Już wiesz, o czym mówiłam? - westchnęła cicho. - Nie powstrzymam was obojga. Nie wiem, jak jest z tobą, ale Pick na pewno będzie dążył do... no wiesz... A jeśli oboje tego chcecie... jakoś to przełknę. Muszę. Taka moja rola. Ale nigdy nie pozwolę, żebyś rozbiła naszą rodzinę - dodała, jej głos zmienił się. Nie było już w nim rezygnacji i słabości, pojawiła się determinacja, granicząca niemal z wrogością. - Ona jest dla mnie całym światem. Jeśli spróbujesz go zniszczyć... jeśli spróbujesz zabrać mi męża, a mojej córce ojca... to klnę się na Celestię, że na to nie pozwolę. Będę walczyć o nich do samego końca - zakończyła desperackim tonem. Usłyszawszy to, Flash w pełni zrozumiała jej obawy. Strach o rodzinę, o bezpieczeństwo własnego domu. Budowanego latami kawałka świata.  
- Rozumiem. Nie zaangażuję się w ten związek... uczuciowo - odparła ostrożnie. - Ja... przepraszam. Za wszystko. Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić.  
- Dziękuje ci, dziecko - odparła cicho gospodyni. Flash odwróciła głowę, próbując ukryć przed nią własne łzy. To wszystko było takie trudne... poczuła prawdziwą więź z kucykiem, któremu najpewniej wyrządzi straszną krzywdę... To wszystko było niemiłosiernie pokręcone. Bolało jak cholera. Wbijało w poczucie winy. Sumienie młodego jednorożca szalało.  
- Zatrzymajmy się na chwilę - powiedziała nagle Shiny. - Nie chcę martwić Power Plant... w jej stanie to niewskazane. Ruszymy w dalszą drogę, dopiero gdy obie doprowadzimy się do porządku - zaproponowała. Flash pociągnęła nosem i skinęła głową. Starsza klacz skręciła w prawo, w ledwie widoczną leśną ścieżkę. Jednorożec poszedł wolnym krokiem za nią. Pochód zamykała podskakująca wesoło Goldi. Klaczka rozglądała się ciekawie na boki, idąc jednocześnie krok w krok za błękitnym kucykiem. Wkrótce grupa dotarła do pięknej polany, porośniętej gęstą zieloną trawą i łanami polnych kwiatów. Wokół ćwierkały ptaki, gdzieś w oddali szumiał potok. Wiekowe dęby zwieszały gałęzie nad polanką, zapewniając wędrowcom przyjemny cień. Ponad nimi majaczyły poszarpane górskie szczyty. Flash aż przystanęła. To miejsce było po prostu urocze.  
- Jak tu pięknie - szepnęła, wodząc wzrokiem dookoła.  
- Prawda? - spytała Shiny, kładąc się na trawie. - Dawno tu nie byłam. Kiedyś lubiłam tu przyjść, poczytać w spokoju jakąś powieść, lub po prostu drzemać. Cisza i spokój... A potem urodziła się Goldi i nie miałam czasu na nic... a już na pewno nie na samotne wypady do lasu.  
- Małe kucyki wymagają mnóstwa uwagi - przytaknęła Flash, zerkając na klaczkę, która dla odmiany chowała się w wysokiej trawie. Shiny westchnęła z rozrzewnieniem.  
- Tak. Ale wierz mi, że warto. Nie ma nic piękniejszego od spędzania czasu ze swoim dzieckiem, patrzenia jak rośnie, stawia pierwsze kroki, wypowiada pierwsze słowa... Nie zawsze jest łatwo. Ale jeden uśmiech mojej Goldi wynagradza mi wszystkie trudy.  
- Mamo, patrz! Motylek! - zawołała nagle klaczka, goniąc za pięknym, czarno-żółtym paziem. Jej matka uśmiechnęła się.  
- Spróbuj go złapać - zachęciła swoją pociechę. Ta skinęła głową i przybrała wojowniczy wyraz twarzy. Skupiła się, jej róg rozbłysł bladym światłem. Klaczka spróbowała schwytać motyla swoją magią. Okazało się to dużo trudniejsze, niż się wydawało, insekt ciągle skręcał, nieświadomie unikając ataków jednorożca. Klaczka zacisnęła zęby, była coraz bardziej zirytowana.  
- Poczekaj aż usiądzie - podpowiedziała Flash. Goldi postanowiła skorzystać z tej rady i zaczęła skradać się za motylem, uważając jednocześnie, żeby go nie spłoszyć. Nagle czarno-żółty lotnik usiadł na dużym, niebieskim kwiatku. Klaczka przywarła do ziemi i zastygła w oczekiwaniu. Ostrożnie skupiła swoja magię z zamiarem schwytania owada.

Róg małej rozbłysł bladym światłem. Nagle jej magia, zamiast otoczyć motyla, uformowała się w niewielką błyskawicę. Nim mały kucyk zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, ta przeskoczyła na kwiatek, spalając go i siedzącego na nim owada na popiół. Klaczka patrzyła w szoku na to, co zrobiła. Usiadła na trawie, jej oczy zaszkliły się.

- Motylek... - szepnęła, jej drobnym ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Słysząc to Shiny natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca i podbiegła do niej.

- Co się stało skarbie? - spytała, tuląc córeczkę. Ta przylgnęła do niej całym ciałem.

- Ja... ch-chciałam go...t -tylko złapać... - powiedziała z trudem, pociągając nosem. Klacz zerknęła na osmaloną łodyżkę i w mig wszystko zrozumiała.

- Ciii... już dobrze, skarbie - szepnęła łagodnie, kołysząc córeczkę w kopytach. Ta w odpowiedzi załkała głośniej. Shiny wciąż cierpliwie tuliła córeczkę, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak ją uspokoić.

Flash patrzyła na to w milczeniu. Z wahaniem podniosła się z miejsca, po czym podeszła do siedzącej klaczy. Ostrożnie dotknęła jej grzbietu.

Shiny odwróciła głowę i spojrzała pytająco na jednorożca. Flash nachyliła się i szybko wyszeptała kilka słów do jej ucha. Starsza klacz zawahała się, ale w końcu z westchnieniem skinęła głową. Na ten znak jednorożec skupił swoją magię. Otoczyła ona małą klaczkę, która po kilku chwilach zasnęła. Jej matka przez chwilę upewniała się, że jej pociecha na pewno śpi. Goldi wciąż łkała przez sen, ale nie budziła się. Starsza klacz spojrzała z wdzięcznością na Flash.

- Dziękuję - powiedziała, układając sobie córeczkę na grzbiecie. - Ja... nie wiedziałam, co jej powiedzieć.

- Drobiazg - odparła cicho agentka, zerkając jednocześnie na śpiącego kucyka. - Miło mi, że mogłam pomóc.

- Dobra, czas już chyba na nas - powiedziała nagle Shiny. - Zbliża się południe, a przed nami jeszcze kawałek drogi. Kiedy dojdziemy do Power Plant, przedstawię cię i wrócę do domu. Trzeba porobić porządki i położyć małą do łóżka. Sama rozumiesz... pewnie będzie marudzić, a nie chcę robić naszej zielarce niepotrzebnego kłopotu.

- Spokojnie. Posiedzę u niej, poznamy się bliżej, może wymienimy się doświadczeniem zawodowym - odparła Flash.

- Tak, jestem pewna, że się polubicie. To miła dziewczyna, ale miewa humory. To normalne w jej stanie. Postaraj się być wyrozumiała, nie powinna się denerwować - poprosiła Shiny, idąc ścieżką, prowadzącą w stronę drogi.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem. Postaram się jej pomóc - odparła błękitna klacz, ruszając za gospodynią. Po kilku chwilach kucyki udały się z powrotem. Flash rzuciła ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na polanę.

Księżniczkę zbudziły promienie słońca, wpadające przez okno. Skrzywiła się i kopytem zasłoniła twarz przed jego złośliwymi promieniami.

Zaraz... SŁOŃCA?!

Celestia spróbowała zerwać się na równe nogi i w tej samej chwili syknęła z bólu. Pulsujące łupanie w głowie oraz ból mięśni zmusiły ją do ponownego opadnięcia na łóżko. Nieznośna suchość w ustach nie pomagała w skupieniu się. Pani Dnia z trudem podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Pokój, w którym się znajdowała, na pewno nie był jej własnym. Wystrój wnętrza był uboższy, choć równie gustowny. Pomieszczenie było utrzymane w kolorach granatu i ciemnego błękitu. Na stojącym w kącie łożu leżała pościel w gwiazdy i z emblematem księżyca. Księżniczka zorientowała się, że leży na miękkiej, granatowej sofie, stojącej niemal na środku pokoju.

Klacz spróbowała zebrać myśli. czyj to pokój... granat i ciemny błękit...

"Skup się" - pomyślała, stukając się kopytem w skroń. Z wolna zaczęła przypominać sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy. Koszmar... zły sen, który ją obudził. Chwilowo nie pamiętała, czego konkretnie dotyczył. Co było dalej? A tak, Applejack Daniels... Celestia skrzywiła się. Podniosła się z sofy, próbując ignorować męczące ją dolegliwości. Zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem po ścianach i meblach w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby przypominać szafkę z lekami. W końcu na chybił-trafił podeszła do jednej z komód. Z lekkim wahaniem zaczęła odsuwać szuflady.

Pierwsza od góry... jakieś koszule nocne i kilka par długich skarpet: cztery w paski w kolorze indygo i ciemnego granatu, dwie pary zwiewnych, granatowych rajstop z błyszczącymi punkcikami i dwie z czarnej siateczki z koronkowym wykończeniem na brzegach. Celestia zatrzasnęła szufladę i gwizdnęła lekko.

- Niegrzeczna jesteś... no, mniejsza - mruknęła, odsuwając kolejną. Ta była z kolei zawalona papierami, piórami, zwojami i jakimś odręcznymi notatkami. Celestia mimochodem przeleciała po nich wzrokiem. Na jednej widniała nakreślone naprędce zdanie: "_Wszystko się popieprzyło, nawet niebo nie wygląda tak jak powinno"_. Obok leżał świstek z jakimś bazgrołami. Przyjrzawszy się bliżej, księżniczka dostrzegła, że to wzory chemiczne.

"Po jaką cholerę ci coś takiego?" - pomyślała. Odgarnęła papiery na bok, ale nie znalazła nigdzie żadnych środków medycznych. Zasunęła ostrożnie szufladę i odsunęła następną. Wśród rozlicznych szpargałów walało się tam kilka fiolek, w tym trzy z pigułkami. Księżniczka podniosła magią pierwszą z nich. W środku grzechotały duże czerwone pigułki. Skrót GHB na etykietce brzmiał obco. W drugiej z fiolek znajdowały się białe tabletki średniej wielkości. Etykietka była zdarta, a wytłoczony na szkle napis został starty. Z drugiej strony naklejona była karteczka z odręcznym napisem "Na sen".

"Zobaczymy, jakie ma się po nich sny" - pomyślała, odsypując kilka z nich do pustego flakonika. Schowała go w grzywie, po czym podniosła trzecią fiolkę z płaskimi, białymi tabletkami. Napis na etykietce - "Ponyadol" - mówił sam za siebie. Księżniczka ostrożnie wyjęła ze środka dwie pigułki, po czym zakorkowała buteleczkę i odłożyła z powrotem do szuflady. Zawahała się, ale ciekawość wzięła w niej górę nad rozsądkiem. Chwyciła magią uchwyt szufladki na samym dole i spróbowała ją wysunąć. Szafka była zamknięta na klucz i ani drgnęła. Celestia machnęła kopytem na jej zawartość. Chwilowo nie potrzebowała niczego więcej. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, jej wzrok zatrzymał się na karafce z wodą i stojącej obok szklance. Przylewitowała do siebie oba przedmioty i napełniła szklane naczynie. Po chwili połknęła tabletki i popiła je wodą z karafki.

Kiedy już się z tym uporała, wróciła na sofę i legła na niej, zakrywając twarz skrzydłem. Zaczęła analizować sytuację. Obudziło ja słońce, to pewne, ale wobec tego nie mogła go podnieść... na pewno zrobiła to Luna. Zapewne po tym, jak...

Celestia odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zacisnęła powieki. Przypomniała sobie, co zrobiła. Jak spiła się i naszła w nocy swoją siostrę. Poczuła straszliwy wstyd i wściekłość na siebie. Zaczęła wyzywać się w myślach, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak wytłumaczy to wszystko Lunie.

Rozmyślania przerwały jej krzyki za drzwiami. Księżniczka skrzywiła się, podniesiony głos jakiegoś kucyka brzmiał w jej głowie niczym wojenny werbel. Nakrycie głowy poduszką nic nie dało, więc księżniczka niechętnie wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Zawahała się, po czym przystawiła do nich ucho. Dobiegł ją wyraźny podniesiony znajomy głos.

- Wiem, że księżniczka tu jest! - krzyknął ogier. Strażnik coś mu odpowiedział, ale Celestia nie dosłyszała go.

- Wiesz, co to jest?! - spytał kucyk. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Właśnie, kretynie. A teraz mnie przepuść - dodał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Celestia odskoczyła do tyłu, gdy drzwi otwarły się. Do środka zajrzał jeden ze strażników.

- Wybacz, pani, ale... - zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili stojący za nim jednorożec odepchnął go na bok. Księżniczka znała go bardzo dobrze - to był Bright Mind, nadzorca projektu "Zbawiciel". Miał ciemnozieloną sierść i grzywę o kilka odcieni jaśniejszą. Rozbiegane spojrzenie fioletowych oczu zatrzymało się na żołnierzu.

- I żeby mi to było ostatni raz - pogroził mu jeszcze, po czym zamknął drzwi. Zwrócił się do Celestii.

- Wybacz księżniczko, że niepokoję cię o tak nagle, ale są pewne sprawy, o których chciałbym cię poinformować.

- Nic nie szkodzi - odparła księżniczka, wskazując miejsce na granatowym dywanie. Ogier legł na nim, po czym wyjął z juków jakieś notatki. Przyjrzał się badawczo księżniczce.

- Pani, nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Może powinniśmy to przełożyć? - zaproponował ostrożnie. Celestia westchnęła.

- Po prostu powiedz, co cię do mnie sprowadza - odparła. Ogier pogrzebał w jukach i wyjął z nich kilka kartek.

- Jak zapewne wiesz, projekt miał być gotowy do użytku w ciągu najbliższych tygodni, ale wynikły pewne problemy natury technicznej, które...

- Co znowu jest nie tak? - przerwała mu Celestia. Technik poprawił okulary i zaczął grzebać w jednym z juków. Po chwili wyjął z niej kartkę z jakimiś schematami.

- No więc zgodnie z planem uruchomiliśmy Zbawiciela w wyznaczonym terminie. Wszystko szło dobrze, udało nam się osiągnąć planowane czterdzieści procent mocy. Ale potem zauważyliśmy, że siła odśrodkowa powoduje rozszerzanie się całych pierścieni, co skutkuje... - zaczął, ale księżniczka weszła mu w słowo.

- Wybacz, że nie wysłucham twojego naukowego wywodu. Chwilowo naprawdę nie mam do tego głowy. Wiem natomiast, że macie problemy i ufam, że wiecie jak je rozwiązać. Ale jakie wynika z tego opóźnienie?

- Trzeba będzie przebudować cały projekt. W pierwotnej wersji nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę wpływu prędkości rotacji na rozciągliwości materiału i teraz im większą mamy moc, tym bardziej kryształy skupiające ocierają się o osłony. Zbawiciel ruszy, ale na pół gwizdka. Żeby osiągał pełną moc, musimy na nowo wykuć stelaże, osłony i kilka innych rzeczy. Potem zdemontować stare elementy i zamocować nowe.

- Ile wam to zajmie? - spytała Celestia.

- Jakieś... bo ja wiem... sześć, osiem miesięcy... - odpowiedział Bright z wahaniem. Celestia zdębiała. Po chwili odzyskała rezon, a jej głos był zimny jak stal.

- Jakim cudem budowaliście coś, co od początku miało aż tak poważny defekt? Czy ja zatrudniam idiotów? - spytała, wbijając zimne spojrzenie w swojego rozmówcę. Ten położył po sobie uszy.  
- Wybacz, pani, ale to pionierski projekt. Nigdy nikt nie pomyślał o budowaniu czegoś takiego, a użyte technologie są dopiero w fazie testów. Od początku goniły nas terminy i... - zaczął tłumaczyć, ale Celestia mu przerwała.  
- I z tego powodu fundujecie mi teraz półroczny poślizg?! - wrzasnęła. Po chwili drzwi do komnaty uchyliły się i do środka zajrzał jeden ze strażników.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, zerkając podejrzliwie na jednorożca.

- Tak - warknęła Celestia. Strażnik ukłonił się, po czym prędko zatrzasnął drzwi. Celestia ze świstem wypuściła z płuc powietrze. Pokręciła głową, po czym zmierzyła ogiera wyniosłym wzrokiem.

Przemówiła do niego zimno.  
- Zawsze powtarzałam, że ten projekt to absolutny priorytet. Bez niego planowana ofensywa nie ma sensu. Nic nie zrobię, dopóki efekt twojej pracy nie będzie w pełni sprawny. Wiedziałeś o tym, a mimo to dopuściłeś się tak poważnego niedopatrzenia. Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś, pokazałeś że Zbawiciel to nie tylko wymysł fantazji, zbudowałeś coś, co przekracza moje wyobrażenie, ale teraz... Twoja niekompetencja w tej sprawie poważnie podważa moje zaufanie do ciebie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że trzymanie armii w gotowości też kosztuje. Dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Ostatnią. Potem się pożegnamy... - zrobiła efektowną pauzę - na zawsze. Czy to jasne?  
- Tak, moja Pani - odpowiedział szybko ogier drżącym głosem. - Zbawiciel będzie gotowy...  
- Za pół roku. To nie brzmi zadowalająco... oględnie mówiąc. Jeśli wyniknie następna sytuacja tego typu... wierz mi, że wtedy śmierć będzie najmniejszym z twoich problemów. A teraz precz - zakończyła księżniczka, otwierając magią drzwi komnaty. Jednorożec zerwał się z miejsca, szybko pozbierał papiery, skłonił się i wybiegł z pokoju. Celestia położyła się z powrotem na kanapie, czekając aż uporczywy ból głowy minie. Informacja o opóźnieniu na dobre wytrąciła ją z równowagi, nasilając uporczywe łupanie w głowie jeszcze bardziej. Klacz westchnęła, po czym wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je i niemal zderzyła się ze swoją siostrą. Ta spojrzała na nią z wściekłością.

- Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! - spytała ostrym tonem, wpychając białego alicorna z powrotem do pomieszczenia. - Wiesz, o której do mnie przyszłaś? O trzeciej w nocy! I to kompletnie pijana!

- Wybacz siostra, ale może pogadamy później. Łeb mi pęka - odparła biała klacz, próbując ją wyminąć. Luna usunęła się z drogi, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

- Przyjdź do mnie, jak już wyleczysz tego kaca - powiedziała zimno. Jej siostra w milczeniu otwarła rzeźbione drzwi.

- Wzięłam od ciebie dwie tabletki Ponyadolu - rzekła jeszcze Celestia, zatrzymując się w przejściu. Luna zacisnęła zęby. - Aha, i dzięki za podniesienie Słońca - rzuciła na odchodnym. Pani Nocy w odpowiedzi zatrzasnęła drzwi. Pani Dnia powlokła się z trudem w stronę swojej komnaty.

Poziom ukończony!

Otrzymano tytuł: "Ostatnie ostrzeżenie"


End file.
